Hope
by SamuraiBabe09
Summary: Esperanza and her horse Max are pulled into Middle Earth with a destiny already set in stone. She joins the Fellowship to fulfill her promise while learning about herself and falling in love along the way. Eventual Tenth Walker Series. Haldir/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So while I was writing Chapter Two for the King Arthur fic and Chapter 11 for Prince Caspian I saw my LOTR fic I started years ago. Then I contemplated whether or not I should post it or not. So I decided to post the first two chapters of the fic. I know, three fics at one time. It's going to be crazy but I think that is good for me. =) Anyways, let me know what you think about it. I would like to know your opinions so...REVIEW OR PM me! I love hearing from you guys! Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S.- I do not own anything from LOTR. That belongs to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and to Mr. Peter Jackson. =D But I do own Esperanza and the incredible Max. =)**

**XOXO**

**Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I watched the trees move gently as the breeze of the wind picked up ever slightly. It tossed my short bobbed dark brown hair around as my horse's black mane flowed into my lap. I sat about him, Max, bareback and we were walking through the ordinary path that we took every day before sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful Max?" I whispered to my red bay stallion and my best friend. He nickered softly and I smiled as I caressed his neck gently. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to set behind the tall, lush trees. The forest had a mystical white glow. I pictured it from a fairytale with mysterious creatures roaming freely at their own will. I noticed off in the distance something shine off of one of the trees. "What is that?" I asked out loud as Max noticed it as well and walked towards it. The reins were lying on his neck and he fumbled with the small bit in his mouth.

As we got close to the tree, I noticed the design engraved onto the tree and I was awed at the craftsmanship that it had to take to make the design so perfect and flawless. Max timidly pressed his nose to the tree and I felt the world swirl around me. Max's large head swung around in fear. I felt like I was spinning in circles really fast while I was looking up into the sky. My eyes started to shut and I thought I heard a voice faintly in the background.

"_Come dear one…Middle Earth needs you at last…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this is a short one which is why I am posting the second chapter along with it as well. =) Please let me know what you think. I love reviews! BUT...I do not tolerate flames. So if you don't like it, then don't read it. Again, thank you for my readers and thank you to those that are simply reading it to see if you like it or not. Just let me know what you think. Have a nice day! =D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello...again! Haha anyways, here is Chapter Two like I promised earlier. If you are reading this, thank you! =) Thanks for giving this a chance. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE! Review or PM me your thoughts. I am not kidding when I say I love reviews or PMs! I really do! They make my day! So please, send me a shout out! =D I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S.- I only own Esperanza and Max. Everyone and thing belongs to Tolkien and Jackson. I personally believe them to be lucky bugs. =/ XOXO**

**Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

I woke up to a shriek that sent goose bumps up my spine. I sat up from Max's back and looked around and sighed. We have not moved or gotten hurt from my little fainting spell. It has never happened before and it kind of freaked me out. Max stirred a little and I smiled softly as I rubbed his neck. He nickered in response and I picked up the reins that were still on his neck.

I was startled from my slumber when an ear piercing scream echoed off the stumps of the trees. I sat up from Max's neck to find him in a deep asleep. I looked around my surrounding and frowned. 'I wonder what…' I thought when I remembered Max pressing his nose against the beautiful tree and the forest whirling around me. I looked around nervously as I inspected our surroundings. "I think we should get out of here." I said quietly as I patted Max lightly on his neck, waking him from his sleep. I smiled as I scratched him on his reddish brown head. "Morning buddy, let's go home." I said as I picked up the reins and led Max down the path at a brisk walk.

The birds in the forest soon quieted their songs, leaving the forest in an eerie silence. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a piercing scream sounded in front of me. Max halted as he pinned his ears at the mist formed along the path. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the path in front of us. I then saw a black rider emerge from the mist on a black steed. 'Who is this guy…?' I thought as I watched the black rider's movements intently. The black rider has some sort of cloak or trench coat that I have only seen in movies. It screamed and charged at us.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled as I spun Max around and we ran in a full speed the opposite direction with the black rider hot on our tail. I guided Max down the trail and I noticed that the trail had changed. 'We are going to die' I thought over and over again as I looked around the new surroundings. I glanced behind me and saw that the black rider was slowly catching up with them. "Come on Max!" I yelled as I saw the end of the trail. I pushed Max forward a little, not wanting him to go to his full speed yet.

I see the tree line up ahead and beyond it is an open plain. If we can get to the open plain, we will have a shot at getting away from this black rider. We finally reached the tree line and I see a mountain to my right and another tree line to the left. We are out in the open and I hear the beating of more horse hooves behind me. I looked back and saw that not only one but five other black riders were behind us and they were gaining.

My heart is beating like the speed of light. Fear overcame my system as I looked at the riders and then down at Max. Will we make it out of this alive?

One rider is riding up beside us and I look over with fear evident in my eyes. The black rider is radiating evil and I feel something deep inside me being pulled towards it. _"Come….with us….our master has….plans for you…."_ it hissed as I feel the creature's power take over every inch of my 5'4" body. I feel like I am under some spell, some sort of power that is hard to resist. I relinquished the death grip from Max's mane and I slowly reached out to the black rider.

I stared into the dark spot where its face should have been. I heard a voice inside my head, a strange language full of darkness and despair. It is trying to persuade me to listen to the black rider, to let the darkness take over. I am seeing an image in my head as my eyes closed. A fiery, evil eye stared at me then a body slowly appeared out of the shadow.

I can feel every single sane fiber in my mind sending warning signals but the darkness seemed so welcoming. The darkness was beckoning me to succumb to the despair, the gloom, the sorrow. Where they the one that summoned me to be here? Why would their _'master'_ want me?

Max feels my weight shift and neighed loudly as he did a quick step and cut off the black rider. I lean onto his neck to regain my balance. I was reconnected with the world and my surroundings. I grasp Max's black mane and squeezed with my knees tightly. Max switched into a whole different gear pulling me away from the black riders and right into the trees.

Whatever that power was, I can feel my energy being drained from me rapidly. If I do not stop Max now, I will fall to the ground and hurt myself more than necessarily.

What is this place? Who are they and what do they want?

"Max….whoa boy….whoa…" I said in a weak voice as he slowed down to a trot and then into a halt. I closed my eyes as I slowly slipped onto the ground. I land with a light thud as Max leaned his big head down and nudged me softly. I am on my back and placed a hand on his muzzle and petted him softly as I lose more energy. My hand dropped to the forest floor in exhaustion. A twig snapped from deeper inside the forest and Max's head shot straight into the air and his ears pinned back as I felt the earth thump lightly from running.

My world dimmed as I started to lose consciousness. The shadowed figure lingered in my mind and I feel all the happiness and the light of the world begin to fade away. I can hear soft, urgent voices speaking in a different language. What language is that? It is beautiful and mesmerizing. I took one final looked as my head rolled over to the side and I saw Max guarding me from a group of fuzzy figures. I could not fight the darkness anymore and I succumbed into the despair and sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers! So I was really happy with the responses that I received from the first two Chapters of Hope. =D A special thanks for Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and breathecali. You two made my day with your reviews! I also want to thank everyone who added Hope to their favs or alerts OR both! I was SO HAPPY that I decided to post Chapter Three! xD Crazy right? Anyways, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Three<span>_**

I felt myself falling into the darkness. The voice kept saying that I was never to see anyone or anything ever again, that my life will be full of sorrow and darkness and pain. Middle Earth will fall into darkness and no human would see the light.

But what is 'Middle Earth'? Who is the figure? Am I dead?

Then out of the darkness came a small glimmer of light. I looked at the light and felt the warmness and happiness and the hope radiate into my body. _'Come my child…it is not yet your time…'_ another voice said, the voice I heard from when I first entered here. I let the light flow into my body. The shadow gave way and the light engulfed me.

I sat up startled in the bed as I panted and felt the sweat on my face and body. I stared at the person that sat next to me. She was beyond beautiful with flowing white blond hair and piercing, all knowing blue eyes. She smiled knowingly at me as I looked around and saw that the room glowed in a mystical light.

"Where…where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice. My throat was dry and I had a nasty taste that lingered on my tongue. The beautiful woman picked up a metal cup from the nightstand and handed it to me. I looked down and took a sip. I am parched and the cup of liquid substance seems instantly delicious. It was water with honey.

"You are in Lothlórien my child." She said in a soft, angelic voice. I looked at her like she is insane.

"What are you talking about?" I asked I looked around, fear in my every fiber of my being. "Where am I really?"

"You are in Lothlórien…home of the Elves." She said as I started to laugh. 'Oh god I hit my head when I fell off and now I am totally off my knocker…' I thought as she looked at me puzzled. "I can ensure you…Esperanza that you are not 'off your knocker'." I looked at her frightened and scooted away from her.

"How do you know my name? WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?" I yelled as I stood from the bed. I did not have my jeans or my t-shirt or my sweatshirt or my converse on but a white cotton gown and I was barefoot. She stood as well as I looked around the room and then stared at the woman. I could hear footsteps of people outside. I am going to die. What did I do to deserve this?

"Easy my child…no harm will come to you." She said in a soft soothing voice as I stared at her and then jumped back when the door to the room swung open and a group of men came rushing in with their weapons drawn. Tears rimmed my eyes as my body started to shake with fear.

I backed away and my back hit a rail and I looked behind me. I was stories away from the ground floor. The fall would instantly kill me. But which one was better? Being chopped up into little bits or falling to my death? 'Neither…' I thought as the woman spoke to them in a different language. I heard this being spoken before I blacked out. It is a beautiful language that I have never heard before this day. The men put away their weapons but did not leave the room.

'_I swear to you, you are in no harm young one…' _I heard her say in my head as I gave her a quizzical look as I glanced at the men standing at the door.

"How do I know you will not kill me?" I asked as tears started to roll down my face. "I do not know what I have done to deserve this…what do you want from me?" I asked as the crying started to shake my body more. The woman looked at me with empathy as she slowly made her way to me.

A thousand thoughts were going through my mind at a million miles per hour. I am in a place called 'Middle Earth', I have no idea what happened to my horse Max, I am talking to a woman who can read my mind and…I am alone. The one fear in my life is to never end up alone and it ends up I am, truly alone.

'_What I say is truth. I will not harm you…and neither will my people. Young one…trust my words…' _she said in my mind as I looked her dead in the eyes. I felt like I could trust her…but then again, I felt the same thing when the black rider was beside me. 'Should I?' I thought as I looked over the balcony and then at the woman. She stood there, dressed in all white, watching, waiting for my decision; not coaxing or pushing for me to trust her like the black rider did but waiting, patiently and with a quiet calm about her. 'What else do I have to lose?' I thought as I took a step away from the balcony and into the room. The woman smiled softly at me as she took a step forward.

"My name is Lady Galadriel. I am the ruler of these woods along with my husband Celeborn." She started as I lifted my hands up in the air and she went quiet with a puzzled eyebrow raised. I look up with an apologetic expression on my face but I have to stop her.

"I am sorry but I am a little overwhelmed at the moment…actually I am extremely overwhelmed. I know you said something about Elves but…" I said motioning to the men still standing by the door and then around the room. "I need some time to let it sink in…I am sorry but please understand." Lady Galadriel smiled widely as she motioned for the men to leave. They glanced in between themselves before walking slowly out. I am looking at the ground trying to sort through my feelings which were in a pile stewed around in my brain. I can see from my peripheral vision that Lady Galadriel is walking towards the door to leave. My heart stops as I croaked at her.

"Please! Do not leave me here alone…I cannot be alone…" I said sadly as she stops and turned, smiling the whole time.

"Of course Esperanza…I will stay until you are asleep." She said as I nodded and crawled back under the soft blanket and faced my back to her. I breathed in a shaky breath as I laid my head gently on the pillow the bed moved slightly under her weight as she sat on the bed. I felt her hand lightly pat my head.

'_You are not alone…you will never be alone in this world…I swear to you Esperanza…now sleep…_'she said in my head as I started to give into the exhaustion and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okie dokie readers! Now it is time for you to send me a quick review, PM or BOTH! I really do promise that I absolutely LOVE reviews and PMs and...the more I get on each chapter, the fast I will post my chapters! =D I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW OR PM! XOXO<span>_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my fabulous readers! I would have updated last night but for some reason, Fanfiction just did not want me to. =( I thought it was quite rude but whatever. =) Anyways, here is Chapter 4! I just wanted to give a shout out to breathecali, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian and BrokenSpirit. Sorry if I didn't put your full name, I remembered those off the top of my very hyper active brain. =) Anyways, thank you to everyone else who added my story to alerts and favorites. I truly appreciate it! =D You guys rock my world!_**

**_Anyways, please review, PM, or both. I love to know what you think. =) I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

I am waking up from the strange dream that I had last night. I do not even remember getting home or even putting up Max before driving home yesterday but I am in my soft comfy bed and…I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes started to tear up and the tears started to run down my face as I was not in my room. I had awakened up in the room I 'dreamt' of last night.

I sat up in the bed and ran my hand through my short dark hair and then let it flop onto the bed beside me. 'I wonder where Max is…' I thought as I heard a loud neigh and a sharp yell from a man. I bolted out of my bed and looked over the balcony and saw that two men were surrounding Max, one of them holding onto his arm. 'Oh Max…hold on buddy…' I thought as I scanned the room and saw my clothes to one side folded in a neat pile. "They must have washed them…" I said out loud as I pulled on my blue jeans, flung off the white sleeping gown and replacing it with my green t-shirt, jeans and pulled on my converse while running out the door.

I took the wooden, white steps by threes as it went spiraling down around the monstrous tree. I leaped over the last five steps and ran around the tree to the open area where Max was kicking, charging and lunging at the men holding him. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled panting from the small exercise as I slowed to a jog as the men and Max turned and looked at me.

I started to walk towards them when two men grabbed me by my arms. Fear took hold of me as I looked between the two men. One had long chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes that was several inches taller than me. The other man had deep blonde hair and icy blue eyes that held no emotion and was several inches taller than me as well.

"You should not be here milady…he is a dangerous animal." The dark headed man said as I snorted with amusement. He stared at me and I swallowed with intimidation as I looked down at the grassy ground. I shook my head as I tried to pull my arm out of his grip which was firm but not bruising.

"Max is not dangerous…he is just scared right now…please let me go…" I said as he looked deep into my eyes and then he let go. The other man loosened his grip but did not let go fully. I look at Max and saw that he was watching the two men closely. My baby boy is worried and scared…which makes two of us.

"Please sir…let me go to my animal…he is all that I have…" I asked as the blonde man looked down into my dark brown eyes. I kept his gaze as he slowly dropped his hand from my arm and motioned toward Max.

"Proceed…with caution, milady." He said in a deep, soothing voice that gave me goose bumps. 'Oh goodness…shut up Esperanza…' I thought as I smiled slightly at him and then started to walk to Max.

"Can you drop the ropes please?" I asked as the men looked back at the blonde man. I followed their stares and saw him motion with his head to follow my instructions. They dropped the ropes to the ground and I walked to my horse. Max trotted towards me and I embraced his thick neck.

"You silly boy, kicking at them like they were flies…boy what have we gotten ourselves into?" I whispered to him as he nudged me softly with his huge red brown head. I scratched him behind the ears as I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"The stable hands were taking him to graze grass in a nearby meadow. Would you like to take him instead milady?" I heard someone ask beside me. I look over and saw the dark headed man standing a few feet off. I looked at him, then at Max, and then at the blonde man standing in the same spot watching with what seemed like uninterested eyes.

"Is that allowed? I do not want to cause any trouble." I said in a small voice as I looked back at the dark headed man. He smiled slightly as Max moved to sniff him. The man stood still as I let Max smell out his clothes and his out stretched hand that was meant to show me the direction of the meadow. Max then head butted him in the chest making the man step back from the force. I snorted as the man smiled and petted Max lightly on the head.

"It is no trouble." He said as Max started to walk on his own towards the meadow. "May I know your name milady?" the man asked as I walked slowly behind Max. He was off to my right; I looked over and smiled politely as I extended my hand out to him.

"My name is Esperanza." I said as he looked down at my hand and then at me in slight confusion. He then extended his hand and shook mine in an unsure manner. I squeezed tightly and shook it with a slight nod. He smiled softly before nodding and pointing to himself.

"I am Merendír, a friend of Lady Galadriel. I found you unconscious on the forest floor during my way into the city. I hope you are well." Merendír said as I looked at him and then smiled softly.

"No harm was done Merendír. Thank you for helping me." I said as I turned my attention back to Max who was gazing in the meadow. His red brown body shimmered in the mystic light. I watched him nose around the meadow nibbling on the flowers and grass.

"You have an extraordinary gift with your creature milady." I heard on the other side of me. I look over quickly; my heart is beating wildly from being startled. The blonde man from earlier was standing next to me, watching Max eat.

"Oh…yeah…I hope that is a good thing." I said as I placed my hand over my heart and turned my attention away from the beautiful man.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to startle you. It is an attribute that we look fondly on in Middle Earth and in the Elven realm." he said as I look over and saw that he was now staring at me. I looked over at him puzzled and I glanced at his ears and my mouth dropped open a bit before I caught myself and closed it. I turned my attention ahead of me and started to breathe deeply.

Never in my life would I believe that Elves existed…and one is standing next to me…being beautiful, mysterious and what not. Damn.

I looked back at him and he was still staring at me and I smiled in an apology. "It is okay. I was completely zoned out." He looked at me puzzled and I looked at Merendír in curiosity. Maybe he was an Elf as well but I couldn't quite tell. But he was giving me a puzzled look.

"Zoned out'? I do not quite understand." The blonde man said as I look back at him and then at Merendír. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead and smiled in embarrassment.

"I mean I was in deep thought. Sorry…that is one of the phrases we use in my…well realm or if that is what you call it…" I said as they both nodded with understanding.

"I am Haldir the March Warden for Lady Galadriel, Lady of the Light." Haldir said as I nodded while he said that. Is that suppose to be significant or something? Am I supposed to be scared or awe?

"Do not be scared Esperanza. I am glad you have had rested well." I heard from behind me as all three turned and Merendír and Haldir bowed while I smiled sadly. 'Of course she just pops around here like freaking daisy's…' I thought as Lady Galadriel laughed softly in the midst of the silence. Her guards looked at her and then at me because I was smiling like a stupid person. What can I say? I make people laugh occasionally.

"I did…thank you. Thank you for taking care of him. Max I mean. I know he can be a hassle at times but he is a good horse." I defended him from earlier behavior. Lady Galadriel smiled as she motioned for me to come to her. I did as she motioned and walked to her and she laced my arm with hers.

"He is quite spirited but not unmanageable. It is nothing we Elves cannot handle. You must be hungry." She said as she started to walk towards another direction. I looked at her and then back at Max. Lady Galadriel smiled softly as she stopped.

"Thank you anyways. Elves…I'm guessing that is going to be explained at a later time. I am hungry but…" I said unsure as I looked between her and Max. I am hungry. I have not eaten since lunch yesterday but I did not want to leave my horse.

See here, he is familiar in this place of unknown. He is my only sanctuary and of course my only transportation out of here if this place gets out of hand and try to make me do something that I do not want to do. I do not know if I can fully trust these people. Even though I have a gut feeling that I can trust them, I still want my options to be open.

"It will all be explained at lunch my dear. He will be here when you get back. Now come, you must eat or you will not survive Middle Earth." Lady Galadriel said as she tugged at my arm gently, leading me away from my precious animal and towards a path between the trees. I followed my head drooped down towards the floor.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to let out the feelings of despair, sadness and most of all loneliness. By half way there, Lady Galadriel had let go of my arm and I was walking behind her as she floated up ahead. To both of my sides Merendír and Haldir were walking, every now and then glancing over at me; Haldir with mild interest and Merendír with concern. They were probably waiting for me to go all savage and jump their 'Queen'.

I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be away from here. I wanted my family, my friends, and my life back.

"Esperanza…is everything well milady?" Merendír asked as Lady Galadriel turned around as I looked up. I was confused until a soft breeze came through the trees and made my cheeks cold. I placed my finger tips lightly on my cheeks and felt the wetness from my tears.

I must have started crying when I thought about home and how I will miss everything and anything from then. I wiped the tears away and nodded vigorously.

"It is nothing…" I said as I walked ahead and Lady Galadriel looked sadly upon me. I know it seems so childish and weak but I am not a strong person. I never have been which is why I am the way I am.

Merendír and Haldir looked at each other with concern as Lady Galadriel walked beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and smiled sadly as we came upon an area with a small table with four chairs situated around it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okie dokie smokey! Review, PM, or both! =D XOXO<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello loves! I noticed that Haldir and other characters might be out of character. Well if they are and that bothers you, I am sorry but...I'm going to stick to my guns and make them work for me. =/ Now that I have that out, thank you for the reviews and PM. I truly appreciate it! Also thank you to everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites. You guys rock! =D Now onward! I hope you enjoy this next installment. _**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

The food that was set in front of us looked so good that I couldn't wait to sample it. Merendír pulled out my chair and motioned me to sit down. I obeyed and waited until everyone else was situated and start piling food onto their plates before fixing my own.

'I wonder what kind of place Middle Earth is…I mean, when I look around it feels like it's full of magic…I wonder if there is magic here…well…I guess there has to be since I was pulled in here, never to return…god the freaking emotions are unbearable…I just shouldn't think about it until I have some alone time…' I thought to myself as I looked around the open area at the trees and the houses that were built around it.

I felt eyes on me and I glanced over to see Haldir watching me closely. It gave me the chills as I glanced at Merendír. He was smiling kindly over the goblet he was drinking from. 'I better shovel food in my mouth before they think I'm up to something and attack me with spoons…' I thought as I popped in some cheese and bread. Lady Galadriel made a sigh in humor I looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"In Middle Earth, there are many ancient beings that I believe you are unaccustomed to in your realm." Lady Galadriel said after a few moments of eating in silence. I nodded in agreement. I finished the food that was in my mouth.

"I remember the first night you mentioned Elves. Plus Haldir said that Elves look fondly on my relationship with Max." I said as I took a sip of water before proceeding. "So…I have figured that Lord Haldir is an Elf and since he works so diligently for you Lady Galadriel, that you too are an Elf. A very important Elf among Middle Earth it seems." Lady Galadriel nodded in approval as I looked up from my plate and studied Merendír. "But I don't know about Lord Merendír. I can't quite see his ears…and he doesn't have the mannerisms of the Elves but he doesn't exactly have human mannerisms either. I'm going to take a flying leap that he too is an Elf as well. Maybe an elvish ambassador from a different Elven city or state…region…whatever you call it."

Merendír smiled as he slightly brushed his hair from one of his ears and showed that it was pointed, not normal like mine. I smile kindly at him as Haldir sighed.

"You are intelligent from not being from our world." He said as I looked over at him curiously. 'I guess he meant that as a compliment…he should work on those a bit more too…' I thought as I placed a grape in my mouth.

"I will take that as a compliment. I was educated…schooled…tutored in the subjects that mattered in our world." I said as I kept on eating. I felt again eyes upon me and saw them all look at me puzzled.

"What kind of schooling did your realm have?" Merendír said as I looked between them and smiled.

"Well….there was mathematics, languages, history, English, science….pretty much anything you can imagine there was always a way to go to school for it. Where I come from, my land is the Home of Opportunities. People from different lands make it a life pursuit to move to my home land." I said as Merendír looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Is that where you learn your skills with your animal?" Merendír asked after a few more moments of silence. I smiled as I thought about how I learned to ride. It was so long ago that I first started riding lessons. A few years after being a frequent customer and riding student that I noticed Max in a corner, everyone was too scared to approach. My parents bought him for my sixteenth birthday.

"No, that was one of things that I didn't learn in school. I learned from a man and woman that lived near me. Ron and Nancy Shore taught me everything I know about riding and horses." I said with an actual happy smile on my face. Lady Galadriel watched with interest as she closed her eyes.

"This brings you great joy. Please tell us more Lady Esperanza." Lady Galadriel asked as Elven maids took away our plates and Haldir and Merendír watched me with interest. 'I guess they want to know everything about me…' I thought I decided to tell them a narrated version of my riding career since it consisted over a decade of events.

'_Of course we want to learn more. You are part of this world and this part of your life fills you with great happiness. We do not see this much happiness in a person living in Middle Earth.' _Lady Galadriel said in my head as I looked at her and then at Haldir and Merendír.

"I started riding lessons when I was about nine years old. I always loved horses since I was young and my mom and dad thought it would help with my personal issues. Ron, the horse trainer and owner, and his wife Nancy, the instructor, immediately started to make me their protégé. I stayed with them for…well I'm twenty one now and I started since I was nine…for about eleven or twelve years. They were the best thing that happened to me other than my family. I was practically adopted by them. I always had a place at their table and a room in their house." I said as memories flashed through my brain. I smiled as Lady Galadriel and Merendír smiled along with me. Haldir watched with great interest as I continued on my little spill.

"I never felt left out of my family when I was home though. My parents were great! My brother and sister were my confidents and I could rely on my family for anything. But the Shore's house was…well I can't quite explain it except that I felt called to be there. What was even better was the fact that I got to help train, ride and prepare their horses during their days. It was so relaxing and I felt so at ease, like I was born to train and to be around horses. Then after a few years I was sweeping the hall when I noticed a beautiful two year old foal in the corner stall. My parents bought him for me and I've had him since then, my dear Max. He is my best friend and the most loyal thing in my life. I would be lost without him." I said with a small laugh as I looked up and was surprised to see a smile on all of their faces, even Haldir's which made him much more beautiful than he already was.

But who am I kidding? All the Elves are beautiful but him…he's especially beautiful…god girl get a grip on yourself!

"Then we shall not keep you parted from him any longer. We will continue this exchange later on today Esperanza." Lady Galadriel said as she stood up along with Haldir and Merendír. I followed as she clasped one of my hands in both of hers. "Lothlórien is your home now. Feel free to explore on top your Max or by foot. Until dinner." And Lady Galadriel floated away. I waved slightly before turning to see that Haldir and Merendír were still there.

"This is where we part for a time milady." Merendír said as I nodded in understanding.

"Of course Lord Merendír, I understand. I will hopefully see you later." I said as he bowed before walking down another path and out of sight. I turned towards Haldir and he held out his arm and I looked at it in a puzzled manner.

"Take my arm milady." He said as I linked one of my arms with his out stretched one and he started to walked me back down the path where Max and the meadow was located. "The tales of your life are quite intriguing milady. I enjoy listening to them." I looked over at him with a sad smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy them. Remembering my past brings both the happy and sad emotions. I'm not strong to keep them hidden like others." I said as he looked down at me and then ahead at the opening where Max was laid out on his side in the sun in the middle of the meadow. I giggled softly as Max lifted his head from the ground and neighed at me, beckoning me to come and lay with him.

"Good day milady." Haldir said as he let go of my arm and glided away. I watched as he too left and I stood by myself. I walked slowly to Max and sat down beside him, using his body as a massive pillow.

"Oh Max….how are we ever going to get home?" I asked him as he nickered softly. I sighed as I translated it. He pretty much said, 'Don't worry about it…enjoy a nap…' I wish I had that kind of attitude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! =D XOXO Review, PM or both! Thankies! <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello loves! I hope you like this next installment. This chapter is a tad bit short. I believe it is a filler chapter with a little bonding between Haldir and Esperanza. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

I remember falling asleep on top of my horse after Haldir left me to go on with his duties. But what I cannot quite understand is how I ended up in my room, in bed with my shoes off and under the covers. I sat up, quite confused. 'Maybe I sleep walked in here or something…' I thought as I laid back down and put my arm over my head.

I then felt the overwhelming feeling of emotion as I took my arm off of my head and felt the pit of my stomach wanted to burst. The feeling of flight popped into my head as I scurried off my bed and out of the door, down the stairs and straight into the woods. I had to find spot where I could be alone.

But that was a daunting task in its self. Elves were everywhere! Plus they were looking at me like I was the freak and they were probably right.

I finally found a secluded spot. It was out in the trees were a small little stream was flowing. I sat on the mossy ground and cried…hard. It was not one of those cries were a lot of tears just fall down your face and it is silent. I was a gut wrenching crying. Sobbing like I was at a funeral… which felt similar to what I was feeling at the moment. I wrapped my arms around my body and rocked slightly.

All I wanted was to go home. I wanted my family, my friends, and my life back. I have never felt so alone in my life and I'm literally surrounded by people. "I'm so alone…so alone." I whispered after a few minutes of my crying. Then I hear a twig behind me but I honestly didn't care. I could be killed and not care. I clearly have self esteem issues and being in a world that is absolutely not suppose to exist doesn't help my confidence factor when it comes to me leaving and going back home.

"Milady…" I heard behind me and lord and behold…it was Haldir. He must think I'm the most pathetic human of all time. Not only I was crying but it hasn't even been a day since I've been in Middle freaking Earth. I'm weak and alone plus he is just standing there, watching me cry. "Milady…" he said again as I sighed and looked back at him. I bet I look like someone beat me with an ugly stick.

"How did you…never mind. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this or even coming after me." I said as I turned back around and looked out in the forest ahead of me.

"Why are you apologizing for actions you cannot control?" Haldir asked as I closed my eyes and rubbed them with my hands.

"I hate it when I show my emotions…even though I cannot help it. It is embarrassing really." I said as it was silent as I felt Haldir's eyes on my back. I leaned forward and put my hand in the water. It was cool and clean.

"Haldir…" I asked as he stepped beside me, motioning me to continue. "Do you think it is okay for me to wash my face?" I asked as I looked up at him. He nodded as I leaned onto my knees in front of the water and splashed it on my face. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back onto my heels and then looked over at Haldir. He was just staring at me and it did not freak me out one bit. I mean, who wouldn't want a gorgeous man…I mean elf staring at them? For some reason, it relaxed me. It made me feel like someone was looking after me, like nothing bad was going to happen as long as I was with him…in a non romantic type of way, though I do wonder what it would be like to have a relationship with an elf…but that is beside my point.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I stared at him. He looked me in the eyes before answering.

"I believe you need something to do to help you grow accustom with our world." He said as I moved to stand up. Haldir moved and grabbed my elbow to help me up and then never let go as we started to walk back the way I ran. And I have to say, I ran farther than I expected in my state of mind and physical ability.

"Goodness I ran far. How did you find me?" I asked as we walked through the bushes and flowers.

"This forest is my home. Finding you was a small trifle." He said as I nodded. 'Small trifle…wow he definitely needs to work on his inner sensitivity…' I thought as we finally reached the clearing. I looked over at him and then down at my elbow. He glanced at me but didn't say anything as we continued with him guiding me through the city. It was not like his grip was hurting me nor did it bother me, I just wondered why he felt like he had to hold onto me like I was going to run off again.

"You know…I'm not going to run off again if that is why you still have a grip on my elbow." I said as he looked over at me and then down at his hand on my elbow. He looked up at me again before letting go and walking ahead of me. 'I think I might have pissed him off…' I thought as I sighed and continued to walk behind him. After a few minutes we ended up back at where my tree house was. He stopped in front of the stairs and motioned with his head before walking away. I stopped and watched him walk down the path from earlier.

"Thank you…" I whispered as I walked up towards my room. I wished someone would have told me that they can still hear you from that far away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I told you, it is a short chapter. Sorry! Please Review and PM! =D Thank you guys for everything! XOXO<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello loves! So I noticed that the more I am getting into the story, the more that is becoming a little more serious. I am not going to make it too serious but I need to emphasize just how Esperanza is growing up and maturing. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. I am having an AMAZING time writing this story. I've written like two chapters today since I had to delete five chapters the other day since I HATED where it was going. Now I am totally LOVING IT!**_

_**Sorry...I am just super happy for the next chapters that I will be posting. You guys are going to LOVE THEM! I know you will! =D Anyways, thank you for the reviews, PMs and all that lovely stuff. Also thank you to everyone who has added my story to favorites and alerts. You guys rock my world! =D Anyways, here is the next installment. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it!**_

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

I entered my little tree house and saw that no one was there but there was a warm bath waiting for me and in that bath were a massive amount of bubbles. I still felt those feelings from earlier intensely but I pushed that aside as I took off my t-shirt, jeans and chucks and stepped into the bath. I sighed with contentment as I sunk all the way down, submerging my whole body and then came back up, wiping the bubbles off my face. I started to think logically about my situation.

Maybe being here is a good thing in disguise. Even though I won't admit it right now but I feel, deep down inside feel like I should be here. That I have an important role in this world and I might actually have what they need for whatever problem they have. And I know there is a problem because as I observed during my little bit of sanity in my emotion escapade and there were a lot of guards walking and posted everywhere. I don't have to be a part of this world to sense that they were on high alert.

"I'm glad you came in before your water got cold." I heard from the door way. I jumped as I was startled out of my thinking by Lady Galadriel. I looked over at her and then smiled a small smile as she stood in the door way.

"Yes…I had a moment and Haldir had to come fetch me which I'm sorry about. I know he is a busy man and has other things to do than to keep tabs on an emotionally unstable twenty one year old human from another realm. I'm sorry for that." I said as Lady Galadriel smiled and did a small wave to signal it off.

"Esperanza, do not be sorry for anything. You have many emotions that you have pent up inside of you and he volunteered to find you when you left. You will sort them out and find what your purpose here is in time. I recommend to take Middle Earth a day at a time to grow accustom with the newness of the world." She said as I smiled and nodded. I swished the water in the bath for a bit before looked back at her.

"So…why do you think I was brought here?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled.

"I believe to help us win a war that will soon come to pass." Said Lady Galadriel as I looked at her with my eyes slightly widened.

"War huh? What is the war for?" I asked as I sighed with sadness. I came from a world at war with each other from greed and want for power. I am used to the idea of despair and the casual way innocents die for such greed and want for power. It makes me sad that this world might be going through the same war as my world.

"This war is for the freedom of all people, races and creatures of Middle Earth. It is a war of good against evil." Lady Galadriel said as I looked at her sadly. I then bent my head back to soak my hair into the clean water. She sat on a white stool and leaned over to pour what smelled like soap onto my hair. She then gently rubbed my scalp as I thought for a moment.

"Who wants to imprison innocent lives?" I asked as she put some water into a glass pitcher and rinsed my hair of the vanilla smelling soap.

"His name is Sauron. Physically he is no more but his spirit lives in a ring that is hidden for a time being. But soon, it will travel to Rivendell where your destiny will begin." She said as I looked at her and then at the water around me.

I should probably have fear running through me but for some reason, I do not fear what she says. It is like I know this was happening and that I somehow have a part in this journey. Maybe coming here was a blessing in disguise…maybe…okay…I think it is. I just hope that I will be ready physically but more so emotionally since I do not have a great track record for being emotionally stable in Middle Earth. But something did interest me from what she said earlier.

"Rivendell? What is Rivendell?" I asked as she motioned me to stand. I hesitated for a bit as she walked over to a small white wooden table and picked up a large robe and held it open in front of her.

"Rivendell is another Elven city beyond the mountain that you galloped by when you were seeking refuge from the Nazgul." She explained as I finally got the courage to stand up from the tub and get into the robe she held open.

She walked into my room as I tied the sash around my midriff and followed in her wake. She sat in a white chair and motioned me to sit on the floor in front of her, a beautiful emerald comb in her hand. I sat on the stone floor in front of her, my back facing her as she gently combed through my now damp hair.

"When Max and I were running for our lives, one of the black riders was right beside me on its horse. It said to me that its master had plans that included me. Do you have any idea what that is about?" I asked as Lady Galadriel kept combing through my hair.

"Sauron knows of your presence in Middle Earth. Anyone with a magical tie to the land would have felt your coming. I believe he sent his riders to try to sway you to his purpose since none of us knew at the time what you were like. Now, he will know that he yet has another enemy." She explained as I nodded, absentmindedly playing with the end of my white robe.

"But what if my purpose here is not good…god what am I saying! I'm here surrounded by goodness, warmth and people that I already consider friends. I even decided during my bath that coming here is a blessing in disguise. Damn my negativity." I said to myself as I felt her laugh softly as she patted the top of my head lightly. I crawled away and stood up. I turned to face her and she just looked at me but not really seeing me, deep into her own thoughts.

"Lady Galadriel? Is there something a matter?" I asked as she came back to reality and smiled at me.

"Yes, I was dwelling on how intriguing you are. I can feel you are torn between wanting to believe this is a blessing yet you feel so sure that it may be a curse. You already feel love for the land yet want the land you have known for most of your life. It is fascinating…for a human." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You know…you are not the only one that thinks I am intriguing. Already today Haldir said that my life was intriguing which kind of caught me by surprise since my life is ordinary and nothing near extraordinary." I replied as I put on the arranged undergarments that were lying on my bed.

"Now that is a compliment if it came from Haldir. He is rarely intrigued in anything that has to deal with a human life." Lady Galadriel said as I felt a little blush creep on my cheeks.

Really Esperanza? Maturity…enough said.

"You know…he is not very good at those for being…well however old he is." I replied which made Lady Galadriel smile.

"Maybe you are the chance he needs…maybe now he will have to take sensitivity into mind because of your presence as our guest." She replied which made me sigh.

"Yep…he is going to hate me now or at least find me extremely annoying. The next time I have an emotional break down and run into the woods, he is going to leave me out there for the night." I said in a joking manner as Lady Galadriel handed me a light blue dress. I held it out in front of me as I looked at it, then at her and then back at the dress as I sighed. The dress was beautiful. It had dark blue elvish designs sewn on the sleeves, around the neck line, and sporadically on the skirt of the dress. "This is beautiful….really beautiful."

"It will compliment you beautifully. You are such a pretty girl." She said and I knew I had cheeks as red as a tomato. "And Haldir would never leave you alone in the woods. You are too beloved for even him to withstand."

"Oh…that's good to know and thank you…" I finally stuttered out as I pulled on the dress and she tied it. It was a little snug but it was nothing I couldn't get over plus if it was loose it would just look awful.

"Perfect…now we go eat and you will see Lothlórien under the stars." She said as she placed a hand on my back and led me out of the tree house. My eyes wandered up towards the sky that literally took my breath away. I don't know how but I walked down the stairs without tripping or once knowing that Haldir and Merendír were at the end of the stairs waiting.

I was bewitched by the sky and all the stars that twinkled without a care in the world. How could anything be wrong in the world with a sky looking that magnificent?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okie dokie! I hope you all enjoyed! I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I get lovely reviews! =D I know...I'm trying to bribe for you opinions...is it working? ;) Anyways, review, PM or both! XOXO<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello loves! Here is Chapter 8 like I promised. I am having so much fun writing this story that it surprised me to the fullest. =) Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. I truly appreciate the support. Special thanks for breathecali for your awesome reviews! They mean so much to me! Well, I hope you enjoy this installment. =D_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

"Milady..." I heard in front of me as I finally channeled back into reality and saw that the two elves were standing in front of me, one looking slightly flabbergasted and another smiling warmly at me.

Haldir, the flabbergasted one, was literally staring, again, at me but this time it was a completely foreign look upon his handsome face. Merendír, the warm smiling one, held out a hand to me and I took it, giving Haldir a small, warm smile as Merendír linked arms with mine.

"Lady Esperanza, you look well this evening." He said as I smiled my thanks. We walked through Lothlórien and I was gawking at how magically it all looked under the star light. It was beautiful, mysterious and I felt absolutely safe. But then something occurred to me.

"Merendír…where is Max?" I asked as we stopped walking as the horse himself walks out from the bushes and neighed softly at me. I untwine myself from Merendír and walk to my horse that had a happy glint in his large brown eyes.

"What are you doing silly? Aren't you supposed to be in a stable?" I asked in a whisper as I felt a presence beside me. I look over to see Haldir and watched as he softly petted Max on his shoulder.

"We tried to stable him but minutes later he would be out. The stable hands must have given up on this animal." He said as I laughed. Max just had to give them grief. He is too smart for his own good.

"That sounds like him. I'm sorry about that. But….did you hear me whisper to my horse?" I asked as I glanced back at him. He nodded as Max turned his attention to Haldir.

"Elves have a keen sense of hearing and sight. We hear the whisper of trees, the movement of the wind…the thank you from those that whisper ever so slightly." He said, making me turn again cherry red.

"Well…hmm…umm…I meant it earlier. Thank you but now I am saying it to you face to face." I said as he bowed with a hint of a smile on his face. I think got even redder than before.

"You are most welcomed." He replied as the hint of a smile turned into a smirk as we walked and met up with Lady Galadriel and Merendír. Merendír offered his arm again and I took it as we walked up another set of stair and towards a large opening with a white table and five chairs.

"My husband, Lord Celeborn, will join us this evening. We have news of the possible reason why you were brought here." Lady Galadriel said as interest flashed not only in my eyes but Haldir's and Merendír's eyes as well.

"The more the merrier I sometimes say." I said as Lady Galadriel snickered as Haldir glanced over at me like I lost IQ points…which I probably did in his point of view. Merendír pulled out my chair and seated me as did Haldir to Lady Galadriel. It had been only seconds until I saw another man walking in from a different area, a warm aura surrounding him and filling the room. He greeted his wife first with a hand on her shoulder and nodded at Haldir and Merendír. When his gaze fell on me, I knew he had the answers that I seeked. He knew my purpose, my role in Middle Earth.

"You must be Esperanza. I am Lord Celeborn. Welcome to my home." he said as he walked near to me. I stood up and raised my hand for a handshake but then put it down immediately as I bowed instead, my cheeks a nice rosy color from embarrassment.

"Yes sir, I am she. Thank you so much for letting my horse and I stay in your home. I am grateful for your kindness on both accounts." I said as he smiled and then motioned for me to sit down.

"It is our honor to have you as our guest." He said as I looked at him puzzled before turning my attention to my plate in front of me. "Lady Galadriel was correct in her sayings to you earlier. You do have a purpose in this war, a good purpose." I smiled as I looked at him, my attention fully focused on what he had to say.

"I have seen into the stars and they show that you will save many lives. Though you are from a different land, you will learn our ways and become one of the greatest women warriors and be loved by the people of Middle Earth." Lord Celeborn stated as I leaned back in my chair. Oh my god.

"Are you…whoa…" I mumbled incoherently as Lady Galadriel looked at me, concerned evident in her blue eyes. "Esperanza…are you well my child?" she asked as I looked at her a bit dazed. That was definitely information that I wasn't expecting.

"Honestly…I'm a little bewildered again." I stated honestly as I looked down at my plate before taking my cup and putting it to my lips. I set the cup down and took a deep sigh before looking at Lord Celeborn. "Okay…you said something about the stars and mentioned being beloved. What does this mean and how did you come across it?" Lord Celeborn smiled at me and motioned for us to eat.

Apparently I must have gained back my IQ points that I lost earlier because he looked like he liked me again. I glanced over at him and I saw, again, him staring intensely with those blue eyes. I sent him a small smile back in return as Lord Celeborn started to explain.

"The stars are aligned in a strange pattern. I believe that has to be your doing." He stated as I looked at him with a apologetic glance. Lady Galadriel placed a hand over mine as I looked over at her. Her face was graced with a beautiful smile.

"Do not take what my husband said as a bad omen. It is a good that you came to this world." Lady Galadriel said as I nodded, slightly better. I didn't want to be the blame for changing the astrological patterns because, frankly, I wouldn't know how to change them back. I would be in a bit of a bind.

"Oh my apologies, it was meant to be taken as such." He said as I smiled. "You will need to start training as soon as possible for your day will come when you must leave this place to start your destiny." He said as I looked at him slightly bewildered again.

What in the hell!

"Wait, training? Like the training as in fighting? I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I am not exactly the type of person that is neither fierce nor am I the type of person that can take someone's life. It been two days and I already had a emotional melt down." I said as Lord Celeborn just smiled. I was confused by this. Why does he have that all knowing Lady Galadriel smile?

"And yet you are still here, stronger and able to do such things." He stated as I looked down at my plate then back up at him. "You may not have the courage yet but you will. You do not believe in yourself nor do you have hope. We all have hope in your abilities because you have already shown what you can do." I looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"You have out ridden Nazgul and stood up for your animal with courage. There is more in you than you know. All you need to hone those skills and have faith that you will become what you were brought here for." Lady Galadriel said as I nodded with a small smile and my eyes watering with tears.

I'm a freaking baby…stop Esperanza before you start to sob and make a fool of yourself.

"Thank you…no really…" I said but stopped as a tear of happiness fell down my face. I tried to wipe it away but more spilled as I looked at Lady Galadriel and saw that she was sporting a loving smile. That did it. I started to cry and as I made eye contact with Haldir, he looked slightly uncomfortable. Merendír smiled warmly as I looked at him and I tried to return it. "Sorry…" I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I started to be coherent again. "This is so kind. I do have some self esteem issues but…if you think that I can…then when do I start?" Lord Celeborn smiled as I returned it. No doubt that I looked like a blotchy Picasso painting.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a bubbled of excitement in my chest. Today was my first day of officially training to be a warrior. Of course I expect it to be the worst day of my life and that I might possibly suck ass at fighting, Merendír convinced me last night when he walked me to my talan that I had to try. So I was, unfortunately, going to be trained by the March Warden Haldir himself. Joy! (Sarcasm in case you didn't get the hint)<p>

Yep, Haldir was to be my instructor until the time has come for me to embark on my journey. I'm so excited…not! I'm freaking scared out of my mind. I don't see Haldir as the type of person to be easy on newbies. He looks like hard ass that will possibly make me want to throw myself off of my balcony in my talan. I am not going to do that but I am just saying…he could make me feel like that is my only option.

I sat up in my bed and ran my hands through my short brown hair. I noticed that there was a change of clothing. I stood up, fixing my sleeping gown and saw that they were a pair of grey leggings, a silver/white tunic and a black belt and boots. I grabbed the articles of clothing and pulled them on.

I have to say, these clothing are probably the most comfortable clothes I have ever put on. I have no idea what kind of fabric the leggings were made of but they were soft and hugged my legs in a way to make them flattering. I am not a skinny girl so that made my day a bit brighter. The tunic was not snug but it wasn't exactly loose. It hung far enough of my body to allow some air onto my skin but still kept the feeling of keeping me secure. I buckled the belt to my waist and stared at the boots. They were knee high and had silver designs of the infamous Lothlórien leaf on them.

Merendír explained last night that the Lothlórien leaf helps keeps unfriendly eyes off of the wearer. Knowing this makes me feel much more secure as I gently pulled them off. They felt like they were made for my feet alone. As I walked to my vanity mirror, there was a knock on my door. I called to for the person to enter and saw Merendír opening the door, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning my friend." He said as I smiled and said good morning. We came in and sat down my bed as I turned and faced him. He looked deep in thought as I took a seat beside him. He glanced over quickly at me.

"Merendír, is there something wrong?" I asked him as he looked over at me and smiled before patting me on the back, standing up and motioning to the door.

"I do not wish to place such burden on your shoulders my friend. You already have enough to bear." He stated as I raised an eyebrow in response as he walked to the door.

I know I have only been here for about two days but already I feel like our friendship is strong. How can it not be? He saved my life. I owed him even though he said I didn't when I mentioned it to him last night. I wanted him to release his burdens on me but I have to wait until he is ready to tell me on his own. So I will be the friend that is always there to listen or just to be moral support.

As I walked out of my talan I saw that Merendír is already at the foot of the stairs standing next to my instructor. I cringed internally as I saw that Haldir was once not wearing his armor but a blue tunic and dark grey pants. I had to consciously close my open mouth at the site of him. The sun bounced off of his golden hair like he was made of sunshine, warmth, and goodness. Damn him and his beauty. And look at his abs and arms and…Jesus Esperanza, stop looking at him like that!

I had to tear my eyes away from him as I reached the last of the stairs. Haldir looked at me and his blue eyes brighten but he quickly pushed it away as he put that annoying cold, stoic look on his face. I just wanted to see him smile once…and bend over… 'Oh my god Esperanza! Act your age!' I mentally scolded myself as he started to walk around me, glancing at my attire.

"The Elvish garb suits you milady." he said as my cheek went bright red. I looked over at Merendír as his eyes twinkled. I rolled my eyes in response as Haldir finished his full circle.

"Thanks now if you are done circling me like I am your prey, what are going to start on today?" I asked as the corners of Haldir's mouth rose in a ghost of a smile before walking away.

"Endurance and stamina milady." he stated as he ran off into the woods. I groaned as I looked at Merendír who motioned his head towards where Haldir ran off to before following, his eyes full of happiness.

'Damn these Elves and their fascination of running. I bet they frolic too when no one is looking.' I thought as I ran to catch up with them, knowing full well that I was probably going to hate Haldir during my training.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! =) Please review or PM or both. I love to hear what you think! They totally make my day! =D XOXO<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello loves! Here is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review! I love to hear your thoughts. =D XOXO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Did I ever mention how much I hate running? Well I hate it with a PASSION! Not only did I not catch up with Haldir and Merendír, but they taunted the hell out of me. I honestly do not think that is the proper way to motive a person, much less a human woman like myself, to try to catch up. One, they have about a foot of an advantage over me. Two, I would have to sprout wings and fly to catch up with them.

Again, damn the Elves for their extremely long legs but…the only good thing about the whole thing was that I got a good view of Haldir's ass. Yup, be jealous.

When I ran…well more like stumble into a clearing I saw that they were waiting. I stopped and doubled over as I tried to catch my breath. My whole body burned, my lungs burning the most as I gasped for air. My short hair that fell from the pony tail clung to my sweaty face as I stood up and looked up at the sky.

"We need to work more on your endurance and stamina. It lacks substantially." Haldir said as I rolled my eyes. I definitely was not in the mood for his crap. I just wanted to sink into a cool bath and relax for a bit.

"And you don't think I know that milord?" I asked sarcastically as Merendír held back a laugh as he handed me a skin filled with water. I took it with a small smile and drank the whole thing. Haldir narrowed his eyes at me as I finished it and placed it on a tree trunk. "So…what now?"

Haldir motioned to a table that I didn't notice before, that had many weapons sitting on them ranging from swords to bows and arrows. "We see where your natural talents lie." He stated as he picked up a sword and handed it to me. I grabbed it awkwardly as it felt foreign in my hands.

It was heavy and I looked at it like it was going to start moving and attack me. Merendír smiled as he moved beside me. He held a sword in his hand as he started to slow me the basic moves for sword fighting. It wasn't that hard to grasp the concept of holding a sword and the footwork. I was actually amazed that I was picking it up so quickly. The more I held the sword in my hands and practiced the techniques I was taught, it felt like the sword was an extension of my person. It was kind of weird and amazing at the same time.

After a few hours of that, I found myself sparring with Merendír. I could tell he was going easy with me but it was to be expected. I was stumbling like a drunk, my guard was atrocious and my attempts to attack failed miserably. Haldir watched from the side lines, adding critiques when they were needed, which was the whole entire time. It all ended as I side stepped an attack from Merendír to only have my legs kicked out from under me and his tip of his sword pointed at my throat.

"Damn it!" I said as I sighed. Merendír smiled down at me as he withdrew his sword and offered his hand. I shook my head as I lay on the grass, trying to catch my breath for the second time that day. Haldir walked over and stood beside my laying frame, looking down before motioning with his head for me to get up. "Ugh…just five minutes!" I said as he leaned over and roughly pulled me up by the tunic. I roughly pushed him away as he got me onto my feet.

I might whine and stubborn but by George, this training was kicking my ass. You just can't thrust me into something that I have never done before and expect me to master it. It would be insane.

"Do you think the enemy would give you five minutes to rest?" Haldir asked as I pushed his hands off me before glaring up at him. He was in my face, so close that I feel is breath on my forehead. "They would show you no mercy Lady Esperanza. You must learn that this is not your world. You do not have the luxury to take your time to learn our ways. You must learn them quickly or you will die. Now that is something I can ensure you." he said as he stared into my eyes. My anger dissipated as I saw that he was concerned for me. I had to look hard but I saw it and it made my heart soar with delight.

Really Esperanza? Get over this stupid school girl crush and learn how to kick other people, or creatures, asses!

Haldir walked away from me as I watched as he grabbed a bow from the table and motioned me to stand beside him. My soaring heart sank as I saw that I was going to do more training. I whined slightly as Merendír laughed. I flashed a tired smile over at him and Haldir had an annoyed expression on his face. I stood beside him and he taught me how to hold the bow, notch it and then aim and release it.

The first arrow I releases totally went off into the bushes somewhere. I looked at where it went before I took another arrow, notched it and released. Again, it went nowhere close to the target.

"Esperanza…you are thinking too much. Free your mind, relax and then shoot." Merendír said as I glanced over at him and nodded. I tried to free my mind but it didn't work like I had hoped, I relaxed which didn't do much since I could help but feel an achy pain in my body and then I shot. It was closer but it still didn't hit the target. I let my bow arm fall to my side as I stared sadly at the empty target.

My confidence was at an all time low. I sucked at archery and somehow I felt like I was letting Haldir and Merendír down. Tears started to sting my eyes as I took an unsteady breath. I went to go place the bow on the table when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked over and saw that Haldir was standing right behind me.

Now during this time my mind was going into twenty thousand different directions as I couldn't help my heart from beating a thousand miles an hour in my chest. The butterflies and somersaults in my stomach started to flutter and spring into various leaps at the same time, making my hand holding the bow shake.

"Easy milady…now I will guide you into a proper stance. Do not fret. It is never easy the first time." Haldir said as I felt his breath on top of my head. I bet I stank.

That is a great first impression when a gorgeous Elf is behind you. Damn my luck.

He raised my bow hand up and softly laid one of his hands on top of mine, gently squeezing it. I felt his chest against my back and my breath shuttered at the feeling of his body heat. He placed his other hand on top of my shoulder squeezing it gently as his face came close to my ear. "Widen your stance…" I did as he instructed, beguiled by his soft, sultry tone. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver and notched it in my hands. "Good Esperanza. Now…look at the target and close your eyes."

I turned my head towards him as I stared up into his blue eyes. He met my gaze and I could see an emotion that I did not know. "Do you trust me?" he asked me in a whisper as I nodded slightly. Of course I trusted the man.

"Yes I trust you." I said as he smiled, his eyes brightening at hearing my words. I returned it as I noticed it was genuine. He really should smile more often. It brightened up his face and it was quite contagious.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered as I looked at the target and closed my eyes. "Now take a deep breath and release while you are exhaling." I took a deep breath and slowly released the arrow. I heard a thud as I opened my eyes. They widen when I saw that the arrow hit the target. It wasn't dead center but it hit it.

I jumped up and down like a little kid in the candy store. I turned and gave Haldir a hug, a huge smile on my face. He stiffened at the attention but I didn't really care. I hit the target! Of course it technically does not count since he helped me but those are details that can be overlooked for a first time bow user. Now all I had to do was to shoot by myself.

"Can I try it on my own?" I asked as he nodded. I could tell he was feeling the excitement because his eyes shined brightly. He nodded as he backed away, saying everything he told me earlier again. I took my stance, aimed, took a deep breath and released.

I did a mental fist pump because this time was much better. I smiled brightly at Haldir and then turned my attention to Merendír who was clapping. I skipped to him and hugged him tightly. He on the other hand did not feel awkward at all. He embraced me back as I pulled away, smiling like a crazy women.

"Well done Esperanza! Well done indeed!" Merendír said as I bowed a little, making him laugh. I laughed as well as Haldir cleared his throat. I looked at him and saw that he pulled on his stoic mask but something was wrong. It was almost like he was jealous. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he approached me and took the bow away from me, motioning to a pathway as he walked down it.

I followed him down it to see a meadow that had food waiting in the middle. I then noticed a brown body munching on grass not too far off and I walked to my horse with a bright smile on my face. "Max!" I said excitedly as his large head shot up and he nickered at me. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He nudged me softly in response as I scratched his neck. "It's good to see you boy." I whispered as he looked at me with his warm brown eyes, almost as if saying that he missed me too but wanted to eat. I laughed as I walked away and sat down where the food was.

I groaned in aching pain as I sat in the grass. I felt like an old woman with arthritis. Damn that running! I was sitting near Merendír and in front of Haldir. My plate was filled with bread, cheese, berries, fruits and nuts. After we ate, I sat in the grass with a small happy smile on my face. Merendír had to do a double take as I leaned back slightly on my hands and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you smiling milady?" he asked as I just shrugged. I could feel Haldir watching me intently as I looked at them before I sighed.

"I'm just…happy I guess. I'm not happy that I have to run every day, that's for damn sure. I am not happy that soon an evil creature will want to enslave Middle Earth. But I am happy that I am alive. I am happy that it was you that found and brought me here instead of the Nazgul. And I am happy that Max is here and that I have met people I already consider friends." I stated as Merendír looked like I gave him a million dollars. I turned and looked at Haldir and I could tell that he too was extremely pleased with my response. A smile rose to my face as I looked back up at the sky.

"We are happy to be considered such Esperanza." Merendír said as I looked back at him and smiled before reaching over and touching his arm. His face brightened as I pulled away and set my hand back behind me.

"Tell us more about yourself milady." Haldir said as I looked at him and leaned forward, plucking some blades of grass.

"Well…I like to say damn if you haven't noticed. My favorite color is blue. I like to sleep in late. I love cats and horses. At night if I am not too tired, I like to look at the stars until I fall asleep. And I really love it here, in Lothlórien I mean. My favorite music is heavy metal and…I can play the violin. I also love to read books. I love learning about new cultures. And…that is about all I can tell you at the moment." I said as I lay down on the grass. My short hair spanned around me in the grass and I watched the trees move in the light breeze. Haldir smiled as Merendír lay down beside me and looked up at the sky with me. We were surrounded by a peaceful silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

I raised my head slightly as I heard Haldir get up from his seat on the ground. He looked at me and smiled as he stood beside me, peering down. "Forgive me but I must see to my duties. We will train like this every day. Maybe, if you advance enough in your training, I will let you go on scouting missions with Merendír." Haldir said as I cracked a smile at him.

"Well thank you oh benevolent one…" I stated sarcastically, waiting to receive a glare of annoyance from him. But surprise, Haldir just smirk before bowing and walking.

It would be understatement if I said that I was a tad bit flabbergasted. I was extremely flabbergasted. One minute I thought he was an uptight, gorgeous Elf but then he just had to bamboozle me into totally silence. And yes, I just said bamboozle. Sue me.

I turned my attention to Merendír after I came out of my bamboozlement (again, sue me if you must). Merendír laughed slightly as I rolled over my side and looked at him. I could see that he was troubled. "What is wrong my friend?" I asked as he looked over at me, rolling on his side towards me, a small sad smile across his handsome face.

"My friend Esperanza…it is still too painful for me to tell." He stated sadly as I nodded. I come to decide that friendship, sorrow and happiness weighs heavily on the Elvish race. So when he wanted to tell me, I would be the person he could come to when the time is right.

"You know…it's only been a few days but still, if you need to talk to someone I am always here." I said as he smiled, his bright green eyes shined with appreciation and gratefulness. He placed a hand on the side of my cheek and caressed it softly with friendly affection. A slight red tint graced my cheeks as he pulled away. It wasn't the kind of blush that I would have gotten if Haldir did such an act but one that I was just not used to such touchy attention. Which I noticed with Elves, they don't mind touching and give such affection to friends. I smiled as I plucked some blades of grass and rolled over on my stomach. A slight breeze filtered through the tree and I scrunched my nose in response. I heard a slight chuckle from Merendír as I looked over at him to see that he was indeed laughing.

"What's so funny Merendír?" I asked as he motioned to my recent face contortion.

"What caused such a face Esperanza?" he asked as I laughed slightly. I sat up on my knees and pointed to myself.

"I stink." I stated bluntly as he laughed out loud, nodding his head in agreement. I pushed him lightly as I stood up and stretched my aching muscles.

Of course the Elf would just tease me. Damn ass.

"Since you think it is so funny." I stated with a playful sarcasm. His laugh subsided slightly only to return. I smiled down at him. "I am going to go bathe. I would suggest you do the same." His face was priceless as it was my time to laugh at him. He smiled as I helped him up and we, together, walked back to the general area where we separated to go our separate ways.

As I walked away from him, my heart felt so full. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Merendír and Haldir were now the closest thing I had to family, along with Max of course. So I decided from that moment that I closed the door to my talan that would devote my entire life to them and to Middle Earth to the future. If the stars said that I was to be a warrior, well I'll be damned if I let those around me down. I'll show them. I'll show everyone just how damn good I can be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Sorry I am not very talkative today. = Anywho, please review. Have a nice weekend! XOXO_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello lovely readers! Special thanks to breathecali for all the reviews. =D I truly appreciate it! Here is Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy and please review. I like to know what you think._**

**_P.S.- italics mean it is spoken in Elvish. =D Thanks again!_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>_

It has been almost a full year since I have arrived in Lothlórien, around eleven months to be exact. Max and I were happy, very happy actually. Adapting to this life was easier than I thought it would be. It was like I was meant to be here, which by the stars; I was supposed to be here. But that not only helped with my emotional issues. Merendír and Haldir were a big part of that as well, along with Max. Max is always the one thing that I can count on to make my life a little brighter when I am feeling low.

After six months of rigorous training with Haldir and Merendír, I was finally allowed to go out on missions to the border of Lothlórien. It had been the most frightening and exciting experience that I have ever had. My first time out we ambushed a small group of Orcs. Never in my life did I think that I would be so happy to take a creatures life. But then again, it was one small step to getting rid of evil in the world.

My fighting style was a mixture of the Lothlórien Elves custom and Merendír's customs. I got really good with the bow and I had a long sword with a curved tip much like Haldir's own sword, except mine was much shorter since I am significantly smaller than him.

What I took from the Lothlórien Elves other than the sword and bow, I took their fighting style. They were quick and limber. So my size definitely helped on both of those accounts. I learned how to speak and write Elvish from Lady Galadriel herself. I was still getting the hand of the beautiful language coming out of my mouth with my little hint of twang but she was an amazing teacher. Lord Celeborn taught me about the different creatures of Middle Earth. He taught me the different realms of Gondor and Rohan, which I became fascinated with Rohan because of their renown with their horses. I longed to see it after I had helped Middle Earth when the time had come. I learned about Dwarves, Wizards, Hobbits, Orcs, Uruk-kai and Goblins. I am eternally grateful for all of their teachings.

From Merendír, I took some of his customs and culture. When we would go out to fight Orcs, I always covered half my face and the top of my head and Merendír did the same. The cloth that covered our faces was made of beautiful silk and it never fell from its spot, no matter how much we moved. My cloth was a beautiful light grey color with silver leave designs throughout it. Merendír's was a smoky grey and golden thread running through it in beautiful circles. It was also custom for a warrior who fought with a sword that they held a long knife too so I took that as well. In the end, the long knife helped me in many sticky situations while I fought Orcs. It was my back up weapon when I needed to turn the tide of a fight that I was at the disadvantage. I also learned why Merendír was in Lothlórien.

Flashback

Merendír and I were sitting at a fountain, working on my Elvish. It was about the third month of my stay in Lothlórien. I held a book in my head reading as he was stitching my fighting hood that he would give me the day after.

"_Zaza…"_ he stated as I looked up at from my book at my newly appointed nickname that he and sometimes Haldir used. He was staring at me but his mind was elsewhere. I placed the book on my lap and I looked at him with concerned.

"_Yes my friend."_ I said as he smiled at my Elvish. I said it correctly but my accent, from being from a small town in Texas, had a slight twang to it. It added a foreign ring to it and Haldir said added to my charm. Yeah, he was getting much better at compliments to humans. I was teaching him well.

"_You said once that you would always be here to listen when I decided to tell my tale."_ He said as he looked at me. I smiled in reassurance as I placed the book on the fountain and walked to where he was sitting. I sat down in front of him in the grass and crossed my legs.

I never left my talan in a dress. I was always dressed in breeches, boots and tunics. I always had my swords by my side, my bow and quiver on my back and my long knife around my thigh. But at the fountain, they were sitting against the fountain. I placed one of my hands on one of his knees as he looked down and smiled, gently placing one of his own hands on mine and holding it.

"_Of course my friend, tell me whatever you wish_." I said as he squeezed my hand before launching his tale.

"_I am half Elf. My father was an Elf and my mother was human. They fell in love. The King of my realm banished them because he hated mixing the bloodlines. One day, I was out hunting when I heard their screams. I returned to my home with haste to only find my beloved home burning and their bodies lying in bloody heaps upon the grass."_ I cried as his blue eyes were so full of sorrow and despair. I clutched onto his hand and he did the same to mine.

"_I went to my former King and begged on my hands and knees for him to send a party and destroy the foul beasts but…he refused. He said that my father, a traitor to his people, should not have married a disgusting human. I became so angry from grief and anguish that I lost my temper. He exiled me to never return ever."_ He let go of my hand as he stood and walked a few feet away, his back turned towards me. I stood up quickly and watched, I did not know what to do so I just waited. I waited for him to tell his tale.

"_I came here to fade from my broken heart and soul, to meet my beloved family in Valar. But then…on my way into Lothlórien I found you._" he said as he turned around and his blue eyes did not show sorrow or despair but happiness and deep, friendly love. _"You saved me Esperanza. You were my sanctuary from my darkness. My dear, sweet friend, I owe you my life."_ He approached me and grabbed my hands, kissing each knuckle before pulling me into hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle section and buried my head into his chest.

"_I think we are even Merendír. All I want in return now is you friendship and love."_ I said as I felt him nod against the top of my head before placing a small kiss on my head, never letting go of me.

End of flashback

We held onto each tightly before releasing that day, our friendship had become stronger than anything that I have ever felt. He was like a brother but…different in a sense. My real brother and I have never had that kind of relationship back in my world. So this very new at the beginning but then I grew into it. It was the only thing that actually kept me sane from Haldir at times.

Over the months, Haldir has grown into being the overprotective March Warden in our relationship. At times, he seemed conflicted between wanting to scold me and wanting to hug me to him. Of course, he never did either. He just sent that infamous annoying glare before covering his handsome face with that stoic expression. One day I just wanted to slap him for that damn look. But I still find myself to be extremely happy in Lothlórien. I knew that it would change eventually but deep in heart, I didn't want it to. I was quite happy at the way things were now.

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning and went through my usual routine. I got up, stretched, washed my face, dressed and combed my hair. My once short hair was now extremely long. Apparently the water that I bathed in made my hair grow longer. I was quite shocked when one of them told me and then I thanked her. My hair reached to the middle of my back and was thick, wavy and had a healthy glow to it. I pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head before pulling on my black boots before walking out of my talan.<p>

The sun was just starting to rise so the forest around me had that beautiful mystic glow that I still have not grown accustomed to and I never wanted to. I neared the bottom of the stairs to see Merendír appearing from a clearing. He looked up and smiled at me as I returned it. We embraced as I started to stretch my limbs.

"_Good morning Zaza. How did you sleep?"_ he asked as I popped my back.

"_Good morning Merendír. Quite well actually, what about you?"_ I asked we started to jog into the forest.

That was our daily ritual. We would meet down stairs of my talan, run around Lothlórien for a few hours, then go train with Haldir and then eat lunch. After lunch, we, as in Merendír and I, would separate from Haldir, since he had duties, and enjoy the day or head out with Haldir to protect the border.

When we reached the clearing Haldir, like usual, was waiting. He watched as we jogged into the opening and nodded towards us. He was definitely not in a good mood today. _"Esperanza come, you will spar with me today." I _looked over at Merendír as I stood in front of Haldir, my hand on my sword and the other one twitching to the knife on my side. We circled each other, sizing up the opponent. Haldir stopped and I focused all my attention on him as he lunged forward, simultaneously withdrawing his sword.

We danced around each other, I attacking and him blocking and vice versa. We weaved, twisted and countered each other moves. It was like a two way mirror. He knew my tricks and I his. After I countered one of his attacks, he moved sideways which made me stagger slightly past him. He then grabbed my sword arm and brought me closer. His sword was pointed at my throat as I stared him dead in the eye. Our bodies were touching as a small, victorious smirk graced his face. One of my eyebrows lifted in response.

"_It looks like I am the victor."_ He stated, his breath hitting my forehead as I started to giggle again.

"_It looks like you need to check again Haldir."_ I said as my knife tapped the metal of his belt. He looked down and then back up at me but this time I was wearing the smirk.

In your face Haldir, in your face!

His blue eyes met mine and my smirk faded from my face. My heart started to flutter uncontrollable and I caught myself wanting to know what he tasted like. Did his lips feel as good as they looked? I saw him glance towards my lips several times before staring intently into my eyes. He moved closer, closing any space that was between us. I could feel his grip loosen on my sword hand and my knife hand slowly drop to wear I pushed my knuckles into his stomach. I felt the need to touch him. I wanted to feel his warmth and have him kiss me and touch me in return. I felt him lean in closer and I started to close my eyes when…we heard a clearing of a throat.

It was a comical moment if I wasn't so embarrassed. Haldir and I both jumped away from each other like we had a disease and looked at Merendír who had his back turned away from us. I could tell he wanted to laugh out loud but decided against it as Haldir face was that stoic expression. I really just wanted to slap him on the back of his head and see what would happen.

I glared at Merendír who motioned to the area where we usually ate. _"The food is here. I just thought you should know."_ he stated as he walked out of the clearing, leaving me and Haldir alone. I looked to the ground and then at him. He was staring off into the woods but I could tell that he was looking at me in his peripheral vision. I sighed as I started to walk towards the clearing. I started to sheath my weapons when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and saw that Haldir was holding onto it. My skin was on fire from his touch and I looked up at him.

"_You fought well my friend."_ He said as he pulled me closer. I could feel his heat from his body as our bodies became close again. I stared up in his eyes, captivated by the many emotions that flooded his blue depths. I gulped as my breath became unsteady. I saw as he raised his hand to my cheek and slowly pushed a strand of dark hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hand lingered there for a second, causing me to close my dark eyes for a few moments before opening them again. His eye shined with happiness as I raised one of my hands and covered his much larger one. He too closed his eyes for a moment, making me smile up at him before stepping away. I still held his hand as I started to walk to the clearing, pulling him along. I glanced back at him when we approached the other clearing, squeezing my hand before letting go. I turned to look at him one more time and saw disappointment flash across his blue eyes, making a smile appear on my face. He watched as I walking into the clearing and sat down next to Merendír.

"_So…what was that?"_ he asked in a whispered as I noticed that Haldir still had not joined us. I laughed slightly, my cheeks growing warm as I slapped Merendír upside the head and pointed my finger warningly at him. Haldir was probably trying to gather his composure before encounter Merendír again. Damn that beautiful Elf for leaving me here with Merendír to fend for myself.

"_Do not even start with me buster. I'll sick Max on you like that time your stole my book_." I said as Merendír laughed, placing a hand over his heart.

"_Oh no, please! Not the infamous, terrible, absolutely horrifying Max. I will be doomed for all eternity."_ He said dramatically as I rolled my eyes in response. He definitely was hanging out too much with me as of late. As I popped a slice of cheese into my mouth, Haldir came out of the clearing and immediately the happy vibe between Merendír and I disappeared like smoke in the wind. We both stood up as Haldir approached, my face clouded with worry.

"_What is wrong Haldir?"_ I asked as he looked over at me before motioning both of us to follow behind him.

"_Lothlórien is being attacked."_ I shot a quick, worried glance over at Merendír before we followed Haldir to the stables to prepare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! I will update later on this week! Thanks a billion and please review! XOXO<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello my amazing readers! Like I promised, here is chapter 11! I hope you all thoroughly enjoy it! I did...for the most part. You will understand when you read. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and adding the story to your favorites or alerts! I appreciate it immensely! =D Thank you to breathecali and Lady Galriee! I love your reviews and please, keep them coming! =D _**

**_P.S.- Italics means it is elvish since I really do not have the necessary talent at translating in different languages. It is a DISASTER so sorry if that bothers anyone but this makes my life...and yours a whole lot easier, I think. =)_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Chapter 11 **_

On the way, I pulled out my grey hood and face over and put it on. Merendír already had his covering the lower half of his face. Haldir explained the situation going on. Orcs were attacking the northern part of the forest, all of them bearing a white hand on their persons indicating that they are under the command of Saruman. My brow contorted as we neared the stable. Max was getting prepped by one of the men and he nickered as we entered.

"_I thought Saruman was one of the good guys."_ I said as Max walked to me and I mounted him. Haldir looked at me, anger in his blue eyes as he mounted his animal as well.

"_He has betrayed us. He has betrayed us all."_ He said as my eyes narrowed in response as we rode out. That was just another person on my list that needed to be taken out for the good of Middle Earth.

We rode to where the battle was raging on. Merendír was riding beside me as Haldir looked over at us and nodded. Merendír nodded as he pulled away. My eyes locked with Haldir as I could see that he was concerned for my well being. I nodded towards him, wishing him to focus on the task ahead and to not worry about me. He nodded in return as Max broke from the group and we followed Merendír into the woods. This is what we usually do. It was custom for us to go off together and fight. We were the sneaky, assassin type Elves…well with me being human and all. I still could be as sneaky as an Elf. I was damn good at being sneaky.

We flanked the Orc horde while Haldir went straight into battle. I could see them through the trees. I pulled out my bow and fired at two Orcs simultaneously, hitting them both in the chest before they could scream our position. One by one, the Orcs on the outskirts fell and we, along with other Lothlórien Elves, cut off their escape.

"_Charge!"_ Merendír yelled from a few feet away from me as the Lothlórien yelled a war cry. All the Elves charged and the battle went on full force.

* * *

><p>I shot Orcs down one by one, saving many of the Elves from being killed from behind. The nasty bastards would fall to the ground in a black bloody mess. I was still on Max whose shiny red brown coat was covered in black blood as he charged and stomped Orcs to their deaths. I glanced around with an arrow notched as I scanned the area. The battle was in favor for the Elves. I found Haldir fighting two Orcs and knew that he would be fine without any assistance. His eyes were determined and full of fury as the hacked and slashed with such beauty that I had to pull my dark eyes away from him. I searched the field again and saw Merendír had changed from his bow to his sword and long knife. He was on the ground and fighting four Orcs simultaneously.<p>

I grabbed hold of my reins and kicked Max towards his direction. Even for a well seasoned Elf like Merendír, I had a horrible feeling that if I didn't get to him quickly something horrible would happen.

As Max galloped toward Merendír, I felt an impact on his side. We both fell as I rolled away from Max. He was getting off the ground when an Orc leaped over him, his spear aimed at my chest. I quickly rolled over and quickly notched an arrow and shot him. The arrow embedded into this throat as he fell to the ground with a sick thud. A pool of blood surrounded his body as I quickly ran to Merendír.

Many of the Elves were yelling in victory as I saw Merendír sheathing his weapon. I took a heavy sigh of relief as our eyes met and he waved. I waved in return, smiling behind my covering as I started to walk towards him.

That is when my eyes went wide and sprinted towards him. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I notched an arrow in my bow. Merendír looked at me confused before his eyes widen in shock. Time slowed down as he slowly fell to his knees, his hands touching his stomach before lifting them to his face to see blood covering them.

I screamed as tears fell down my face as I released the arrow. It embedded into the chest of the Orc. I slide to Merendír side and placed my hand over his wound. My hands shook as the tears streamed down my face.

This couldn't be happening. Not him, please not Merendír.

He raised his hand and gently tugged my covering down from my lower half of my face. His fingers traced my cheek lightly before laying there; his hands were so cold that I thought it was ice. His once lively face was pale as a ghost and I could see that the beautiful light of life in the green eyes was fading.

"_Shh…do not be sad for me Zaza." _He whispered as I took both of the hands off of his wound. I knew that he was too far for anyone to save him now. I sobbed uncontrollably as he smiled sadly. _"I lived a good life. I have found peace in the world because of you. Now I can go and be with my family once more."_ He stated as I shook my head. I was in denial. I could not lose my best and closest friend. I needed him. Didn't he know that?

"_I need you Merendír. I need you! Please…don't leave me_." I sobbed as I moved his hood and lower covering away from his face. Blood was trickling down the side of his mouth as smiled at me.

"_No you don't Zaza. You will be quite fine until we are reunited in Valar. But you must promise me one thing Zaza."_ He said as I shook my head no. I looked down into his eyes and saw that he was barely holding on.

"_Anything my dear friend_…" I said as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. I leaned into his touch as his hand slowly started to slip from my face. I raised one of my hands and held his cold one to my cheek.

"_Please…promise me…promise me that you mourn in my custom. Live your life to the fullest and remember…I will always be with you…good bye my dearest friend. May you find your happiness in this world…"_ he said as I held tightly to his hand with one of my own and placed the other on the side of his face.

"_I love you Merendír…"_ I whispered as he mouthed the words back to me before I slowly saw the life leave him forever. I cried out as I leaned over his body. My body shook as I grieved for my now lost friend.

He was too beautiful of a person to leave. I needed him and now he was gone. He was gone and now I lost one of the best things that I have ever had in my life. Middle Earth lost one of its brightest stars. I could feel the deep and unbearable sadness as the Elves surrounded us. Their hearts ached at the site of seeing me lose all control. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my torso, lifting me up and cradling me in their arms. I held onto Merendír, pulling away from the arms until I heard his voice.

"_Esperanza, he is gone. You must let him go. Remember you promised. Honor him now."_ Haldir whispered as I turned and looked at him. His blue eyes were full of sorrow and despair. I nodded leaning into him as more tears rushed from my eyes. Haldir wrapped his arms around me as we stood. I clung to him, forgetting that we both were covered in Orc blood. A group of Elves wrapped him in a cloak and carried him off with the others.

They all would be burned tonight at their funeral. I don't remember how long I stood in Haldir's arms, clinging and crying into his chest. I got to the point when I had no more tears to shed. My sorrow was then replaced with anger and I pulled away and started to walk to Max.

"_Esperanza! Esperanza!"_ I heard Haldir yell as I quickly got on Max's back and kicked him into a gallop towards Lothlórien. I didn't look back at him as Max surged forward, not stopping until we reached a clearing far into the south of Lothlórien.

* * *

><p>Max came to a halt in a clearing. A small river ran through as I recognized it as the same river I ran to on my first day in Lothlórien. I had a mental breakdown and Haldir came and brought me back. It seems that I would come back to the spot to release whatever anguish I had in my heart, which I did. I cried out into the now darkening sky. My arms were wrapped around my body as I felt like a piece of my soul was ripped out of my body.<p>

I slowly fell to the ground, laying on my side and curled into the fetal position. My body wracked will heart retching sobs as I let it all go. In the back of my mind, I knew that Merendír would have wanted this. He also promised me to mourn in his customs which meant that I would be given his sword and knife to use as my own and his hood would be mine to forever remember him and that in a sense, he would always be protecting me from unfriendly eyes.

I felt a light pressure on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Max was nuzzling my shoulder softly, his eyes shined with sadness. He knew that I was deeply upset and I had a inkling that he knew what happened. I raised a hand and saw that it was still bloody. My tears stopped rolling down my face as I just stared at my hand.

Why him? That was all that could cross my mind. Why take that beautiful person from this darkening world? But no one could answer that. I would never know.

After what seemed like hours before I stood up and walked to the small stream, washing my hands in the cool water. The blood flowed away as I plunged my face into it. I pulled out and ran my hands over my now wet face before sitting down and staring out in space. Max placed his head on my shoulder and I raised a hand to softly scratch him behind the ears. Slowly I stood up, grabbed the reins and walked back into Lothlórien. I had to prepare for the funeral of my dearest friend.

The lament for the fallen was beautiful in its own sad way. The tears flowed silently as I watch Haldir put the torch to Merendír's burial mound. Haldir said a few words before looking over and finding me standing by myself dressed in a black velvet dress lined in gold. He walked towards me and stood beside me. I glanced over at him with my dark eyes before my hand found his. He laced his fingers with mine as I leaned into him; laying my head on his arm as we watched the fires rise towards the heavens, honoring our fallen with their flames.

Haldir walked me to my talan, up the stairs and straight into my room. He closed the door behind us and pulled me toward him. I looked down towards his chest. I felt his fingers gently raise my face towards him. He searched my face as he wiped the few tears away from my face.

We did not speak for there was no reason to. My heart was saddened by the loss of Merendír yet I fluttered with hope at the Elf before me. Haldir leaned forward and pressed a kiss gently into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his torso and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and emotions. Haldir squeezed me tightly before pulling away.

"_Rest Zaza. I will be here when you wake up." _he whispered as his hand rest on my cheek before walking out of my room closing the door silently.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know about you guys but I was balling when I wrote this. But...I also cry at anything slightly sad, happy or both. Give me a Hallmark card and I'm a blubbering fool. = Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know of your thoughts. =D XOXO_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello loves! =D Any who, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am truly thankful that you took those few minutes to jot down a thought or two. =) I decided not to wait this weekend to post this one. So...that means that you get ANOTHER chapter this weekend. xD Aren't I the sweetest author of all time? =D Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!_**

**_Oh and italics mean elvish and thoughts are in bold. I didn't want y'all to get confused. =D_**

XOXO

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>_

The next morning when my eyes opened, Haldir was there like he promised. I smiled as our eyes met. He sat in a chair that was next to the side of my bed. I reached for him and his hand laced with mine. I smiled as I closed my eyes again, going back to sleep from exhaustion both mentally and physically.

When I awoke the next time, I felt much better. Merendír's death was still on my heart but I felt better none the less. Haldir was watching me intently as I noticed our hands were still laced. My cheeks warmed slightly as I released his hand and sat up, stretching my sore muscles. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and my bare feet hit the cool wood. I turned my attention to Haldir was he watched me closely, concern on his handsome face. I slowly raised a hand and placed it gently on his cheek. He leaned into it and slowly closed his eyes in response. A small smile slowly started to appear on my face as he placed a hand over mine and gently squeezed it.

I leaned forward and our foreheads rested against each other as I closed my eyes. I loved it when I feel his skin against my own. It brought life back into my soul and I felt my heart warm. I knew Haldir cared deeply. He was one of my other closest friends. I didn't want to lose him too.

"_Thank you…for everything Haldir."_ I whispered as he opened his closed eyes and looked at my face.

"_You are welcomed my friend_." He whispered as he pulled back and then placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled as the spot where he kissed lit on fire. I stood, trying to push the feelings away as I walked to the washroom, closing the door behind me to change into my clothes.

When I walked out changed into dark grey leggings, light grey tunic and my black boots, Haldir was standing waiting for me to come out. Together we walked down the talan to eat a quiet lunch with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Both of them glowed with regret and grief.

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since the battle and I could tell that my time to leave Lothlórien was coming soon. I have come to terms with Merendír's death and felt that he would be proud from wherever he was watching. His sword and long knife were my most treasured items as well as his hood. They comforted me and made me feel like I could go through hell and back without a worry about my abilities.<p>

Haldir and I got closer during those two months. But it was different than it was with Merendír. Haldir would steal me away for us to sit alone with our hands interlocked or just leaned against each other in silence. Every time our skin would touch, I felt like I was going to burst from the fireworks that exploded under my skin.

But I couldn't let myself think more of what it was. In reality, elves love other beings. Even though Haldir acts like he cares for no one loves to make and keep friends. That is what our relationship was, a friendship and nothing resembling romance in it. Elves also love to be affectionate which means that they like to touch a lot. I got used to it from Merendír and, indeed, do not mind holding hands and cuddling. They were my two new favorite hobbies. Ask anyone in Lothlórien.

We were sitting underneath a large oak tree watching Max munch a few feet away. His back was against the tree while my head was in his lap. His long, warm fingers ran through my hair gently as I looked up at the sky. For some reason, I had a feeling like this would be the last time in a very long time that we would be stealing this moment.

"_Haldir…"_ I asked my voice laced with sleep as he looked from Max down at me. His golden hair had a glow from the sun shining down. He placed a hand on my forehead as he smiled.

"_What is it Zaza?"_ he said as I looked over at Max before turning my attention towards him. I felt like I should tell him I had a funny feeling. The last time I felt it, Merendír was killed before my eyes.

"_I feel like this will be the last time in a while that we will be able to do this."_ I said sadly as he looked at me, concerned filled his blue eyes as his hand ran down my cheek and then laid softly close to my neck. Goosebumps appeared on my body at his touch. I do not think he knew what he did to me. He would never know how I felt because not even I knew how I feel about him. It was strange and damn right confusing.

"_What makes you say this?"_ he asked as I sat up and moved to sit in front of him. I shrugged because I did not know the answer. Haldir searched my face as his hand laid softly on my neck, turning my attention to him.

"_Esperanza…I…"_ he started but I turned my head to a noise to the right of us. I saw that it was a messenger of Lady Galadriel. He watched with happiness before remembering himself and spoke.

"_Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to the both of you right away."_ He said before bowing with a small smile on his face. I watched the messenger go and felt Haldir stand. I shook my head before looking at him and saw that he was waiting with a hand outstretched towards me. I took it and smiled as we walked to where Lady Galadriel would be waiting for us.

As we entered the talan, she stood beside her husband. She had a sad smile on her face and I knew it was time for me to embark on my journey. _"Esperanza, it has been a little more than a year and you have grown into the warrior my husband predicted and more."_ She said as I smiled as her words were sincere and full of motherly love.

"_You have succeeded where no ordinary mortal could have. We are honored to have known and lived with you. But…"_ Lord Celeborn said as I nodded my head, knowing exactly where he was going. There was always a 'but' in these types of situations. _"But it is time for you to embark on your destiny."_ He finished as I felt Haldir tense beside me. I looked over at him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly as he looked at me before looking toward the ground.

"_I had a feeling that it was time. So…I head to Rivendell_." I said as Lady Galadriel nodded in response.

"_When must Lady Esperanza leave for Rivendell?"_ Haldir asked as he glanced over at me before turning his stoic stare towards Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"_Tomorrow, she will go…alone at first light."_ Lord Celeborn stated as Haldir tensed again.

I was to go alone. I thought that Haldir would come or at least escort me to Rivendell but then again, this was my journey. I would have to embark on this on my own. But I feared that I would mess things up on my own. I don't know if I will even be sane when I reach Rivendell.

'**You have come this far dearest one and you have not broken. You have become strong both mentally and physically.' **Lady Galadriel said in my head as I looked at her and smiled. I have grown stronger. With the year of training and the passing of Merendír, I have indeed grown for the better. **'Remember…Merendír will always be watching over you.'** she said as my heart swelled at the thought. I knew he was watching me. I could feel it from wherever he was now and I am thankful for it.

"_Now go Esperanza and prepare. Now is the time to say your farewells to those close to you."_ Lord Celeborn said as I nodded before bowing and leaving. Haldir stayed in there to discuss my departure as I headed to my talan.

When I entered my talan, I looked around and sighed at the various objects that I have accumulated during my year here. Many were gifts from Merendír and I could feel my heart constrict with pain.

I shook my head slightly before walking to a cupboard and pulling out a traveling satchel. I already knew what I would need for my journey. Actually I already had the bag partially packed with clothes. I put the bag on my bed and started to prepare, making a mental check list on items that I would possibly need.

* * *

><p>It was night time when I finished packing. The bag was sitting near the door way as I made sure that everything was set. Earlier I went and checked on Max to make sure that he was secure and well fed which he was. Apparently Haldir was a step ahead of me with that and even sent food up to my talan so I would not stop in my preparations. I smiled when the maid told me that. Haldir really must care for me. He was truly a great friend.<p>

I sat at the small table eating my food when I heard a knock and then saw the door open. Haldir walked in and I smiled brightly at him. My mouth was completely full that I looked like a chipmunk scavenging for nuts. Haldir saw this and I could tell that he wanted to laugh but decided to smile brightly at me. I rolled my eyes while pointing to the chair in front of me. Once I completely swallowed I spoke. I didn't want to make a total fool of myself.

"_Thank you for Max and the food. I appreciate it."_ I said as he nodded, pouring him some water as he sat in the chair.

"_It was my pleasure."_ He stated as he looked around the room. It was in a complete state of chaos. "I also know that you take hours to pack." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes mockingly at him as I waved the comment off.

"_I'm so sorry if I am indecisive about what I should wear in Rivendell. I don't want to look like a fool."_ I stated as his eyes lost the humor and became serious in a flash.

"_You will never look like a fool Zaza."_ He said as I looked at him and saw that he was not kidding. My breath caught in my throat as I looked away, my cheeks growing warm. My heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour as I stood up. I had to do something with my hands and to get my mind off of the fact that he was staring.

Of course I did the worse thing possible and looked over at him. When our eyes met, I could not for the life of me tear them away from his blue orbs. I was enraptured by his intensity and…amazingly…love that shined through his eyes.

I do not know what kind of love he had but just to know that it was there made my leaving so much harder than it should have been. I walked to the other side of the room to look out of the balcony.

"_What is wrong my friend?"_ he asked as I heard him get up and walk slowly towards me. I leaned over the railing of the balcony and looked out into Lothlórien.

"_I'm scared."_ I said honestly as I felt him lean on the railing beside me. I could tell he was deep in thought.

"_I know you are."_ I took a deep sigh and released it out shakily. _"But…you will prevail whatever obstacle is in your way. Merendír and I taught you well. I believe in you my friend."_ He said as I looked over at him and then back out into the mystical trees of Lothlórien. I slowly leaned over and my head rested on his arm. After a few moments of standing looking out at Lothlórien in silence, I felt him move. I leaned up as he pulled a small leather pouch out of his cloak. He held it in his hands as he leaned away from the railing and handed it to me.

"_I got you a gift."_ He said as I took it with a small smile on my face.

"_You didn't have to Haldir."_ I said as I held in both of my hands. I held onto it like it was a small piece of glass that I would crush if I held it the wrong way. I looked up Haldir as he motioned me to open it. His eyes were fully of apprehension as I slowly pulled the draw strings and slowly poured the contents into the palm of my hand.

Out slipped the most beautiful necklace that I have ever seen in my life. It was made of Lothlórien's finest silver. It was woven two times and in the middle was a pear shaped citrine stone, my birthstone to be exact. I looked up at Haldir with my eyes wide as I stared down at the beautiful necklace.

"_I…don't know what to say…"_ I whispered as Haldir shifted uncomfortably. I probably should ease his anticipation. I knew full well that denying a gift from an Elf ends with a forever tarnished relationship._ "It is beautiful! Thank you my friend."_ I said as I looked at him with a bright smile on my face.

Haldir relaxed with relief as he took the necklace out of my hand and turned me around. I moved my hair out of his way as he latched it behind my neck, his fingers touching my neck ever so softly to make goosebumps appear on my neck and arms. I touched it lightly as it hung just to wear it could be seen from under my tunic.

"_So you may never forget me…"_ he said softly as I turned around quickly and engulfed him in a hug.

"_I could never forget you my friend."_ I whispered as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before hugging him tighter. We held to each other, saying nothing else.

I knew that he was wishing me to be safe and to come back alive and in one piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! =D I love to know what y'all think. XOXO<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello loves! So here is Chapter 13 like I promised! =D I hope you all thoroughly enjoy it! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed AND that has added this story into their favorites, alerts or both. I deeply appreciate the support and they awesome comments. Keep them flowing readers! I seemed to write faster when I read such amazing reviews. =D And post faster too! Haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_F.Y.I- Italics means elvish. I know y'all are smart, intelligent people but I just wanted it to be clear! =D_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>_

The next day I woke up before the sun started to rise into the sky. I dressed in my black boots, black fighting leggings with gold running down the outside of my pants, a light grey long sleeve tunic with gold trimmings and small gold leaves, a smoky grey riding cloak and Merendír's hood and lower face cover. I grabbed my swords and long knife belts, strapping them to their appropriate locations. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself.

I was a totally different person. I know I said that before but this makes it definite. I was entirely different, completely changed and ready to face Middle Earth and Sauron, and apparently Saruman…joyful (sarcasm).

As I fixed my cloak, I remember an animated movie where a funny looking, hilarious old superhero costume designer said, 'No capes!' I laughed lightly as I pulled the hood over my dark braided hair but left the lower half of my face uncovered. I strapped on my quiver on my back along with my bow, I took Merendír's sword and knife and placed them in the right slots before looking around my room.

This may be the last time I ever see this place again. I hoped that it wouldn't but…I could be a big possibility. I had good memories here with Merendír, Haldir, Lady Galadriel and even Lord Celeborn. My hand went to the necklace that Haldir gave me last night before a smile appeared on my face and I picked up my traveling satchel and walked out of the door.

I would make it back here. I just knew it deep down in my bones.

* * *

><p>I approached the stables to see Max bolting out of the doors with two stable hands behind him, yelling at him while holding their arms. I had to stop myself from laughing as Max saw me and trotted behind me.<p>

He is over a thousand pounds of meat and bone. Why in the hell is he hiding behind me? I think the animal has totally lost him mind. The Elves rolled their eyes as I laughed out loud as Max nudged me softly.

"_Hello boy! Giving them one more round of hell until we leave huh?"_ I asked him as I patted him on his neck. He already had his bridle without a bit and a riding pad on his back. I grabbed onto his reins and nodded towards the Elves. They bowed as they watched as Max and I walked to the entrance of Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were already waiting with Haldir in his March Warden uniform, his signature stoic look upon his handsome face. I approached them with a smile on my face. I let go of Max's reins and embraced Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in hugs.

"_May your journey be swift."_ Lord Celeborn said as he placed a soft, fatherly kiss on my head. I smiled as Lady Galadriel placed a hand on my cheek.

"_My son in law, Lord Elrond will be awaiting your arrive_." She said as she looked down at my necklace before smiling, glancing over at Haldir as my cheeks went red. "Be safe dear one." I nodded and then bowed before walking to Max. Haldir was holding his reins. He looked at me and then down to the necklace around my neck.

"_Good luck my friend."_ He said as I nodded before giving him a hug. It was brief but it got my point across. He smiled softly before helping me onto Max. I looked down at him before smiling.

"_See you soon Haldir."_ I said with a wink. His face contorted into surprise as I pulled my lower covering over my face and kicked Max into a gallop. I loved seeing that look on his face every time I caught him off guard.

* * *

><p>It would take a week for us to reach Rivendell. It has been five days since we left Lothlórien and I missed it. I missed the peace that I felt. Once we were out of the protection of its borders, I could feel the change of Middle Earth. Something evil was stirring and it unsettled me to the point I had chills running up and down spine. I urged Max into a faster pace than I planned. I felt the urgency that I needed to be in Rivendell before a week. Now we were just outside of it on the fifth day.<p>

The journey on the way was quite uneventful. I imagined that I would encounter Orcs or Nazgul but luckily they were nowhere in sight and I did not feel their presence around me. I was thankful for that because it would be a very interesting battle. It would be a hell of a story to tell the grandkids if I survived.

I knew we neared the border when I spotted the sentry towers in the trees. They pointed their arrow as I passed, probably because of my face covering and all but then they withdrew and motioned me to go ahead. They must have known my purpose so I raised a hand to thank them.

We found ourselves on a dirt road so we followed it. I relaxed as I felt the power radiate all around the surrounded trees and shrubs. This was no Lothlórien but it was beautiful all the same. After a few hours, I saw the stone wall and an archway that led straight into the heart of Rivendell. As we walked through, there was a greeting party of Elves waiting. I looked around Rivendell with awe. My mouth was half open behind my face cover so the Elves didn't see it but I knew they knew that I was impressed, very impressed actually.

Rivendell was a different beautiful than Lothlórien. It had more light from the sun shining through than I was used to. The buildings were different, more modern than the talans of Lothlórien. The trees did not look as ancient as the one in Lothlórien but one could tell that they were old, extremely old. The trees were changing colors as well. The fall colored leaves reminded me of home and of the necklace Haldir gave me. I smiled as I touched the necklace softly before pulling Max into a halt and nodding towards the Elves.

"_Welcome to Rivendell milady. I am to escort you to Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell."_ The Elf said as he motioned toward a building on top of a steep hill. I nodded as I slid off Max and patted him on the neck before motioning him to go with the Elves. He snorted in disagreement before following one of the other Elves but not before trying to take a chunk out of the poor Elf's arm.

That damn horse and his temper…I think Haldir hung out with him behind my back. Damn that sneaky, handsome Elf.

I looked at the Elf that greeted me with apologetic eyes as he just chuckled softly before escorting me into the large building. As we walked through the open corridors, we stopped outside of a door and the Elf knocked. I heard a voice calling me to come in. The Elf bowed before leaving. I watch him go before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

A tall elvish man with long dark hair and grey eyes looked at me, a warm glint in his eyes as I was motioned to come in further. As I walked in, I saw another man on the balcony smoking a pipe. I raised an eyebrow before turning my attention to who I assumed to be Lord Elrond.

"_Welcome to Rivendell Lady Esperanza."_ He said as I smiled, totally forgetting that my lower half of my face was covered. The thought struck me and I quickly pulled it down, letting him know that I was indeed happy to be there as well. I really missed a bed and a warm comforter.

"_Lord Elrond, I hope my early arrival does not inconvenience you. I had a feeling I needed to be here earlier than I first planned._" I stated as he nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"_You felt right for tomorrow I have set a meeting for all races of Middle Earth."_ He said as I nodded, knowing full well that it had something to do with Sauron.

"Ah…so you are the one who changed the stars." A voice said from behind me as I looked over my shoulder to see the man that was smoking a pipe. I nodded with a small smile on my face as I turned a bit more to get a better look at him. He was wearing all grey, with grey and white hair and beard. He was old but his blue eyes seemed kind and wise. I got the instant feeling of trust when he spoke.

"I believe so sir. Sorry about that if it ruined your monthly star readings." I said as the man chuckled before pointing the pipe at me.

"Are you always so sarcastic?" he asked as I shrugged a mischievous smirk on my face. Of course I was sarcastic! I lived with Haldir for a year, what else is to be expected?

"Depends on my mood sir. I'll try to hold it to a minimum." I said as I bowed slightly. I probably should show respect to the old coot. He looked like one of the wizards that Lord Celeborn told me about, Gandalf the Grey.

"I will hold you to that young one. I am Gandalf the Grey." He said with a bow as I did a mental fist pump. Am I good or am I good?

"It is an honor to meet you Gandalf the Grey. I am Esperanza of Lothlórien. I heard many tales about you from my teacher, Lord Celeborn, when I came into this world." I said as Gandalf looked passed me at Lord Elrond, an impressed expression crossed his face.

"Indeed, you do have a difference about you. You are not what I expected…which is good in some cases. Lord Celeborn is a great teacher." He said as I nodded, pulling my hood down and pulling my long braid out from under the cloak.

'…which is good in some cases?', 'Not what he was expecting?' Who were you expecting exactly? Jet Li? Jackie Chan? Poncho Villa? Wonder Woman? Cat Woman? Damn it…Santa Clause! What the hell! But I couldn't in my right mind voice out my annoyance.

Why am I annoyed? It is because if I was a man, I would be exactly what they would be expecting from the freaking changes in the god forsaken stars. The Elves did not hold my gender against me. I was a surprise, in the sense, of being pulled from my realm into theirs to help them in their war. But to mortal men, women were supposed to be obedient, baby making machines. I did not quite fit that genre and I have a feeling that some people will definitely hold that against me. Lucky for me, I had kick ass teachers that made sure that I could fend for myself.

"Yes sir, one of the best. But then again, Lothlórien gave me the best of everything when I came here. Lady Galadriel taught me Elvish and March Warden Haldir and Mere…Merendír taught me everything when it comes to fighting." I said as Gandalf eyes flashed with sadness. I guess everyone knew about our battle. Plus Lady Galadriel probably told her son in law about the incident since it was still fairly recent. And then he probably told Gandalf because they looked like old buds and what not.

"Yes…Merendír son of Merand and Alanda, we heard of his death." Lord Elrond said as I looked at him with a sad nod.

"Yes…he was my best friend and saved me from the Nazgul when I first came here. His death was hard on me." I said as Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled sadly. The man could be my grandfather by the look in his blue eyes.

"Did you see him fall?" Lord Elrond said as I looked up quickly at him. I was trying to gauge why he asked that question. My guess was that he was testing me to see if I was ready for whatever tomorrow brought.

"_Yes…I watched as the life left his body. But…"_ I said as I fingered the sword on my hip, a sad smile on my face. "I have him always." Lord Elrond nodded and Gandalf patted my shoulder before retracting his hand.

"Spoken like a true warrior. Welcome to Rivendell. Enjoy the peace and roam freely." He said as I bowed towards him and then back at Gandalf, a friendly, thankful smile on my face. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me when I saw the Elf from before waiting for me. He turned around, stared for a little bit and then snapped out of it before escorting me to my room.

It was quite odd actually. It was like he was surprised to find that I was mortal and not an Elf. I guess he assumed since I was coming from Lothlórien and that I understood Elvish that I was an Elf. I'm pretty sure that my clumsiness and the fact that Elves are about a foot taller than me should have been the first indicators but…I guess he over looked those or what have you. He left me in front of my designated room with a bow. I walked in and looked at the bed with love.

I undid my cloak and took off my hood. I unbuckled my weapons and placed them beside my bed. I didn't remove my long knife from my thigh. You never know when it would come in handy. I unbraided my hair and pulled it into a bun on top of my head as I walked out of the room. I felt the sudden urge to explore Rivendell.

* * *

><p>On my exploration, I met two very interesting people. It was quite comical how we met, though I wasn't on the comical side of it at the beginning. I happened to stumble upon a garden and though my better judgment told me it was a bad idea, I decided to look at a beautiful fountain. One minute I was inspecting the beautifully crafted object when I felt two small bodies collide with me, sending me head first into the water. I sputtered out and looked around at when sent me crashing into the water when my eyes fell upon two small bodies.<p>

Two almost four foot Hobbits stood there with their mouths hanging open as I stood in the fountain soaking wet. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at the two, waiting for some assistance. I sighed as I dropped my hands to my side.

"Um…when you are done being flabbergasted and what not, can you help me out please?" I asked that shook them out of their shock and started to apologize immediately. They extended out their small child like hands and helped me out.

"We are extremely sorry milady." one said as I finally was out of the fountain. He held my hand as the other started to pull the various leaves that were stuck to my body.

"It's his fault!" the one picking the leaves said pointing at his friend. The two looked at each other as I couldn't help but laugh. I should be pissed but I couldn't help but find them absolutely adorable. They both looked at me like I was crazy before they started to laugh as well.

Once I finally got control over my laughing I looked at the two before motioning them to follow me. "Come little Hobbits. I need to change." I said as they looked at each other and then happily followed.

It's not every day that you meet someone that doesn't try to throttle you for pushing them into a fountain of water and leaves.

We reached my room and I walked into the washroom grabbing a simple dark blue dress from my satchel. I motioned for them to sit on my bed as I changed. I took off my wet clothes and dried myself with a towel before pulling on the dress. I walked out and saw them looking at my weapons with awe. I smiled as they held the sword and long knife like there were objects that would turn into dust in their hands.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I asked as their heads shot up, a look of worry crossed their face as I smiled at them. "They once belong to a dear friend of mine." They looked at each other before looking back at me. I could tell that they saw the sadness in my dark eyes. I turned away before I started crying and walked to the vanity and picked up a brush that was sitting there. "What are your names?" I asked as I turned to them, a small smile on my face.

They looked relieved that I was not going to have an emotional breakdown. If they met me a year ago I would have but now, I was strong enough to holster those feelings.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and this here…" a hobbit with coppery brown hair and brown eyes said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I giggled softly as the other hobbit scowled at him. "…is Peregrin Took." Meriadoc said as I looked at the other hobbit. He had chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes. Both of them had the same mischievous glint in their eyes so I automatically knew that they were going to be an entertaining pair during my stay in Rivendell.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brandybuck and Mr. Took, my name is Esperanza." I said with a slight bow as they looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Es-per-an-za…" Peregrin said as I laughed at how he slowly pronounced my name. Meriadoc rolled his eyes at him and he tried to say it faster but only ended up getting tongue tangled. I laughed harder before placing a hand on my chest before quieting down.

"You know what…just call me Zaza. That is what my friends at Lothlórien called me anyways." I said as they nodded before their eyes widen.

"You are an Elf?" Meriadoc asked as I shook my head in response. Again, wasn't it quite clear that I was not part of that beautiful race? Come on people, get a clue.

"Oh no, I am mortal. I lived at Lothlórien for a year until I was summoned." I said as they looked at me oddly before nodding.

"Please call me Merry Zaza." Merry said as I nodded with a smile on my face. That totally made my life a bit easier.

"And I Pippin." The other one said as I turned my smile towards them.

And then the room came into an awkward silence. Of course I was brushing my hair and the two hobbits just sat on my bed in an uncomfortable silence. I put the brush down and then scratched my head until I felt my stomach growl.

"So…you two hungry because I am starved?" I asked as both of them shot up from the bed with a loud yes. Then it occurred to me. Hobbits love food. Luckily, I did too. They ran out of the door, talking loudly to me as I followed, a big stupid grin on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope y'all enjoyed! Esperanza left Lothlorien, arrived at Rivendell, met Elrond, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin. Please tell me what you think! I LOVE reviews! They are like my own personal, and legal, drug. =D<strong>_

_**XOXO**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello my readers! As I was working on this story, I decided to just go ahead and post the next chapter. I was going to wait until the middle of the week but...I just didn't think y'all deserved that with your wonderful and amazing reviews! =D Thank you so much for taking to time to tell me what you think. I am truly grateful. =) Thank you for everyone that added the story to their favorites and alerts. Y'all are awesome! So...here is Chapter 14. I believe it is kind of short so...I'm contemplating whether or not to post Chapter 15 as well but later on tonight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_F.Y.I- Italics means elvish! =D Please review! I love reviews! =P_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 italics mean elvish<strong>_

After I ate a hearty lunch with Merry and Pippin, I decided to take them to see Max. Max, in general, loved kids. So when he saw the two hobbits he immediately acted like the pleasant gentleman. We spent the better part of the afternoon with Max. Both Merry and Pippin would take turns riding him or ride him simultaneously. Many times, the Rivendell Elves would stop and watch, laughing at the antics the two fun-going hobbits would do.

Merry and Pippin also told me about their friend Frodo and Sam and their guide, Strider. Frodo had been injured at Weathertop by a Nazgul rider. My heart ached for the poor little hobbit but they ensured me that he was okay thanks to Lord Elrond's healing. They also gave me a little hint of their plan of sneaking into the meeting and swore that I would not tell a soul. Of course I could not resist so I did promised.

Though, I have to act like I was thoroughly surprised if they decided to pop their little heads in the meeting to say hi. I probably would not be able to keep the smile off my face. I contemplated on bring my hood and cover to the meeting so I wouldn't have to worry. That is probably being a little over dramatic whatever, I can do what I want.

I had to separate from the two hobbits that had become my friends when the sky slowly started to turn dark. I needed time to think and I wanted to explore on my own. I witnessed many groups of riders coming into Rivendell today and I know that they would be at the council meeting tomorrow.

The first group I noticed wasn't actually a full group but one man. He had light brown hair and green-brown eyes. I could tell he was a warrior because of the way his body was built and the fact that he had a shield on his back and a sword strapped to his hip. His shoulders were broad and he held himself in high regard, a sort of arrogance that a noble person would have. He must have been something important in the world of men. As he dismounted his horse, he looked over at me and I bowed slightly. I didn't want to look discourteous or be considered rude. In return he just walked away, not even having the decency to bow in respect to a woman. Damn pompous ass.

The next group was Elves. How did I know? Well I didn't have to look at their ears to tell. Just the way they moved and the celestial beauty. But just to be sure, I did take a glance at their ears. Merry and Pippin watched them with awe as I stood by Max's head, making sure that he didn't forget his manners. A blonde Elf, who looked like the leader of the group, noticed me and bowed deeply. I think it had to do with the fact that I looked like an Elf since I wore a dress from Lothlórien. I bowed in return as he and his men were escorted away. At least someone had some respect, unlike that rude pompous moron of a human.

The last group that entered walked in instead of riding. From the looks of it, it was the dwarves. They were short, stout men with long, wiry beards. They held themselves with pride and looked around Rivendell with distaste. Of course there was always animosity between the elves and the dwarves. I just didn't think it was that bad nor did I think it ran so deeply. They glanced over at me and then just stared. I looked behind me, kind of confused, noticing that no one was there. So I did the only logical thing that came into mind, I bowed. And they looked extremely surprised. I smiled softly as I pushed some of my hair behind my ear. They glanced over, looked at my ears before bowing in return.

These people really need to learn that I am not an elf! I might dress like one, I might talk their language, and I might even hold their essence but I am far from an elf. I will need to make that point very clear, almost as clear as when Merry and Pippin pushed me into the fountain.

When I left Max, I made sure that he didn't give any grief to the poor stable hands. I could see that they were hoping that we would leave soon. Max was definitely wearing out his welcome. I think it is because he misses Lothlórien and his buddy Haldir. He wasn't the only one that missed those. I missed them both along with others. But I pushed that to the back of my mind as I walked up the stairs, holding my skirts out of the way.

I entered a large room that had two levels. I walked onto the high of the two and saw a beautiful statue holding something. Of course my curiosity got the best of me and I had to sneak a peek. In the statues hands laid a shattered sword. I remembered this sword from my studies with Lord Celeborn. It was 'THE' blade that cut the Ring of Power from Sauron hand. I looked at it in awe. Though I wanted to touch it, just so I can say if someone ever asked (which they wouldn't) if I have ever touched something magical, I could say I did. But I had manners and respect. I bowed towards the sword and then I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I looked to my right and saw a man sitting on a bench watching me over his book. Again, I had a moment and looked behind me knowing full well that he was staring at me. I laughed slightly to myself as I turned back to him and bowed.

Today was a day of bowing exercises. Haldir would be so proud.

The men had an amused expression on his face and he nodded his head. He could not bow while lying out could he? I sent him a small smile before noticing painting on the wall across the hall from him. I walked and stood in front of the paintings as I heard the man stand up. I turned around quickly with an apologetic expression on my face.

"_Please forgive…"_ I started to say in elvish but quickly changed since I noticed that he was a man. "Please forgive me milord. I did not mean to disrupt your reading." I said as he smiled kindly before waving it off.

"_It is alright milady. Is this your first time in Rivendell?"_ he asked politely as I nodded, a smile on my face.

"_Indeed it is sir_." I said as I looked back at the painting before looking at the man curiously. "_Are you mortal?"_ I don't know if that is rude or not to ask but he did know elvish extremely well. I wonder if he is for the meeting as well.

"_Aye I am. Why do you ask?"_ he asked as I smiled before turning fully towards him.

"_I noticed that you are mortal like myself yet you speak incredible elvish. Where did you learn it?"_ I asked as he motioned me to sit on the bench next to him. He seemed like a nice sort of man so I did. I had nowhere else to go or be. I might as well try to make another friend while I am out and about.

"_I grew up in Rivendell and was raised by the elves. You said you are mortal?"_ he asked as he looked a bit surprised but smiled none the less. I was a tab bit surprised by that information. He must know everybody here.

"_Yes sir I did."_

"_You don't happen to be the woman from Lothlórien?"_ News must travel fast or they have nothing else to talk about in Rivendell. A woman warrior from Rivendell must be the hot topic of the week or something.

"_I might be unless there is another woman here as well. Why?"_ I asked he smiled. It held warmness and I knew that he was not trying to pry into my business, it was spurred by curiosity.

"_Lord Elrond spoke about you when I arrived with a company of hobbits_." Of course, they had nothing else to talk about except for me. Great. I am the talk of the town. Joy.

But then something from what Merry and Pippin told me earlier popped up as a red flag in my brain. I raised an eyebrow as I put a finger to my chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"_Wait a minute…are you Strider? Like Merry and Pippin's Strider?"_ I asked as he frowned slightly at the two hobbits names. Their infamy knows no bounds apparently.

"_I see you have met the two…young hobbits."_ I just had to laugh at his tone. It was in between humor and annoyance, kind of like a father talking about his bad son or sons in his case. Poor man, he must of have had his hands full.

"_Well…they did accidently bumped me into a fountain. But we became fast friends and I had them all to myself this afternoon."_ The man looked very much surprised and relieved at the news. I just knew I was helping someone out while they took their turns riding Max.

"_They were with you then? I am relieved to know that they caused no trouble."_ He sighed with relief. I just had to laugh. I have never known such small people could cause such a ruckus. We sat there in silence, nothing uncomfortable or awkward. It was just a peaceful silence until I released a yawn. The man or Strider chuckled softly before standing. I stood as well, an apologetic smile on my face.

"_I'm so sorry. It has been a long day."_ I said as I stood as well. A wave of sleepiness hit me and my eyes felt like they were weighed with lead. Strider smiled as I bowed and started to walk away. _"Good night milord." _I said as walked a few feet only to be stopped by his voice.

"_What is your name milady?"_ he asked as I looked over my shoulder and smiled. Yeah…I kind of forgot to tell him my name. That's kind of embarrassing.

"_My name is Esperanza milord."_ I said as I started to walk again. He smiled at my retreating back as I walked to my room. Once I closed the door I went straight to my bed and fell on top. I was out the minute my head hit the mattress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it was kind of short so...I'm still contemplating whether to post Chapter 15 which is the meeting with Lord Elrond and all that good stuff...hmm. Decisions, decisions...anyways, just to let you know...I'm totally on the post Chapter 15 tonight. So please, let me know what you think. =) I love reviews! They are my legal high, unless I start sniffing permanent markers which I am NOT going to do so please, Review! ;) Thank you again! Check later for Chapter 15! XOXO<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I should have known just to post the Chapter lol! So here it is! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Y'all rock my world! =D**_

_**FYI- Italics means elvish since I am a horrible translator. =/ And I was going to post this later on tonight BUT there is a real nasty storm coming my way and I did not want to let you all down. =) So I had to rapidly post this, hence why I don't have much to say. =D But I bet you guys like it that way. Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

I woke up with a start as I bolted up, feeling like I was about to hit something. My eyebrows furrowed together as I glanced around the room with my hand rubbing my forehead. What was I suppose to do today? Once the thought popped into my head I ripped off my dress, pulled on another one which was grey and ran out the room like a bat out of hell.

Luckily I ran into a servant that told me where the meeting was to be held so I quickly ran that way to see that I was just in time. Lord Elrond saw me walking up the steps and smiled at me. I returned it as the man that he was talking to, Gandalf, turned and smiled knowingly. I shook my head and slightly rolled my eyes as he chuckled softly.

"I am glad to see that you could make it." Gandalf said as I sighed and ran my hand through my knotted hair before putting it in a messy bun.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to sleep in so late." I said as I looked between Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Lord Elrond smiled softly before motioning to a seat between Gandalf and an elf, one of the new arrivals that I saw yesterday. I glanced around and gave myself a mental pat on the back. Of course majority of the new comers were going to be at this meeting.

Everyone started to sit in their chairs and I saw the man from last night, Strider. But now that I think about it, I don't really think that is his real name. It could be an alias…or that he is a spy…or that I am a complete idiot and need to stop thinking. OR it could be the latter…who in the hell knows. I notice something behind him and glanced toward the two pillars to see both Merry and Pippin hiding. I laughed to myself as Strider nodded towards me. I returned it with a slight wave as everyone was seated.

"What is an elvish woman doing in a private meeting?" a man asked as I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Ah…it was the rude man from yesterday. Apparently this is him being nice. Plus…I am not elvish. Lord Elrond looked at me and then at the man, slightly confused.

"What does it matter Lord Boromir?" Lord Elrond asked as I kept my cool, unemotional gaze on him.

"She is a woman." He stated as I snorted and rolled my eyes. Everyone was looking between me and him.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed that sir. Thank you so much for pointing that out." I said sarcastically with a fake smile. _"Egotistical asshole."_ I muttered as rolled my eyes and looked at Lord Elrond. Boromir looked angered at my words and moved to say something before Gandalf spoke up, thank goodness.

"Now that we have graced this lovely woman with welcome into the council, we should begin." I felt his hand over one of my own which was clenched in my lap. I smiled slightly at him and Lord Elrond nodded before standing up from his chair. I chanced a look at Strider and saw that he had an amused expression on his face.

Well, at least one person thought that I was funny. I know with a fact that Lady Galadriel and Merendír would have laughed. Though I think Haldir would have given me that stoic look that I detested. I sighed as I thought of him before pushing it away and focusing on the now very serious topic at hand.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." Lord Elrond said as he gestured to a little hobbit that I didn't see before. This must have been Frodo. I remember Merry and Pippin talking about him and how he got injured. Frodo walked forward to the stone plinth with a small object in his hand. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Well I did know that Sauron resided spiritually in a ring. But seeing it out and knowing that it was a tangible object made the situation even more important. My hand rose to my necklace and I fingered it softly as the ass Boromir looked like Santa Claus popped in for a visit.

"So it is true…" I watched as Frodo returned to his seat. He glanced over at me and I smiled softly towards him. He returned it with one of his own as I turned my attention to the ring. I was speaking towards me and I could tell that everyone else was being spoken to as well. They all looked like they were in a spell but I glanced down at my necklace and saw that it was glowing slightly.

Boromir rose from his seat and started to make a speech. I hated speeches.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He said as he slowly started to walk towards the ring. I shifted uneasily in my seat as I glanced around at the others. Lord Elrond made eye contact with me as I nodded, slowly standing up. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir's hand started to reach out and it hovered over the ring. I completely stood up and walked to him, slapping his arm upward and away from the ring.

"Milord! You must restrain yourself!" I said loudly as he reached forward again. I turned to Lord Elrond with worry.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond said loudly as I tried to slap his arm away again but he pushed me away slightly. I stumbled to the side as Gandalf stood and started to speak an ancient, horrible language. All of the sudden the sky became dark and lightening struck.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.) Gandalf said as I closed my eyes and felt a cold chill run through my body. My hand went immediately to my necklace and I felt the warmth radiating from the metal. I held on to it tightly as the voices started to die away and everyone went back to their seat, including me.

I never wanted to hear the Dark Speech again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond said as he rubbed his forehead and looked like he was drained of all power and energy. I felt the exact same way.

"Nor should it ever be spoken again milord." I said quietly as I looked over at Gandalf before taking a deep breath. My energy was coming back to me but I definitely did not want to do that again.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said his voice raspy. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

I definitely agree with that. Gandalf gave a scornful glare towards Boromir as he took his seat but Boromir seemed unfazed by it.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said as I rolled my eyes as he stood. He must be a moron and a half.

"You got to be kidding me right? This ring is not what I call a gift to the foes of Mordor." I said as Boromir sent me a glare as he ignored my statement, clearly not liking that a woman as free reign in speaking terms.

"Why not use this Ring?" he asked as I took a deep sigh. I had a feeling he was going to make a speech. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Of course he had to make a speech. Though, I hate to admit, he made a valid point but we are still talking about 'THE' Ring of Power.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said as I nodded with agreement. But Boromir did not like that one bit.

"That ring is pure evil. No one that has a soul could wield it, not now not ever." I said as Boromir glared at me again. Strider looked at me and I nodded towards him. Boromir looked between the two of us before he tensed. Maybe not the best sign.

"And what would a ranger and an elvish woman know of this matter?" Boromir asked with abhor as I glared at him. I am not a damn Elf! I know I shouldn't be peeved but quite flattered by the notion but now it is getting tiresome.

An Elf abruptly stood up from his seat and I took a quick glance at him. He was the Elf I noticed yesterday that bowed respectfully at me before being escorted. He had kudo points in my book…unlike a certain arrogant human that I do not want to mention at the present. But let me give a hint, he stands across from me and is nicknamed the Pompous ass.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said as I looked at him and then Strider, or known by his real name Aragorn.

Oh shit. I know that there was a steward in power of Gondor at the present. Apparently he is an arrogant man with two sons. If my guess is correct, which I bet it is, Boromir is one of the sons. He is probably the eldest hint to the arrogance of being the one that does everything correct.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked as I looked at Lord Elrond then at Gandalf and then at Aragorn. He looked like he really did not want this secret to be put out there. I wouldn't blame him.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf said as my mouth officially was agape. I saw from my peripheral vision that dear little Frodo was about as shocked as I was.

Oh double shit! That totally was not going to make matters any easier. Now Boromir is going to have a bigger stick up his ass. Damn it you elf! Sit down before I slap you!

_"Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.)_ Aragorn said as the Elf, now known as Legolas, sat down in seat as Boromir looked between them and then a stony look came onto his face.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir returned to his seat as there was an awkward silence and there was a glare being sent to Aragorn. Maybe I can turn some of that heat onto me. I felt bad for Aragorn and for some reason felt like I should draw some of it away from him.

"Lady Esperanza and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said as Boromir kept his gaze on Aragorn. Now was my time to act.

"Oh and I am not an Elf. Let's make this perfectly clear. I am a mortal woman Lord Boromir." I said as he looked at me, an expression between disbelief and impression. To make sure that I made my point I pulled the hair that had fallen from my bun and framed my face behind my ears, revealing perfectly rounded lobes.

Take that Boromir, pompous ass.

"Maybe you should remember your manners and respect next time dear sir." Now the look he gave me definitely was one of pure dislike. Not hate but thorough dislike. It made me laugh lightly before he sent me a glare which I took with a smile.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said as I looked at the ring. I had a feeling some idiot was going to try to destroy that stupid ring here. I place my bet on a dwarf.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf said as I raised my hands and then laid them back in my lap. The dwarf grabbed an axe and strikes the ring with a grunt. The axe shatters as the dwarf was thrown back onto the ground. I heard a wince from my right. As I turned I noticed Frodo was holding his head in pain. Gandalf also noticed and looked down at him in concern before he looked over at me. I seriously worry for that poor hobbit.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Lord Elrond said as I rolled my eyes. That would have been good to known before that damn dwarf, known as Gimli, attacked the damn thing and gave Frodo a major migraine. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

I looked at him like he had grown two heads. He better not be saying what I think is saying.

"One of you must do this." Of course! Let us just knock on the front door and ask to throw their most valuable weapon into a big pot of lava! That would certainly do the trick. The area was deafening quiet as this processed into the council's minds.

But my sarcasm pushed aside, the way I looked at it, it was the only possible way to destroy the wretched thing. If that is what needed to be done, then I would do all in my power to help.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said animatedly as I rubbed my forehead. He was damn good at being dramatic. Maybe he should have been a girl instead.

"It sounds like you are scared Lord Boromir. We cannot just sit here and idly do nothing." I said as Boromir sent me a cool glare before the area was again silent. No one dared to move or utter a word.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond and Lady Esperanza have said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said as he stood up in anger and I smiled inwardly. Well hot damn! That is why I love Elves. They do not discriminate against sex. Of course this little outburst ruffled the feathers of the dwarves.

Gimli leaps up upon his feet, angry and very much put out by Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Couldn't Elves and dwarves get along? Where is the damn harmony?

At this, Boromir rose to his feet. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he retorted as he looked around the room like he was making a point. The spiff between Legolas and Gimli continued like Boromir or everyone else never existed in the world.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled as all chaos broke out.

Really? Why couldn't everyone just get along? I looked over at Gandalf and saw that he was still seated, looking at the ring. I stared at the ring but heard nothing. The voice from earlier was not present to me at least.

I watched as everyone started fighting, the fighting started to escalade to the point that I thought some of them were going to pull out their swords and duel it out. I glanced over at Frodo and saw that he was still seated, staring at the ring with a serious, faraway look on his face.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as Boromir engaged him into an argument. I rolled my eyes as I stayed seated in my chair. I would love to get into the thick of things but I didn't want to argue with the fool named Boromir nor did I want to do it without my weapons with me. I glanced over again and saw that Lord Elrond had the same faraway look as I did. He then turned to me and looked surprised. Maybe he expected me to be in the arguments. I raised my hand to my neck and felt the cool jewel underneath my fingers. It brought me comfort during this time. Lord Elrond followed my movements and eyed me before turning his attention back onto his thoughts.

"I will take it!" Frodo said as he rose from his seat. I looked at him like he was crazy before standing as well, taking a step towards him. I made to voice my protest but with one look from the little hobbit, I shut my mouth. He was determined to do this. I had no reason to stop him.

"I will take it!" he yelled louder as the arguments died down before dissipating entirely. Everyone looked at Frodo with awe as Gandalf turned around and looked at the hobbit with a sad expression.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." I smiled slightly as Gandalf was the first to move towards the hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said with a small smile as he gently placed a reassuring hand on his small shoulder as he stood behind him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he rose from his seat and kneels before him. "You have my sword." Aragorn rose from his seat and then looked over at me. He nodded like he knew what was going through my mind which made me raise an eyebrow as he stood beside Gandalf.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he walked and stood next to Gandalf. I turned and looked at Gimli, expecting him to make the same oath.

"And my axe!" Gimli said as I smiled in my own internal betting schemes. Gimli walked and stood next to him but not before sending Legolas a grim look. Legolas returned it as I tried not to laugh out loud. The moment was quite comical.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he shot me a glance before standing in front of Frodo with a slight bow. Now it was my turn to do what I was brought here for.

"Dear little one, I will help you in any way I can whether it is by my bow or by my swords, I will fight until my dying breath." I said as I walked forward and place a hand on the hobbits cheek. "Plus…you need a woman on this quest. You men will some finesse in the art of battle." I said with wink as Frodo laughed lightly and I patted his cheek before righting myself and standing next to Aragorn. Boromir was looking at me like I had grown another head. Aragorn smiled at me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Gandalf and Lord Elrond nodded in approval as I bowed slightly.

"Heh!" I heard from behind me as a hobbit came running out of the bushes and stood next to Frodo. That must be Sam. I smiled at this defiant stance. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lord Elrond looked down at him with a small smile on his face. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam gave a small nervous smile as I turned my attention to behind Lord Elrond. I could see two little heads peeping out from behind the pillars and knew that those two were going to say something. It was only the matter of seconds.

"Wait! We are coming too!" They said as the came running out from the pillars. Lord Elrond looked at them, amazed and slightly peeved at the eavesdroppers. I laughed slightly but I covered it up with my hand and looked down at the ground.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as I reached over and ruffled the top of his head. He looked over at me as he slightly swiped my hand away.

"Now that is very tempting indeed." I said as Aragorn smiled slightly and I let out a little giggle. Pippin started to laugh but Merry elbowed him in the side. So instead, Pippin sent me a cheesy smile before becoming serious again.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said as I rolled my eyes. Oh dear.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said as I couldn't help but laugh out loud. These two were going to be the death of me.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said as I smiled. There should be epic music playing in the background. I mentally slapped myself at my own stupidity. But it was a very good time for epic music. Maybe the Star Wars opening music would do…Shut up Esperanza! Gone for almost a week and already Haldir's training to be sane is already wearing out.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said as I actually slapped myself on my forehead before turning around and walking away with a smile on my face.

Yep, those two were definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...the fellowship is made and Zaza is one of the fellowship. =) I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! I love to know what you think. =D Thanks for reading! XOXO<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello my amazing readers! So I totally had a scare today. I went to turn on my computer and...Nothing! Nothing happened! I almost had an heart attack because I wrote like two chapters yesterday and I did not want to have to rewrite them ALL OVER again! And I promised to post Chapter 16 and I did not want to let you guys down. =/ But luckily it came on after a few attempts of touching buttons that I had no idea what they did. Lol! So here I am! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and for posting! I love the reviews and those that wrote...I LOVE YOU! =D Really...I do! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_FYI- Italics means elvish. =D And I probably will not be able to post anything during the week. =/ It is a super busy schedule that I have...a schedule which is not my own but what can ya do? But I will try my damnest to get it out in the middle of this week. Keep your fingers crossed! =D_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 italics means elvish<strong>

It has been a few hours since the council meeting. I was part of the Fellowship of the Ring. I was on my journey of helping this beautiful world be rid of evil. I closed my door behind me silently as I walked and sat on my bed. All of the sudden my heart weighed heavy and I were saddened. I wished that Merendír and Haldir could be here. My hand rose to the necklace around my neck and then my other hand touched Merendír's swords that were lying on my bed.

Am I a fool to go on this mission? They're men, in a general, broad sense, who are seasoned warriors and I have had only a few months of training out on the missions in Lothlórien. I just hope that I am experienced enough to fend for myself and, if need be, be able to give my life for a comrade. I would then be reunited with Merendír…no I cannot think such things. If I did die on this quest this early on, Merendír would be furious! And seeing a furious Merendír was not a pretty site…but…I missed it none the less.

"_Lady Esperanza?"_ I heard loudly from the door and I jumped up, unsheathing my sword and knife quickly, taking my fighting stance as I faced the door. I sighed as I relaxed, a small blush coming on my cheeks as I noticed Aragorn smiling. "I did knock." I laughed slightly as I sheathed my weapons and motioned him in.

"_Of course you did milord."_ I said as he closed the door behind him. I walked to my cupboard and pulled out my traveling clothes. He watched from beside the door and I continued to pack. _"What brings you down here?"_ I asked as I glance over my shoulder at him with a friendly smile. Aragorn returned it as he walked further into the room.

"_I come to give my condolences about Merendír. I knew him well and he wrote many times from Lothlórien."_ he said as I had my back towards him. I turned and smiled sadly and nodded with thanks. He returned it as he crossed his arms over his chest. _"He said that he found a companion that was worst than him with it comes to being serious."_ He teased as I laughed. Of course Merendír would just go and tell a perfect stranger that his new BFF was a weirdo.

"_You know, I resent that Aragorn."_ I said as he laughed. I sighed softly as he became seriously, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked him in his grey eyes. They were so kind, strong, and held so much hope.

"_You need to know that he loved you Esperanza. He loved you like a brother loves a sister_." Aragorn said as I smiled and patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"_I did know Aragorn but thank you for telling me anyways."_ I said as I removed my hand and placed my clothes on the bed before moving to the vanity. _"You know…"_ I said as I turned to Aragorn with my traveling satchel in hand. I walked to the bed and started to push my laid out clothes into it. _"He is one of the reasons why I joined this quest. He loved Middle Earth and every inhabitant in it. Through his pain and suffering from losing his family, I found a reason to live. I do not and will not let that be destroyed."_ I said as I looked over at Aragorn with all the seriousness I could muster. His grey eyes flashed with understanding and determination. _"I will not let this land fall into ruin Aragorn."_ He nodded as he turned to leave.

"_And I shall not let it fall as well. I am glad you are coming with us."_ He said as he turned from the door with a smile before closing the door behind him. I smiled as I wiped the one tear that was falling down my face before lightly touching the necklace as I continued on packing.

I was excited about leaving tomorrow. I would finally get to see more of Middle Earth and its beautiful scenery. But I did have to spend more 'quality' time that damn arrogant Boromir. I would like to like him but…it will be difficult to say the least. Maybe we can be civil, more like acquaintances that buddies. And if all else fails, I can sick Max on him. MAX!

Oh my god, again I forget about my horse and the fact that I could not take him along. I sat on the bed extremely saddened and worried. Max has always been a part of my time here. But I knew that I could not take him on this part of the journey. Oh no…

As I sat on my bed I heard a little knock on my door. I stood up and raised an eyebrow and I glanced outside. The sun was starting to set and I had no clue that I was going to be expecting company. I open the door and see that no one is there. I looked around confused until I heard a clearing of a throat. I looked down and laughed slightly as Merry and Pippin, glaring mockingly at me.

"Oh! My dear little ones! I did not even notice you!" I said as they rolled their eyes in unison before coming in and jumping on my bed. I laughed as they sat down on the plush silver blanket. I smiled at them but I noticed that they had a worry look in their eyes. I frowned in concern.

"What is wrong?" I asked as they looked at each other before looking down at their small, childlike hands.

"We are scared." Merry said as I saw them look everywhere but at me. I have to say, I was kind of scared too. I placed a hand on one of their own, making them look up at me.

"You know what…I'm scared too." I said as they looked at me surprised. I raised a dark eyebrow in response. "What? You don't think that I get scared too? Every time I went out on missions to the border in Lothlórien, I would get scared." I said as they looked at each other before looking down at my hands. I removed my hands from their small ones and placed them gently on their cheeks, bringing both of their faces up so I could look into their eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being scared my friends. Fear is natural and everyone knows it. What you do with it is what really matters? Will you let fear control you?" I said as they looked at me like I was some kind of all knowing being. A smile appeared on my face as I removed my hands from their small checks. "Or…will you let fear empower you to do more than you best?"

They were nodding along as my motivational speech came to an end. They both mumbled something before bombarding me with hugs and thanks before scurrying out of my room. I have to say, I was kind of confused but thought it was just a thing they did. I laughed slightly as I pulled my hair down from its bun and walked out of my room.

I stepped into the elvish stables quietly as I saw that many of the horses were deep in sleep. I noticed that Max was walking of the stall he had just opened. I had to refrain from laughing as he neighed lightly at me before walking towards me. When he approached, I placed a kiss on the middle of his head before walking out. He followed me as we stood underneath the star and moon light.

"_Max…you know you can't come with me on this part of the journey."_ I said as I gazed up at the stars before feeling the sad aura radiate from him. Of course he knew. He knows everything apparently. I felt him place his large head on my shoulder as we stood quietly.

"_Milady…"_ I heard from behind me. I turned to the voice and smiled at Legolas as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs. _"I wished to introduce myself to you milady."_ he said as I raised one of my eyebrows. That was impressive. Really, it was. Plus…he was handsome with his long blonde plaited hair and blue eyes. He had the same features as Haldir but…maybe I preferred Haldir more to him. Hell, I might even prefer Haldir in general to any man that I will ever see. The damn elf ruined me.

"_Of course!" _I said as I patted Max on the neck before bowing to the elf as he placed a hand over his heart.

"_I am Legolas of Mirkwood."_ He said as I righted myself with my mouth slightly opened. He looked at me worried as he took a step closer in concern. _"What is wrong milady?"_ he asked as I realized how stupid I looked and closed my mouth before a red blush of embarrassment tinted my cheeks.

"_Nothing is wrong milord. I just did not know that I was standing in the presence of elvish royalty."_ I said as he looked at me surprised. Ha! I think I impressed him. Haldir would be so proud…damn it! I need to stop thinking about Haldir. I smiled at him as he nodded.

"_My name is Esperanza of Lothlórien."_ He smiled in return as he turned a questionable eye on Max who was listening and watching the interaction with interest. I glanced over my shoulder and gave him a mock glare. The damn horse was way too perceptive for his own good.

"_Max, stop eavesdropping. Have I taught you no manners?"_ I whispered as he snorted before taking a little nip at my side before cantering away. I squeaked slightly as I heard Legolas laugh softly. I turned to him, rubbing my side.

"_Your animal is quite unique. Is he from the land of Rohan_?" Legolas asked as I shook my head no. I felt the feeling like someone was watching me from a far. I had that little creepy sensation run along my neck and shoulders as I glanced around while I answered.

"_Oh no…Max and I are not from around here. Merendír…he found me unconscious on the forest floor of Lothlórien. I have lived there for over a year. That is now my home_." I said I found the creeper in the dark.

It was Boromir watching my interaction with Legolas. He wasn't anywhere close to where we were talking but he was watching with a blank expression on his face. Legolas followed my gaze and I could feel like he wanted to do something but I turned back quickly to him with a warm smile on my face.

"_Have you ever been to Lothlórien Lord Legolas?"_ I asked as he turned and smiled sadly.

"_No Lady Esperanza. It has been my wish to always see the city."_ He said as I smiled before a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"_Well…after this quest is over and there is peace throughout the land, you should come back to Lothlórien with me and see it yourself."_ I said as he looked at me surprised and thankful.

"_That is very kind Lady Esperanza, for we have only just met."_ He said as looked at him slightly confused. So what? I had a feeling we were going to be instant friends. Plus, elves liked to have friend and I definitely would like to befriend everyone on the quest.

"_And what exactly does that mean milord? If you think that I am only saying that because I am trying to be nice then you are sorely mistaken. I have an inkling that we are going to be good friends Lord Legolas. You will see that in time."_ I said as he stared before smiling broadly. I returned it as I bowed and then released a yawn.

"_You are tired milady. Rest well."_ he said as I bowed and started to walk to the path that led to my talan.

"_Goodnight Lord Legolas…and please, it is just Esperanza or Zaza for short. I'm going to be wearing pants and may be acting like a man so we might as well let go of the formalities."_ I said over my shoulder as I heard a laugh come from him. I smiled and then continued onto my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was on time, actually I was early. I dressed in my black boots, smoky grey almost black breeches with gold embroidery down the outer side, a light, pewter grey tunic covered with a black vest. My dark grey cloak was bound in front of my neck and my necklace shined brightly as I pulled the smoky grey cowl on after I fastened my sword to my hip, my long knife to my thigh and my bow and quiver to my back. My traveling pack was sitting by the door with a change of clothes inside along with food and healing supplies. Oh and my hair brush.<p>

I don't care if the last thing on everyone's minds is the status of my hair. Well I'll be damned if by any chance, which is slim, if we somehow run into Haldir out on our travels and I look like a wild woman that just came out of a nearby cave. Oh no…I'm taking my damn brush with me.

My hair was in its usual messy bun with a few wisps hanging around my face when I came to where the party was going to meet and then start our journey. I leaped down the last five remaining stairs and landed lightly on my feet with a childish smile on my face as I looked down, both hands holding my traveling pack straps like I was about to get on the school bus and head for school. When I looked up from the ground, Aragorn and Boromir looked at me confused before Aragorn smiled in greeting and Boromir rolled his eyes. I laughed at both reactions. What else could I do?

"Good morning Aragorn, Lord Boromir." I said happily as Boromir looked up astonished that I even mentioned his name.

"Morning Esperanza." Aragorn said as he looked between Boromir's astonished expression and my amused one. He then continued to pack the small pony with supplies.

"Good morning milady." Boromir said as I looked at him and smiled kindly. Oh yeah, he is going to love me before this is over. I had a feeling in my bones. Damn it, I am such a stupid being! Focus and stay serious you brainless woman.

As more of the fellowship came into our rally point, I secured my pack to the pony. "Zaza!" I heard two small voices yell as I quickly turned around and was engulfed by the Merry and Pippin. I smiled as I hugged them tightly before I noticed that the rest of the fellowship was already there and Lord Elrond was waiting to speak to us. I put my hands on Merry and Pippins shoulders and kept them in front of me. I felt like I need to let them know what I was there alongside them during this quest. I looked over and saw that Boromir was watching our interactions with a small smile on his face before he noticed that I was looking and quickly cleared his face of all emotion.

I knew it! Boromir was a big softy at heart. Maybe he wasn't that much of a pompous ass after all. No…I had a feeling he was but…maybe a more 'likeable' of a pompous ass. Yeah…that sounds good. I can totally deal with that.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Lord Elrond said as he looked into each of our faces with all seriousness. When he looked at me, it softened as he bowed slightly. I smiled slightly before bowing slightly as well.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." he said as he spread out his arms in goodbye. Aragorn, Legolas and I placed our hands over our hearts as we bowed slightly in farewell. I had a feeling that I would see this place again.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said as we all looked at Frodo who turned around and starts to walk under the arch that we were standing underneath and out onto the road. Gandalf followed along with Merry and Pippin and then I, Legolas, Sam with the pony named Bill, Gimli, Boromir and lastly Aragorn. As I passed Aragorn, I gave him a nod before I noticed that he was staring at someone. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see a beautiful elleth standing there, watching. A smile came to my face as I pulled a leaf out of my hair and followed the two little hobbits in front of me as they turned left.

Then a thought popped into my head…did Frodo even know where we were going? Oh god…if we have to stop and ask for directions I may have to shoot an arrow at someone because I know how men act when someone mentions to ask for directions. Damn it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send me a review! I need my dosage of legal high and y'all are the only ones that can give it to me. =D Thanks again for reading! Remember...cross your fingers for a update in the middle of the week. =) I need it with all this crap that I have going on. XOXO<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! Like I promised, here is Chapter 17. =D I hope you all enjoy it. =) Thank you to those that reviewed. I appreciate it! =D Hopefully I will be able to post another Chapter or two this weekend but I have finals and all that great stuff so...it might be a week or two but I'll try. =) I hope you enjoy!**_

_**FYI- italics means elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>_

I'm not much of a complainer but….wouldn't it be logical to ride horses during this journey? There are plenty of people to put a hobbit…and dwarf, behind or in front on horses. No, we have to trek all over country side. The first week of this was not bad. I actually quite enjoyed the scenic view but after a few more days passed that, let's just say I was used to the view.

It was the tenth day of travel when we stopped for the night. There was still a lot of sun out since it was only like 5 in the afternoon but Legolas, our eyes and ears, was adamant that we stay in the clearing since he couldn't see anything else better for miles ahead. My cowl was over my head but my face was uncovered since there had been no kind of danger in the distance. I set my pack down and moved to stand by Aragorn who was unpacking Bill.

"_Do you want me to do this while you go hunting for some food?"_ I asked as I could tell that he was itching to move and be away from everyone. I love the hobbits and the others dearly but…sometimes you just need your space and Aragorn looked like he definitely needed his space.

And yes, I said love because I do love them dearly. My time with the elves taught me that life was too short to waste. I came to the conclusion that love, no matter what type, cannot ever be given too much. Yes Boromir may be rude. Yes Gimli may snore to the point where it feels like there is an earthquake. Yes Legolas scares the shit out of me when he just pops up behind me out of the blue. Yes sometimes Aragorn can give me the creeps when he just stares off into no man's land. Yes Gandalf is a know it all. Yes Sam and Frodo would rather not talk to me much. And finally yes Merry and Pippin may weigh down my patience to the point where I am about to pull my hair out. BUT…I do love them. They are my companions and I know that I will try with all my power to ensure their safety and well being.

Aragorn looked over at me and smiled gratefully as he placed a thankful hand on my shoulder before jogging away, doing what he does best. I started to unsaddle the poor pony when I felt a presence beside me. I glance over to see Boromir helping me.

"You look like you could have used the help." He stated as I stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Was he trying to be the pompous ass that I originally thought he was or…was he actually trying to make up from his past indiscretions with his small acts of kindness?

In which his small acts of kindness have been greatly appreciated when they came. One time during our journey, Merry and Pippin were on the verge of getting scorned like no tomorrow. I just…I just wasn't in the best of moods that day. I went to the point of staying as far behind as possible with my cowl and lower face covered. I saw them, running to me and I cursed under my breath but before they were anywhere close to me they were called away. My gaze met Boromir's and he nodded towards me as he took the two hobbits away, making the two laugh in the process. I was surprised and then thankful for his assistance. I remembered that I had to thank him. Now was about as good of a time as any.

"Yes thank you…and thank for the other day, with Merry and Pippin." I said as his brown/green eyes met my dark ones and he smiled. It was genuine and was full of warmth and friendship. I returned it with one of my own as we started to slowly take the packs off of the poor pony. After a few moments, Bill was released from his bonds and started to eat grass. I looked at him in sadness as I remembered my dear Max.

The day of our departure from Rivendell I went to say goodbye when one of the stable hands told me that he was gone. He left in the middle of the night. I knew he was safe but I missed him. I missed him and Haldir.

"I believe I owe you an apology." I was pulled out of own thoughts as Boromir stood up straight and placed a relaxed hand on his sword. I raised an eyebrow in question. "My treatment at Rivendell and for eavesdropping on you and Legolas was wrong and discourteous." He said as I waved it off, the same smile on my face. I think I kind of forgot about those. I didn't forget about him being a pompous ass but those instances yes. Weird I know but my mind works in mysterious ways.

"Boromir, do not worry about it. It is all water under the bridge." I stated as I felt the wave of confusion. I turned and placed a hand on his broad shoulder and squeezed it. I should probably explain myself before he takes it as being rude. "Water under the bridge is a saying from my people. It is in the past and forgiven just…don't let it happen again because then we will definitely will have words and believe me, they will not be pleasant." I said as Boromir chuckled before placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it in the same manner I did him.

"Then we are acquaintances." He stated as I shook my head.

"Oh no…we are friends." I said as he smiled, pulling me into a surprising hug before pulling away and walking off. I stood there slightly stunned by the turn of events.

I officially befriended everyone in the fellowship. I did a little dance before gaining control over my happy self and went to make sure that Merry and Pippin were alright before I pulled out my sleeping pallet and laid it down between Merry and Gimli.

Yes, I was the only one that could sleep so close to the dwarf. For some reason, his snores really helped me sleep well. Call me crazy but I enjoyed his earth shaking rumbles.

* * *

><p>We left the next day around first sunlight. We trekked across the wild terrain and through the various mountains and hills. We passed a ruined where I stopped to look around. I loved old, antique things. I think that is why I was drawn to the elves. I am not saying that they are ancient antiques but…they are pretty ancient.<p>

As we continued on our journey, we were going up a rather steep hill. Gandalf was leading the way and I had that similar feeling that we should have epic music playing as each one of us went up and over between two large rocks that jutted out from the ground. I guess I had a thing for epic music during times when I was bored out of my mind. Legolas was behind Gandalf and then Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam with Bill, Boromir, followed by me and lastly Aragorn.

Apparently someone must have asked or Gandalf just thought it necessary to tell us the next step of our journey. I could hear his voice from up front floating down to us in the end of the line. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

If our luck holds? Our luck better damn hold! We were making good time and hadn't met with any type of misfortune….damn it…I just jinxed us. Damn my stupidity.

"Zaza…are you well?" I heard from ahead of me. Boromir looked at me concerned as I smiled slightly.

"I just…hope our luck is still with us. I am well to answer your question…just worried for our safety and future." I said as I picked up my walking speed and started to walk alongside him. He smiled sadly down at me as I tripped slightly over a small jutted rock. "Damn it…"

"I once heard that it is futile to worry about something that one does not have control over." Boromir said as I looked at him and laughed. Now the pompous ass has become a wise man. Soon I'm going to turn into a dancing buffoon and Aragorn a ballerina dancer.

"Nicely put my friend." I said as I sent him a wink before jogging up and walking beside Legolas. He was the quite type while traveling so I did not expect him to talk. I should just stop thinking all together.

"_I see that you have made a new friend."_ He said as I looked at him with a small smile. The little punk was trying to gauge just how 'friendly' I was with Boromir. I rolled my eyes as he looked at me expectantly.

"_And I see you are imagining things in your brilliant mind there. Boromir is a friend only. More like a brother type than anything. I know you know that because I see it in your eyes."_ I said as he nodded, smiling none the less. "_Now you are just trying to joke around with me, sneak_." He laughed as Gandalf stopped, looking over a set of rocks off in the distance. I stood beside him as Legolas stood beside me.

"We rest here for a time." Gandalf said as I nodded and started to go and find a good area for fire. My stomach rumbled with objection to the fact that I haven't eaten much that day. I need to mend that before my rumbles were compared to those of Gimli's snores. Now that would be embarrassing.

* * *

><p>There was a fire set and Sam started to cook some food for us. Legolas was doing his job at being a sentinel and Boromir and Aragorn were teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight. I saw that Sam was looking sadly at the sausage. What in the hell is so sad about sausage? Then a thought popped into my head and I went to my satchel and pulled out a little leather pouch. I walked to Sam and kneeled beside him. He looked up at me questionably as I handed him the little leather pouch with a smile.<p>

"Milady…what is this?" he asked as I shook my head as he took the pouch.

"Just a little something that I thought you would appreciate." I said as he opened the pouch and I thought he was going to pass out with happiness. He looked up me so much gratitude before turning to Frodo who was sitting on a rock watching the training of Merry and Pippin.

"Look Mr. Frodo!" Sam said as Frodo looked over and laughed softly at his elated friend. "Herbs! Rare herbs that haven't been seen in the Shire for years!" Sam turned his attention back toward me, amazement in his green eyes. "Where did you find these, milady?" Sam asked as I just smiled and shrugged.

"Let's just say the wild can provide the most extraordinary things." He smiled as I patted him lightly on the shoulder. "This is my gift to you Sam. Use them well." I said as I ruffled his hair before walking to stand on a rock to watch the training. Frodo caught my eye and nodded in thanks. I returned it as I watched the interaction between the hobbits and the two men with interest.

Boromir and Aragorn would make great fathers, especially Boromir. He had grown to care for Merry and Pippin and it made me happy. I had a feeling that he missed his brother and that Boromir was finally relaxed. I would guess that his father casted a large, looming shadow over the two sons.

Boromir was sparing with Pippin, coaching him on while I dropped down from the rock with a light thump and a small stumble. I cursed outloud as the four stopped and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and waved them to continue. What else did they expect? Was I suppose to float down on clouds with angel singing my praises? I don't think so. I sat beside Aragorn as he nodded to my presense, smoking a pipe. As a puff of smoke floated my way, I took a whiff and was surprised that it smelt rather pleasing. It was a mix of spice yet it had a sweet tinge.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir said with each swing and Pippin blocked it with a small triumphant smile on his face.

"Move your feet." Aragorn encouraged as they did another round of the some moves that Boromir performed earlier. When Pippin finished, he looked over at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Zaza, I did it!" Pippin yelled as I smiled and clapped. I was very pleased.

"I see that little one. Good job!" I said as the smile on his face brightened even more. Boromir laughed slightly as I shook my head. Those two hobbits were just something else.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said, impressed by his friend's skill.

"Thanks." Pippin said as it was time for Merry to go through his rounds.

"Faster!" Boromir said as he did the same moves as he did with Pippin.

"Focus Merry. Do not over think the movement. Go with your first instinct." I said as Merry nodded before Boromir moved again. This time his movements were swift and quick, unlike earlier when they were slow and unsure. Aragorn looked over at me and nodded. "Those words pertain to you as well Pippin." I said as Pippin looked over at me and nodded.

"You were taught by Haldir." he stated emphasizing the 'were' as he looked over and smiled. The words I just spoke to Merry and Pippin were one of the many encouraging phrases that Haldir told me during the beginning of my training. I smiled sadly at him before turning my attention to the two hobbits and Boromir. I missed Lothlórien greatly. I missed Haldir even more. My hand rose to the necklace and I didn't see Aragorn watching me, a small sad smile gracing his face as he turned and watched as Boromir was again sparing with Pippin.

"Come on. Good." Boromir said before he accidently cut Pippin's hand.

"Aaahh!" Pippin yelled as I looked at him with concern, standing from my seat on the stone.

"Sorry!" Boromir said apologetically as Pippin kicks him in the shin. Boromir yelps in pain as a mischievous glint appears in Merry's eyes.

"Get him!" Merry said as both Merry and Pippin tackle Boromir onto the ground. By now I was laughing hysterically at the sight. This was a time that I wished that I had a camera because it was a picture perfect moment.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin said as Boromir was laughing hard on the ground as the two hobbits attacked him. After laughing his share, Aragorn stood up and walked to the group on the ground. I had a feeling that he might end up on his back if he wasn't careful.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on either of the hobbit's shoulders. Merry and Pippin both look at me as my eyes went wide and I shook my head. But it was too late. They reached back, grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled them to where he was on his back. I was doubled on the ground laughing, tears coming out of my eyes as the look was priceless on Aragorn's face.

I called it! I knew he would be on his back if he wasn't careful, now look at him! All sprawled out on the ground like he slipped on a banana. Classic!

But then I felt something was off. I look over to see Legolas gazing intently south. I followed his line of sight to see that there was a very strange, dark cloud. I watched it closely as Legolas' gaze was fixed on the cloud.

"What is that?" Sam asked, noticing that Legolas and I were watching the cloud. This was the time I wished that I had elvish sight.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said, not at all concerned about the possible danger a 'whiff of cloud' could bring upon us.

"I do not think that is just a cloud Gimli." I stated as he looked at me, concern now full rim in his eyes.

"It's moving fast… against the wind." Boromir said getting up from the ground and placing a hand on Merry and Pippin's shoulders.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled as I ran to where our things were sitting and started to pull bushes over it to hide from the flock of birds approaching our location.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as everyone scrambled around the campsite to hide. Legolas came by my side and helped me hide the equipment.

"Hurry!" Boromir said as he pushed the hobbits gently into a group of bushes before turning and giving me a nod. I nodded back as he followed in behind them. I felt Legolas pulling me into a group of bushes alongside him. Aragorn was running around making sure everyone was safe and covered before grabbing Frodo and pulling him and Sam underneath rocks.

All of the sudden, it seemed like the dark cloud covered our location and then I could see a flock of birds flying overhead, cawing loudly and annoyingly. The annoying birds circled the hill and then flew back south. We came out of hiding and everyone watched the retreating flock.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said with anger as I glanced over at him before going and uncovering the equipment, pulled Bill out of his hiding spot and started to pack him up.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said as he walked onto a high rock with Legolas and looked over at the looming mountains covered with snow. My eyes widen and I grunted in response as Aragorn gave me a sideward glance before helping me with the equipment.

Just so I can make this clear, I hate the cold. I hate snow and that mountain was full of snow and cold. I had another feeling that this might end in a disaster. Joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked this Chapter. =) The Fellowship is one harmonious group now! But...let's just say there will be some tension and thoughts about our dear Marchwarden in the future...=D XOXO<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you guys have had an nice week since my last post. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and/or sent me a PM. It was greatly appreciated! =D Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. It is kind of long but HOPEFULLY y'all don't mind. ;) Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**PS- italics means elvish. And please remember to review. I LOVE reviews! They make me happy and quite giddy. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>_

The next day we found ourselves climbing the snowy slopes of Caradhras, much to my dismay. I had every piece of clothing on and I was still colder than every fellowship member. Maybe it is because I am from Texas and we barely have a winter. Or maybe I am a big ole baby that cannot stand the cold. Who knows! Except I was freezing my ass off and I was feeling like if I shivered any more that I would bounce my brain out of my head.

We were going up a particular steep and slippery slope and I was walking in front of Boromir. He found much pleasure in teasing me, pompous Gondorian ass. I slipped for about the hundredth time and I felt his hand on my elbow, making sure that I don't completely fall down onto the ground. Though I was thankful, that did mean that I didn't like the fact that he was laughing out loud.

"This isn't funny Boromir." I grumbled as I really wanted to rip my elbow out of his hand but decided that only would make me fall in the process and I really did not want my ego to be more bruised than it already was.

"Indeed it is not…forgive me…" he said as I looked over at him and saw that he was not at all sorry about it. I sent him a glare as he chuckled before releasing my elbow.

"No you're not…punk…" I mumbled as his face contorted and he looked at me confused. I saw the confusion and just waved it off, telling him that it was nothing to worry about. He nodded as I walked ahead a bit. After a few moments, I heard a grunt and then what sounded like a body that was rolling. I turned around and saw that Frodo was rolling down the slope.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said as he caught Frodo and righted him onto his feet. I watched with concern as Frodo stood and then relaxed when he seemed alright. I saw his little hand rise to his neck and then his blue eyes filled with panic. Boromir bent over to pick up something and then all of the sudden the cold did not matter to me. Boromir held the ring in his hand my heart almost stopped. That was the last person that should have the ring in his possession.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly as my hand settled onto my swords on my hip. Aragorn did the same thing as he looked towards me and nodded. I was the closest person to Boromir. If worst came to come, then I was the first person to stop him from using the ring.

Boromir did not listen and was completely ignorant to Aragorn's warning. "Boromir…" I said loudly as he turned slightly towards me, his face filled in sadness and despair.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing." He said softly as his eyes held mine for a moment before turning completely to the ring. "Such a little thing." He reached out with his gloved hand to touch the ring. I shook my head as I slowly started to draw my sword.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled making Boromir look up quickly with a slightly confused look on his face. Boromir glanced over at me and then down at my partly drawn sword before looking back at Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said menacingly as Boromir took another glance at me before slowly walking to Aragorn and Frodo. He noticed that Aragorn's hand was on his hilt of his sword as well.

"As you wish…" Boromir said as he held out the ring to Frodo. Frodo took it without hesitation and places it around his neck. I released a breath of relief as Boromir smiles like it was nothing. Like hell it was nothing! My heart is about to pound out of my chest and I almost thought I had to kill one of my friends. "…I care not." Boromir said as he ruffled Frodo's hair in a joking manner before turning around and climbing up and then passed me.

This trip sucks ass. That ring sucks ass. Sauron sucks ass. Okay…how about everything evil sucks? Sounds good to me.

Aragorn looked at me and I nodded as he removed his hand from his hilt of his sword and returned my nod. I looked at Frodo who was watching Boromir with skepticism before looking at me. I smiled softly as I turned and continue to walk and they followed after me. Legolas had yet to move from his position. As I started to near him, he started to walk again. I looked over at him with concern.

"_That was close."_ He said softly as I nodded, laughing slightly at how close that could have been to epic ruin and disaster. And it was one of those laughs that didn't mean it was a funny matter. It was one of those laughs that someone has to do to not dwell on how a situation could have gone totally wrong. A tense laugh I guess you can see. This laugh was extremely tense.

"_Too close my friend…way too close._" I said as I looked over at him and saw that he was not wearing any heavy winter gear nor did he seem to be having trouble walking on the snow. In fact, he didn't even leave prints in the snow. My eyes widen as I pointed to his feet, stopping in my tracks.

"How in the hell are you doing that?" I slightly yelled as the others looked over before laughing slightly and continuing on. Legolas just smiled and leaned in close, his lips near my ear.

"_That is for me to know and for you to find out_." He whispered as I looked at him, mouth opened and stunned that this elf was playing tricks with me. I hate him.

"I hate you." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and started to walk. I slipped again to only land on my stomach. I groaned as I heard Merry and Pippin laughing, along with Boromir and Gimli. I rolled my eyes as Legolas tried to help me up but I made a noise between a growl and a hiss

"_No…"_ I sneered as I got to my feet and glared at the others, entirely not pleased how this was so hilarious. "This is not funny!" I said loudly as they tried to hold in their laughter but completely failed. I rolled my eyes again before pulling up my lower cover to my face and trekked up the hill still glaring at them.

Damn asses. See if I ever laugh at their jokes or funny comments again. Then they will be sorry that they ever made me a butt of their jokes. That will show them.

* * *

><p>It has been a few hours since the almost ordeal with Boromir. Now we are in an even better circumstance. Now we are in a blizzard, on a narrow passageway, covered in snow, on an edge of an extremely high cliff that I will most likely slip and fall to my death. That will definitely help the fellowship out during their quest.<p>

By this time I could not feel my body. It was all numb to the point that I could not care a flying rat's ass about if I was getting frost bite or not. I kept pushing through the waist deep snow, carrying Pippin on my back. Aragorn had Frodo and Sam and Boromir was carrying Merry and helping Gimli. Gandalf was ahead leading the way as always. Maybe he should carry a hobbit while I stick a staff in the snow and saw a few jumbles of incoherent words?

We kept struggling through as the snow started to get higher and higher, now reaching my chest. Like I said, I hated the damn snow. Legolas, though, had it made. Damn elf! He was just strolling on top of the snow. Apparently they weigh like nothing and were not affected by the elements. Where can I get what he has? He walked ahead and started to stare ahead into the blizzard. It was like he heard something.

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_ _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained_!) I heard as I stopped and listened. That was indeed a foul voice and it had to be no one other than Saruman.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Legolas said as I held onto Pippin a little tighter. I bet it was that damn traitor Saruman. Then that woman's intuition feeling was coming back. It was like something was about to happen and I just knew that nothing good was going to come from it.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as I nodded my head slightly. I would give myself a pat on the back but I couldn't because one, I can't feel my hands; two, I had Pippin on my back shaking to death. There was an echo of the same voice in the air. Rocks and boulders started to fall from on top of the mountain. We all lunged to the side of the wall as the rocks fell.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn said as I nodded with him. I agreed with him one hundred percent.

"No!" Gandalf said as he looked defiantly at Aragorn. This was complete madness! Saruman is using his powers to kill us on this god forsaken mountain. I'm so sorry if I do not want to go to a cold, wintery grave.

"Gandalf! We cannot stay here! We all will freeze to death!" I yelled as Gandalf looked at me with the same defiant gaze before walking towards the edge of the passageway.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)_ Gandalf yelled into the howling gusts of snow. I could feel my necklace upon my chest and it was warm. It was the only warm object on my body at present. I closed my eyes as Gandalf's voice was drowned out my Saruman's evil one. Saruman was by far the stronger of the two wizards sadly.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_) I heard Saruman say as I noticed that the sky was darkening upon us. I took a glance over my shoulder and barely saw the outline of Aragorn. My eyes were filled with worry and…fear. I was scared for the first time on this trip. This was not what I had planned for an adventure.

All of the sudden, a lightning striked the tip of the mountain and started an avalanche. The snow started to fall and I noticed that Gandalf was still on the ledge. I called out to Legolas as he quickly pulled Gandalf from the ledge as the snow fell upon us.

By this time I was panicking because I did not want to buried alive under snow. Plus Pippin was on my back and I did not want him to suffer that. I pulled his small shaking body around and he was on my hip. It was like I was carrying a small child of my own around. He buried his face into my neck as I tried to push out of the snow that was burying us. I was unsuccessful until I felt two strong hands pull us up. I looked at our rescuer and nodded towards Legolas.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled as I glanced over at him and then hoped that we would not take that road. The ring needed to be as far away from him and his people as possible.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said as I did a mental dance before a heavy shake came from Pippin's little body. This damn cold was too much for his little body. I then felt his small fingers land on my necklace and I immediately felt him place his hold hand on it. He raised his head up and I could tell that his cheeks were becoming red but not from the cold, but from warmth. I raised an eyebrow as he looked at the jewelry like it was magic. For all that I know, it was a magic necklace that could turn me into a freaking bird. Who in the hell knows!

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said as I looked over at him like a crazy person. Even though that did not sound half as bad as this plan, I would rather be out in the sun light than in a cold and damp cave where dwarves awaken some ancient creature from before the time of Middle Earth. Or at least that is what Lord Celeborn told me. I wished I remembered the creatures name but I doubt that it would matter now.

"No no no…I heard that something happened in Moria. We cannot go through there! Gandalf?" I yelled. I'm pretty sure that Gandalf and I are on the same page by the look on his face. I knew that he feared the caves because of the same reason. We couldn't possibly think that was the way to go.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said bleakly as my eyes widen before looking back at Frodo.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled through the sound of the blizzard. Merry looked ghostly pale and was shivering about as much as Pippin was since he still hadn't removed his hand from my necklace. I looked towards Pippin, who was in held in front of me like a small child. He had not once shivered since I held him on my hip. I knew that I had to do with my necklace. What did Haldir give me?

"Frodo?" Gandalf said as he looked over at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said as I closed my eyes before pulling Pippin closer to me.

"So be it." Gandalf said sadly as we turned back around and started down the path back to where we started before. Even though I was thankful that we were going to go down a warmer path, I could help but have fear in my heart. I had a really bad feeling about this route.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, we finally made it down from the mountain and to where it was not cold. The air was warm and refreshing. We were going to camp for a few hours and thaw out before we traveled to the gates of Moria. I let go of Pippin about an hour after we were in warmer climate but he did not leave my side. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me about my necklace but Merry pulled him away as we sat down around a large, blazing fire. I sat down on the grass and slowly started to pull of my top layers of clothes. Aragorn sat down beside me, helping me lay out my clothes so that they may dry by the fire. I smiled in thanks as we did this in silence.<p>

"_Could you have done it, if it was needed?"_ he asked as I glanced over at him before turning back to my tunic that was drenched in water that was snow.

"_Yes…I could have. Luckily it did not come to that but…I was not kidding when I told you my reasons back at Rivendell. I will not let this world fall while I am still breathing and can do something about it."_ I said as he nodded, silently mulling over what I had said.

Once we were done, he did not move from that spot and I had an inkling that he wanted to talk more so I just sat there, in silence waiting for him to continue. _"Do you have someone waiting for you in Lothlórien?"_ he asked as I looked over at him with slight confusion. Whatever could he mean?

"_Well…there is Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and probably Max…"_ I replied as he raised a hand for me to stop, a small smile on his face.

"_That is not what I meant. Do you have an elf waiting for you?"_ he asked as I looked forward at the fire thoroughly confused until I realized what he was talking about. Oh my…he was talking about a significant other, like a lover or a boyfriend…

"_Oh…no I don't actually. What in Middle Earth would make you say that?"_ I asked as he raised an eyebrow before looking down at my necklace. What in the blazes would make him think I had a significant other? And why was he eyeing my necklace suspiciously. I looked down at the necklace before my eyes widen and my cheeks went red.

"_This was a gift from a dear friend Aragorn."_ I said as he nodded, smiling apologetic at me as I noticed a beautiful silver necklace hanging down from his neck. I raised an eyebrow as I motioned to the necklace. He smiled in acknowledgement as he nodded in confirmation but his eyes were full of sadness. I did not want him to be sad so I did not say any more.

"_Forgive me for thinking otherwise. It looked like a gift that an elvish man would give to an elvish woman when he was in love."_ He said as I looked at him like he was insane. I wonder if he hit his head on the mountain during that avalanche. Actually…I bet he did because right now he is out of his mind.

I laughed loudly as he looked at me, thinking what I was thinking about him. _"This is definitely not of gift of love Aragorn. Haldir gave this to me to remember him goodbye. Nothing more." _I said as Aragorn looked at me skeptically this time. I stared into the fire as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw that Gimli was watching me with an amused face. I sent him a small glare that made him chuckle. Of course he just had one of the contagious chuckles that made me giggle and then Aragorn look at us like we were both insane. I turned to Aragorn and nudged him softly before standing up and stretching. He stood as well as a small smile graced his face.

"_Now…if you are done trying to advise me on the potential of my love life, I think we better start packing poor Bill and head to Moria."_ I said as he laughed softly before nodding. As he moved to walk pass me, he stopped and lowered his voice into a whisper.

"_Think about it Zaza. Elves do not give so readily unless in times of war or in the matters of the heart."_ I looked at him, now completely confused as he nodded and walked away.

This necklace was nothing but a gift of friendship…wasn't it? It could not be more. I know that I thought there was some kind of…mutual affection between us but he never acted on it…oh wait. That was a lie. He did act upon it but we were always interrupted. What was the real meaning of this necklace? I kind of wish Aragorn would have waited until Middle Earth wasn't at stake to tell me about feelings of the freaking heart. This was damn bad timing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I have no idea when the next update will be since I need to study for finals. But I am going to try to update no later than Wednesday of this coming week so keep an eye out. =) Until then...I hope y'all have a good week. <strong>_

_**PLEASE...review! =D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello readers! I hope your week was fabulous! =D Also Happy Mother's Day to all! Make sure to give your mother's or mother figures a hug and a kiss. =) Anyways, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and added this story to it's favorites and/or alerts. I appreciate the support! =D I hope you like this chapter! Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently after I finish finals on this coming Thursday. =D **_

_**Please review! I love to know what you think so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =D I will love you for an eternity and then some. =)**_

_**AND italics means elvish. Thank you again for all the support! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>_

We finally arrived at the wall which actually looked like a ruin of some type. What type, I cannot tell, but it looked like a bridge to my eyes. Since Aragorn opened his damn mouth, all my thoughts have been swimming around Haldir and the meaning of this necklace. My hand rose to the item in thought when I slipped on a damn, moss covered rock and face planted on the ground.

Just my freaking luck actually as I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about matters of the heart at a crucial time like this. It was absolutely absurd but I had the right. I think. I should be concerned because frankly, could I get into a relationship with an elf? What does it mean to be mortal in love with an immortal being?

By that time my mind was on the verge of creating a migraine. And I was still on my stomach, my hands out beside me with small pebbles digging into my palms and knees when Gimli kneeled beside me.

"Eh…lass? Are you well?" he asked in his gruff, deep voice as I nodded. No I am not well but I can't just damn well say that can I? He raised an eyebrow in question as I rolled my eyes and then smiled up at him as he grabbed my arm and helped me up. I stood on my feet and noticed that everyone had passed except for Gandalf who was smiling at me like he knew something I did not. He probably did knowing the old coot.

"Thank you Gimli." I said as he grunt a 'You're welcome' before continuing onward as he stopped and gazed that walls in sheer awe. I laughed softly as the look on the dwarfs face. I wish I had a camera.

"It seems that your mind has been running away with you." Gandalf said as I looked over at him and sighed, quickly giving up trying to say otherwise. I just knew that he would just see through my façade and then tease me about it in his own way.

"It's that obvious huh?" I asked as we walked along what seemed like a river or a lake. I got a shiver from the chilly wind that blew against my face. Again, it had that feeling like something was not right.

"No…not entirely." He said as I looked at him surprised by his answer. Maybe I inherited Haldir's stoic look. Ugh…there he is again! Always around in my mind and in…I'm just going to stop thinking and just do my duty, protect Frodo and the Ring. "Have you felt any of the Rings powers as of late?" What? That was completely random…even for Gandalf.

"Uh…no…why? Should I being feeling it?" I asked, thoroughly confused at what was the meaning of the question and why he asked it. Gandalf just looked down at me as the wheels in my brain started work. Did I feel the power of the Ring…no…I haven't but Boromir has showing clear signs of the Ring trying to control him. Even some of the others have looked at Frodo out of want but then shook out of their trance like stage.

"Strikes you as odd doesn't it?" he said as I looked over at him and nodded, stopping slightly so the others would not over hear our conversation. Of course it strikes me as odd you crazy coot! Not once have I heard its whispers or felt its evil presence.

"Now that you mention it…yes, the last time I felt the Rings power was in Rivendell which was about three weeks ago. Why is that?" I asked as Gandalf's eyes flickered over to my necklace. I looked down at the necklace and my fingers gazed the stone lightly as I took my hand away and looked at Gandalf. I wanted an answer.

"You are protected. That necklace is old, very old. It is an ancient elvish necklace known for its protecting abilities. The one that gave you that necklace cares a great deal." Gandalf said as my hand rose to the necklace and touched it again, except this time I did not pull it away. So that might explain the whole not being affected by the Ring but…he couldn't possibly know. Gandalf smiled softly as he placed his large, old hand onto my shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

"The matters such as the one you are in happen in due course. Do not fret over what could come. There are more important matters to attend to at present, young one." Gandalf said as I nodded. I totally agree and I would love to push that away but for some reason, it was a strong notion that wanted to the thought out completely.

"That's an understatement." I mumbled as he chuckled softly, causing me to look up at him as we neared the other companions that stopped along the path to wait for us to join them.

"I vaguely remember a promise about keeping sarcasm in check." Gandalf said as we stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary stone wall as we continued onto our path. I looked at it skeptically before turning my attention to the wizard in front of me.

"Hey! I have kept my sarcasm at bay for about three weeks. I can't just go all cold turkey." I replied with a wide smile as I pointed at him in a mocking manner. He just rolled his eyes and shooed me away before turning around and looking at me confused. Of course I just had to throw in a phrase that stumped him into oblivion. But the crazy old coot eyes lit up and looked down at me like I was a newly discovered specimen.

"An interesting phrase…ah! I understand. Indeed keeping such prized characteristics is no fun at all." He said as he waved me away again. I just laughed as I felt a hand in one of my own. I look down to see Pippin with a smile on his face. I smile at him as we walked the rest of the way. Pippin after a few moments let go of my hand and I found myself in between Gimli and Legolas. I just knew that I was in for some entertainment.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said as he raised his axe and knocked it against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said as I wasn't so sure that was a good thing for them in the end. Maybe they should write it down or put out a mail box or something. But that would be presumptuous of me to even think, let alone imagine them having mail boxes in Middle Earth.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas retorted as I laughed out loud only to get a glare from Gimli as he mumbled to himself. I looked behind me and winked at Legolas who smiled in return. Really? I think he said that on purpose.

Up ahead, Gandalf approached the wall between rock and two trees. Oh god if he is going to start chanting and dancing I'm turning the other way. I have no idea how wizards to cast their spells and I really hope it wasn't with dancing. That would just be embarrassing…and slightly humorous now that I think about it.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin —" Gandalf mumbled as we stood around him as his hand ran over the wall. Faintly I could tell that there were silver lines in the rock. I raised an eyebrow as I stood in between Legolas and Gimli. I was merely curious but I did not want those two at each other's throats again. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He mumbled again as he turned around and looked at the black sky. I followed his movements before raising an eyebrow while looking over at Legolas who just shrugged in response. When the clouds moved and the moon shined brightly, the area where Gandalf was standing lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ah! It's the door!" I said with a goofy smile on my face as Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli looked at me in an annoyed way. What the hell people? I mean…it is a door for crying out loud. Actually it is beautiful door. Two columns on either side that curl together to make an arch. In the arch were elvish writing and lives on looping around the columns. Like I said, it was beautiful.

"What?" I asked, my voice raising a little as I did a circle to see that Merry and Pippin had amused expressions on their faces and Aragorn just shook his head.

"How very observant of you Zaza…" Boromir said in a mocking tone as I rolled my eyes and sent him a glare. Pompous ass.

"Shut up Boromir." I said as I turned back around and looked at Gandalf before heaving a sigh as he turned around and continued to do whatever he was going to do.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read as I raised an eyebrow in response. Was this a joke? Elves and dwarves are not friend. I guess they didn't want any visitors.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked as Pippin nodded along in response.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said as I nodded. Sounded like a good plan… I hope he knows the password.

_"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)_ Gandalf said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and then rested on my left leg, cocking my right out in a typical 'This is getting ridiculous' pose. I was tired and possibly moody. I wish there was something to hack on, maybe an Orc or goblin. Both would work very nicely for my cause. After a few moments, the door did not open and I sighed.

I knew it! The crazy old coot forgot the damn password. I glanced over to see Pippin with a goofy ass grin on his face. Even though I did not know what he was smiling about, I felt myself smiling too. That little hobbit can always pull me out of my foulest moods. Bless that little chap's heart!

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Gandalf tried again as I quietly hoped that this would work but sadly…squat happened.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said looking up at Gandalf as I stifled a laugh.

"Nicely noticed Pip." I said as he looked over his shoulder at me and mocked glare. I returned it before sticking my tongue at him. He chuckled softly as Gandalf looks at both of us with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. When his gaze landed on me, I put on innocent smile on my face and shrugged as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the door in front of him, pushing on it like they would suddenly just open. I highly doubt that would work.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves…Men…and Orcs." Gandalf mumbled as Pippin looked at him expectantly.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked in an innocent way that children usually ask 'Why' at the end of each thing their parents tell them.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Well someone is just in a foul mood.

"Wow…someone is a bit grumpy." I whispered as Legolas glanced over at me with a slight smile on his face before we heard Gandalf heavy a great sigh. I think I pinched a nerve.

"Esperanza…." Gandalf said threateningly as I raised my hands in defeat and backed up a few steps, bumping into Boromir with an apologetic smile on my face.

"Sorry…sarcasm will be held internally for now on." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. I glanced over and saw that Boromir was looked at me quite amused so…I punch him in the shoulder. He looked over at me like I was crazy so I sent him a glare that just made his chuckle softly.

* * *

><p>It has been a while since we got to the doors of Moria and Gandalf has had no luck opening the damn door. The fellowship has scattered around in front of the door, waiting patiently for Gandalf to have an epiphany and open the door. I was sitting on the roots of the left tree when facing the door. Boromir was standing beside my standing figure looking off in the distance. We have been in that position for a while. I leaned back and rested by back against the trunk of the tree. I unconsciously raised my hand to my necklace and held it softly. I also did notice that Boromir was looking down at me interested before his face held concern.<p>

"Is that necklace worth something to you?" I heard as I glanced up at Boromir before looking down at my hand. I let it fall into my lap as I nodded. Of course it was you fool! "Just make sure that it does not distract you from our true purpose." He said as I looked at him not quite sure when the hostility was coming from. Then I remembered what Gandalf had said. Maybe the Ring was getting to him…or maybe he was becoming his old self. Whatever it was, he didn't seem like himself…well his nice, new self that I have liked.

"Look, I appreciate the concern but it is unnecessary." I whispered as I tried to be the bigger person in this conversation and not fight. Of course that Gondorian just has to have the last word. He reached down quickly and pulled me up to where I was face to face with him. No one noticed the movements or even heard us. We were talking in whispers.

"Listen to me girl! We are already weak from escorting hobbits and you. You need to pay attention." He said in a fierce whispered as my dark eyes widen before they became slits. I sent him my coldest and most dangerous glare that I could muster. He immediately let go as I pointed a small, chubby finger at him.

"Well then you better listen to me 'boy'. First, the hobbits are not weak. They are only weak because you do not believe in them. That is why we, as a fellowship, are weak as a whole." I whispered as I poked his chest. "Second, do not ever call me a girl. I am a twenty one year old woman that has seen my fair share of blood and battle. I have seen the nature of battle and have lost people dear to me." I poked his chest again except harder so he could feel it through his clothes as sadness flashed through my eyes before they became cold again. "Third, I am always alert. It may not look like it but I do know what is going on. Now… whenever you pull that stick out of your ass, come talk to me because this is not my friend that I know." I finished as I pushed him roughly before walking and standing behind Merry and Pippin.

Now I do love Boromir but what in the hell gave him or anybody else the right to tell me what I can and cannot think? Was love forbidden in this land? If it is, how in the hell do all these couples make babies? I would like to know minus all of the nasty details. Plus…he is just being an ass. I hope he pulls that stick out of his ass soon.

They were being mischievous as ever, throwing rocks into the small lake. As Pippin started to throw another after Merry, Aragorn stops him and bends close to his ear. His eyes never left the water.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said as I raised an eyebrow confused as he righted himself and watched the ripples in the water. I fixed my gaze on the ripples as well. They should have stopped rippling right now. That was not a good sign.

We, Aragorn, Boromir and I, watched as it continued to ripple. Boromir now felt much like himself after my scolding. Good…maybe he will apologize. He has apologized before it could happen again….but more than likely he won't. It was a one time offer. I should have enjoyed it while it lasted.

In the background, Frodo and Gandalf were having a good ole time trying to open the door. I would have put in some sarcastic reply for Gandalf's sanity but fear was coursing through my veins at the moment. The water sent chills through my spine and my hand went to the hilt of my sword. The water shivered again as the stone doors opened, a deep rumbling sound ricochet off of the ruins.

The fellowship walks into the Moria, Gandalf, and Gimli and Legolas going first along with Boromir, the hobbits, Aragorn and I. Gandalf led the way with a crystal light on his staff. Aragorn sent me a concerned look before nodding. I returned it knowing full well why he was nodding at me.

There was something in that water. That something we just not have time or man power to defeat if it came to that and both Aragorn and I knew that. But…I must be prepared for anything. I am prepared to face whatever came our way.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said as we walked further into the Moria. I scrunched my nose as I caught a nasty whiff of what smelt like a dead animal….a lot of dead animals to be exact. The light on the staff grew brighter as Gandalf covered the crystal while blowing on it. It glowed bright as my eyes adjusted to the difference of light before they went wide.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said as he kept going on his little tirade. Shut the hell up Gimli and observe your surrounding!

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said as everyone looked around at the bodies of dead of what looked like dwarfs, rotting and broken from the years of decomposing. They littered everywhere as the fellowships eyes glanced wildly to and fro all around the room. Fear and despair were evident in each fellowship member's eyes.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli wailed in grief. I knew how he felt but now was not the time to lose focus.

Legolas approached a dead carcass of a dwarf and pulled out an arrow. He examines it quickly to only throw it down in disgust. "Goblins!" he said in revulsion as Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords while Legolas notched an arrow.

"Damn it…this is not a good sign." I said as I unsheathed both my sword and long knife. I turned and gave the hobbits a quick, reassuring smile as I pulled them into a huddled group. "Stay behind me little ones." I said as I turned around and we slowly started to back away to the entrance of Moria.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as I nodded in agreement. This was definitely the wrong choice. The hobbits started to back away as I gently pushed them back with my body. I swore I heard the water from the lake make a noise but I pushed it off, thinking that I was my imagination since I was kind of freaking out at the moment. The last place I wanted to fight goblins was in a dark, damp cave.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled as the fellowship started to back away more. All of the sudden, I hear a body fall the ground and seems like it is being dragged away. I turned around and my heart started to beat wildly in a panic. The hobbits were closer to the door than I anticipated and Frodo was being pulled in by a tentacle that reached out from the lake.

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry and Pippin yelled as they ran after their friend. They grab Frodo and there was a tug and war. I sheathed my swords and quickly withdrew my bow and notched an arrow. I hit my target but it was replaced by another. I notched another arrow and shot and the tentacle pulled back and was, again, replaced by another.

"Help!" Frodo yelled in fear as I turned around. They others did not hear them which floored my mind. How in the hell can you not hear them? We are in a cave and it echoes! Hello!

Sam was hacking away on the tentacle until is pulled back. "Get off him! Strider!" Sam yelled as the rest of the fellowship finally turned around and started to run our direction.

"Aragorn!" Merry yelled as a burst of tentacles came out of the water and hit the hobbits away. Another reached all the way over to me and knocked me back. I flew backwards with a grunt as I collided with a wall.

"Zaza!" Pippin yelled as he saw me up against the wall slowly getting up. I winced as I felt a warm, wet substance slide down from where my head made contact with stone. A massive migraine already formed and my head felt like it was going to explode. It was worse than a freaking hangover and I felt the worst of all hangovers.

Once I got my bearings enough so that I could tell what was happening. The large ass squid was dangling Frodo by his leg over the water and Aragorn and Boromir was chopping off its tentacles. Well…I thought it was Boromir and Aragorn since I was seeing six people out in the water. I did see three Legolas' shooting from shore and Gandalf had the three hobbits far away from the battle with Gimli.

I stumble to Legolas' side and notch an arrow. I shot it and it almost hit Boromir in the shoulder but I hit a tentacle that was about to wrap around his body. He looked over at me like I was a moron.

"Sorry!" I yelled apologetically as I notched another arrow and shot at another tentacle that was coming for him. He rolled his eyes as I felt the fogginess in my head clear slightly. That was a damn good knock on the head that I received.

I watched as Aragorn slices another tentacle off and saw Frodo fall into the arms of Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled as we all ran after him further into the mines. I put a hand on Legolas shoulder as I knew that he was not going to move any time soon. Damn stubborn elf.

"Legolas!" Boromir yells as he carried Frodo into the cave. Legolas took aim and shot the tentacle that was trailing after Boromir before he grabbed my arm and pulled me alongside him. It's about damn time that the damn elf followed me. Legolas and I will have a deep conversation about following me when it comes to running from a gigantic squid.

The nasty beast roared in rage and pain as it followed us in the cave. It tore down the entrance of the cave, making rocks fall and totally destroying the roof. When we were far away from the squid, we all turned and watched as the light disappeared and we were covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to <span>PLEASE<span> **__**review! =D I would greatly appreciate your thoughts! XOXO**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello everyone! =D Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. You would think that now it is summer time that I would have all the time in the world to update but...alas, it seems like life likes to keep more busy. BUT...I found some time while house sitting to update so...here it is! Thanks again for everyone that has reviewed and sent their thoughts and ideas and opinions. I appreciate the input. =) Tactful input of course because I do not like flames...I delete those immediately without a second thought. Anyways! I hope you enjoy Chapter 20.**_

_**PS- italics means elvish. =D Please review afterwards. I love to hear from you all! XOXO**_

_**PSS- I decided to delete this chapter from my page and then redownload it again. For some reason many of you could not get to it or it didn't show up. I apologize for that. =/ Hopefully this will work. Thank you Haldomir and Atem's Sister Atea for letting me know. Please tell me if this doesn't work. And if it does...well still tell me lol! Since if you are reading this than it is probably working now haha. xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

I swayed slightly as Legolas held me by my waist. His arm was tight around my body as he pulled me along, breathing slightly before turning this attention towards me, concerned filling his blue eyes. I could hear the heavy breathing of the other companions as we slowly followed Gandalf who had a stone in the staff that emitted a bright white light.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as the light shined brighter as he started to walk further into the mine. I could barely see any ones faces because I still had double vision but I could sense that they were scared. I didn't blame them either. I was scared shitless and I doubt that will be remedied any time soon. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

How in the hell is that suppose to make us feel better? Um…Gandalf, maybe you should shut your mouth before I shove a rock in it, thanks. I ended up stumbling over a rock and a curse flew from my mouth as I hissed in pain at my stubbed toe. Karma is such a wench.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said to us in general after casting me a nasty glance. Once his eyes lay upon me it softened as I rolled my eyes and gently pushed Legolas away from me. I did not need them thinking I was weak…plus what Boromir said earlier crossed in my mind. I had to prove myself to them. I needed to prove myself to them and by George I was going to show them just how much of a badass I can be.

Legolas looked at me skeptically and tried to help me but one look from my stink eye told him to back off. I was going to walk by myself and no one was going to help me. I saw Legolas glance back behind me and I looked over my shoulder at Aragorn. He looked at me quizzically. I rolled my eyes as pushed passed them and followed behind Gimli and Gandalf. I don't need them to start feeling like I needed protection. I can protect myself perfectly well thank you very much.

It seemed like forever as we were winding down further and further into the mine when we enter a massive cavern. Now this place was enormous. As I looked over the edge, I quickly pulled back. It went all the way down, so far that I did not see the bottom on the cavern. That definitely is a fall that I did not want to happen.

I took a deep breath as Gandalf looked over at the wall that I was sliding against and places his hand on it. I look over and I see silver veins running through it. "This is beautiful. What is it Gandalf?" I asked as the other looked at the veins that ran along the walls, looking at Gandalf for explanation.

Ah-ha! I thought of an amazing question! In your face Boromir!

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" Gandalf said as he moves over to the end and points his staff down into the never ending descent of the cavern. I could hear him mumble a few words before the light at the end of his staff shines brighter, lighting the entire cavern below. "…but Mithril." I looked down at the ground in confusion as the others leaned over and looked in awe.

What in the hell was Mithril? I glanced up and saw that Legolas was in front of me. Only three of us knew elvish and one was in front leading the way and the other was behind me looking awe struck like he just figured out where babies came from…and it wasn't from a stork.

"_Legolas?"_ I whispered as he looked back at me, his elvish ears picking up my faint whisper that I knew that he would hear. _"What is Mithril?"_ I asked as he looked at me like I just asked him how to put on a shirt.

"_It is a mineral that can be molded into a strong metal. It is said that it is stronger than Dragon scales."_ Gandalf said as he looked over at me and my cheeks grew heated.

How in the Middle Earth did he hear me from over there? Super old man hearing? Whatever it was, I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this cavern before someone decides that they want to see more and fall over. And don't expect me to go diving after them.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf stated as we started to proceed forward after everyone had their share of looking over the side. Maybe if I pretended to push them they would get their asses in gear. We did have a realm to save and an evil piece of jewelry to throw into a pit of lava.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli said as I could see stairs in the distance that led a steep uphill path. My legs were already aching at the slope. I'm going to have amazing legs after this journey.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said as I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. Who in the hell cares? Honestly…I don't know why I am in a bad mood. I'm being Mr. Grumpy gills from Finding Nemo…damn it! Now I have 'Just Keep Swimming' in my head. Great! What I need at the moment.

We finally got to the damn stairs and started our ascent up the steep slope. Much to my despair, I had to be behind Legolas and in front of Pippin and Merry. Knowing my luck, I am going to slip on one of these damn books that are just lying on the steps and take everyone down with me to our deaths. I should have been at the end of this freaking line.

I heard a foot slip on the slippery stone and looked over at the two hobbits with a slight frown on my face. "Pippin!" Merry whispered loudly as I stopped climbing and looked at the two hobbits.

"Are you okay Pip?" I asked in concern as he looked up and nodded. I smiled encouraging at him.

"Yes…thank you Zaza." Pippin said as I turned around and continued climbing. We ended up coming to a plateau when there were three different paths to take. I let out a relieved groan as I stood up and stretched my body and my legs.

I hated stairs and I just climbed up a crap load of them. I know there were stairs at Lothlórien but…those were different stairs. Not once did slipping and falling down them and breaking my neck occur in my mind when I ascended or descended them but these stairs in Moria. They sucked at life.

Gandalf glanced around, looking at the three different paths. I watched him as I rolled my eyes and continued on stretching, setting my traveling satchel down as the others looked at me in confusion."I have no memory of this place."

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. He looked like a damn lost puppy.

* * *

><p>I sat beside Boromir as we waited for Gandalf to recollect the correct passage to take. I felt like my legs were about to fall off and I groaned as I pulled my cowl down and winced when my hand gazed the back of my head. Boromir looked over and frowned before pushed me forward slightly and looked at my blood matted hair.<p>

"You are bleeding." Boromir said as I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away. That man needed to stop man handling me before we have serious problems.

"It's not even bleeding anymore. I'll be fine." I said as he grunted in response and pulled me to sit in front of him. Of course I resisted as I stood up and looked at him like he was insane. Seriously…one more man handling movement and the sword belt comes off.

"Let me look at it." Boromir said again as he reached forward to pull me to sit in front of him. I shook my head childishly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest

"I said…" I started but he gave me a look and stood up from his seat. Damn. "Okay!" I said in a huff as I sat between his legs as he started to unbraid my hair. "Gees…what are you, my mother?" I asked as I felt him pull my hair in response. I winced as he parted my hair and looked at the cut.

"If I was your mother, I would go mad." He said as I laughed slightly. I heard him chuckle lightly as he started to dab around me wound. I watched at Aragorn came and sat next to us. I smiled and waved slightly as Boromir moved my head back into its previous position.

"Whatever…you wish you were my mother." I said after a few minutes and I could tell Aragorn was confused by our banter.

"Foolish woman." Boromir replied as I rolled my eyes. He was the king of comebacks.

"Stubborn ass." I replied as Aragorn laughed at this, smoking his pipe…again. Then I felt him get closer to the wound and he wasn't very gentle about the cleaning. "Ouch! Dude, it would be nice if you didn't make it bleed more." I said as I tried to pull away but he kept me firmly in front of him. I scoffed in protest as he continued to clean my wound.

"Stop complaining like a woman." Boromir said as I leaned forward and looked back at him. I will let him sit there and think about what he just said for a moment. Maybe then he will realize just how idiotic that statement was.

"Really? I AM a woman…dumb ass." I said after he looked at me and then rolled his eyes. I opened my mouth in shock as he didn't even react to the fact that I am a woman and that he accused me of acting like one. Am I blowing this out of proportion or is this man really not himself? Now that I think about it…it could be a little bit of both.

"Silence so I may finish." Boromir said as I turned back around before sending a look towards Aragorn who just shook his head in response. Apparently I am not the only one that is worried for Boromir.

"Bossy…fine…I'll shut up." I said back in my humorous tone so that Boromir would not notice my change in demeanor. I say…I should be actress and be given an Oscar for my brilliant acting skills.

"Thank you." I said as I felt him finish and he gently touch my shoulder to tell me so. I stood up, stretched and then smiled as he folded up the bloody cloth and place it into a pouch at his side.

"You are welcomed my friend." He said in a warm tone as I glanced at Aragorn who had a curious look on his face. I sent him a glare and I could tell that he was trying to hide a laugh under a poor excuse of a couch.

"Hmm." He mumbled as I raised a finger in warning.

"_Don't look at me like that Aragorn."_ I said as he just laughed slightly before I rolled my eyes and sat beside Gimli.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and started to re-braid it.

"No." Merry replied as Pippin looked at him disbelievingly and then looked at me. I looked at him and smiled and then went back to re-braiding my hair. I could totally sneak up upon an Orc in the middle of the day but god forbid that I want to braid my hair. I seem to lack the skill for the simple weaving. It was pissing me off.

"I think we are." Pippin said as I nodded in agreement. Gandalf did seem like an ancient man. For all I know, we could be led into a dragon's lair or something. Does Middle Earth even have dragons? Oh god I hope not.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said in annoyance as I laughed. It was silent for a few moments but I could see a question forming in Pippin's mind.

Five…four….three…two…one…

"Merry?" Pippin asked as I smiled in victory. For once in my life, my countdown was actually on time and in sync.

"What?" Merry replied as I stretched my legs out in front of me and I heard my spine pop again. Gimli looked at me and chuckled softly as I just shrugged.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said as I brought my traveling satchel to my lap and searched in the depths until I found what I was looking for. I brought out the small bundle and opened it. The smell of bread, cheese, jerky and nuts with a few sundried berries floated into the air in a heavenly scent as both Merry and Pippin lifted their heads in unison.

"Here Pip…I have some food in here. You too Merry." I said as I gave them a little of each items and they looked up at me like I was an angel from heaven. I laughed slightly as I patted both of their heads before looking at Sam and Frodo. "Sam…Frodo…would you like some food or water?" I asked as they both nodded in unison. I smiled kindly at them as I gave them some of the food before looking at Boromir.

"Boromir?" he looked up from where he was staring and shook his head. He seemed like he was in a different world. I had a feeling that his thoughts were not pleasant but I didn't want to voice my opinion right at the moment. I needed to talk to Aragorn in private about this. He was the only one that popped into my mind on how to deal with Boromir and his attraction to the Ring of Power. I never thought that I would hate a piece of jewelry that much…but I do.

"Thank you but no." he said with a small thankful smile on his face. I nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder since I felt like he needed some sort of comfort. Why? I have no idea but none the less, I felt like he needed my touch. He seemed to relax some under my hand as I motioned to the man sitting beside him.

"Alright…Aragorn?" he looked at me and then down at the bundle of food in my hands. I rolled my eyes as I handed it to him so he could pick out what he wanted if he wanted anything. Damn man was pickier than a toddler.

"My thanks." Aragorn said as he handed the bundle back as I smiled before squeezing Boromir's shoulder and then walked off to where Legolas was standing.

"No problem bud." I said as I felt both men looked at me in confusion. I didn't even look back that would only make me laugh at them as I waved them off. Apparently it was my role in Middle Earth to boggle the minds of the locals. Joy.

"_Legolas?"_ I said softly as he looked back at me and then at the bundle in my hands before shaking his head.

"_I will take the water my friend." _he asked as I nodded before pulling out a water skin from the bundle and handing it to him._ "My thanks."_ I patted his shoulder.

"_You are very welcomed friend."_ I said as I turned around and looked at Gimli who looked like he was depressed. Poor dwarf. I felt bad for him. "Gimli would like anything?" I asked as he looked at me sadly before shaking his head.

"Some ale if you do." Gimli asked as I smiled sadly as shook my head in response.

"Ah…sorry my friend, I'll make sure to bring that with me next time I find some, just for you." I said as he glared softly at me before turning his attention away from me.

"Don't mock me lass." Gimli said as I looked at him shocked before I sat beside him and nudged his gently with my shoulder.

"Oh believe me. I am not mocking you Gimli. I will surprise you one day when I spring it upon you." I said as he looked up at me like if he was making sure that I was being serious. I smiled as I sent him a wink before standing up.

"You are an odd lass." Gimli said as I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders. What else can I say? I would never be a normal person with normal habits in Middle Earth. I might as well get used to the fact that I will most likely always be seen as the 'unusual one' in this world.

"I will take that as a compliment, thanks." I said as Gimli moved to apologize but I just smiled a warm, big smile. He nodded before winking making me laugh slightly before I looked at Gandalf and a wicked smile appeared on my face. He was never going to remember our route if he kept on dwelling on the damn matter. "Gandalf…food or water?"

"No thank you my dear." Gandalf said as I stood in front of him and he smoked his pipe.

"Okay…well don't think too hard. The world might start shaking from the effects of such thoughts." I said as he looked up at me and I could tell that he definitely needed a funny moment. Luckily I didn't have to do much to cause this group of fellows some entertainment. Yippee!

"Hush…you speak nonsense." Gandalf said, trying to hide a smile from appearing on his face.

"When do I not speak nonsense?" I asked as I placed a hand on my hip and gave him a half smile. I had a feeling he couldn't resist it….come on…give in!

"You are worse that Merry and Pippin." Gandalf said laughing slightly as I did a mental fist pump. I knew he couldn't resent my sarcastic charms.

"I resent that Gandalf." I said as I smiled at how he seemed to relax a little more. It was like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. He and Frodo have had the same kind of aura since we left Rivendell. I couldn't help be sad for the two.

"You are an amusing woman." Gandalf replied as I waved it off.

"I've heard that many times from both Merendír and Haldir." I said as a sad smile appeared on both of our faces.

Way to ruin the moment stupid.

"I'll leave you alone for now. But remember…don't shake the ground. Gimli does that enough while he sleeps." I said as he laughed again and I walked away from him and sat down back in my seat. Pippin and Merry smiled in thanks as they continued to eat the food that I brought. Those two hobbits would starve without me. Poor little guys.

"Oh! It's that way." I heard as I turned around to see Gandalf standing and looking at the passageway that led to the left. Frodo stood as well as the others sighed in relief.

"He's remembered!" Merry said excitedly as we all rose and started to pack up the little of the belongings that we pulled out during our break in traveling. I stood up and stretched as the throbbing from Boromir's work on my head started to lessen and my vision was 20/20. Score for me!

The fellowship started down the stairs that Gandalf pointed was the way out. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said as he put his pointy hat on top of his grey hair and placed a hand on Merry's shoulder.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said as I raised an eyebrow in question. That didn't make much sense at all…plus, look at where that got Hansel and Gretel. It got them eaten that's what!

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am hoping to have some time this weekend for an update. I will try EXTREMELY HARD to update as soon as possible. = I wish I had more time but...well I am just going to try to update this and all of my other stories as soon as possible. Busy life and writer's block are to blame here. =) But this story slow updates are mainly dealing with busy life more than writer's block. =/ Thanks for being so understanding! XOXO**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the horrible wait! First, I blame my WiFi provider and second, I blame summer school. Both sometimes I think are out to get me. =D Anyways, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I am deeply gratified by your comments and/or thoughts. They mean the WORLD to me! =D I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please, let me know what you think or any comment that you want to say. I love to know what is going on in your heads. =D**_

_**P.S.- Italics means elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21 italics means elvish<strong>_

We came upon a massive room and I could tell that in the darkness, there were great pillars holding up the wall and ceiling. I lost the ever pressing feeling of being closed in as I glanced around at the little light that came from Gandalf's staff.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said as he brightened the light being emitted from his staff. My dark eyes widen as such beautiful architectural work. How in the hell did the dwarves get up that high, curve out those beautiful arches and designs into this rock? However they did it, it was absolutely breath taking. I heard a number of gasps from the my fellowship companions

Now that I think about it, everything about Middle Earth seemed to take my breath away. The people, the places and even the local wildlife seemed to have the same effect on me. It is quite odd now that I think about it.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said as I looked all around me and then straight up to the ceiling. Yeah, I looked like a little kid at a local fair when I said that it was breath taking, I meant it. I just could not get enough of this world and everything it holds.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said as I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Is that all you have to say? Maybe I should bonk you on the head. Maybe that would knock some sense into you, dumbass.

"Hot damn! This place is awesome!" I said as I punched Boromir on the shoulder and kept my gaze up at the ceiling. Boromir jumped slightly before sending me an amused smile as I had a goofy one on my face. The dwarves did fantastic work with the intricate details on the arches and along the pillars.

"What?" Aragorn asked in confusion as I looked over at him and waved him off. He is totally not throwing me off of my newly found good mood.

"Nevermind." I said as we kept walking through the columns. We walked around one particular column when Gimli spotted a ray of light coming from a chamber. Gimli yelled slightly, startling me out of my stupid stupor and I watched him run off.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled after him as I followed behind the dwarf. I pulled the lower half of my cowl onto my face since I had no idea what might be lurking in the chamber. I immediately went into my fighting mode.

It is like a switch in my head. When it comes to fighting, I am as graceful and precise as an elf but if I am just…normal, I end up tripping, falling and zone into my own world. Both Merendír and Haldir said that one day that will end up getting me hurt.

God…just thinking about them now is making my heart ache in such pain. I am already trying not to think about Max and if he is okay. I had come to terms with Merendír not being here anymore but…I just couldn't bear losing another person that is close to me. To even think about Haldir…well…it was a mixture of missing him and…well I just couldn't quite place the other feelings. It made my heart flutter and my stomach flip. Yeah…I can't think about it right now or I'll be no use to anyone. I hastened my pace as I entered the chamber. I stopped when my eyes landed on Gimli. He was looking upon a tomb and my heart again constricted with pain.

I glanced around as the others came into the chamber. The floor was littered with both dwarf and goblin bodies and weapons. To me, this looked like the final battle between the dwarves and the goblins. This is where they took their last stand before perishing by the evil creatures. I looked over at Gimli sadly as Boromir approached the sobbing dwarf and placed a hand on his shoulder in support and comfort.

Gandalf looked at the tomb and started to read it out loud," 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said sadly as he looked at us all.

Gimli wailed in sorrow as I walked and stood by his side, placing a comforting hand on his other shoulder as his head lay against the tomb and he wept. I knew all too well what it was like to lose family.

* * *

><p>I squeezed Gimli's shoulder gently as I glanced over at Boromir and he sent me a nod. I walked away to scout the area in the chamber. I noticed out of m peripheral vision that Gandalf hands Pippin his hat and staff before taking a book out of a dwarf corpse's hand. What in the world would that book have in it that could possibly help us? I bet absolutely nothing, that's what.<p>

I could hear Gimli chanting something in dwarfish, most likely a prayer for his loved one. Legolas said something urgently to Aragorn but I was too far away to hear it. I was standing at the entrance way to the chamber's door, watching out in the massive hall for any signs of goblins or Orcs.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gandalf started to read from the book. He read loudly so I could hear it from where I was standing. Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up at Gandalf. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" I felt a cold shiver run up my spine as my hands went to my hilts of my sword and long knife for some kind of comfort. It only made me even more nervous and scared.

"'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" By then everyone was on their guard as I stood as still as a stone statue in the door way. I hope no one noticed that I was shaking from fear and surprisingly adrenaline. I would need it because I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I heard the distinct turning of worn pages as the air thickened in the chamber. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'"

"'We cannot get out…'" he looks up and I didn't have to look at him to see him become nervous. This was a whole lot worse than any of us had initially thought. Whatever killed Balin and his men was dark, evil and much more powerful than just Orcs and goblins. "'They are coming!'"

Is it so hard to ask if this god forsaken world would be normal for a change? Why was there always a need for ancient monsters trying to take over the world? World domination is completely over-rated.

All of the sudden I heard a loud crash that echoed throughout the room and it seemed like something falling into a well of some sort. I turned around after jumping initially and saw that Pippin was turning around looking guilty. I held my breath as the rest of the skeleton followed the head along with a bucket and chain. At each noise, Pippin winced as it fell further and further down into the well.

Oh my god…

When the skeleton stopped falling there was a moment of complete and utter silence. I feel the room relax after a few moments as Gandalf slams the book shut, making everyone jump except for Legolas, at the sudden sound.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said loudly as he took his hat and staff away from Pippin roughly. Pippin looked down at the ground in shame before slowly looking up at me and meeting my gaze. I nodded towards him and sent him a little wave as his eyes brightened up a tad bit.

I think Gandalf was way too harsh on him. He should have known by now that Pippin is a curious man and the fact that he positioned him in from of a skeleton that was sitting on a well was not the greatest idea for the wise wizard. Plus it was not like Pippin could have known that a little touch to the damn dead thing would make it tip over and cause ruckus. I sent a little glare towards Gandalf's back as I turned my attention back to the openness in front of me, not wanting a mental picture of Haldir popping up in my brain telling me to focus because then…I would totally be unfocused.

I still was confused by what Aragorn had said about Haldir's meaning behind the gift. I didn't need to that be on my mind and then I get killed about thinking about it and not paying attention. Merendír would have a fit in Vala and probably send down a bolt of lightning. Then I would be a crispy Esperanza. Not the ideal way I wanted to leave the world.

Then I felt the earth below my feet start to shake. A loud booming noise could be heard in the massive hall that I was keeping watch of. Initially I thought of Gimli and his snoring but…that wouldn't make any sense but then an 'Oh shit' was the second thing popped into my mind. Then the familiar sound of Orcs echoed in the massive hall in front of me as I looked around but could see nothing in the dark. I felt someone stand beside me and I look over to see Boromir by my side.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam yell as we both turned and saw him looking down at Frodo's sword that was glowing a bright light blue color. That clearly wasn't a good sign. We watched as Frodo pulled his sword out partially and the others widen their eyes in response.

"Orcs!" Legolas said as he looked at the sword and I heard the familiar sounds of Orcs in the darkness behind us. I knew it! Damn my woman, gut intuition! I turned around and was suddenly pulled backwards into the chest of Boromir. Moments later, the place where my head was were crude, black arrows.

"Shit hell fire!" I yelled as Boromir pulled my back and started to close the two rotten doors. That was way too damn close for comfort and that clearly pissed me off. The anger ran hot in my veins as another saying from Haldir popped into my head.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"_Zaza! Anger only hinders your judgment and movements. Push it out of your mind and focus on the target and the goodness in your soul. We do not want to become the things that we destroy."_ He said as Merendír did a particular dirty move that severely pissed and annoyed the crap out of me. I moved then to retaliate but ended up on my backside glaring my nasty stink eye that I could muster. Haldir kneeled beside me and I turned my stink eye onto him. He had that same stoic, cold shield on his face and it made me extremely more annoyed.

"_Well it is kind of hard when you two are conspiring behind my back about dirty moves_!" I retorted as he narrowed his stunning blue eyes and I saw anger flash across his face before he covered it with his stoic stare.

"_Whether you like it or not, this will only help you further your training. Remember …Esperanza …the Orcs and other foes will not show you mercy like we do."_ Haldir said as he stood and turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and glared at his back.

Even though I really wanted to be angry and not talk to him the rest of the day, he had a freaking point. Damn that elf and his hotness and wisdom. Plus the fact he made me feel like a childish overdramatizing woman and I really wanted him to choke on his own tongue for some kind of sick satisfaction. All that I could do was to ignore him the rest of the day. But that wasn't hard because he ignored me the rest of the day…actually the rest of the week.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"Zaza!" Legolas yelled as I looked at him and then glanced at Aragorn who was gathering the hobbits together and behind Gandalf. I had to focus and not get lost in the memories of the past. I could get myself or someone else killed. Focus woman!<p>

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said as the hobbits nodded in agreement as I looked around and then glanced at Legolas.

"Help me close this door!" I yelled as Legolas tossed us some weapons to barricade the door. It wouldn't last long but we would have a chance to pick off a few of the Orcs before they totally outnumber us. We shut the doors as securely as we possibly could. A loud roar echoed off the hall walls which made my blood icy cold.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said in a sarcastic way and had a hint of false relief in his voice. I laughed slightly. I didn't find it funny in the least bit. It scared me shitless since I have never fought a cave troll before. I laughed because that was the only option other than running around screaming my head off. We backed away from the doors to an archery position. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow as Boromir stood next to me, shield and sword drawn.

"Oh joy! Now my day is complete." I replied in the same sarcastic tone as Boromir smiled lightly before we focused on the Orcs banging on the rotten doors. I gulped as I heard everyone else in the Fellowship draw out their weapons.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Gimli wielding duel axes and standing on Balin's tomb. Well at least he would be fighting with even more vigor. I am just sad that he had to lose someone to obtain such ferocity.

The Orcs start to chip away the rotten wood and their weapons. As they opened gaps in the rotten doors, Legolas, Aragorn and I sent arrow after arrow. The Orcs squealed and dropped to the floor behind the door as each arrow made its mark. But as one fell, another one took their place. As numerous cracks begin to appear, it is clear to me that the doors will break open soon. I made sure my cowl and lower face covering were in place as I sheathed by bow and pull out my sword and dagger.

Though I never wanted this to be the place to show my worth, I felt empowered by the circumstances. These men (generally speaking) have never seen me in action. This was the perfect opportunity to show them that I am serious when it comes to taking care of myself and people important around me. And yes, I fought before at the mouth of the entrance of Moria but I do not count that as sufficient enough to make my point. My point has to been now within the few moments after the doors burst open, which will be any second now.

My mind was completely focused as the doors burst open and swarms of Orcs came running through the opening. Everything was gone in my mind as I charged them. I was like a well oiled machine, doing my job. And I was good at what I did. I was quick and smooth with my strikes. The Orcs were reckless, spastic and over extending, which did me no harm. I attacked close to their bodies, aiming for their necks, chests, and stomachs.

In the beginning of the fight, I killed four with two blows simultaneously. They were so packed tight that the blow for one went through to the one behind. Good for me, but bad for them. Yet I did not care. I wasn't even acknowledging any pleas for help or the fact that I did not defend their backs. I was lost in my own chaotic war in myself.

It seems that I still grieved for Merendír. Actually, I was still grieving for Merendír. For months he has been gone and I thought that I came to terms. But war, fighting and the blood have the tendency to bring up the things that one wants to bury the most. And I buried my true emotions about the death of my dear friend. I wanted every Orc in this horrid place to fall into my blade, to feel the sliding force of my steel against their greenish flesh; I wanted to hear their squeals are they laid in agony on the stony floor. I was lost in the blood rage of my heart and soul.

I did not notice the Cave Troll that came into the tomb. I managed to fight my way out into the massive corridor, my back faced at all times towards a stone pillar base as I danced around my prey, taking them from this world one after another.

An Orc in crude black armor approached, wielding two axes as I finished one of its brethren. I looked over my shoulder and saw him, waiting patiently as we circled one another. My dark, emotionless eyes never left his as he charged. I quickly evaded his attack, quickly attacking in my turn. He squealed as I slide open a gash at his side. His inhuman green eyes narrowed in more hate as a smirked appeared behind my covering. He let out a loud yell before charging forward again. As quickly as I moved before, I slide to the floor, past his legs and up to my feet behind him. He turned around, axe rose when I stuck my sword in his stomach. Then with my dagger I dislodged his head from his body with a sickening sound as black blood squirted from his now rolling head and falling corpse.

I moved into my fighting stance as I heard a noise of many breathing bodies from the tomb door. I spun around, ready to attack when my eyes land on the Fellowship. It was like reality struck me in my stomach as I took a deep breath of air like I was holding it in the whole time. But not only reality brought me back from within myself, but the look on their faces. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin included, looked frightened of me. Aragorn and Boromir had pity. Legolas showed no emotion but I knew he knew what happened. Gimli looked intimidated yet impressed at the same time. And Gandalf…well the damn old coot looked understanding.

I held my weapons tightly in my hands as I pointed at them all. "Is everyone alright?" I asked as everyone nodded, their emotions disappearing for a bit.

"Aye, we were looking for you. We thought you were in danger." Gandalf said as he leaned against his staff. He looked exhausted which made me realize how something awful could have happened and I would not have known about it. I felt like I betrayed them…in complete honesty, I did betray them. I put myself before them. I let my grief take hold of me.

I am no better than the creatures that I slay. Their bodies lay strewed on the floor in lifeless heaps of blood and appendages and that was from my blood rage. Shame and guilt filled me as I looked down at my weapons, once belonged to Merendír, and saw the black blood drip from the sharp blade. What have I become?

"But as we all can see, you can indeed take care of yourself." Gandalf said as I did not look up at him. There was utter silence and someone moved to be closer but stopped when the squeals of approaching Orcs could be heard in the hall. I looked up at their faces and saw the hobbits where white as ghost.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said as we all ran through the hall. I had to protect them. I had to protect them all. I could not fail them again. I could not lose myself again. As I ran in the back of the group, my hand absentmindedly raised to my necklace. As my fingers skimmed the surface, I felt the hot burning of the metal. It was like another jolt of reality hit me in my chest.

Why does it seem that in a middle of war or certain death that one finally realizes what really matters in life? Well I had that epiphany in that moment. It consisted of me and a gorgeous Elf with eyes that pierced my heart and soul, and how all I wanted to do was to see him one last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =D Please review! =D Thank you! XOXO<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello all my lovely readers! For some reason I was on the roll today and finished this chapter AND started on chapter 23. Crazy huh? Anyways, thank you for EVERYONE who has reviewed! I am so thankful to have wonderful readers like yourselves. =D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send me a shout when you are done. I like to know what is going on in those brilliant heads of y'alls. =D_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<strong>_

As we ran, grouped together with our swords drawn, the Orcs came out from the cracked from the ceiling and out of the darkness of the hall. They were like roaches from the woodwork. Scattering here and there with their high pitched squeals and weapons held high about their heads. My blood started to boil again as I took a stab at one that got too close, catching it in the chest as it fell onto the floor in a heap of squeals before dying.

But running only got us so far as we were surrounded. We pushed the hobbits into the middle as our backs were turned towards the center. With a horde like this, we had to fight smart and I'll be damn if I let those evil creatures take me down.

The Orcs kept their distance away as we all readied for the inevitable death that was coming. I was not ready for that. I had a plan. I was going to go to Lothlórien, confront Haldir about the significance of the necklace and then, depending on his answer, kiss him. I wanted…no I needed to know. I know in the past I thought I didn't want to know well…that was true. At the time it was but now…I had to know his feelings, even if I had to beat it out of him. These Orcs were not going to be the end of me, of any of us.

A nasty Orcs snarled at me as I hissed back, jumping forward in intimidation as he jumped away from fear, falling over onto his backside as I smirked behind my covering. I could hear Gimli yelling behind me like a cave man that just discovered fire. I wanted to slap him across his head and tell him to shut up the hell up. His yelling was on my last freaking nerve and I seriously was not in the mood to start dealing with his silliness. Shut up dude!

And when I thought they were about to spring the attack, they all looked over and scampered away in fear. I heard Gimli laughing in triumph in the background as I rolled my eyes. Either he is seriously stupid or quite dense because there was no way in hell that he scared those creatures off with his little barks of anger. That or he has gone mad…I choose the latter.

I looked over at Aragorn and saw him looked the opposite direction. I turned around. My body was now at ease as I saw a large light coming far down the hall. Then the earth shook all around me as I heard what sounded like a thunder of lightning from that very direction. My necklace burned with fury as I had that little voice inside my head telling me that we needed to get out before whatever was generating that light got to us.

Soon I noticed that we were alone in the hall. Everyone was silent as the light slowly made its way towards us, everyone not daring to move an inch. I sheathed my weapons as I walked and stood next to Boromir whose attention was fixated on the light.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as I took a few steps forward, standing in front of them as I kept my attention on the light. I heard another deep rumble that sounded like lightning and that little nagging voice became louder as I looked back at Gandalf. He looked tired and almost done for. I had to make sure that I keep an eye on him. We needed him more than ever now.

"Well…it's definitely not the Easter bunny, that's for sure." I said as Gandalf looked up at me, gave me a ghost of a smile before seriousness took over. Boromir rolled his eyes and Legolas looked at me like I had grown five heads. Someone had to keep the mood somewhat entertaining. All of this seriousness just puts wrinkles on their face and Gandalf definitely didn't need any more wrinkles.

Gandalf closed his eyes as another rumble echoed off of the stony walls and pillars. At this, Gandalf opened his eyes and I just knew that what he was about to say was NOT going to be good.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." He said as my eyes widened and I looked at him in disbelief. That was quite impossible since I distinctly remember Lord Celeborn saying they were practically wiped from the world. Shit…key word…practically.

"I thought they were all wipe out of existence!" I said as Gandalf met my gaze with a sad smile. I glanced between Legolas and Boromir. Legolas for the first time during this expedition had fear in his blue eyes and Boromir looked like he saw a ghost. From down the hall, there was a deep, sinister growl. I turned my attention back onto the light as I felt the need to haul ass out of the god forsaken mines.

"No…this one has slept long years until…the dwarves awakened it." Gandalf said as I mentally cussed out the dwarves. Why in the hell did they have to be so damn greedy? From their greed, they woke up a freaking demon from the ancient times. Thanks a lot guys. I truly appreciate it…not.

"This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" Gandalf yelled as we started to run down the hall. For once, I was so glad that Haldir and Merendír made me run all those laps around Lothlórien during my training.

* * *

><p>We neared the end of the hall as Boromir burst through the rotten doors. I stayed behind with Gandalf because he was the main man, the boss, the macho man of the Fellowship. We needed him and I truly thought that he might pass out or have a heart attack or stroke. None of those seemed like they would help us in the long run.<p>

"Quickly!" Gandalf said as we stopped at the doors. I place my hand on his shoulder as Aragorn looks back. I gave him a nod as he continued on with the other down the long passageway.

"Gandalf, you are freaking me out. What in the hell is going on?" I asked as he pushed me away roughly. I narrowed my eyes at him as he started to jog tiredly down the passageway.

"Move on you foolish woman! Not you or that necklace could take the Balrog." He said as I jogged beside him. I scoffed at the very idea.

"Not like I was volunteering for the damn job!" I said sarcastically as I grabbed his elbow and pulled him at a much faster pace. I knew that he knew that I was helping him. If I must, I would carry his damn ass out of Moria. "Now hurry up Gandalf!"

I know that I am kind of being mean but Gandalf had to get his ass in gear. That Balrog was behind us and I do not think he came all the way out to help the old timer cross the bridge. At any rate, that thing did not want us going anywhere. I am pretty sure that I am not going to stay in this place any longer.

Actually…now that I think about it…someone will have to give me a very, very good reason for me to EVER get back into another cave again.

We ran down the passage and down a set of stairs, moving in front of Gandalf and I was down the first few when I heard Aragorn call out his name. I turned around and saw Gandalf leaning on a stone wall, breathing heavily from exhaustion. That poor old man.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said as I heard another roar from the Balrog. I pretty much curse that damn thing and it's loud, unnecessary noise making. We really did not need him popping up and making our lives even more complicated.

Aragorn moved towards Gandalf but he was pushed away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf said sternly as I looked between them. Gandalf had the look of annoyance on his face while Aragorn looked like his feelings were hurt. "Swords are no more use here!"

Oh come on! Why do I have to do all the buffering between the male species? What would they do with me and my maternal skills?

"I got him Aragorn. Lead the others." I said as Aragorn looked at me before nodding following behind the others. I placed my hand on Gandalf's elbow and he was about to yell at me when I have him a good, strong staring. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he let me help him down the stairs.

That's right. Even Gandalf knows that when I have that look on my face, not to utter one word because he would not win. That is empowerment there. I feel the power rushing through my veins…not.

The Balrog roar again and I was at my wits end for that damn beast. "Oh my god! Shut the hell up you foul, tainted creature!" I hissed as Gandalf looked over at me, a shadow of a smile on his face.

"I will never truly understand you Esperanza." He said as I glanced over at him and smiled before wiping it off of my face. I totally forgot that my face was covered. My burst of emotion was absolutely pointless.

When we arrived, the Fellowship stopped and stared at a massive gap in between the stairs. My eyes widened as I leaned over and saw the fiery pit of lava below. I was going to die! I most definitely imagined myself slipping off the damn stairs and falling to my burning, hot doom. I have the worst luck in the whole entire freaking world. I watched as Legolas just leaps over like it was a small creek he was crossing. That man had some guts.

To my dismay, the Balrog had another fit but this time part of the ceiling started to fall apart and crumble down towards the fiery pit of lava. This definitely was not my day. "Gandalf." Legolas said as he turned around and motioned for Gandalf to jump forward. I hope he made it…that's a horrible thought. I need to be more positive.

"Come on you old geezer." I said as I pushed him as he jumped, giving him a little more 'oomph' since I felt like he would not make it without it. Legolas caught him with ease as Gandalf turned around and both he and Legolas motioned towards me. I froze.

"Now Zaza." Legolas yelled as I shook my head and took a few steps back. I was already sweating bullets and I was scared out of my mind. Like hell I was jumping over!

"Oh no! I cannot just leap over there like a gazelle! You are out of freaking elvish mind!" I yelled back as I took another step back, bumping into Boromir. Then I felt his hands on me and I was about to turn and slap him when I felt him pushing me back towards the edge. I looked at him confused.

"Boromir what are….SHIT!" I yelled as I pushed me across. I literally screamed at the top of my lungs and I knew that he shoved me to my death. If I did die, I would come back and haunt his stupid ass for the rest of his life and afterlife. My eyes were shut and waited for the falling feeling when I felt a pair of arms wrap me. I opened my eyes and see an almost amused Legolas as he pulled me away from the edge.

Ah-ha! I was not dead!

I turned my attention back to the Fellowship that was still on the other side and I glared at Boromir. "Oh I so hate you Boromir…" I said as he rolled his eyes before dodging an arrow that came soaring from the right. I quickly turned and saw up and above there were Orcs on a ledge, shooting arrows. I narrowed my eyes at them as I pulled out my bow, notched an arrow, and then shot, hitting my mark with perfect accuracy and precision. I kept covering for my companions, especially Boromir because if anyone was going to kill him, it would be me not some evil monster plaguing the good world.

After a few moments I felt a presence beside me and a stole a glance to see that Boromir had made it over with Merry and Pippin, both of the hobbits behind me, keeping a very close distance to my person.

"You know, Boromir…" I said as he glanced over while waiting for Aragorn to toss poor Sam across the gap. "When we are in a safe place and out of danger, I'm going to attempt to kill you." I stated as Boromir laughed, catching Sam with ease and placing him behind me where the other hobbits were keeping out of fire. Pretty much they were using me as a human shield. I know…so not cool.

"And you will have a hard time with that…and are welcomed you foolish woman." Boromir said as I cracked a smile before releasing another arrow, getting two Orcs with one arrow. I think I am one resourceful human being, though I am not tooting my own horn or anything.

I didn't know what exactly was going on since I was focused on keeping the arrows flying at us at a minimum but Gimli almost fell off the edge when he jumped over. Apparently he didn't want to be thrown so he decided to jump, stupid dwarf. Then when Legolas rescued him, he kept on complaining about his damn beard! Who in hell cares! Get your ass over in one freaking piece! Gees.

I could hear from above as more rocks fell from the ceiling, one ending up landing behind Aragorn and Frodo breaking the staircase and the platform that they were standing on was wobbly. I turned my attention towards them as I watched as Aragorn instructed Frodo on his balancing.

"Steady. Hold on!" I heard Aragorn said as I watched with fear in my eyes. Just lean forward! Lean forward!

"Hang on!" Aragorn said as they steadied the wobbly platform.

"Lean forward!" I yelled as Aragorn nodded, repeating what I said as they leaned forward. The platform slammed into ours as Aragorn and Frodo leap across, landing safely as we continued to run down the stairs. I let go of the breath that I did not know that I was holding in and sighed with relief and I jogged beside Gandalf.

* * *

><p>We came running around a corner like bats out of hell. To our left there was a wall of hot flame shooting up hundreds a feet from the ground. Gandalf and I stopped, motioning everyone to run by us.<p>

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he said as the others did as he said. I did not move as I felt something bad was about to happen. I looked over at Gandalf and saw that something was crawling up from the flames. My heart quickened as fear filled my being.

"Gandalf?" I said as my voice held fear and worry. He looked over and pointed to the bridge that was right behind us.

"Go Esperanza. Fly!" he said but I didn't listen as I watched a great dark beast come from the flames. My eyes were about to pop out of my sockets and my mouth fell open as I looked over the monstrous…thing before me.

"Oh my god…" I whispered as its eyes were made of fire as well as most of his body. He had two black horns coming from his head with massive bat like wings. That thing was a creature from my nightmares. Gandalf grabbed my hand and started to run to the bridge, dragging me behind it as hauled ass. I did not want to fight that thing!

Ahead I saw the other cross the bridge. It was extremely narrow and I would have protest to crossing it but at the moment, the Balrog following closely behind me was the thing I feared the most, not falling into the pitch black to my untimely doom.

When Gandalf and I neared the bridge, he pushed me ahead of him as he let go of my hand and we started crossing. We got about half way across the bridge when I did not feel Gandalf behind me. I turned around and saw that he was standing, facing the Balrog. I was close to the other side but not quite there as I stood, frozen to the spot as I watched what unfolded before me.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled as the Balrog stopped just before the bridge.

"Gandalf!" I heard echo off the walls as I tried to move towards him but my body would not listen. It was struck by something, whether if it was fear I had no clue except I could not move. I could only stand there like a dumb ass.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf said as his staff lit up brightly. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog, not liking anything Gandalf just said roared before striking down with his flamed sword. As it hit Gandalf, it shattered into oblivion as the remaining remnants of the sword floated down in embers. A light blue light surrounded Gandalf as the Balrog roared again. My eyes widened again, something that seemed to be happening a lot.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf said as the Balrog steps on the bridge, pulling out a flaming whip out of nowhere.

Where in the hell did he pull that out from? I saw as Gandalf looked over his shoulder at me before turning his attention towards me. He then raised both sword and staff into the air.

"You — shall not — pass!" he yelled as he slammed his staff onto the bridge. A bright blue light flashed from the impact and then a wave of it came at me. I watched it as it impelled me. I was thrown back onto my back, far on the other side. I groaned in pain as I slowly sat up. I felt a pair of arms under my arms, pulling me up as I winced but my eyes were fixated on Gandalf and Balrog.

The Balrog steps on the bridge but it collapses from under it. It fell into the pit of darkness, his whip still grasped in its claw-like hand. I let out a sigh relief as Aragorn wrapped an arm around my waist to support me as I felt like I was going to pass out. I was going to have a word with Gandalf and his magical abilities. I find it quite rude that he threw me for no apparent reason.

I glanced over my shoulder as everything slowed down. I watched as the whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down. I stopped and gasped, ignoring my pain as I moved to go to him but Aragorn had both arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him as we both watched as Gandalf held onto the ledge.

I felt my heart constrict and tears well out in my eyes as Gandalf struggled to pull him up. I grabbed onto the arms of Aragorn as we stood, bewildered and stunned. This could not be happening again. I could faintly hear the others in the background yelling but I kept my attention focused on Gandalf as he made eye contact with us all.

"Fly, you fools!" he said as he let go and fell into the pit of darkness. A tear rolled down my face as Aragorn slowly pulled me back. I could not process anything. I felt like I was in another horrifying dream yet…I knew that I wasn't.

"Aragorn! Esperanza!" I heard from behind me as I glanced over my shoulder at Boromir. No…I could not lose myself in my sorrow. No, I had to be strong. I had to be strong for them all. I knew Gandalf would not want me to drown myself in sorrow. I turned around and saw that Aragorn was still frozen as he looked at where Gandalf was.

"Aragorn…" I said softly as arrows started to wiz by our heads. "Aragorn!" I said louder as he looked up at me, his blue-green eyes looking into my dark ones as we exchanged an unspoken conversation. "We have to go." I said as he nodded while grabbing my hand and we exited where Boromir and Legolas took the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>Aragorn and I exit out of Moria and I saw the others wallowing in sorrow and despair. Boromir was holding Gimli back from going back into the mine and killing Orcs, Merry and Pippin were on the ground crying, Legolas looked in shock and disbelief and Sam was sitting with his head in his hands crying.<p>

I walked out towards the edge away from everyone. I took deep breaths as tears fell down my eyes silently. I wanted to break down, curl into the fetal position and loose myself but then…what good would that do? How in the Middle Earth would that help rid this world of evil? Clue: It won't do squat.

No…I will not let Gandalf's death, nor Merendír's death, be in vain. One more tear, just one more then we get back onto the mission.

I let the one tear slide slowly down my face as I heard Aragorn barking out orders. I'm glad that I am not the only one who is on the same page. I heard coming from the entrance of Moria. I turned around and I knew that Orcs are somehow getting across the chasm. They would catch up before we get even close to forest of Lothlórien.

Yes, the forest of Lothlórien is over the few hills. I felt the magic and I felt it beaconing me to come forth and seek peace. But I knew that I would have to wait. I needed to get these soon appearing Orcs away from the others. I turned around and walked to Aragorn. He was looking sternly at Boromir and my only guess was that they were arguing. Figures. I only caught what Aragorn said.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said as I tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned and faced me with an eyebrow raised. "Esperanza?"

"Aragorn, you know that there will soon been a whole lot of Orcs following us in an hour, two tops." I stated as Aragorn walked towards Sam, lifting him up onto his feet.

"On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn said as he looked around for Frodo who happened to be in the spot that I was before, tears silently sliding down his face. Frodo looked back and the look on his face made me much more determined to risk myself for them.

"Aragorn." He looked over when I said his name. He took me gently by the elbow and led me away from the others. Of course I knew that Legolas could hear us but I knew he would not say anything that would go on between us.

"Yes, I heard them as well. I fear we may not make it with them in pursuit." Aragorn said as he ran a hand down his face tiredly. I placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"That is why I am going to lead them away." I stated as he shook his head in a feeble attempt to deny me. I will not have any of that nonsense.

"No, that is too dangerous. These woods are not like the others." he said as he looked up and then realized what he just said. I just smiled as I squeezed his shoulder.

"Dude, trust me. I know these woods Aragorn and they know me in return. They will help me lead these Orcs into their demise. I am the best and only solution to our problem." I said as Aragorn looked deep into my eyes to see if I was looking for a death wish.

In reality, I wasn't looking for an honor way out. I wanted them to be safe. I wanted them to have the best chance to get to Lothlórien where they would have protection, whether if it was a long or short duration.

Aragorn nodded after a few minutes, finding that I wasn't trying to kill myself and that this was the best plan possible. If anyone was to do it, it would be me.

"Thank you my friend." He said as we started to walk back to the group. The others watched from where they stood. They knew that something went between us. They knew something was about to happen. "My companions, as you can hear, Orcs will be following in our wake. We will not make it to safety with them in pursuit." Aragorn said as the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli looked between each other at the horrible news. "But…we have a decoy. Esperanza will lead them in the opposite direction. She will assist us into getting into forest of Lothlórien alive." It went deathly silent before Boromir spoke up. I placed both hands on my hips as I waited his sexist comment.

"Why does Esperanza have to do this? This is a suicide mission." Boromir said, surprising me since mostly everything that came out of his mouth was a comment against my gender and my abilities to fight well.

"Apparently no one remembers that I came from this forest. I lived, trained, and love this forest. I am the only logical person to do this." I said as Boromir looked only half convinced.

"These woods, the trees know Esperanza. They will not let Orcs take her when she is amidst them." Legolas said from behind me as I turned around and gave him a nod. Of course the trees love me. I'm like their fairy tree god mother for crying out loud.

"She also has the Lothlórien elves to help her when she gets closer to their borders. They know her and would do anything to keep her safe." Aragorn said as I nodded along until my weeping heart fluttered in happiness as the prospect of a certain March Warden being there. He would probably pass out if he saw me running towards the border like a mad woman, twigs in hair and all.

"But must you go." I heard from one of the hobbits. I looked towards them and was surprised when it was Frodo that spoke. I stepped towards them and kneeled, smiling encouragingly at them.

"Aye, I must. I am the only chance you all have to get to my Lothlórien family." I said as they looked down sadly. Frodo had tears forming his eyes as he tried to blink them away. "But let assure you…" I started as they all looked up, awaiting me to finish. "I swore an oath to protect you, to protect you all. I will come back to you. I promise." They all looked up at me and nodded as I stood and looked between Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn.

"That goes for the rest of you lot." I said as Boromir and Aragorn cracked a small smile. Legolas bowed his head as Gimli let out a chuckle. I pointed the direction they needed to go. To my knowledge it was the quickest way down and it was down wind. The Orcs would not pick up their scent once they left. "That way will be your best course Aragorn. Travel safely." Aragorn nodded as he started to walk that direction. The others nodded as I walked. Both Merry and Pippin grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly as I passed. I turned it with the same pressure as I slowly watched them go down the trail, leaving me there.

I was alone. The fear that once shook me to the very core now is a faded memory. It no longer mattered and no longer affected me. I had bigger fish to fry and people's lives are at stake. I spread some crushed up herbs and water around the area, covering their scent. I made sure to place my scent everywhere I went as I trekked through the path that would take me the longer way towards Lothlórien and, hopefully, into a patrol that would help me.

I was an hour into my path when I heard them. The Orcs were following my trail exactly like I planned. Now that they knew my scent, I didn't have to spread it everywhere. They will follow me like hounds to a hare. My only chance now will be the forest of Lothlórien. I smiled as I pulled my cowl over my head and the covering over the lower half of my face.

I knew those damn woods like they were back of my hand. I would come back to them. I would see my friends again in no time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =D Please REVIEW! XOXO<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry about the horribly long wait. Let's just blame life and move on. =/ I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was stuck for the LONGEST time on it but I finally got it where I liked it. Thank you to everyone who added my story and I to their favs and alerts. Another shout out thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it TREMENDOUSLY and I really do hope that you like this chapter. **_

_**P.S.- remember, italics means Elvish…for those who forgot since it has been an ice age since I last posted. **_

_**Thank you again for such saint like patience and positive motivation. I write for both of our entertainments and I just glad you all have stayed with me on this journey. I do not know when I will update since I got a new laptop and sadly I need to find all of my websites that I referred to. =/ But it will be soon! =D Thank you again! I love you guys! **_

_**I hope you all had a good weekend and that you enjoy this chapter! XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

Never underestimate Orcs and their running capabilities. I sadly did that and now I am running wildly in the forest of Lothlórien with a group of fifteen to twenty Orcs on my heels. It was my own damn fault. I was just so happy to be back in Lothlórien, even if it is just the forest area, that I forgot about the danger following. One moment I was letting my hand touch the trees ever so softly, smiling like a dumbass and then the next moment, wicked looking black arrows whizzed through the air around me. I turned around and saw my lovely new companions wanting for frolic, hold hands and sing a damn song…then slice open my throat and eat me.

I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. But it felt like the trees were moving out of the way. It was like they were making a safe path for me to run. The Orcs behind me were squealing in protest and some hacked onto the branches that suddenly started to hang low from the colossal trees. It was like they were coming alive and helping my escape. Maybe one of their branches will pick me and carry me to Lothlórien…nope, didn't happen…damn.

The trees opened up into a large river as I tumbled out, tripping over my feet from exhaustion and clumsiness. I got to work on this stupid falling over myself stuff. I'm going to injure something and then I am going to be pissed and screwed.

The trees closed in behind me and there were loud squeals of pain as the trees did what they did best to intruders in the forest. They had a little snack, so to speak. I don't consent such acts but…right now I was just grateful that they even remembered my sorry ass. I stood up and sighed as I watched the trees sway slightly.

Suddenly out bursts an Orc holding a bow and a notched arrow. My eyes widened as I stepped back, my leather covered foot landing into the small pebbles of the river bed. I watched as the Orc snarled, laughing evilly before releasing the arrow. My body flew back into the water from the impact.

As I faded into darkness, I remember hearing the trees move and the Orc squeal before it abruptly stopped with a sickening squish.

When I woke up, I was on the river bed. I was soaked to the bone and my left shoulder ached out of this world. I went to sit up but my head spun so I lay back down. After the trees and sky stopped spinning, I looked over to my aching shoulder to see that it had a nasty, oil covered black arrow sticking out.

"No wonder why I feel like shit." I said hoarsely as I reached over with my right hand and broke off the point that was sticking out in front of me. I sighed as some of the pain was relieved but I was only partially finished. I needed to pull out the rest of the arrow and that was going to hurt like hell. I sat up, pushing away the dizziness and reached behind me for the tip of the arrow. It was all the way out so I grasped it, inhaled deeply, before yanking it out. I screamed out in pain as I felt my warm blood ooze out of both puncture wounds.

I laid there for a few moments before sitting up again. I needed to get to the border. I had not noticed until now that the sky was much darker than it was before. It would be night time and sad to say, I do not have night vision. Even though I know the forest, this was no place for me in the dark. I stood up, wavering from side to side a bit before getting my bearings. I actually was closer to the border than I was before hand. Apparently the arrow through the shoulder turned out to be a good thing…if that makes any damn sense.

"Now…let's get this show on the road." I said to myself as I slowly made my way back into the forest, heading straight since that is where the nearest out post is located or at least from what I remembered.

As the light started to fade, I looked around the forest, getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach. There was something was off. The forest seemed much darker in a sinister way than when I left it a month…ish…ago. Whereas before, the birds would sing and swoop down from the trees and the animals would come out to greet Haldir, Merendír and I. Now, they were in total stillness. It was like something had sucked out all the life and happiness from these woods. It made me worry about what else was affected by the rise of Sauron and Saruman.

Suddenly, out of the darkness came the same damn black arrows. I hid behind a tree as a group of Orcs, a scouting party by the looks of it, came out of the shadows. I knew they saw me but…maybe I can use the forest to my advantage. As I moved, my left arm grazed the tree, making me bite down on my lower lip to stop a scream from leaving. I pulled my cowl over my head and lower half of my face. I sat down in between the tree and a heavily leaved bush. I wrapped my cloak around me and hoped, prayed, and wished that the stories about Lothlórien leaves were true. I hoped that they shielded me from unfriendly eyes.

The Orcs slowly turned around the corner of my tree. I held in my breath as they stared in my direction. Again, this is not how I wanted to die. I did not want them to find me cowering in between a bush and a tree in a lifeless heap. I wanted to go down fighting but…I think that arrow was poisoned. I feel numb, groggy and my shoulder started to ache to the point of being more painful than a nuisance.

And then I just had to jinx myself. A sharp pain came from the wound, making me want to cry, scream and punch something simultaneously. The arrow is poisoned and I have a scouting party of Orcs wanted to have me for dinner and god knows what else. I am all up for an honorable medieval death but…I have so much more to do. I honestly believe that if I died now one) Merendír would be pissed and two) I would not know how Haldir feels about me. I would go from this troubled world without questions being answered. And I desperately needed them answered.

I watched as the Orcs passed me, heading in the opposite direction. I released a sigh of relief as I laid my head against the tree with a small thump. I lucked out this time. Apparently those evil creatures were too dense to even check, dumb asses. I groaned as another wave of pain made itself known. I reached down with my good hand grabbed on tightly to the earth as I fought the will to scream out loud. This is not my lucky day.

I stood up slowly when the pain finally subsided. I leaned heavily on the tree, making sure not to jar my shoulder any more than I could. Another wave of pain flowed through my shoulder and down my arm. I took a deep breath as I tried to forget the pain but that was hard and stupid. But…I had to do something before I started wailing like a banshee. As I swaggered from behind the tree to the small clearing I met face to face with an Orc and we were flabbergasted. We just stood there, like we were imagining the other in front of us. He was a straggler from the scouting party. I mentally slapped myself in my pain filled mind.

I jumped out of my stupor when he swung his crude, oiled sword towards my neck. I leaned back ever so slightly and I could feel the wind of the sword as it barely missed my jugular. I stumbled back into a tree, my back and wounded shoulder hit against the rough bark of the tree. I gasped as the pain shot through my body. I glanced down for a second to only look back up to see the sword coming straight towards me. I ducked, rolled and knelt on my knees behind the Orc as his sword got stuck in the tree.

By this time I was concentrating solely on surviving. I was successful in pushing the pain from my shoulder back as I reached down and pulled out my dagger. As the Orc turned around, I flung my dagger towards his neck. My weapon claimed its target as the Orc dropped its sword to the blood spoiled ground and fell with a sick gurgle. I sighed in relief as sat on my bum, taking a deep, shaky breath. I focused my energy on my breathing and what I should do next.

I had to get to the border of Lothlórien which is a definite must. I cannot stay out here by myself. Plus, I don't know if this poison is supposed to giving the victim intense pain or a slow and painful death. Hopefully it was the first and not the second. I did not want to die with the lingering idea of Haldir harboring secret feeling for me, why he didn't just come right out and say it, if it was even possible for a human and an elf to be compatible in…well…lovey-dovey terms and just the plain fact that I did not want to die. And I am quite certain that Merendír would kick my ass if I did.

I moved to sit up only to fall back onto my butt as a wave of pain more intense than the last hit my body. I gasped as I slowly leaned back, hoping that the change of blood flow or gravity or whatever made the pain subside. As I lay there, I heard movement in the forest and I groaned inwardly in annoyance before biting my lower lip in pain.

Really? Of all of the crap that I have just went through, fate and coincidence want to throw another curvy ball in my direction. All that I want is a little help, luck or maybe both would be nice. This constant 'down on the luck stuff' is seriously ticking me off to the point where I want to send the freaking birdy towards the sky and yell at them to go screw themselves. Could I just get a break? That is all I am asking!

"_Esperanza!"_ I heard as I turned my head to see…guess…Haldir in all of his beautiful, graceful glory running and skidding to his knees by my side. I smiled as he looked down at me, one of his hands gazing my forehead softly as the other lifted the hand covering my wound from my shoulder. _"I am relieved that you are alive."_

"_Haldir! I am so glad it is you."_ I said as he placed his hand over my wound while pulling me into his lap. I sighed in relief as I nuzzled closer into his warm body, content on staying there…until another annoying wave of pain racked through my body. I grabbed onto his silver-white tunic as I tried not the scream out in pain. Haldir's body tensed as he kept a firm grip on me, watching me in anguish as he could do nothing but console me with soothing words.

"_What causes this anguish?"_ he asked as the pain slowly passed. I took a deep breath as I nodded my head in the direction of my shoulder before nodding to the Orc that lay in a bloody heap a few feet off.

"_Damn Orcs and their stupid poisoned tipped arrows." _I replied as I moved to sit up with his help. _"The pain comes and goes but it has been getting more intense and they are lasting in longer durations. I need Lady Galadriel's help."_ I stated as Haldir nodded before pulling me up by my waist.

It amazed me how he just pulled me up like I weighed nothing but a feather. He always seemed to do that. I like that in a man…oh god…shut up woman and worry about your freaking shoulder.

As I tried to walk on my own, I felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea as my body gave way. My vision was blurred and my body buckled. As I fell to the forest floor, I was engulfed in Haldir's arms…his strong, muscular Elvish arms…I would have sighed like a contented girl at a romantic part in a movie but I actually screamed from pain this time.

"_Esperanza!"_ I heard him say off in the distance as I felt the dark abyss of sleep overcome me. Maybe I was just so exhausted that I needed to rest. Maybe it was because Haldir was here and I felt safe that my body was finally able to rest. I don't know but one my eyelids closed, the pain went away and I was finally engulfed in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Now I hope that I am not dead. I don't feel dead but…I never have known death so, I am taking a flying leap here. I feel like I am in a dream or something similar, like a coma. Oh I hope it's not a coma. That would suck.

In my poor imagination, I was in a soft, warm bed. I heard a little fire crackling in front of me and my head was on a most comfortable pillow in the whole imaginary world. I sighed in relief as my head turned and I took a deep breath. The scent was familiar here. It smelt like my home in Lothlórien. It had that little kick of vanilla and cinnamon. That's just weird. I moved to roll over on my side when a pain shot through my arm.

Hold the phone…could it be? No…couldn't possibly.

I opened my eyes and lord and behold, I was in my room. I looked towards the walls, the ceiling, to my dresser that had the many different sentimental trinkets, gifts and many different small knives and swords. I looked to the vanity and saw everything where I left it a month-ish ago. I let a smile form on my face as I relaxed again. I glanced over to the right where I met the heart stopping blue eyes that looked into my soul.

"_Haldir!"_ I said loudly as he smiled ever so slightly while squeezing my hand with one of his as his other traced my face gently.

"_Good afternoon my dear friend. You had us worried."_ He said as I couldn't help but have a goofy ass grin on my face.

"_Well…I had myself worried. I almost thought I was dead."_ I said as Haldir smiled in response as he gently placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. My cheeks burned from the affection, though it was nothing new, it still made my heart raise and color appear on my cheeks.

"_You would have been if you went untreated much longer. You were nearly on deaths door."_ Haldir said as I sent him a reassuring smile.

"_Well…I pulled through_." I said as I took in a shaky breath before remembering why I was initially in the forest. I turned my head quickly towards Haldir, my eyes widen with the sudden fear of the quest becoming an epic fail. _"Did the others make it?"_ Haldir nodded in response, his eyes never leaving my face as his hands held tightly onto mine.

"_Aye, your sacrifice proved fruitful. They are now resting under the protection of Lothlórien."_ He said as I sighed, fully relieved that I didn't go through the whole ordeal for nothing. Yay for me and the hole in my poor shoulder! My bucket list is now complete. Sarcasm is in full effect here.

"_Oh thank heavens."_ I said as I turned my attention towards the ceiling, the past flooding my memory like wild horses on a stampede. "Then you heard about Gandalf?" I asked softly as I saw Haldir looked down at the bed sadly before squeezing my hand with a nod with his head.

"_Yes, we have heard that he has fallen by the hand of a Balrog. Our kin sing his Lament as we speak."_ Haldir said gently as a hand touched my cheek softly. I closed my eyes as the sadness and despair came back into memory. I promised that I would not lose myself during that time. I had to give the others a chance to make it to the border. But now…we were safe. Not having the immediate danger around, that is the only thing that popped into mind plus I could hear them singing outside. It was beautiful but so sad and depressing.

"_Yes, I hear them now."_ I said as I kept my eyes on the ceiling, thinking back on the memory. I searched for something that I did wrong. I must have done something wrong. There had to have been a moment that I missed. There has to have been one. _"I failed him."_

I didn't mean for that to come out. I honestly thought I said that in my head. But I felt Haldir pull my face to the side where he stared deeply into my dark eyes, doing that soul searching thing that made my stomach do flips and cartwheels. I couldn't and wouldn't break eye contact as he kept his hand on my chin.

"_You failed no one Esperanza. You have done your duty honorably. Gandalf made the sacrifice, just like you did when you ensured that the Orcs would follow you instead of your companions. Sauron and Saruman are to blame, not you. Please, do not hold such a burden."_ Haldir said as I tear fell from my eye. He brushed it away as I closed my eyes, his presence giving me peace and reassurance. _"Now sleep my friend."_ He said as I nodded, taking deep breaths to lure sleep to me.

I rolled Haldir's words in my head. He was right. I couldn't hold Gandalf's death as my responsibility. Though I felt like I should, I couldn't. Gandalf made the decision to sacrifice his life so that we could continue on the mission. I just had to make sure that his sacrifice would not be in vain. I had to do my best and pray that it would be enough to save my friends and Middle Earth. That is all that I had control of and I had to ensure that nothing would get in the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you again for the patience and reading! Please review and tell me whether you like it, what you predict or just to send a shout out. =) You can also PM me if you need to ask me anything. =D Thank you again! I hope you all enjoyed it! XOXO<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

_**HEY! I have not dropped off the face of the world. I am in fact alive and well. I have been TRYING to write but it has been a little hectic and sadly I was lacking in inspiration. Funny though, when I bought the new Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, which is AMAZING if you are thinking about buying it, I felt an LOTR vibe and my lack of inspiration and writers block was lifted. I still have writers block on my Guardian of Narnia story so bear with me. I keep writing, deleting, writing, deleting, writing and deleting. It is exhausting but I am trying to get past this stupid mental thing. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am working on the next chapter and have a good idea about where this story is going so yay for the good thoughts. I just need to write it out. =D Thank you all for you reviews and words of encouragement. I truly appreciate it! So I will stop bambling about and get on with the story. I hope you enjoy! Let me know that do! =D And italtics means that it is Elvish. I have been gone for so long that I thought I would remind y'all. =)**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<strong>_

When I woke up the next time, my eyes landed on the person who was sitting right in front of me. It was not who I was expecting but I was glad to see his face. His pompous ass face that always seemed to make me want to hit and hug him at the same time.

"You sleep longer than the dead." Boromir said as I giggled softly, moving to a sitting position. My shoulder protested at the moment. It was stiff and kind of achy but I would manage. Plus it was a whole lot better than being dead or worse captured by Saruman's freaks.

"You know, I could have slept longer. Knowing that it was you I was waking up to, it would have been fun." I said as he just smirked as he leaned forward and clasped my hand in one of his own.

"As long as you would have woken up, I would have waited." He said as he turned serious. I smiled reassuringly as I squeezed his hand. He returned the smile half-heartedly. My faced filled with concern as I kept his hand firmly in my grasp.

"What is wrong, my friend?" I asked as he looked me in the eyes. I could tell that he was nervous and anxious. His brown-green eyes looked down at the bed cover before he spoke.

"Your home…it makes me feel dread in my heart. It makes me lose hope." He said softly, barely loud enough for me to hear that I had to strain my hearing just to catch his words.

"Maybe…maybe it is that we are in a forest. A very old, quiet forest that it could make you feel…uneasy." I said as he kind of nodded along with me. I know I was not making a very solid case but maybe it would help. "Or it could be that you are not used to being surrounded by so many trees. You were born and raised in Minas Tirith, a city built out of silver-white stone." Boromir seemed to have brightened at the idea of his home. "I hear it is quite a sight to behold." He looked up at me at this moment, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"You have never seen Minas Tirith?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I did learn through my teachings here that it is a magnificent city. The City of Kings if I am not mistaken." I said as I felt him swell in pride and he seemed impressed by my little knowledge of his home.

"You speak the truth. Who would have known you have wits about you?" Boromir said in a playful tone, making me punch him in the shoulder at the comment. Pompous ass.

"Hey! I resent that accusation mister." I said as he just chuckled as a smile appeared my face. "Plus, my momma always said I had the brains if I just used them." My mood shifted slightly as I thought about my family, my home, and my friends.

I feel like a horrible daughter. At the beginning, I forgot about the people that I left behind. How much turmoil they must be going through looking for me. I was so caught up in the learning about this new world, talking with Merendír, learning from Haldir that I forgot about the people that help shape me into the person I was. Then when I did think about them, I just pushed those thoughts away. I could not deal with them at the time. But now…I think I would be able to talk about them. I think it would be a good idea to tell someone about my family, to tell someone that doesn't know me from when I first came into this world.

"During our travels, I have never heard of where you call home." Boromir said as I just shrugged. If I was going to tell anyone, it would not have been Boromir. I thought maybe Legolas or Aragorn but not Boromir. But he seemed like he really did want to know about my past.

"Ah…well…that is a long story. You probably won't believe me if I told you it." I replied, waiting for the appropriate response indicating that he was genuinely interested about me.

"You have been a good friend, almost too good. I have no reason to distrust you now." He said as I gave him a smile. The asshole that has a 'Heart of Gold'. Who would have known?

"Okay…can we go outside? I would rather tell it out in the sunlight than in my talan. The forest helps calms me." I asked as he just nodded. The idea of being out in the forest making him a bit nervous but he was one of those 'Manly-Man' types.

"If you wish." He said as I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks." I said as I moved my legs over to the side of the bed. Boromir stood and moved to the window, looking out at the forest beneath us. I 'attempted' to stand only to pathetically land back on the bed with an 'umph'. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Boromir's back. I knew that he heard me and was decent enough to laugh to himself. Ugh. "Umm…Boromir…" I started as he looked over his shoulder at me. I looked down at the floor. I was so freaking embarrassed. "I need help." Boromir just smiled as he took both of my hands into his and pulled me up. He immediately wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady. The other hand reached towards the table to pick up a bundle of clothes.

"Here…" Boromir said as I took the clothes from him, holding it tightly to my chest as we started our slow walk-stumble to the bathroom. "The March Warden comes in to check on you. He made it certain that when you wake to send word to him along the border." He said as I could not help but smile. Oh Haldir…my stoic, handsome elf.

What are you going on about girl? You do not even know how he feels about you yet. I mean, I am pretty sure that I have a pretty good guess but I would rather hear it from his own lips than to speculate on a possible but mostly probable romance between us…if that makes any sense.

"You mean Haldir?" I asked, trying to sound normal but it was absolutely pointless. When it came to Haldir, I was everything BUT normal.

"Aye, he seemed quite put out at me being here." Boromir said as he glanced down at me, stopping about half way from the bathroom for me to rest. I felt like a fool. I was already out of breath and sweating. What in the hell was in that nasty poison?

"He is just overly protective of me." I replied as I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. "And he is one of most trusted friends." My hand slowly made its way down from my forehead and gently touched the necklace before pulling the bundle of clothes towards my chest.

"Is he the one that gave you that necklace?" Boromir asked as he watched what I did. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew they turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes. He did not want me to forget about him." I said as I glanced up at Boromir who had a small, mysterious smile on his face. I looked away quickly. I honestly did not want to know what his smile meant.

"That seems more than just friendship." Boromir said as we started on our trivial quest to the bathroom. I sighed in annoyance as I felt the need to kick him in the shin.

I did not want to acknowledge his comment. I honestly did not know that it was that evident to the whole entire world that there could be something going on between me and the March Warden. "Apparently everyone got the memo except for me." I muttered. I felt the ever familiar wave of confusion from him. I just waved the bundle of clothes in the air. "Oh never mind." I said as we finally made it to the bathroom.

"Foolish woman." Boromir said in an affectionate tone as he gently placed me on the stool. I nodded in appreciation as I gave him my mock-glare.

"Stubborn ass." I said as he rolled his eyes. "And I will protect you from the killer squirrels that rule the forest. Do not you worry." I said as he gave me a look. I put an innocent look on my face as he, again, rolled his eyes in response. Oh yeah, it was good to have him back. I loved our banter.

"Change before I carry you out in just your nightgown." He replied as he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever…I do what I want." I replied as he just shook his head and closed the door gently. Yeah…I did not have anything good to say back. Not one of my brightest banter moments in history.

* * *

><p>I changed into my blue-green shimmery dress that Boromir handed to me. It was simple in design with a swoop neck and long sleeves that were body fitting until my elbows where they opened up a bit. The neck line and the end of the sleeves were embroidered with a few small jewels that caught the mystic light that bounced off of the trees in the day light and twinkled in moon light. I ran my fingers through my hair which felt silky smooth and was tangle free. There was a circlet of silver with a blue-green stone matching the dress. I placed it on my head and slipped on the slippers that matched.<p>

I opened the door of the bathroom and leaned against the white door frame. I was panting slightly but I would not call out for Boromir to help me. I can do it on my own. I looked around the room and frowned. Even if I did call out for him, he was not even in here to help me. What if I lost my balance and fell on my face? It would be his fault that he was not here to catch me. I would totally blame him when someone would come to check on me.

I then heard him outside of my talan. He was talking to someone and then I remembered. He was 'ordered' by Haldir to send word of my awakening. I had to smile at that. Haldir, always wanting to be the first one I see when I wake. It made my heart stir to think that maybe he wanted to see it every morning for the rest of our…my life. Wow…I just made the moment of pure happiness turn to one of uncertainty. To think about my mortality and the fact that he is immortal. Well…I have thought about it before. It was not something I liked to mention out loud or even mentally but it was always in the back of my mind. What would happen to him if I died? Would he stay by my side when I am old and wrinkly?

But the big question was…would we be able to have a life together?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I did not need to think about that at the moment. I wanted to be out of my talan and feel the sun on my skin. I wobbled to the door of talan and slowly opened it.

"Yes, send word to March Warden Haldir that Esperanza has awoken and is well." Boromir said as the Elf woman nodded and then looked over at me with a smile. Her light brown eyes sparkled at the sight of my worn out self, trying to get out and about.

"_Milady!"_ She bowed immediately before reaching out and gently placing a hand on my shoulder. _"I am pleased to see you well. How do you fare?"_ she asked as Boromir looked over at me and gave me a kind of a scowl. Apparently I was supposed to call for him when I was done. Well he did not tell me that and it's not like I can read minds and all.

"_I am well. A little tired from the healing process but my shoulder is quite well."_ I said as she nodded with a small, relieved smile on her face.

"_I am about to send word from Lord Boromir to March Warden Haldir. Would you like to send anything to the March Warden?"_ she asked as I bit my bottom lip. Did I really want to send anything to him? That was a dumb question for me to think and contemplate about.

"_Yes…please tell him I would like to see him as soon as possible. Nothing serious just…"_ I started but could not finish. But she seemed to get the gist of it as she nodded, squeezing my shoulder gently before she bowed, stepping away.

"_I know what you want to say milady. I will make sure he gets it at once."_ She said as she gave Boromir a quick bow before gliding down the stairs and out of sight. Boromir came to my side and linked my arm with his. He held me up while we slowly made it down the white stairs.

"I see why you love Lothlórien." He said as I glanced up at him, interested at his comment. "They treat you like one of their kin." I smiled at the compliment.

"You know, they did kind of adopt me into their Elvish family when I came here. It was nice to have a support system. Plus they did not seem to mind that I am quite…unusual." I said as Boromir just smiled and we made it onto the soft, green grass. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my panting heart. This seriously better not be permanent. I had to get back to my old self before we continued on our quest.

"You are more like them than you know." Boromir said as I looked up him to see that he was not joking around. He was completely serious. I was about to ask what he meant when we heard a large body come through the trees and bushes. Boromir was alert and hand half his body blocking me when I saw the familiar red-brown coat and those fierce dark brown eyes.

"Max…" I said as he neighed loudly while trotting towards me. He eyed Boromir while I gave him a huge hug, squeezing his neck tightly as I took a deep breath. He felt like the forest and warmness. I missed him so much. _"I've missed you Maxy boy."_ I whispered as he nickered, pulling me into a horse hug.

"Is this your horse?" Boromir asked as he moved away from me. He noticed that Max was not exactly being friendly to his close presence to me. He was about as overly protective as Haldir. Again, I think those two have been hanging out for the month that I was gone. I do not know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. I'll just be positive and take it as a good one because that must have meant that Max has been staying out of trouble….hopefully.

"Yes, this is my Max." I said as I pulled away and stood at Max's massive head, running my hand down his long face. _"Max, meet Boromir. He is my traveling companion and one of my good friends."_ I said pointing to Boromir as Max eyed him again, thinking about whether this man was worth the hostility. "Boromir, this is Max. He is the best horse in the whole entire world and my best, most trusted friend." I said as Boromir looked at Max and then bowed. Max snorted as Boromir stood straight. Max took a few steps forward until he was right in Boromir's face. Max sniffed him for a bit before head butting him in the chest, his way of saying 'Yeah, he's cool'. I smiled as Boromir looked at me for a good or bad sign.

"He likes you. Good job. Usually he just bites people and canters away." I said as Boromir looked relieved and enthralled by him. Max always had that effect on people. He was one of those horses that only came once in a lifetime. I was truly blessed to have him as my mount and friend.

"He is a magnificent steed. Is he from the Riddermark?" Boromir asked as he raised a hand to Max. Max closed the rest of the way and let Boromir pet him softly.

"Oh no, he is from my homeland. A bit of a mutt though. He is mixed breed between two breeds called a Quarter Horse and a Thoroughbred." I said as I ran my hand lovingly down his smooth neck. Boromir watched me as I went into detail about his pedigree. "He has the stature, color, hardiness and mentality of the Quarter Horse and the height, speed and endurance of the Thoroughbred." I explained as Boromir just smiled at the way I explained with pride about my horse. I was proud in him. He is an amazing animal. "The best of both breeds if you ask me."

"Did you tame him yourself?" Boromir asked as Max snorted at the question. I had to stifle a laugh as Boromir looked at Max like he had grown two heads.

"No…he's not exactly tamed. It was more like our bond is so strong that he grants me the privilege of being his companion." I said as Boromir looked impressed. It seems to be my day of making that guy do a 'Huh, really now?' in his head. Yay for me. "So he takes care of me and I take care of him."

"Why was not he on the journey with us?" Boromir asked as I smiled sadly at Max.

"Because we both knew that our journey together has not yet come. So the night before our departure he left. I knew he was heading straight here." I said as Max nickered softly as if to solidify my remark. He then kneeled down to one of his knees and nipped me gently. I smiled as I looked over at Boromir.

"He knows that you are not fully well." Boromir said as I nodded, running my hand down his neck to his withers.

"Yeah, he's amazing when it comes to sensing me." I replied as I moved to get on him. I have been aching to ride Max. I've missed him so much and I was sure that I would not be able to walk and talk with Boromir without passing out from exhaustion.

"Do you feel up to riding him?" Boromir asked, concern filled his voice as one of his hands found the small of my back to ensure that I did not topple over in the attempt to get on Max,

"Oh yeah, I will always feel up to riding him." I said as I tried to swing my leg over but failed miserably. I soon felt both of Boromir's hand on my face and I was lifted up and placed on Max's back. Max stood so gracefully that I hardly noticed that we were up. I smiled a thanks to Boromir as Max slowly started to walk into the forest, Boromir right beside him. We were silent for a few moments before Boromir broke it.

"So tell me about your homeland. Where do you hail?" Boromir asked as I was not quick to reply. I was going to tell him but…how do I exactly tell him without him becoming completely and utterly confused.

"Well…I am not exactly from Middle Earth…or this realm…or this dimension…or this world." I said. I felt like slapping myself. That was the most horrible explanation in the entire universe. I could have done better than that but I epically screwed it up. I know he was going to be confused by that sentence.

"Forgive me but I do not understand." Boromir said as I looked down at him to see that he was looking up at me with the most confused expression I have ever seen on a human being. I felt like a total idiot. I should be bucked off for confusing the hell out of the man. I am surprised he is still interested in my tale. Maybe it is so confusing that he cannot help but be intrigued.

"I mean that I was brought here by ancient magic and by an overly curious Max." I said as Boromir still looked quite confused. I guess I needed to start at the very beginning, at where the entire journey started. "Here let me explain from the beginning…" And I did explain from the beginning. With Boromir walking beside me and Max choosing the way, I lay down on the massive neck and told my journey from the ride in the woods, to Max touching the design on the tree, to the encounter with the Ringwraiths, my training in Lothlórien, and my arrival to Rivendell.

When I finished my tale, Boromir was silent. I guess he was processing the whole thing in his mind. It must have been quite a story and I would notblame him if he doubted the validity of the entire thing. I would if someone told me that wacky tale. I looked down at him and watched as he literally processed the entire story. I waited for him to bolt to the woods calling me a crazy lady.

"So…in your realm you do not have Elves?" he asked as he looked up at me. I shook my head in response. "Dwarves? Hobbits? Magic?"

"No, none of it exists. We only have mankind and the devices that help shape our world." I said as I felt relief flow through me. He seemed to take my story well. I think he really believes it.

"Then you must have come from a realm that knows more peace." Boromir said as I sighed. I wished that was true but sadly, it was not.

"Not necessarily. When I was pulled a little over a year ago, my people were fighting a war with another nation. In my realm, morality is not important anymore. People murder each other for no good reason. They steal from those that barely have anything. Honor, chivalry and respect do not exist anymore. Men hearts are filled with greed and malice; and they love to see people suffer." I explained as I ran my hands through Max's long, jet black mane. "This world…Middle Earth is so much better than mine. I miss it though, regardless. I miss my family, my friends and the luxuries that I had there which I do not have here but…I love Middle Earth and the people that I have learned about and the people that I met." Boromir looked up at me and smiled in appreciation. He knew that he was one of the people that I did love.

Like I said before I did love everyone in the Fellowship. I loved them all dearly and I would die for them if I must.

"If you had the chance to go back home, would you go and leave all this behind?" Boromir asked as I sat up from Max's neck, stretching my back.

"I…no, I wouldn't. If I could, I would bring my family here. If I could not bring my family here, I would want a final chance to tell them goodbye. I do not want them to worry about me when I am living a good life someplace else. I would want them to be at peace." I said without a second thought. I do not want to go back. Sure I wanted to go home when I first got here but…I was stronger now. I felt a sense of purpose and I felt like I belonged here. Mostly I felt like I belonged in Lothlórien. Maybe it is because of my feelings towards Haldir, maybe it is because this is the first place that I felt like was my home. I have no idea except that I would not leave. I could not leave without it feeling like I was abandoning everyone and everything that I have grown to care about.

"Forgive me but your world sounds harsh and cruel." Boromir said in an almost apologetic way.

"It is." I said as I looked down at him. "But I feel like I belong here, in Middle Earth." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You do belong here." He replied as I was grateful at his remark. I think we are bonding even better now. That small comment seemed to be such a reassurance to me. Just knowing that someone else believes I belonged here somehow made it quite official. I did belong here, whether it was living in Lothlórien or traveling Middle Earth. I do belong here.

"Thanks."

Again, we were in silence. Not one of those awkward silences but just peaceful, thought filled silences that both sides of the conversation could feel at ease. "Tell me about your family." Boromir said, breaking the silence again.

"Well my dad, Juan, builds roads, markets and houses. My mom, Nelly, stays at home and keeps the house running. My sister, Annabel, is a scholar of sorts and teaches children. My brother, Anthony, is a warrior of sorts." I explained as Boromir nodded along.

"Are they younger than you?" I shook my head as Max stopped and started to munch on the grass.

"Oh no, I am the youngest. They are about ten years older than me and I am twenty two years old. But we still have a strong relationship with each other. Annabel and Anthony more so than I with either one of them." I said as Boromir nodded along. He looked like he was thinking about something…or someone. "Do you have any siblings? I know your father is Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, but I do not know if you have a brother."

"Aye, a younger brother, his name is Faramir. He is a good, young man. But…" Boromir started but could not finish. I knew what he was going to say. I have heard about his father being a pain in the royal ass. Lord Celeborn told me much about Lord Denethor so I do not remember the exact details except that the man is slowly losing rule and the people of Gondor are slowly losing faith and hope.

"Your father cannot see his potential." I finished as Boromir looked up at me and nodded. He sat down on a log and took a deep sigh as he stared out into the forest.

"My father…has much on his mind as of late. The battle over Osgiliath has proven more difficult than in the past. My father will see his strength in time." Boromir said, more to himself than to me. I slowly dismounted Max and sat beside Boromir, placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Your brother knowing that you have faith in him and in his abilities sometimes means more than the recognition of one parent." I said as Boromir looked over at me. I just shrugged in response. "To some, the recognition from a sibling does mean more. I do not know why but my best friend, back home, who did not have any siblings, always said that if I trust in her and believed in her, the opinions of her mother did not matter." Boromir eyes seemed to grow sadden at the remark.

"I feel sympathy for your friend." He said as I nodded in agreement with him. I felt sad for her too but in the long run, that would not help her get through the hard times of dealing with her ridiculous mother.

"I did too until I realized that it would help to feel sorry for her. If I could help her in a way that her own mother could not, I wanted to do all that I can and be there for her when she needed me." I said as Boromir looked down at his hands where his elbows sat on his knees. "So…be there for your brother Boromir and then maybe, just maybe, your father will see what you see and realize that his youngest son has something great to give." I said as Boromir looked at me and smiled in appreciation.

"Wits, wisdom and an remarkable steed…what else do you have hidden in the trees of Lothlórien?" Boromir asked as I just smirked and dusted off the invisible dirt off of my shoulder.

"Only for me to know and for you to find out." I said as Boromir laughed slightly, before taking one of my hands into his and squeezing it.

"Thank you, for sharing your wisdom." I smiled in response, squeezing his hand back.

"Thank you for listening to them. I hope they somehow help." I said as Boromir nodded, patting my knees lightly before standing up.

"Come, we should head back." He said as he extended a hand out to me. I could not help but feel like our relationship, our friendship had grown quite stronger. That somehow, he would need me somewhere down the road. I felt the overbearing need to protect him from himself and from our enemies. I knew, deep down in the heart, that I would need to be there for him when the time comes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. =) I would definitely appreciate it. =D Happy Early Thanksgiving to all of those celebrating the U.S. tradition. To everyone else, I hope you all are having a FANTASTIC week and if you are not, I hope my story helps brighten it up some. =D XOXO<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Happy Thanksgiving to all celebrating one the GREATEST Holiday's in the entire universe! Anyways, I told y'all that I was working on the next chapter. I have my 'writing mojo' back and it is driving me insane. This chapter I just could not help myself. When you read it you will find out. I hope you guys like it…a lot because I surely did. Anyways, thank you for everyone that has reviewed and I really do hope that you all enjoy it. **_

_**And italtics mean Elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** 25**

I sat on the log that Boromir left me on and sighed at the peace I felt there. I did not want to leave just yet when Boromir said we should head back. I wanted to spend some time out in the trees, engulfed in the magical aura that is Lothlórien. Max was munching about a few feet from me when, in the quite, I heard a branch snap. I snapped my head quickly to where I heard it and felt relief yet the stirring in my heart. There stood Haldir, in his armor and looking like he just got to Lothlórien from the border.

"_Hello stranger."_ I said as Haldir smiled softly at me and slowly walked towards me. He paused briefly to touch Max who nuzzled him lightly before returning to the flowers he was eating.

"_Hello my dear friend. You look well…enough."_ Haldir said as I nodded, sweeping my hair back behind my ear. Haldir was a horrible liar. I could always tell when he was lying. He rarely did it unless he was in great concern for my being did he attempt to lie.

"_I know…I look horrible. Luckily, Max stayed with me so if I wanted to go back I could get a ride from him."_ I said as Haldir nodded, concern filled his face as he walked closer and kneeled in front of me.

"_You should be resting."_ He said his voice was soft and gentle as one of his hands raised to touch my face while the other grabbed my hand. I gave him a small smile at his concern. My stomach was having a party and my heart was trying to out run a Nazgul.

"_Probably but you know me. I cannot stay cooped up in my room while I need to get ready to leave."_ I said as his eyes flashed with an emotion that I had no idea what it was. It seemed like sorrow but not the kind of sorrow that flashed at Merendír's funeral. It had me concern when he stood up abruptly and started to walk away from me. _"What is wrong Haldir?"_

"_It is nothing. I must go."_ He said as he walked away from me the sorrow that once flashed turned into anger. I was beyond confused.

"_Wait…Haldir! Haldir!" _I yelled but he did not stop, he did not look back, and he did not even seem to care. What in the hell just happened? I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on. And he did the ripping and the stomping. My hand rose to my necklace and held it tightly. What did I do wrong? Why is he angry at me? Sometimes I just do not understand men. I wish Merendír was here so I could ask him. But I would just have to deal with speculation until Haldir decides to talk to me again, to be open about his thoughts and tell me what troubles him.

* * *

><p>I stood there for a few more moments until I decided that I was alone long enough. I wanted to see my companions and get the gist of what our plan was. I shuffled to Max and patted him on the neck.<p>

"_Love, can you take me to my companions?"_ I asked as Max nickered and then lowered to one of his knees. I got on him slowly and not very gracefully as he stood up and started to walk into a different direction. I did not pay attention to where he was leading me. All I could think about was how weird Haldir was acting. I felt like he was pushing me away. I feared that our friendship, which was so strong before I left, is now in peril. I could not lose him, not now when I feel like I need him the most.

"ZAZA!" I heard as I was torn from my thoughts to see the sparkling, excited expressions of my companions. Merry and Pippin dropped what they had and came running. Max looked at them suspiciously until he remembered them from Rivendell. I could not help but smile at my friends. It was so good to see them all cleaned up and well.

Gimli let out a great bellow as Legolas smiled happy. The elf may not like to show his feelings but I knew that he was extremely happy to see me. He glided over to me as I attempted to dismount from Max. Legolas ended up guiding me to the grass floor, his hands stayed on my waist until he thought I was stable enough.

"_It is good to see you my friend."_ He said as I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"_It is very good to see you too Legolas."_ I said as I saw that Aragorn was walking up with Boromir.

"I see you were allowed to join us." Aragorn said as stood beside a beaming Frodo and Sam. "I would have thought Haldir would have made you stayed in bed." I smiled slightly, hoping that Aragorn and Boromir could not see the sadness that filled me. I know that thinking about to how Haldir treated me earlier should not be a problem but…it was odd. He never acted like that and it hurt my feelings. Call me immature but it really did.

"Ah…well…" I could not think of anything else to say. I just shrugged the rest of the sentence off. I wanted to say 'Ah…well…he tried and then acted like a total weirdo and left angry at me and I have no idea what I did. He hurt my feelings.'

But I will not give Haldir the satisfaction of ruining the rest of my day. I was happy to see my companions and by damn I was going to spend the rest of the time with them and figure out what our next move was.

"Anyways, how do you all like Lothlórien?" I asked as I looked at them all, pushing my feelings back and happiness spreading through my being. I felt rejuvenated from seeing their faces. Plus it was nice to be with them all again, even though I was with Boromir a few hours before.

The hobbits went on and on about how magnificent the trees were, how the food was being great and how I was so fortunate to have lived here for a year. I just smiled at them and listened to Gimli mumble about the sorceress that chants men hearts and souls out from their bodies. Sometimes I could not help but laugh as he went on and on. Soon, my visit became old news and everyone went to their own places to rest or to enjoy some quiet time. I sat on a log, looking out in the opening that held many talans when I felt a presence beside me. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. Aragorn returned it before we both looked out into the beautiful view of Lothlórien. I sensed his concern for me and I had a feeling he wanted to know what happened.

"_What troubles you?"_ he finally asked after a few moments of silence. I sat there, contemplating what happened between Haldir and me a few hours ago. I guess if anyone would know it would be him.

"_After Boromir and I had a nice friendship bonding-enhancing conversation, Haldir came to me. He seemed like his usual self until I said something to the fact that I need to gain my strength back so we can leave. He then became desolate then it turned into anger. He left me, angry and I have no idea what I did wrong."_ I explained as Aragorn nodded long. I felt like a total idiot and he was such a gracious man. I rambled about my stupid hurt feelings and he listened like a good friend_. "I know this is quite inane and not at all important compared to what we have facing us but…"_

"_You expected him to be more…"_ Aragorn started but stopped. He did not want to finish but I knew where he was going so I just nodded. I wanted Haldir to desperately be more. I want him to do something, mostly tell me how he feels. Now he is pissed off at me and I have no clue why. Aragorn was silent so I looked over at him and saw that he was thinking about it, hard. _"It may be that he is not angry at you but at the reality that he just got you back and you must be off again."_

Huh…that could be it. He did leave angry after I said I needed to get fully well. But…

"_Why? He knew what my destiny was about. He trained me knowing full well what I was meant to do. Why become angry with fate now?"_ I asked as Aragorn just shrugged. He did not know the answer. That was something that Haldir would have to ask himself. But now instead of being hurt, I was pissed. I fought through everything to come back to him, to find out how he really felt. Now he was being a complete asshole and that made my efforts of surviving much more stupid.

"_I know not."_ Aragorn replied as we sat in silence again. I brewing in anger as it slowly started to build from a small flickering smolder to a massive roaring flame. I have to push it aside, for now. I need other thoughts to distract me.

"_When do we leave?"_ I asked as Aragorn looked over at me.

"_I was going to ask your opinion on the matter. Lady Galadriel has already informed me that the Ring cannot stay here in Lothlórien."_ Aragorn said as I nodded, knowing full well that I would not be considered.

"_I thought so. The way that wicked piece of metal goes about, it would try to tempt Lady Galadriel into its midst. I say we leave as soon as possible since are cover is most likely blown."_ I said as I ran my hands down my dress, feeling the soft fabric caress my skin.

"_I agree. How soon can you be moving?"_ Aragorn asked as I thought about it. I can already feel my strength coming back to me. I will go to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to see if there is anything else they could do to get me back to normal.

"_Give me a day. I will be in order by then."_ I said as Aragorn nodded along.

"_I think it the best. We cannot linger here much longer_." He said as he glanced over at Boromir. I looked over there too and knew that Boromir could not stay here much longer.

"Well…thank you for the advice but I think I am going to go take a nap. Maybe I will get a surprise visit from my favorite power couple." I said as Aragorn looked at me confused. I just shook my head and stood. I could not explain it to him if I tried. It was better to just leave it standing and let him forget about the statement. _"The day after tomorrow we will leave. I guess we need to prepare."_ I said as Aragorn nodded as he stood as well.

"_Rest well friend."_ He said as he pulled me into a small hug. I think it was out of reassurance that no matter what, my questions about Haldir would be answered before we leave. I just hoped he was right. Even though I was too angry about the subject at the moment, I needed to know whether my thoughts would turn to him and his awaiting arms or…or if they would be sad, lonely thoughts that wondered about how I would live after this war.

"_You too."_ I said as I was engulfed by all four hobbits and a dwarf. My sinister thoughts turned away along with the anger and the hurt and the fear. Bottling up these emotions is not healthy. Not healthy at all.

* * *

><p>After I said my goodbyes to my companions, I wanted to walk to my talan. I had to get well as soon as possible and that was only going to happen if I started to push myself. Max followed diligently beside me, always brushing my side ever so slightly to ensure me that he was there, just in case I needed assistance. I love my horse. If he was human, we would be inseparable and I would take him with me on my journey. But he was not which meant that I feared for his safety and I knew that our journey together has not yet come.<p>

It took twice the time for me to get to my talan and up the damn stairs. By the end, I was clammy and out of breath but I felt like in the morning it would help. Tomorrow I would get out my bow and swords and exercise. I needed to remind my limbs that there is still a war to be fought I did not have the luxury to sit by and recuperate like normal.

I opened the door to my talan and after noticing that it was almost dark. My talan was pitch dark inside so I moved to light a candle. I jumped when I saw Haldir sitting down at my table, silently watching me with his emotionless blue-grey eyes. The hot, red flame pushed to the front of my mind as I glared at him. He did not budge from the seat as he kept his eyes on mine, not once faltering. I broke the stare down as I walked to the opposite side of my room, ignoring him as he stood.

"_I apologize for the way I left you today. It was discourteous and inconsiderate. You did not merit such treatment."_ I heard him say as I stopped and stared at the wall. I wanted to give in and said I forgave him but I wanted to be a hard ass. I wanted him to hurt, just a little.

"_I do not care now. Apparently you did not care how I would have felt at that time."_ I said as I heard him come to my side, grabbing my arm and pulling me to face him.

"_I care Zaza. I care more than you think you know."_ He said as I looked into his eyes and my resolve gave way. My heart raced as one of his hands rose to my face, gently caressing my cheek. His once emotionless eyes held so many emotions: fear, hope, anguish and lastly love. So much love that I forgot to breath. _"You know how I feel…I know because your dark alluring eyes reflect what I feel."_

Oh my god…this cannot be happening…I do not think I can breathe…I do not think I can move…wait…I am moving…

My hand moved to his face, gently, lovingly stayed on his cheek as I just looked into his eyes. I could not help but be lost in them. I did not think about what happened before or what would happen after. I did not think about what fate would bring or if I would ever see him again. I just need him. I needed him to know that we were meant for each other. I, the silly woman brought from another realm and him, the March Warden that never let anyone see what he really feels. It seemed right. We seemed right, meant to be if you want to get all romantic.

"_You are my heart, my soul…my life, Esperanza. The bond that we have…the love we share could never be broken. I love you."_ He whispered as our foreheads touched. Never before had someone told me that and said it with such passion. Three simple sentences that instantaneous changed my life forever. I stood on the tips of my toes, still shallow of my destination when he bent down the rest of the way. Our lips touched and a felt an overflow of an ancient power that slumbered in the hearts of the Elves.

His lips were like hot velvet, burning mine as we deepened the kiss. To say that I saw fireworks would be an understatement. It was like he was giving me everything, his entire being and I was doing the same in return. The necklace burned against my skin as our bodies touched. I felt like our souls were melded into one being, forever together through distance and time to never be broken or betrayed. His love, his touch, the way he tasted was like everything I have ever imagined and more.

We pulled away, both of us breathless as I pulled him into a hug. I held onto him tightly, knowing that we have today and tomorrow before I must leave again. I must leave with the knowledge that I might not live to hold him again.

"_I love you."_ I whispered as I felt him squeeze me tighter. He knew that we had precious time together. He pulled away slightly so he could look into my eyes. They were rimmed with tears of happiness and sadness. Happiness because I know that he was mine and in sadness because these could be our last moments together.

"_You will prevail. I believe in you…in us. I will lend you my strength when you need it." _He said. It was like he was reading my mind. I smiled as I pushed the tears back and ran one of my hands through his hair. I really did need him more than ever.

"_I know you will."_ I said as I gave him a light kiss on lips. When I pulled away, he came down for a longer, softer one that made my knees buckle. But he had his arms around me, holding me tightly that I did not move. His hands moved from waist, to my back, up my arms, through my hair and then wrapped around my body.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we ended up lying on my bed, on top of the covers in each other's arms. Nothing else mattered except for each other. I told him everything starting after I left Lothlórien to when I arrived. He listened diligently as I nestled closer to his body, my thoughts turning towards Gandalf.<p>

"_Do you think he is alive?"_ I asked as Haldir moved slightly. I looked up to see that he was peering into my face, searching it for what I believe.

"_What do you believe my love?"_ he asked as I had to fight the urge to smile and the wave of pure blissful happiness that engulfed my being. I hope this feeling never vanished or lessened. I wanted to feel it every single time he looked at me, touched me, or said my name.

But deep down, Gandalf had to be alive. I had a feeling that he had a more important purpose than to just leave Middle Earth now.

"_He was too great of a man to leave now. I think we will meet him again on our travels."_ I said as Haldir kissed my head, running his hand through my hair as silence filled the room. _"Tomorrow I have to train, for the day after we will be leaving."_ Haldir movements stilled for a bit before he continued running his hand through my hair.

"_Yes, Lady Galadriel informed me before I came to see you."_ He said my hand that lay on his chest traced small designs on his tunic.

"_Will you help me?"_ I asked as he chuckled softly, making my head move slightly as I felt him lay his head on top of mine.

"_Of course my love."_ He said as his arm wrapped around my body and pulled me closer to him. _"I will make sure you are good and ready. Rest for you will need it_." He said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice as laughed. He was going to make tomorrow hell.

And I was completely right about it being a personal hell day. The next morning, he woke me up. He stayed with me the night and woke me up at the butt crack of freaking dawn. I seriously wanted to slap him. But before I could, leaned down and gently, lovingly kissed me. Yesterday came flooding back and I could not help but pull him back for a little more. After a few minutes, he pulled away. His blue-grey eyes shined with so much love that I think that was what spurred him to get my sleep ass moving.

I went to the bathroom to wash up and found that he already laid out my clothes. There was a pair of dark blue breeches, a smoky gray tunic, a black belt and my black boots. I stripped from my dress that I slept in and changed into the clothes, feeling much more myself in my traditional garb. I walked out, feeling refreshed but slightly sluggish. My shoulder still felt stiff but I knew that once I get the swing of things, I would be as good as new. I walked out to see that there was food on my table and Haldir just closed the door to my talan.

"_How does your shoulder feel?"_ he asked as we sat down and at a plate of bread, cheese, nuts and berries. I seriously missed my steak during my time in Lothlórien.

"_It is stiff. I think once I start using my weapons again I should be good."_ I said as he nodded, going silent as we finished eating. I drank the rest of my cup of water before I stood up and stretched. _"We should get started." _I said as I moved to open the door. I felt him grab my arm and close the door shut. I looked up at him confused as he leaned forward and kissed me. It was an urgent, almost feral in nature. I felt myself pushed up against the wall. His hands were firm against my hips and raked through my hair. Before I could even get into it, he pulled away, breathing hard. His eyes were closed as his forehead lay against mine.

"_Forgive me. I lost myself."_ He said as he finally looked into my eyes. He seemed surprised to find that I was smiling like a fool. Let's just say that I think I officially like it rough, especially when he loses himself out of the blue. I did not know that Elves lost themselves, much all Haldir being the Elf losing the control.

"_Forgive you? I think you should push me against objects more often_." I said with that same goofy grin on my face. He just shook his head as he leaned away from me and opened the door. I fixed my clothes since they were disheveled and walked out. The sun was just beginning to rise as the orange-golden glow could be seen from the openings of the trees. We made it down the stairs where I started to stretch my legs. I had a feeling that I was going to be incredible sore by the end of this day.

"_Come, there is much to do Zaza."_ Haldir said as he ran into the woods. I rolled my eyes as I followed after him, hoping that I did not pass out from exhaustion or fall into an exhausted coma.

After about what I would guess was about three hours of running, jogging or sprinting, we made it to the practicing grounds. I stopped and doubled over, trying to catch my breath. I was happy with the run. I did not pass out or fall into a coma. My strength was coming back tenfold. I would be ready physically to leave tomorrow but I am not so sure about mentally. I just got Haldir. It was going to be hard to leave him but…I must. I made an oath and I will see that I fulfill it because frankly, if I do not then there will never be a future for the both of us. I had to ensure that there will be a future if I have children and for the future generations of all people.

"_You did well my love."_ I heard Haldir said as he stood beside me, rubbing my back gently as I stood up and nodded. I did not want to squeal like a little girl because of his term of endearment. I would have if I did not have any wit and according to Boromir I am oozing wit at the present.

"_Eh…it could have been better but I should be ready by tomorrow."_ I replied as I took the water skin from his hand and drank the whole thing. I gave it back to him empty. He gave me a look as I just smiled innocently.

"_Aye, I agree." _He said as he motioned to the table that my sword and long knife. _"Let us see how well you spar_." I could not help but smile at the thought of holding my weapons again. I walked to the table. My hands ran over the weapons, the fond memories I shared with Merendír popping into my head as I pulled on my belts, fastening them tightly to my waist. It felt good to have them on my persons again. It was like I had Merendír alongside me in spirit.

I unsheathed my sword and long knife, my sword feeling heavier than I remembered because of my shoulder. I would have to work to loosen up the tense muscles had to heal from the forest incident. I tested out my weapons. My sword arm was going to be more of a challenge than I realized. I stood in my fighting stance in front of Haldir. When I nodded, he attacked.

At the beginning he was going easy. But I pushed him. I did not need him to go easy on me. I had to get better so that I could take care of my companions and come back to him alive. Soon we were dancing around each other, parrying attacks and countering them like before. My sword arm was like it was before. I blocked a power downward swing, pushing it to the side where he stumbled from being unbalanced. I then swept his feet from under him, making him fall on his back. I disarmed his sword as I leaped on top of his, straddling him. I pinned his arms with my knees as I placed my long knife on his throat. We panted heavily as a smile appeared on his face.

"_I think you are more than ready my love."_ He said as I could not help but smile. I sheathed my long knife and moved my knees from his arms. I moved to stand up but I felt his arms snake around my waist. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised as he sported an innocent expression on his face. Sneaky.

"_You know, I do not think this is the proper etiquette for a relationship in Middle Earth."_ I said as I leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. I was not about to move from my position. It liked it very much.

"_No, it is not. But I would do more just to spend more time with you." _He said, most certainly if this was a movie he would make girls heart go aflutter from the romantic comment. I know mine did. He pecked me lightly on the lips before letting go. I got up and looked around and almost had a heart attack.

There was Aragorn, grinning like an idiot, because he saw the whole thing. My face was on fire because of the embarrassment that I was suffering. Haldir looked over and immediately stood up, that stoic expression on his face.

_"Aragorn, what may we do for you?"_ Haldir asked as Aragorn tried to hide the smile that would not leave his face. I placed my hand over my face. I could not see him laugh at my expense. Damn man.

"_I was on my way to escort Esperanza to lunch with the Fellowship when I heard the sparring."_ Aragorn said as I peeked through my fingers to see him smiling, losing the battle to wipe it off his face. Ugh…he was not going to let this go until he teased the crap out of me, in front of the entire Fellowship. I wanted to turn into an ostrich and stick my head into the ground.

_"You seem ready Esperanza."_ Aragorn said as I nodded running my hand through my hair that fell out of my bun.

_"Yeah…well…"_ I said as I could not think of anything else to say. We were in an awkward silence when all of the sudden my stomach rumbled, extremely loudly. My arms wrapped around my stomach immediately as I sent both Haldir and Aragorn a small smile. _"You said something about lunch?"_ I said as my stomach protested again, making a laugh escape from the three of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So as you can tell, I just could not take it any longer. It was Chapter 25 and I thought it was about time to put them together officially. I know it might have been OOC for Haldir but I could really care less. I wanted him to be so freaking romantic that it might have been an over kill. So…tell me what you think. =D <strong>_

_**Did I over kill on their PDA or was it enough to sate y'alls appetite before I cruelly take them away? **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! =D XOXO**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you guys are having an AWESOME weekend. And I hope that everyone celebrating Thanksgiving have awaken from your turkey coma, haha! Anyways, thank you for the amazing reviews! I love it when you all let me know how the story is progressing. **_

_**Also, I decided that this is strictly Haldir/OC romance. I believe Éomer deserves a story entirely his own and I happen to have started a story a long time ago as him in the leading romance. So, for you Éomer lovers out there, I will start on that one while I am working on this one. I am trying to figure out how it is going to go so I will update y'all on that if you want me to. Anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW! =D And italtics are Elvish. **_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

Aragorn and I walked to the others, Haldir having to go do some of his duties before he could join back with me for the rest of the day. I knew that he must go and do them so I made sure that he was going to come towards the evening. With a small caress of my cheek and a bow to Aragorn he left us. Aragorn was silent as we slowly made our way to where the others waited. He was bound to ask.

"_I see that the two of you made up."_ Aragorn finally said making me roll my eyes in response. I looked over at him to see that he had that same idiotic smile on his face.

"_For your information…yes we did. It was quite lovely. I am so sorry that you missed it."_ I said sarcastically as he just laughed in response. I took a deep breath before looking over at him. _"It's going to be harder now, to leave Lothlórien."_ I stated as the teasing nature was gone, replaced by a more saddening aura.

"_Aye, I know too well how you feel."_ Aragorn said as I remembered the conversation that we had before we entered the Moria. He did leave someone behind in Rivendell. I do not know her name but whoever it was gave him that necklace and he longed for her.

Sad thing though, at least I will not be alone once we leave. I will have someone that will understand what I am going through. That in it-self would bring me some comfort, knowing that I was not suffering alone. But I did wonder how he did it. How he was able to withstand leaving the elven woman that he left behind in Rivendell.

"_How did you do it?"_ I asked as Aragorn looked at me confused before realizing what I was talking about. He looked down at the forest floor sadly before answering.

"_I…I told her to sail to the undying lands. To live the rest of her days alongside her kin."_ He said as I felt a tug at my heart. That was such a sacrifice, to sacrifice love for the sake of one's life. But then did she really listen to him? If I was in the woman's shoes and that was Haldir telling me to live off of fond memories in a land of eternal life, I would have just brushed it off. But I am not her. I do not know how she would react. Hell, if Haldir did that to me I would have challenged him to a duel. Beat the crap out of him for thinking he could just tell me to leave without him by my side. But I did not voice my opinion. I already caused him enough pain from remembering the past.

"_I am sorry for prying. I just…I am a nosey person that should mind my own business. We will speak of more pleasant things…like the weather or something."_ I said, mumbling the last bit of the sentence, as Aragorn just smiled as I looked to the ground before my mind went blank. Of all of the times to not be rambling, my mind decided to take a break. Maybe I have been kissing Haldir too much. Maybe he was a bad influence on my poor mortal mind. Oh gees…

"_So…"_ I started but Aragorn raised a hand, smiling at my attempt to start conversation.

"_Do not feel remorseful."_ He said as he stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder. _"I truly wish you and Haldir meet a more fortunate end than I and Arwen."_ Then a look of wonder overcame my face as I just looked at him.

"_You…and Arwen? Like the Evenstar Arwen? Lord Elrond's Arwen?"_ I said as Aragorn just smiled before nodding. Now I was officially impressed by Aragorn and his Ranger ways. To get the heart of the Evenstar, the grand-daughter of Lady Galadriel was not an easy feat. But I had nothing else to say except to pull him into a hug, which he accepted with a small chuckle before moving on.

* * *

><p>Not long after we came upon the rest of the Fellowship already sitting at the table waiting patiently for us. I was greeted by many waves from the Hobbits and nods of greetings from the others. I sat between Merry and Boromir. Merry filling his plate once we were seated and Boromir looks like he has not slept in days. I felt for the poor guy. The more that I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. It was not the woods of Lothlórien that bothered Boromir but certain someone. Lady Galadriel and her gift to communicate through your minds would definitely make the brave warrior weary. The one place that he could keep to himself, being invaded on by an Elf. It would make me uneasy as well, if I were him.<p>

Plus having the reality of the quest, that it could fail with one slip could not be helping one bit. I think these are the times that we need to rally and believe in ourselves and in the company that we keep. That is the only way we will be able to get through this, alive and strong.

"Aragorn mentioned that you were training today." Boromir asked after we all were well into our meal. I nodded as I finished the food in my mouth.

"I am surprised that you cannot smell me. It went well this morning. I was a tad bit clumsy this morning but found my place. Now I just need to loosen my fingers with my bow and I think I will be set for our departure." I said as Legolas looked up from his plate with a smile.

"Oh believe me, I can." Boromir said as my mouth opened in shock before I elbowed him in the ribs. "But I am glad you have found your footing once more. You are a great warrior." Boromir finished as I looked over at him and smiled. I placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed it. He looked up at me and nodded, knowing the truth behind our contact before he started to eat again, like he never uttered a word. I rolled my dark eyes as I turned my attention to Legolas as he patiently waited for my attention.

"I can help you with that if you wish." He offered as I nodded in thanks. I would love it actually. I will most definitely need help with stretching my shoulder so that it will be able to fire my bow correctly.

"Thank you my friend. I would love some company on the archery field." I said as Legolas smiled while he continued to eat his food.

"Your shoulder did not cause any problems?" Gimli asked as I rolled it, the feel of stiffness not even there.

"No not really, at first it was really stiff but after I started to get into my sparring mode. Haldir could not even notice that it was stiff." I said as I heard and saw through my peripheral vision that Aragorn was trying to hold back a smirk at the memories of walking on to Haldir and me in our very inappropriate position. I wanted to throw a piece of fruit at his head. "Soon the stiffness completely dissipated. I am as good as new." I finished, trying to ignore Aragorn all together.

"Even better when I arrived." Aragorn said as I looked over at him. Really? Now everyone is just looked at him waiting to clarify why he just said that. I mean come on! It was a private moment, PRIVATE with the man that I love. My heart, my soul, my reason for coming back to Lothlórien, my reason to win this god forsaken war.

"Well…I am stuffed." I said standing from my chair quickly, making everyone look at me with their eyebrows raised. Boromir looked very curious but I just ignored them all. Aragorn better not open his freaking mouth or I swear I will come in the night to ghost him in his sleep. He would not like that at all and then I would feel bad because I just got rid of the last royal line of Gondor. But it would have been his own damn fault…ugh…now I feel like a horrible person.

"Come Legolas, let's go accidently shoot Aragorn in the ass." I said, liking that idea much better than ghosting Aragorn in his sleep. He might be an ass, but I liked him a lot. If I was to ghost anyone in their sleep, it would be Sauron…and Saruman. That would make all of the people of Middle Earth's lives much simpler. Everyone laughed as Legolas followed after me and we headed to the archery field where my bow and quiver were lying in wait.

My hand touched the bow, a smile rising to my face when the first memories of ever shooting one came to mind. Haldir helped me, stood behind me, and made my hands quiver at his closeness. Merendír watched from the side, forever encouraging and faithful in his belief that I could make a good warrior. I missed him so much.

I picked up my bow and tested the sting, feel the tension I smiled. I strapped on my quiver and felt completed by my weapons. My ensemble was complete. I felt totally and completely whole. I had my weapons, I had my friends, and I had Haldir. Yep, I was complete. Now all I needed to do was rid Middle Earth of all the evil and then…I could live in peace. So I needed to stop standing there in the middle of the archery field looking like an idiot and shoot a damn target.

I held my bow firmly in my hand, taking a deep breath. I spun around, notched an arrow in my bow and fired. I heard a thump as I opened my eyes. A smile appeared on my face as I saw that it was a direct bulls-eye. I looked over at Legolas to see that he had a small smile on his face.

"_My friend, I do believe you are fully recovered."_ He said as I just laughed. Yeah, I can say confidently that I was fully recovered as well. I am ready to kick some evil ass!

"_I concur."_ I said as I flexed my fingers. _"So I am going to go back to my talan and take a nice, long bath."_ Legolas smiled, nodding as I gave him a big grin and a wave as I strolled to my talan. As I made my way to my talan I ran into a person that I was surprised not to see earlier.

"_Good afternoon dear one."_ I heard behind me as I smiled and turned to see Lady Galadriel in all of her mystical beauty. She held out her arms and motioned me to come forth. I laughed as I pointed at myself.

"_Let me warn you, I stink."_ I said as she just laughed and motioned for me to come to her again. I laughed as well as we embraced. One of her pale hands gently caressed my head as I felt relief radiating from her.

"_I am relieved to see you fully recovered from your wounds."_ She said as I pulled away and nodded.

"_I am too. I would be useless on our journey."_ I said as she nodded before she went silent. I stood there as she studied me. I wonder what she was looking for because a smile graced her face as she motioned for us to walk up the stairs.

"_Something about you has changed."_ She said as we ascended the stairs. My cheeks turned bright red as I knew what she was talking about. I wondered if she minded at all. I guess she would let me know if she did not. _"And I do not mind dear one."_ She said as I forgot that she had the power of telepathy. I looked over at her with a small smile on my face.

"_You honestly do not mind?"_ I asked as she looked over me with a look that clearly meant for me to stop asking ridiculous questions. I opened the door to my talan and motioned for her to enter. _"I mean, I am human…mortal. I could…"_ I started but she raised a graceful hand to stop me.

"_I had hoped that you would…become attached to him."_ She said as she motioned to the bathroom. I started stripping off my clothes until I was bare. I was so used to her being around and I was confident in my 'no so perfect' body that I did not care. I was proud in my own skin. Sure I was on the chunky side, yeah I have scars from battle and sure, I could hold back on eating food but I was me. I was happy where I was and who I was. I did not need to change. Plus Haldir loved me, for all of me. I was quite content. I raised an eyebrow at her statement.

What?

"_Why?"_ I asked as I slipped into the hot water and let out a long, deep sigh. It was like heaven on my skin and sore muscles. Lady Galadriel could not help but smile as she poured some bath oils into my water. They smelt of vanilla and a hint of spice. I loved the scent and never smelt it anywhere else on my travel. I wonder if they made it especially for me.

"_We do make it especially for you. It is our way of remembering you in Lothlórien dear one."_ She said as I felt like a movie star that just released their own fragrance line. Hell, I was a movie star in Lothlórien now that I think about it. Everyone bow to me! Lady Galadriel laughed at my internal silliness as I started to wash off the sweat and dirt from my skin.

"_Haldir is not the sort of being that would give himself so easily to anyone in particular. In his long life, all that he has known is his duty for his people. No maiden, mortal and Elven alike have ever caught his gaze…until you came."_ She explained as I felt myself blushing all over again. She just smiled as she continued, looking at me fondly as I kept my gaze from looking into hers but still intensely listening to her. _"The change is immediate in Elves. From the moment he set eyes upon you, he knew that you were the one he has been searching for in his long life."_ She said as I dwelled upon her words. I would have never pegged him as being the anti-social type. Since I have known him, he seemed outgoing and talkative…ish.

"_You mean…he did not mingle much?"_ I asked as she shook her in response, handing me the oils for my hair.

"_Aye, when he did it was not pleasant. Always to important matters and nothing friendly when it came to the race of men."_ She said as I raised an eyebrow in question. _"His faith in the race in men was not good. He despised men. He felt them weak and devious. With the coming of this Great War, he felt in his heart and in his mind that men would fall and Middle Earth would be taken by darkness and despair. That was until he saw you dear one."_ She said as she raised a hand and softly placed it on my damp cheek. I looked up at her, a small smile on my face. _"You made him believe in men once more. You accomplished a great feat without even knowing dear one. And I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Haldir deserves happiness, he deserves life and you…you will give it to him."_

I was touched, deeply touched by her words. I did not know how much I had changed in this world already. I never knew that Haldir was like that in the beginning since I saw such a very different person that who she described. I saw an Elf that was intense and married to his duty and to his people. I saw an Elf that was serious and never seemed to find a time to smile. Then he would surprise me, making a small joke here, and a ghost of a smile there. If I did that to him, no wonder the other Elves in Lothlórien liked me so much. I felt tears of happiness fall down my face as I thought about our future together.

Then I had a miserable thought.

"_But I am mortal. I know now that I have thought about it that mortals and Elves can have children but…I will still die of old age. He will watch me slowly die while he forever stays young. I cannot live with myself if I am the cause of his fading away from grief. I cannot live with myself knowing that."_ I said as tears of sadness replaced the once happy droplets. I definitely know how to ruin my own happy moments.

But Lady Galadriel smiled reassuringly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a sense of calmness flow through me. She had that glint in her eye, the glint that said that she knew something that I did not. Like there was a secret that she knew about my future but would not let me in on. Ugh…I hated not knowing what she knew. It was going to drive me insane.

"_I cannot tell you what I know dear one. I can only say that you have changed Haldir's fate…and have ensured yours in return." _She said with a cryptic smile. She motioned for me to stand up as she turned around and grabbed a towel and a robe.

What in the hell was that supposed to mean? Now she sounds like Gandalf…the Gandalf who I know is still alive somewhere. Probably learning about our next moves somewhere and is waiting for us to embark on the rest of our journey. She handed me the towel as I stepped out of the wash tub and dried myself off. I then wrapped my long hair in the towel and put on my robe. I walked into my room behind Lady Galadriel to see Haldir walking in. I pulled the robe closer to my body as he bowed deeply to Lady Galadriel, that maddening apathetic look on his face.

"_Forgive me, Lady Esperanza, Lady Galadriel. I did not know…"_ he started but Lady Galadriel just laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up as she looked back at me, smiling in her 'all knowing but not telling you anything else' way. Now that my interest has been piqued she just going to leave and not tell me anymore. She was evil…in a good way.

"_Haldir, there is no need for an explanation. I know what has happened between you and Esperanza."_ She said as Haldir looked at her and then at me. I smiled reassuringly as I pulled my hair out of the towel and started to pat it dry. _"I whole heartedly approve of the betrothal between you both. I wish you both happiness and much love."_ She said as she left, leaving me, again, quite bamboozled.

"_B…betrothal?"_ I said after we were silent for a few minutes. I reached down slowly for my bed and sat down. Betrothal? I am engaged, to Haldir…wow.

"_Esperanza?"_ I heard him asked as he kneeled in front of me. His blue-grey eyes filled with concern and…doubt. Oh freak. I freaked about being engaged. But it was not the fact that I did not want to be engaged to him. I wanted that more than anything. I was just freaking out that I am engaged…to an Elf…to the most handsome, bravest, most resilient Elf on all of Middle Earth. _"Have you…"_ He started but I could not let him finish. I leaned forward and kissed him, hard and full of love. He was stunned at first but readily kissed me back. I ran my hands over the sides of his face, down his neck, over his broad shoulders and down his arms until my hands laced with his. I pulled back, panting slightly as I laid my forehead against his. I opened my eyes to see his were still closed.

"_Haldir…I love you. When she said betrothal I was shocked. Not that we were betrothed but the fact that I was betrothed to you. In my whole twenty two years of living, I have never thought that I would love a being like you."_ I said as he opened his eyes and looked at me. I could see everything in his blue-grey depths. His undying love, his passion for me, his passion for life and the hope that he had gained through me. _"You make me a better person Haldir. And I have more of a reason to fight and live through this war. Every time I faced battle, before knowing your affections, you came into my mind. I needed you, I still need you. You are the whole world to me Haldir. I cannot fail. I cannot fail you."_ Haldir smiled as he pulled me into another kiss. This time it was slow, gentle but still held the passion, the fire that was inside him. He pulled away, pulling me into a hug as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He had his Marchwarden armor on and it was uncomfortable but I did not move away. I wanted him to hold me for a bit, I needed him near. He pulled away, placing a soft kiss on my forehead as his hand ran through my wet hair, snagging on a few tangles.

"_Come, young one. I will brush your hair."_ He said as he pulled me up off of the bed and sat me down at the vanity. From there he picked up the brush and slowly brushed through the many snags and tangles that my hair made while I bathed. My eyes closed as he ran the brush through my hair. My head leaned back and lay against his body as I felt the need to doze off. His gentle, caressing hands replacing the brush as he slowly massaged my head. It was simply amazing. _"My love…"_ I heard him say after a long time. I did not want him to stop.

"Hmm…" I replied as I felt his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and leaned my head back so I could look up at him. He smiled down at me as he placed another kiss on my head.

"_Walk with me. I want to spend more time with the woman that I love."_ He said as I just smiled like an idiot. I am such a sucker for those romantic lines. He literally made my heart turn into goo. I am a warrior, my heart should not turn into goo but…he had that effect on me. Damn.

"_You know, I am a warrior. I rid Middle Earth of evil fiends."_ I explained as I stood and walked to the cupboard where I looked through my dresses to wear since I was still in my bathing robe. _"So how is it that you make me feel like a giddy girl that just talked to boy for the first time in her life?"_ Haldir just smiled as he walked to my side and reached into the cupboard, pulling out a silver-white dress that was form fitting in the arms and on my waist where it flared out in a beautiful pattern past my hips.

"_Because you are my love, I know what makes you shiver_." He whispered in my ear, his lips touching my lobe in a soft, butterfly kiss that, indeed, sent a shiver down my body. I had to hold back smile as I took the dress from him. He was wicked. He did know how to make me shiver. Problem was I knew how to make him shiver as well. I could not let him win this time. Oh no…I was going to retaliate.

"_It goes both ways, love."_ I said as I turned to him, running my hand up his metal chest, up his neck to the side of his face. His eyes closed as his other hand rose to my hip and lay there, gently drawing patterns on my hip. My other arm wrapped around his waist as I placed butterfly kisses on his cheeks, his nose and then softly on his lips. _"I also know…"_ I said as I placed my lips by his ears, his breath quickening ever so slightly. _"…how to make you shiver."_ I whispered as a shiver ran through his body. I stood in front of him with a triumphant smile on my face as he gave the look, the look that was meant to reprimand me but I just smiled innocently.

"_Oh love…you know you cannot always win_." I said as I placed a kiss on his lips before walking into the bathroom, that same triumphant smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So I hope you all liked this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter than anything and probably filled with WAY TOO MUCH PDA but…I could not resist. =D Please review and let me know what you think. XOXO<span>_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a good weekend and a good Monday. Oh what am I saying, Mondays are never good haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It moves along kind of fast but I did not want to lollygag around when I still have two movies to get through. xD Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I am so happy to hear from you guys and I want MORE! =D I am addicted to reviews so please, leave me one if ya do not mind. =D I hope you enjoy this chapter and italics mean Elvish. **_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

I woke up early the next morning to a soft, warm moving pillow. I glanced upwards and smiled. Haldir looked down at me and brushed my hair out of my face. Elves never sleep. They just rested with their eyes open. It was a little creepy at first but I soon got used to it.

"_Did you sleep well?"_ he asked as I snuggled closer to his warm body, taking a deep breath of his scent which was mixed with pine, earth and his own unique smell.

"_I did."_ I whispered as I ran my hand over his chest, before sitting up and placing a small kiss on his lips. "Thank you for sleeping here." I said as he just smiled, running his hand over my arm. A sigh escaped my lips as I saw the sun slowly starting to make its way up further into the sky. I slowly got out of bed, looking sadly at Haldir in the process.

This was the toughest thing that I have ever dealt with. I felt like I was abandoning him to something that was more important. In a way, it was more important but yet he was the most important person on this planet. Max would be the most important creature and they both were tied on that level. I walked to my bathroom to change. I heard Haldir get up and leave the talan. He probably had things to do before we departed today.

I changed into my new traveling gear that I received from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I had dark chocolate brown breeches with the leaves of Lothlórien stitched along the sides in golden thread. I pulled on the golden undershirt that was covered by a dark greenish-grey long sleeve tunic with the leaves of Lothlórien stitched in golden thread around the shoulders and at the end of the sleeves. I pulled on the knee high brown boots. The leather was thin, comfortable but strong and supporting. They even had little slots to stash daggers which I intend on making use of. I walked out of my bathroom and looked outside. It probably took me about twenty minutes to change. And I had about another thirty minutes until we were going to depart.

I folded my nightgown and laid it in a dresser, sadness filling my heart. I did not want to leave but I had a job to do. I had people's lives depending on me to do my part. And I was going to do it one hundred percent. I buckled on my sword and long knife belts and sheathed a dagger in my boot. I pulled on my quiver followed by my bow and I looked into the mirror to check my reflection. This time it was entirely different. When I first left Lothlórien, I was thinking on a more childish level. I did not know what was really at stake, both for Middle Earth and me. Now I was leaving with heavier burdens. And I was leaving Haldir. This was a test, I knew it was. It was a test to see how much I would sacrifice to ensure the well-being of Middle Earth.

I ran my brush through my hair, in which Haldir said I should not take it and sadly I am not going to, before I placed it on the vanity and French braided my hair. I tied it off with a brown leather string with the door to my talan opened and Haldir came walking in, changed in his Marchwarden uniform. He went to hand me my cowl when I stopped him, shaking my head in response.

"_That time has now passed. I no longer need to hide who I am."_ I said as Haldir just smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me briefly. I felt warmth flow through my body as he pulled away, a hand on my cheek.

"_You have such strength and more inside you Esperanza. You will prevail. Merendír would be proud of you."_ He said as I smiled as he picked up my pack and motioned to the door. _"Come, the others wait."_ I rolled my eyes as I headed out of my talan, stopping to take one last look around before quickly heading down the stairs. I knew I was going to be late.

* * *

><p>As predicted I was late. Haldir grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it as I saw my companions already at the boats, receiving green cloaks with the Lothlórien leaves. I jogged to the line in between Legolas and Aragorn as Haldir picked up my cloak and fasten it on. I looked down the ways and saw Merry and Pippin give me bright smiles and Legolas nod in greeting. I glanced over at Aragorn to see him with a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as Haldir placed a hand on my cheek, a sad but loving smile on his face as I placed my hand on his cheek too.<p>

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." I heard Lord Celeborn say as I kept my gaze on Haldir, burning him into my mind. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He finished as the Elves bowed and the Fellowship returned the gesture. Haldir and I however went a little different in our farewell parting. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was not a scandalous kind of kiss but one that was quick yet held everything he wanted to convey and more. I felt everyone's eyes on us but I did not care. He was my fiancé and I loved him with all of my heart.

"So that's where she's been all this time…with him!" I heard Pippin say in a loud whisper as I laughed slightly, leaning my forehead against Haldir's as he too tried not to laugh at Pippin.

"I bet he was the one that gave her that jeweled necklace." Merry whispered in response, making me glance over at Legolas to see him shake his head slightly as he went to help the Lothlórien Elves pack our boats.

"Did you know it is warm to the touch?" Pippin asked as they walked off to settle into a boat. I sighed as Haldir pulled me into a more secluded part of the forest in that area.

"_Those two are going to help me through this sadly."_ I said as Haldir smiled as he pulled my body closer to his. I laid my head on his metal chest, holding him tightly as this was the last chance for us to say good bye.

"_They have good hearts and hold your mischievous nature."_ He said as I laughed as he pulled away, kissing me softly before pulling back. His once soften face was now set in his serious yet irritating stoic expression. _"Do you remember the maps you studied with Lord Celeborn?"_ I raised an eyebrow in question as I nodded.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_What I am telling you is the same information that Lord Celeborn is telling Aragorn now. The Orcs of Mordor hold the eastern shore of Anduin. The farther you travel south, the more danger you will be in. Please be alert and on your guard."_ He said as I nodded, making a mental note of what he said.

"_I am always alert Haldir. You taught me that."_ I said as he smiled softly before turning serious again.

"_And you are well aware of the Orcs that have ventured on our borders. The western shore is just as dangerous as the eastern."_ He said as I nodded again. I already knew this from defending the borders before I left for Rivendell. I lost my best friend while defending Lothlórien. These facts I could never forget. _"There is more."_ I placed my hands on my sword and long knife, ready to store more facts into my ridiculously crowded brain. _"These Orcs are different than the ones we have fought all those times." Now_ that is something that I did not know.

"_What do you mean that they are different?"_ I asked as my face turned even more serious.

"_These Orcs travel in the sunlight. They also bear the White Hand of Saruman and are known as the Uruk-kai."_ I looked down at the guard nodding absentmindedly. Now we were not safe, even in the daylight. That sucks.

"_So we are taking the river in the hopes of outrunning them?"_ I asked as Haldir nodded in response. I sighed as I looked out at the river and the water. I did not really like water. Sure it was essential to my survival but…I did not have fond memories of water when growing up back home.

"_Hopefully you will get to the Falls of Rauros before the enemy."_ Haldir replied as I looked at him and smiled.

"_Yes, let us hope."_ I said as I hugged him again. This was it. The others were getting on the boats now. Haldir held me tightly as he took a deep breath before letting go. One of his hands lay on my cheek, his calloused fingers outlining my face as he looked me deeply in the eyes.

"_Keep them safe and come back to me."_ I nodded as I leaned forward and planted kiss on his lips. I pulled back with a sad smile. _"I love you."_ He whispered as I pushed the tears away.

"_And I you."_ I whispered back as I pulled away and walked to the boats. I turned around quickly as I walked back to him. Concern was on his face as I stood in front of him. _"And make sure that Max follows us on the western shore." _I said as Haldir looked at me confused before nodding. I glanced over at Boromir and had a sick feeling in my gut that something was going to happen and Max had to be there for some reason.

"_Of course."_ Haldir said as I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him quickly before walking to the boats.

* * *

><p>After I said my goodbyes to Haldir, I ran into Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They were short and sweet goodbyes. I did not receive a gift from them because I had everything that I ever needed and wanted from them. I had Lothlórien which was my home, I had their love for me and I had Haldir, which they knew and both were very happy that the turn of events between Haldir and me.<p>

Soon I was in the boat with Legolas and Gimli as the boats slowly sailed down the river leaving Lothlórien behind. I could feel that everyone was reminiscing about their gifts, time spent there and farewells on those shores. My thoughts immediately went to the handsome Marchwarden that was waiting for me to come back to him.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." I heard Gimli say to Legolas and me as we sailed down the river. I looked behind me to see that Gimli was remembering back to the shores we just departed an hour ago.

"What was it?" Legolas asked as a small smile appeared on Gimli's face. It must have been something good for that grin to appear on Gimli's face.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said as I looked at Legolas and we smiled at each other. I have to say that was an interesting request but Gimli was an interesting, quirky little fellow.

"That is a great gift indeed Gimli." I said as he nodded as I turned my attention to Legolas. "What did you get?" Hey, I was curious. I noticed everyone had something new to their emsemble.

"A bow of the Galadhrim." He said as I smiled. That was a very great gift and a huge honor to get a bow of the Galadhrim.

"Cool." I said as Gimli chuckled softly, motioning to me.

"And what did you receive lass?" he asked as I smiled widely.

"Nothing." He looked at me confused as I explained.

"You see Gimli, Lothlórien is my home. Just being back there is a gift in itself. Now I have Haldir in my life, I do not need anything. I have everything I could ever possibly need and more." I said as Gimli nodded, a smile on his face.

"Ah, yes, the Marchwarden. I saw that…farewell gift. He is lucky to have you." He said as I patted Gimli on the shoulder.

"And I would argue that I was lucky to have him." I said as Gimli laughed out loud.

"It depends on the perspective lass." He said as I laughed. Legolas smiled as he continued to row us away from the sharp rocks and high walls of the river. As we neared the branching into a larger portion of the Anduin, I felt that creepy feeling of being followed. I hope I was not the only one.

"So is it me or do you guys have the feeling of being followed?" I asked as I looked around at the forest but seeing nothing that would cause such a feeling.

"Aye, lass, I feel it too." Gimli said. Now that was something because he is usually not that perceptive. So if he was feeling it then everyone must be feeling it.

"Something moves quickly through the trees." Legolas uttered softly as I knew that it was the Orcs that Haldir told me about. He said that the Uruk-kai could run in the daylight and they were the minions of Saruman. I am pretty sure that I hate that guy and these evil fiends of his.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to set, we settled on a small island away from both the eastern and western borders. I looked over and saw that Boromir and Aragorn were looking at something in the river. I glanced over to see a log. I thought nothing of it as I proceeded to unpack some of the gear from the boat before finding a spot on the ground. I was not going to get any sleep tonight. The movement in the forest all around us had me on edge. I imagined Orcs leaping out of the bushed and slaughtering us while we sleep. My hand rose to my necklace as I held it as I lay on my back, looking up at the stars.<p>

"You should rest." I heard as I glanced at Legolas who stood like a sentinel to my side.

"I would if I could not over hear Boromir and Aragorn's conversation." I whispered as Boromir and Aragorn argued between themselves. I could not hear the whole thing because they were talking in whispers, loud whispers but I still could not hear them clearly. The summary of the argument was that Boromir wanted to go to Gondor and Aragorn blatantly refused, something about Gondor being weak.

My bet was that Aragorn did not want Boromir's father to catch whiff of the ring. It could mean the end of our journey and Middle Earth. "Is Gondor as weak as Aragorn and Boromir said?" I turned my attention back to the clear night sky.

"I know not but that Aragorn does not over-exaggerate in these matters." He said as I nodded in response. Of course Aragorn does not over-exaggerate. He is an honest, good man that happens to be the last heir to the throne of Gondor. He is a Ranger of the North and now the Fellowship's leader. He has so much to bear in his responsibilities that I would follow him without question. He does not need me to second guess his decisions. He has not done us wrong this far, I will not doubt him now.

"True. I will follow him no matter what. I just…I did not know." I said as I looked over at Legolas to see him nod.

"As will I." he replied as he looked down at me and sent me a small smile. "Now rest." I rolled my eyes in response. Damn Elves always ordering me to do this or do that. Bossy.

* * *

><p>We woke up the next morning, had a cold, quick breakfast before we started down the river. I noticed that the tension between Boromir and Aragorn was thick like butter. Boromir even sent him the stink eye a couple of times before he returned his attention to row down the river. Soon I look ahead and let out a small gasp at the sight of two massive statues on the eastern and western banks.<p>

"Oh my god…" I said quietly as I heard a chuckle from Gimli as he looked upon the statues impressed. "Legolas, what are these?"

"This is what men call the Argonath, the Kings of Old." He answered as we floated right by them. I strained my neck just looking at them. They were magnificent and breathe taking. The two statues had their left arms held aloft with their palms facing outwards, almost like a sign of warning.

"So Aragorn is a descendent of these kings?" I asked as I turned around and saw Legolas smiling.

"Aye that he is." He said as I looked over at Aragorn to see a proud yet marveled look upon his face. He turned in my direction and I sent him a wave. He nodded back as I turned forward, making sure to remember to come back here when the war is over. We continued to sail until we reached a massive, roaring waterfall. My stomach sunk as I had a thought that we had to soar off of it to continue on our path. Like hell I would, if it was the only option. I would trek down the side before jumping to my death. I really hoped that we did not have to jump off the waterfall. Legolas rowed over to what looked like to be an ancient dock. I took a deep sigh of relief as I jumped out to pull the boat further on shore. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Boromir looked like he was fighting his inner demons. I glanced over at Frodo to see that he was frightful of Boromir.

I had a feeling that Boromir is losing the battle between himself and the lust for the Ring. I just hope that if he loses all self-control that one) Frodo is not near him, two) that I would be there to talk some sense into him and three) that I will not have to kill him for the sake of the Fellowship. That would be hard to bear. To take a life of a friend that has been possessed, I do not think I could do it actually. I would not do it.

The Hobbits start to make camp and Aragorn motioned for me to come to him and Legolas. I look over at Boromir and see him walk into the woods. He looks over his shoulder at me and I sent him a reassuring smile. He just turned back around and continued walking into the forest. I stood next to Aragorn as he tells us the plan.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said as he pointed to the other side of the lake. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He finished as I nodded my head in agreement. But seriously, I honestly did not know the land well enough to voice my opinion if it was a good plan or not. I know Haldir asked if I memorized the maps at Lothlórien but frankly, I cannot remember specific details. Sure I could remember a couple of landmarks here or there but nothing specific or even helpful. I am sure that Aragorn knows the way much better than I ever could so I was going to trust him. But Gimli just had to complain.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" he said as I looked over at him, curious as to what Emyn Muil was.

"What is Emyn Muil?" I asked as Gimli looked at me like I was growing a tail. I raised my hands in defense. "Look, I have only been in this land for a year. Ease up with the crazy stare." I said as I heard Merry laugh slightly.

"It's an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks." Gimli said as I raised my eyebrows in response. Maybe he is being a tad bit dramatic. "And after that, it gets even better!" Yep, he is definitely getting a little bit dramatic. Uh oh. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Now that sounded quite gross.

"Um, marshlands that consists of festering and are stinky." I asked as I put a slight pout on my face, trying to lighten up the mood. "I do not do festering and stinky. This just will not do." I said in a mock high pitch voice which put a smile on Pippin's face. Gimli was starting to freak him out a bit.

Aragorn just ignored me as he looked at Gimli. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said as I had to hold in a laugh. I looked over at Legolas to see that he was not listening to the conversation but looking intently out towards the forest.

"We should leave now." Legolas said as the smile on face vanished.

"Legolas…"

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn replied as I looked out at the dark woods. I could not see anything but my necklace heated up slightly. To me that is an indication to be ready for anything to pop out with something swinging.

"It is not the eastern show that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it." Legolas said as my hands laid on my sword and long knife. If Legolas was worried than I damn be worried too. He never worries about anything. I keep my eyes on the woods as Gimli grumbles about something and as Merry came walking in with some wood.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked as everyone looks over to Frodo's sleeping pallet. My heart starts to race as I looked towards the woods before jogging into them, grabbing Boromir's shield on my way. Boromir was in there, doing god knows what and now Frodo is in there too, with no protection if Boromir decides to go crazy.

"Oh shit…" I uttered as the others follow me into the woods.

* * *

><p>I separated from the others as I desperately tried to search for Boromir andor Frodo. I just hoped and prayed that Boromir did not do anything stupid like go all savage and try to take the Ring from Frodo. I treaded through the fallen leaves and brush, feeling like something was coming. Something big and evil was making its way towards me. Soon I heard them, the Uruk-kai. I drew out my sword and long knife as I ran forward; leaping off the hill to bring my sword down on one Uruk-kai, or Uruks, and my long knife sliced the throat of another. They were looking for someone. Frodo.

Then I heard it, three loud blasts from a horn. I killed an Uruk by severing its head as I ran with all my might towards the blasts. Boromir was in trouble. Of course by blowing his horn, he just alerted everybody and their freaking dog where his position was. It must have been dire for him to resort to the horn.

As I made my way to Boromir, I heard another three blasts from Boromir. I have never run so fast in my whole entire life, not even in the mines of Moria. I felt the urgency within myself to get to Boromir as soon as possible. I felt like his life was depending on me, his life was depending on me. As I ran into a clearing, I saw Boromir fighting Uruks and Merry and Pippin throwing rocks. I then noticed an Uruk, bigger than the rest; aim a black arrow at Boromir. I cried out as Boromir jerks backwards as the black, oiled covered arrow embeds itself into his left shoulder.

I ran towards him as Boromir falls to his knees, his breathing laboring. The Uruks got closer but Boromir let out a battle cry and rises, killing the closes Uruk. I look over at the Uruk that shot the arrow initially. He had to be the leader of this party. I saw as he lifted his bow again, a snarl on his face. I was so close now. I just needed to get there in front of Boromir before he shot the arrow. I sheathed my long knife as I pulled Boromir's shield from my back. I was about three feet away from him when the Uruk chieftain let loose his arrow. I felt the hard impact on the shield as I cringed at the stinging sensation that went through my left arm. There was a loud roar from the chieftain as I chopped an arm off one Uruk, decapitated the next one before piercing my sword through the first one's chest.

"Esperanza!" I heard in sheer shock as I glanced over my shoulder at Boromir with a small smile. He was pale and I had no doubt in my mind that the arrow was poisoned.

"I know, I know. Thank me after this is over." I yelled as an Uruk ran into the shield. I staggered backwards from the impact before I bashed him with the shield, slicing downward with my sword on its torso. I heard Boromir cry out before a body hit the forest floor. I turned around to see him knocked unconscious and a large cut on his head. I threw the shield at the Uruk, making him stagger, ran over and sliced his throat. Black blood squirted out all over my clothes as I spun around, drawing out my long knife. It seemed like I fought for hours as each Uruk fell by my hand. Merry and Pippin were still throwing rocks at the Uruks.

I faced forward just in time to see the Uruk chieftain let loose an arrow in my direction. I moved in time for it to pierce my thigh. I cried out in pain as I fell onto one knee. I gritted my teeth together as I killed an Uruk that tried to attack me from behind. His head went bouncing off a tree as I turned around only for the side of my head to make contact with the hilt of a sword. I fell on my back as my weapons dropped from my hands. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt like my head was about to explode. As I opened my eyes I looked over at Merry and Pippin as they looked at me in shock.

"Run…" I whispered as tears started to run down their faces. Soon I watched as they were taken by the Uruk party and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I rolled my head to the other side, my mind completely unfocused and foggy as the Uruk chieftain approached me. It looked down at me and my dark eyes met with his yellow-red ones. It let out a snarl as I spat at him, the blood landing on his armor as he growled at me. He notched an arrow into his bow and aimed at me.

So this is how I was going to leave this world. I was going to be killed in battle and when Haldir finds out he will fade and die as well. This is not how it was supposed to end. Lady Galadriel said so in not so many words.

As I was sure that the arrow was going to impel in my chest, Aragorn tackles the chieftain. The arrow released into the dirt a few inches from the side of my head. It was a close one but it missed thank goodness. Aragorn fights the chieftain as I roll to my stomach and crawl to Boromir. My mind is finally becoming clearer but the pain in my leg was excruciating.

I sat up beside Boromir and placed a hand on his cheek. I was seeing about three of him on the ground but from what I could tell was that he was alive. His breathing was labored but he lived. I could yet save him.

"Boromir…Boromir!" I said as his brown-green eyes fluttered opened and looked around in a stupor. "Come on Boromir, focus!" I said as I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. His eyes focused as he tried to sit up. He cried out in pain as he laid back down, his hand flying to the arrow in his shoulder.

"Where's Frodo? Where's the little ones?" he asked as I looked at him, sadness sweeping over my face.

"Merry and Pippin were taken. I do not know what has happened to Frodo." I said as Boromir looked guilty until he started coughing, blood coming out the side of his mouth.

"Shit…hold on Boromir. I need to stop the poison and then get you back to Lothlórien." I said as I pulled my pack off and found some herbs that would slow the poison enough for Boromir to have a chance at Lothlórien. I placed the herbs in my mouth and chewed them as I felt a presence at my side. I quickly pulled a dagger from my boot and spun around on the forest floor to see Aragorn kneel beside me. I dropped the dagger as I pulled the herb out of my mouth and placed it around the wound.

"_He will not make it if we take him."_ Aragorn said as I looked over at him before I cried out. Aragorn pulled the arrow out of my leg, reached into my pack and pulled a bandage to wrap around my leg. I cried out again as he tied the bandage firmly onto my leg.

"_We are not going to take him."_ I said as I whistled loudly. Aragorn looked at me confused until he heard the familiar sound of hoof steps trotting to our position. _"He is."_ I said as I stood with the help of Legolas and Gimli as they came into the clearing. "Let's get him on Max. We have very little time to spare." I said as Aragorn and Legolas lifted and place Boromir on Max. I limped over to Max as I placed a hand on his head.

"_You must run as fast as possible Max. Boromir needs to make it to Lothlórien before nightfall. Do not let him fall."_ I whispered as Max nickered and shifted his weight side to side. I limped over to Boromir and placed a hand on one of his bloodied ones. "Boromir, grab onto his mane and do not let go, no matter what." I said as Boromir looked at me, his eyes glazed over as he nodded, grabbing onto some of Max's black mane in a vice grip.

"_Let it go bud. Let it go_." I whispered as Max galloped off with Boromir on his back. "Please make it." I whispered as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Aragorn standing there, looking rough and exhausted.

"He will make it, my friend." He said as I nodded. I had the utmost confidence in Max to get him there. I just hoped there is enough time to save him. "Now your arrow was not poisoned." Aragorn said as we started to make our way to the campsite.

"Oh yay! Lady Luck finally decided to show her face today." I muttered bitterly as Aragorn wrapped an arm around my waist to help me along.

"Indeed she was for you would surely be dead." Aragorn said as we made it to the campsite. I sat down on a wooden log and looked over at the river. Frodo and Sam made it across and where making their way into the forest and then they were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just could not let Boromir die. The first time I wrote this chapter I felt very sad for Esperanza. I just could not do it to her. Gah! I hope no one is too angry. Plus if no one has noticed but Sean Bean is either the bad guy in movies or dies in his parts. Like in Game of Thrones, I balled. I am not going to go into detail for those that have not watched it. Please do if you have not, it is amazing! =D Anyways, please review! I would appreciate it greatly! =D XOXO<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello my fabulous readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them SO MUCH! So I just figured out that I spelled Uruk-kai wrong. It is actually Uruk-hai. I had a fifty-fifty chance of guessing the right spelling yet I chose the damn wrong one. I am sorry if that peeved anyone. And if you did not notice, I am still sorry. But now I am going to refer to our black monsters as Uruks because it is SO MUCH easier to write when I am on a roll. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! Italics is Elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28<strong>_

I sat stark still on the log as Legolas pushes a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He said as I looked back at us. I just sat there, knowing that we were not going to follow. Aragorn sat next to me, unmoving and silent. Frodo had to do this alone…ish. I was glad that Sam was going with Frodo and this journey. If anyone would ensure that Frodo would come back, it would be the good and ever faithful Sam. Legolas looked between Aragorn and me as I gave him a small smile.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked as Aragorn started to look over his body for any other wounds that he had sustained from the battle.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied as I nodded, looking down at my leg to see that blood was seeping through the wound. I pulled off the bloodied rag and reached into my pack so another set of herbs.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said as I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Why was he giving up so easily when there were others that needed our help? I put the herbs in mouth and chewed before sticking it in my wound. A hiss-groan escaped my mouth as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked at me with concern. I pulled another bandage from the pack and wrapped it tightly. The wound and the area around it were becoming numb. My head was being pounded by an awful headache but I did not want to use any more herbs just in case I needed them in the long run.

"I would not say that Gimli." I said as I stood the pain in my leg gone for the time.

"Esperanza is right. Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said as he placed his hands on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders. Damn straight. I felt guilt that they were taken. That I somehow could have fought harder was trying to whittle into my heart. But my heart won this battle. There was nothing more I could do except get them back and kill those that tried to take them. Aragorn stepped away from them and placed on a hand on my shoulder for a brief moment while he picked up a dagger and sheathed it.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He said as he tightened a buckle around his waist. A smile flitted onto my face as I pulled on my pack and checked that my weapons were all present. "Let us hunt some Orc!"

"Oh hell yeah!" I said as Legolas and Gimli looked at each other grinning before turning to my direction with the same smiles on their faces. Aragorn ran into the forest with us trailing him. I paused a brief second and Gimli and Legolas passed me and I looked over the lake to where Frodo and Sam's boat lay upon the shore. "Good luck." I whispered as I ran into the forest to catch up with my companions.

* * *

><p>I kneeled behind Aragorn as he lay on the ground, pressing his ear to the rocks. I was silent as I looked behind to see Legolas a few feet ahead and then Gimli who was lagging behind considerably but always seemed to stay with yelling distance. Aragorn looked up from the ground and I turned around and looked at the back of his head.<p>

"Aragorn?" I asked as I looked towards our destination, a frown on his tired face.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He said as I stood up and started to run again. I sighed as I looked over my shoulder, motioning with my hand.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry!" I said as I followed behind Aragorn. Legolas looked up before turning to Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli!" I heard him say as Gimli grunted. I smiled slightly as I kept pace with Aragorn who looked over at me like I had sprouted wings and could fly. Apparently he was not trained by a Marchwarden of Lothlórien.

"Three day's and night's pursuit…no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." I heard him said as I felt for the dwarf. He probably never had run that far or long in his entire life.

We ran across the plains. They would have been a beautiful sight to behold if we were not on a dire quest to rescue our friends from Uruks. After a few hours, we enter a valley where Aragorn stops to pick up something from the ground. I lagged behind to make sure that Gimli would be alright and did not pass out from sheer exhaustion or that his heart did not explode. I mean, it could happen. I looked over at Aragorn's hand to see a Lothlórien leaf. This was a clue, a sign from one of the Hobbits.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said as he looked at me and a small, hopeful smile appeared on my face. This was a very good sign.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said as he turned to me.

"They damn better be." I said as Legolas smile slightly before Aragorn stood up, renewed in energy and determination.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" he said as he started to run forward again. I heard Gimli groan and as I looked over I saw him roll into my line of sight. I laughed slightly as I jogged to him.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." Legolas said over his shoulder as he followed behind Aragorn. I reached Gimli side as I helped him up.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." He said as he started to run again. I laughed slightly as I patted his shoulder and ran forward, catching up with Legolas. He looked over at me and I could see his questioning stare.

"How is it that you have kept up and not fallen behind once?" he asked as I gave him a small, devious smile, remembering a time when he teased me during our travels.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I said as he just smiled as we came over a hill and paused. My breath was taken away by the beautiful sight before me. The rolling hills and the green plains reminded me of home, the dimension that I came from. Gimli stopped beside Aragorn as I stood between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn said as I looked upon the magnificent with amazement. I have always wanted to come to Rohan. Many times I was asked if Max was from Rohan who were renowned for their magnificent pedigree of horses. I wanted to look upon them to see if they have anything on my Max. They probably will not but I am biased. Then my mind went to Boromir and if he was alive or if he had fallen. I did all that I could for him. His life depended on Max which I am sure got him to Lothlórien in time. I just hope it was enough time for my Lothlórien family to save him. I hoped that I could see Boromir again. He was like a brother to me.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speeds to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said as I focused back into reality. Legolas looks out over the plains, his gaze lingering on one part. I knew he caught sight of the party of Uruks that we were tracking. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said as I felt my heart sink.

"Saruman." Aragorn uttered as I felt anger flow through me.

"The damn bastard of a man!" I said angrily as I started to run forward, not waiting for Aragorn to lead us. Soon I saw Aragorn in my peripheral vision as he looked over at me but did not say anything. I bet I had the look that would fright even a well-seasoned warrior from messing with me.

* * *

><p>We ran for hours as the sun started to set. My anger subsided for the time, my mind wandering again to Boromir and if he made it through. Then my mind wandered to Haldir. He was pushing me through, his training, his philosophy about life urged me forward as the sun started to set. I slowed my pace down to run beside Gimli.<p>

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe!" he said as I let out a deep breath. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"And you are doing a great job with it Gimli!" I said as he glanced over at me and attempted to smile, only it came out a grimace.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said as I kept my eyes on the ground. Tonight was going to be hard. I know running for four days has tired the others but I just started to get winded. Haldir trained me very well. If I was fighting and running, that would be a different story. But running full out, one can just get into a state of mind that takes them twice as far than normal. Plus I could not feel my leg. The herbs that I placed in my wound before we left must have been more potent than I thought. The bleeding had stopped and I felt nothing on my thigh. Lady luck was definitely on my side these past few days.

We ran through the night. Soon the dawn rises and Legolas stops to look up at the brightening sky.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He said as I looked worriedly at him as I passed. I hoped that Merry and Pippin were alright. I hoped with all my heart that they were still alive and unharmed. I hoped with all my might.

It was about mid-day when we coming upon a group of rocks when we heard horses approaching. Aragorn motioned for us to hide in the rocks. Just as Gimli stumbles into the rock formation a group of horsemen on their mounts ride by. From what I could guess, there were about one hundred men in the formation, some bearing a forest green flag with a white horse in the middle. It must be the emblem of Rohan. It was very fitting for their people. Aragorn comes out of hiding after they pass with Legolas, Gimli and I following. This is a time that I wished that I had my cowl. But I just must accept that I am going to get strange looks from being a woman that happens to be a kick ass warrior. I might as well start early before we meet anymore of the locals.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn yells out as I watched as the leader of the riders signaled his riders and they quickly made a U-turn. In moments they circled us and as they stopped, they pointed their spears at us. I sighed as my hand laid on my sword, ready to wield it if I had to. Our backs were against each other as I stood in between Legolas and Aragorn. The riders in front of me looked at me confused and bewildered as they saw that I was a woman. I rolled my eyes as they looked at each other to clarify that I was indeed a woman.

Take a picture, it lasts longer you nincompoop. Gees. Aragorn raised his hands in the air as I felt Legolas getting trigger happy with his bow. Soon their leader rides up on his dapple grey stallion. He was a tall, fierce man with long blonde hair that was hidden under a steel helm that was topped off with horse hair. He looked at each of us. His eyes linger on me longer as disbelief flashed across his face before his fierce look replaced it.

"What business does an Elf, man, dwarf and…a She-Elf have in the Riddermark?" he asked as I glanced over at Aragorn as looked over at me.

"_Are they always this…impolite?"_ I asked softly as the leader turned his heated gaze upon me. He tried to stare me down, his green-brown eyes tried to intimidate me. I smirked at him as I kept his gaze, giving a fierce one of my own.

"Speak in a tongue that all can understand, woman." He said as I raised my eyebrow in response. I took a step forward and the rider's closes to me moved their spears slightly.

"I asked my companion if the riders of Rohan are always so rude… 'milord'." I said sarcastically spitting out 'milord'. His eyes flashed in response. "And my name is Esperanza and I am not an Elf." The leader got off of his horse, his body language clearly showing that I pissed him off a bit. I bet he is not used to a woman wielding a weapon, talking back, fighting like a man, wearing men's clothing and traveling with men. Plus he was being rude. I hated when I was referred to as 'woman'. It just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Women of this land know their place. Perhaps you should think about yours." He said his voice sounding like he was superior to me. I felt anger boil in my veins. This is not how I viewed my first encounter to be in Rohan. And he was seriously ticking me off. I might have to duel him or something ridiculous like that.

"This is my place, fighting for this land and by my companion's side." I said as I motioned to my companions beside me. I felt Aragorn tense and his hand found my forearm. He squeezed it in warning but I did not heed it. "And I am glad I am not from this land for if I would have to see you every day then I would surely do something that I would probably not regret." I said as the leader stepped closer to me. He was clearly a little bit over a foot taller than me. He tried to intimidate me again but I was resilient. Plus he did not scare me. The only man that could scare me was Haldir and his look a pure anger. That look makes me want to find the nearest hole and never come out. This guy had nothing even close to him.

"If you were a man, you would be dead where you stand." He threatened in a dangerously low voice. Then I heard an arrow getting notched into a bow and saw that Legolas aimed it at the leader.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said as the group of surrounding riders moved in closer, aiming their spears at us all. Aragorn immediately stood between Legolas and the leader, pushing Legolas' arm down shooting both him and I a meaningful look. I let out a quiet sigh as I glanced over at Legolas as he sent a heated look to the leader. I glanced over to Gimli to see him let out a relieved breathe, his face almost made me laugh.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn started to introduce, clearly trying to remedy the situation. I probably needed to apologize to him after everything is done and we are on our way. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm…" he said pointing to Gimli and Legolas before looking at me with another meaningful look. I felt like a child being reprimanded. "And Esperanza from Lothlórien." I looked away, tempted to give a mock curtsy but I refrained. It would not help the matter at hand what so ever and we clearly needed to move along if we have any chance in saving Merry and Pippin before the Uruk party reached Saruman. "We are friend of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Sadness flooded onto the leaders face at the mention of his king, Théoden.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader said as he removed his helmet. He would have been a handsome man…if it were not for his sexist attitude and boorish manner. But not as handsome has Haldir, oh no, this man definitely did not stand a chance against Haldir. "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal and nephew to Théoden King." And I thought royalty would have manners. I bet he skipped that day during his youth. He motioned for the spears to withdraw as the aura around us relaxed. At least I knew we were kind of in the clear. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He said as I started to feel bad for the guy. I still did not like him but I could see now why he mistrusted us and was so hostile. But it did not make it right and it did not give him leeway to be a sexist idiot.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Éomer said as I refrained from rolling my eyes. Now he is telling us gossip and being all melodramatic. Then he turns and stares and Legolas and me in a suspicious manner. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He said and I felt insulted.

I mean really? Where is the chivalry? What happened to being polite and respectful to those you meet? This Éomer guy is going to have some seriously bad karma coming his way by the way he goes around treating us. He made me turn from calm to completely full blown pissed.

"And what in the hell is that look supposed to mean? Legolas and I are about as much of a spy as that damn rock over there." I said angrily as I stepped forward to feel Legolas' arm stop me by wrapping around my waist. Éomer narrowed his green-brown eyes as Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye.

"_Still your tongue Esperanza."_ Aragorn said as I heard the hidden threat in his voice. I stared at him, hoping that he understood how severely pissed I was before I nodded, clasping my lips shut for the remainder of the conversation. But I knew that Haldir would be proud of me for standing up. I could see the small smile float upon his face at my fierceness.

"We are no spies." Aragorn said as Éomer turned his heated stare towards Aragorn. "We track a band of Uruk-kai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friend's captive." Éomer fierce glance lessened.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He said as my heart literally dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"No…" I uttered my hand grabbing onto Legolas' arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked as he had hoped that they may be somewhere safe.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn said, motioning to how tall they would be with his hand. I held my breath at the chance that they saw them, maybe even helped them.

"We left none alive." Éomer said sadness in his voice as I felt tears rim my eyes.

"Oh god…" I uttered as Éomer looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said, pointing to smoke that was rising in the distance. A tear escaped and fell slowly down my face. I quickly swept it away.

"Dead?" Gimli asked as Éomer nodded. Legolas placed his other hand on Gimli's shoulder and laced his hand with mine in comfort. I felt utter despair fill my being as I looked up into the sky.

"I am sorry." He said. He was sincere about the apology. I could tell in his eyes. The man was rude but he was not unfeeling. He kind of reminded me of Boromir except…well he was exactly like Boromir. I could potentially like him if he refrained from being sexist and discourteous. Éomer whistled and I looked at him confused.

"Hasufel! Arod!" he yelled out as a white stallion and a red chestnut stallion came walking forward.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He said as Legolas took hold of Hasufel, the white stallion, and Aragorn took hold of Arod, the red chestnut stallion. I looked at the horses, sadly missing my own. "And beware. There is a wild beast roaming these lands. He is not one of the horses of Rohan." Éomer said as I looked up, a happy smile on my face. I whistled loudly, the same tune from Amon Hen. I heard a loud neigh and I looked at my companions, a wide, ecstatic smile on my face.

I look over at where I heard the neigh and there he comes, cantering of it with a beautiful mystical sheen over his red-brown body. His massive head was up as he halted, scanning the group for me. I stepped forward and waved slightly. He caught sight of me and galloped to us. The other horses shied away from him as he slowed down to a trot and stood in front of me. Éomer's men whispered between themselves as he looked surprised that the 'wild beast' actually came.

"_Max, you are a sight for sore eyes."_ I whispered as I placed a kiss on his head and scratched him behind the ears.

"This is your animal?" I heard from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Éomer looking expectant of me. Max pinned his ears back at his tone which made Éomer raise an eyebrow in response. Aragorn better not reprimand my horse, Max does not take reprimanding very well from others except myself…and Haldir.

"Yeah, he is. Is that a problem?" I asked as he sent me a slight glare only to look at Max as he neighed in a not so friendly manner at him.

"No, it makes sense now that I know his master." He said as I sent him a glare. I swore he wanted to smirk at the fact that he could get under my skin. Asshole. "Farewell." He said to the others, mounting his horse. "Look for you friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said as he looked down at us, his eyes again lingering over me as I sent him a glare. "We ride north!" he yelled as they departed, leaving only a trail of dust and loose dirt in their wake.

"_Max, I hope you bit him…in the ass."_ I said as Max nickered and as Aragorn gave me a sharp look.

"Esperanza…" Aragorn said as I raised my hands up in response. At least I held it in until they left. I jumped onto my horses back as the others mounted theirs.

"I know, 'Still my tongue' before you cut it out. Sorry." I said as I heard Gimli chuckle as Legolas helped him into the saddle before mounting Hasufel in front of the dwarf. I ran my hand down Max's neck as we started to make our way to the smoke. I was happy that Max was here, that we are finally embarking on our journey together but I hoped and prayed that somehow the hobbits survived. They had to survive, for my minds sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you enjoy! Please review! I would like to know what you think. =D XOXO<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello loves! I hope you guys are having a good week. Thank you to all that have reviewed and/or sent me a PM. I love it when I read them. =D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I somehow got some ideas from watching all six Star War movies with my dad today while I try to recover from a nasty cold. But I am on the roll with this story which surprises me since when I am sick I NEVER can write my thoughts down clearly. xD Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think afterwards. =D And italics means Elvish. **_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<strong>_

The ride to the smoke was a quiet, tense one. Max was curious at the pile of carcasses as we approached. Dread settled in my heart as I looked at the burning pile, tears coming to my eyes. I just hoped with all my heart that Merry and Pippin were alright. We dismount our horses as Gimli heads straight to the pile and starts digging for it. I stood close to Legolas. My heart feeling like it is in my throat, slowly choking me. Aragorn was pacing on the opposite side of Legolas. After a while, Gimli raises up with a charred piece of leather in his gloved hands. I felt a sob come out as it was one of their belts.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli said as sorrow and despair filled his face and voice. Legolas reached his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as I laid my head on his chest. He then bows his head and closes his eyes. I follow suit as tears stream down my face.

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath." (May they find peace in death.)_ He said as I tried my best to control myself but failed miserably.

I then heard a loud yell as Aragorn kicks an Orc helmet, falling to his knees in despair. I moved from Legolas to him. I did not know how to comfort Aragorn. I do not know if there was any comfort I could provide. So I just placed my hand unsurely on his shoulder. After a few moments, one of his own hands lays on top of mine as he stayed kneeled on the ground. More tears fill my eyes and fall as Aragorn looked up at me. I could see the grief and sorrow in his blue eyes.

"We failed them." Gimli said as I kept my gaze on Aragorn, more tears falling down my face. After a few moments, Aragorn looks away, down to the ground, where his attention lingers.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He said as I placed his hands on the spots. He moved a bit, following the tracks. I pulled my hand away and followed him. "They crawled." He said as I felt Legolas on one side of me and Gimli on the other. "Their hands were bound." Oh…I do not know if I like where this is going. "Their bonds were cut." He said as I felt hope swell in my chest. Aragorn holds up a piece of rope, clearly evidence that it was cut. "They ran over here…and were followed." Aragorn said as he got to his feet and started running. "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into…Fangorn forest." Aragorn finished as we came to the tree line. We stared into the thick wooded forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as I stepped closer to the tree line, looking through the underbrush.

"I would rather them be in there than in there." I said pointing to burning pile as I turned my attention back to the others. "And our horses will not be able to get through. We have to go in on foot." I said as Legolas and Aragorn nodded. "I will have Max keep them close and tell him to keep close to the tree line, just in case we find them and head out."

"That sounds like a good plan. The horses clearly show allegiance to him." Aragorn said as I felt a sort of pride swell up at the thought of my horse having followers. He was going up so fast.

* * *

><p>We travel into the forest for about fifteen minutes until we came upon tracks and signs of blood. It was not red so I assumed that it was not one of the Hobbits. Gimli puts some of the blood on his finger and tastes it. I cringed as he spit it back out. "Orc blood!" he said as I gave him a weird look.<p>

"What?" he asked as I walked pass him.

"That was disgusting." I said as Gimli rolled his eyes as we watched Aragorn kneel to the ground and fingered the grooves that were supposed to be tracks. I actually could not tell the difference but Haldir and Merendír did not have the time to teach me to track. We spent most of our time fighting, or studying, or riding and patrolling the border.

"These are strange tracks." He said as I looked around the forest. It was not the same as the Lothlórien trees. These trees seemed more hostile…and ancient.

"The air is so close here." Gimli said as he felt a little antsy. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I moved to the closes trees, gently placing my hand on the trunk.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger." Legolas said as I closed my eyes. Legolas was right on the money on that one. These trees were definitely angry, about what I could not say but they held a grudge to all those that were like themselves. It made me feel sad. Then voices could be heard as the trees swayed but there was no wind blowing through. I watched as Gimli raises his axe and my eyes widen. That is probably not the best idea when surrounded by massive, talking trees.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said as he and Aragorn immediately look over their shoulders at Gimli.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered loudly as Gimli muttered a 'Huh?' towards him. "Lower your axe." He said as Gimli looked down at his axe before immediately lowering it, him forming an 'O' with his mouth.

"Trees are living organisms Gimli. They have feelings." I said quietly as Gimli looked at me like I was a crazy tree hugger.

"The Elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas explained as Gimli turned his crazy person look towards Legolas.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli said as I laughed quietly as we made our way further into Fangorn. Legolas quickens his pace and stands next to Aragorn who had stop for a moment, looking out through the trees. I stayed beside Gimli, hoping that he does not accidently step on a twig or something.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!" (Something is out there!)_ I heard Legolas say as we stop.

"_Man cenich?" (What do you see?)_ Aragorn asks as my hands went to my weapons on my hip.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas whispers and I felt Gimli tense beside me, holding his axes in his hands as Aragorn becomes still.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He said as I took a deep breath, trying to tame the fiery anger that flowed through my veins at the moment. Saruman was responsible for the death of my best friend Merendír and the uncertain fate of my other friend Boromir. I wanted to avenge them both. "We must be quick."

Then all four of us spun around and attacked. But there was a bright light that literally blinded us and shrouded the White Wizard. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected when they attacked and Aragorn drops his sword as it turns bright red, becoming hot to his touch. My weapons sudden grew way too heavy and fell to the ground. Luckily I let go of them before I looked like a total fool.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." A voice said, coming from the white shroud. I raised my hand to cover my eyes to I could get a better glimpse at who it was but that was dumb. He looked like a freaking star shining so brightly.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded as I felt my necklace glow ever so slightly, a soft warmth emanating from it. Whoever this was felt familiar and not evil. It was a weird feeling.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asked as I rolled my eyes. What kind of question was that? Hell no, it just makes us worry even more.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded again. The light diminishes and I felt myself gasp and happy tears spring forth. It was Gandalf, dressed in pure white. I needed to stop all this damn crying business. It is going to affect my reputation as a bad ass female warrior that does not take crap from anybody. I felt the astonishment from my companions as they looked like they were dreaming. Legolas and Gimli bow to Gandalf as Aragorn stood in a stupor.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn said as I smiled slightly. Oh it can be and it is.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said as I bowed towards Gandalf as he looked at us all, a small smile on his face.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." He said as I felt a wave full of hope flood into my body. I was so exceedingly happy to have him back. And I had a feeling that he was not yet through in Middle Earth. I had to thank Haldir for giving me hope on that account.

"You fell!" Aragorn said, still not over his shock at seeing Gandalf alive and right before our eyes.

"Through fire. And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again." He said as he looked at us all. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"I knew it!" I said happily as Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf looked at me with small smiles on their faces.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said as Gandalf looked over at him.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said with that same smile on his face. Oh god, if Gandalf lost his damn memory I was going to throw something...maybe an acorn or something.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said happily as Legolas smiled. I picked up weapons, they were back to normal weight, and sheathed them. It could feel like an idiot if we got outside and down the way when I would remember that I forgot to pick up my weapons from the forest floor. Knowing my luck it would happen and Gimli would never let me live it down.

"I am Gandalf the White." Well at least he had some of this memory back. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Oh, now that sounds intriguing.

* * *

><p>We walk through the forest with Gandalf and Aragorn at the lead. It felt so good to have Gandalf back. I felt our energy rejuvenate and the hope radiate from us all. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said as I followed behind Legolas.<p>

"We got the gist of that earlier." I said as Gandalf looked behind me and nodded.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli said as I rolled my eyes. We have horses, dumbass. Get with the picture.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said as Gandalf did not look surprised.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said as Gimli huffed.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" Gimli started to say until the trees started to rumble again. I turned around to Gimli quickly, giving him a meaningful look.

"Perhaps you should try kinder, more positive words than the ones you are using." I said as Gimli looked at me before looking around wide eyed.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest." He corrected as I rolled my eyes. Gimli is going to get eaten by a damn tree and we are going to have to save his ass.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said as I looked at him more confused than ever. That is a line that I would have to mull over in my head before I even tried to decipher the meaning.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said as Gandalf looked at him expectantly. "You still speak in riddles." Both of them laughed.

"You can say that again." I muttered as Gandalf looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I returned it with one of my own, still confused out of my mind.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf said as I felt awe flow through me.

"Ents?" I whispered as I remember reading about them during my time at Lothlórien. Apparently they were like walking, talking trees that helped teach other trees how to speak and move. They sounded quite incredible and it would be amazing to see one.

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli said, worry in his voice at the thought of walk, talking trees made him uneasy.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf said as I sighed.

"That is just our luck." I said as Gimli walked beside me.

"Aye, and this new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." He said as I laughed slightly. I actually thought he was a bit more 'less' grumpy than the old Gandalf. But then again I could be guessing way too soon.

We finally made it out of Fangorn to see Max waiting anxiously at our spot. I smiled as the others looked over at me in a sort of awe.

"How does he do that?" I heard Gimli mutter to Legolas as Max walked to me and head butted me in the shoulder as I scratched him behind the ears.

"I wish I had an answer to that but…I do not. It is like he senses me or something." I said as I turned to them and they smiled. I ran my hand down his neck as Gandalf lets out a piercing whistle. There was a neighing answering the call and a pure white stallion appears from the plain, cantering towards us. The horse was majestic and beautiful but I thought Max was more beautiful than him. But I was biased. Max would be more beautiful than a unicorn if they existed.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said as he approached Gandalf and stood in front of him. Max eyed the stallion and vice versa. I hope there was not going to be a problem between them. Max usually gets along with all of the horses he encounters.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said as his hand caressed his white face. "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said as Shadowfax moved his attention to Max. Shadowfax nickered softly and Max replied. Huh…that has never happened before.

"Are you sure that your animal does not come from his line?" Aragorn asked as I kept my eyes on Max and both he and Shadowfax had a silent conversation with their eyes. They both stood proudly and stared. It was making me uneasy because neither one was tense or showing aggressive action towards one another. It was just uneasy because I did not know what to expect. Max was a leader, the dominant horse naturally. Shadowfax is the lord of all horse in Middle Earth. I do not know how Max is going to take it.

"I am quite positive. Remember, I am not from around here." I said as I looked over at my companions before I felt Max's head on my shoulder. The only people that know about me not being from 'around here' are Haldir, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, Elrond and Boromir. I needed to tell the others eventually but there just has not been the right time to lay it all out there.

"Indeed, Esperanza's Max is from a different line of horses. But it is a strong line that rivals the Mearas." Gandalf said as I placed a hand on Max's cheek, petting it softly.

"That is quite amazing and flattering but I think I speak for the both of us, Max and I, when I say that he does not want to cause trouble." I said as Gandalf smiled softly.

"Of course he does not. It is quite evident that he just wants to be with you. Shadowfax knows this, Shadowfax sees the authority in his eyes. But there will be no trouble." Gandalf said as I nodded. Well…that is good news…I think.

"Okay…well…good." I said as I looked between my companions and Gandalf and I felt like the moment just got awkward. I shuffled my feet as I looked at the ground. Ugh… "So…now that this awkward moment has settled in, should we not head to Edoras?" I asked as Gandalf just smiled.

"You are a strange woman." He said as he mounted Shadowfax with Aragorn's help. I smirked as I leaped onto Max's back, patting him softly on the neck.

"You know you love me, just stop denying it." I said as Gandalf just laughed, sending me a wink as we started to ride towards Edoras.

* * *

><p>Once the sky began to darken, we stopped and camped. Aragorn and Gandalf were talking amongst themselves but I could not make myself eavesdrop. I had a feeling that they were talking about Sauron, Rohan, Frodo and Sam, just about everything in general. I knew that something big was coming, something that would test Rohan to the extreme. I just hope that they had the strength and hope left to fend off whatever Saruman had in store.<p>

The next day we cantered over a hill to see Edoras. It stood high on a hill, reminding me of a Viking village in my world. It was beautiful if not dreary. I could sense a darkness hanging over the city. Saruman's hand was at play here. I am hopeful that Gandalf could help them from it.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Gandalf said as he slowed to a walk.

"That is not good. Saruman is definitely at work here." I said as Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed, Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He said as we continued our way towards Edoras, the feeling of despair and misery growing greater and greater with each step.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said as we were about half way there. We moved our horses into canters again. As we near the gates, I could see a woman appear on the veranda. From what I could tell she was dressed in white and had long blonde hair.

We entered the gates and immediately I heard whispers about us. Many were about me and what I was wearing. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at their comments. It was like they have never seen a woman dressed as a man and wield a blade. I am pretty sure that Rohan has shield maidens or something. Plus it was rude to stare.

I made eye contact with the villagers but their stares did not falter. The suspicion on their faces grew as we neared the steps that led to the hall. I looked up at the veranda but the woman was gone.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said as we halted our horses and tied them to the post. Well… that statement is more or less true. Graveyards kind of gave me the creeps but that is beside the point. I tied Max's reins loosely to the post and patted his back. Not once during my time in Middle Earth have I ever put a saddle on him. He just had a bridle on with no bit. I just preferred to ride bareback and Max preferred it as well. It might be weird here but…I am not from here so it makes sense to me.

We walked up the steps to the Golden Hall. I cursed steps. They were not my favorite. When we reached the top, we were stopped by guards. I stood beside Aragorn as the guards looked at me in awe and in suspicion. I wanted to slap them all.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of…Gríma Wormtongue." The commander officer said, nearly spitting out this Gríma guy's name. I guess he is not very well liked around here. I bet he is a creeper. Gandalf looked at us all, nodding and everyone started to give up their weapons.

"_Ugh…do I have to?"_ I asked in a whiney voice as Aragorn just looked over at me, a small smile on his face. I buckled the belts to my sword and long knife. I pulled the daggers out of my boots and then I took off my pack, my bow and my quiver and pushed the items roughly into the guards awaiting hands. "Do not even think about trying them out." I said as the guards eyes widen. I glanced over at the others to see that Legolas and Gimli were looking at me with smirks on their faces. I made eye contact with Aragorn to see him shake his head while Gandalf had an amused glint in his eyes. When we were all done, the commanding officer motioned to Gandalf's staff.

"Your staff." He said as Gandalf looked down at it like he never realized that it was there before.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he said as the commanding officer gave him a look. I think he knew better than that but…the man agrees. Maybe these people were tired of living under Saruman's evil control. Good for them. Gandalf gave us a wink before he takes Legolas' offered arm and we entered into the hall. I gave Aragorn a smile before I turned my attention to the guard with my weapons. I gave him my stink eye and I swore he almost peed in his pants.

* * *

><p>We walked into the hall and I could see an old man sitting on the throne and a man dressed in black whispering in his ear. I could feel the hopelessness in this hall and it made me shiver.<p>

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said as I looked over my shoulder and saw that guards were following us but that there were other men watching us with unwavering hostile eyes. They reminded me of hired thugs or hoodlums. Yeah, they were definitely hoodlum materials. I dub them hoodlums from now on.

I had a feeling that we were going to have a confrontation here. My friends felt it too because when the door shut behind us, they looked around the hall. I count about sixteen hired thugs, so four each if they want to fight.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden muttered as we stopped about twenty feet away from the throne. Yep, I knew it. This guy in black who I am guessing is Gríma is a total creeper and he raves 'evil minion'.

"A just question my liege." He said as he stands up and approaches us. This Gríma guy was as pale as snow, icy blue eyes and his hair was stringy. I wanted to take a step back from him. He gave me the willies. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." He said. Now I wanted to kick him in the groin.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said as he raised his staff in front of him. Gríma looked at it frightened as he backed away.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Gríma said as the hoodlums came after us. Two men attacked me simultaneously but I ducked and both of them punched each other in the face. I swept the leg of one while jumping up and kicked him in the face; both men were unconscious on the cold, stone floor. Chuck Norris would be so proud.

"Théoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said as I felt hands on my arms, pulling them back. I was turned roughly to see a hoodlum aiming to punch me in the stomach. I used the guy behind me as leverage and mule kicked, (using both legs simultaneously) the man about to punch me in the chest, sending him backwards. That move made the man stagger and his grip loosen enough on my arms that I broke free. I rolled forward and got to my feet. I grabbed the hoodlum in front of me and brought his face into my knee. As he doubled over I kicked him in the face and he went flying backwards into the wall and then fell on his face knocked out.

I turned around and I felt a fist hit my jaw. My head swung the other way as I heard gasps from the people that were surrounding me. I looked at the hoodlum to see him smiling like he won the lottery. Oh…I have something special for you. I swallowed the blood that was in my mouth and I felt a little bit of it trickle down the side of my lips. As he lunged forward, I kneeled onto on knee and punch him as hard as I could in his groin. His eyes literally crossed as he held onto his groin, his face going red.

"I hope you did plan on conceiving anytime soon." I said as I kneed him in the face, making him sprawl on the floor unconscious. I returned to my group and noticed that Gimli had Gríma in his care. Good, we do not want that sniveling creep running away now. I stood beside Legolas and watched as Gandalf did his thing.

"Harken to me! I release you from this spell." Gandalf said as I could feel a force leave him. Théoden starts laughing evilly and I am pretty sure that was not the outcome that was supposed to happen.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Théoden said as Gandalf looks at him seriously. Gandalf then throws off his robes and he lights up like a freaking Christmas tree…or at least that it seems like to me. The white of his robes were mesmerizing. King Théoden was startled and leans back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said as aims his staff at Théoden who starts to writhe in his throne chair. I looked over to my right to see the woman in white appear. She tries to make her way to Théoden but Aragorn stops her. Legolas and I look over their direction until I turned my attention back to Gandalf. I felt a hand on my face and I winced. I looked over at Legolas, who has not removed his hand, as he inspects my lip before gently wiping the blood away from my lip. I slapped at his hand lightly before nodding my thanks. It seems that I was the only one that ended up getting hit. That blows.

"If I go — Théoden dies." King Théoden said but it was not his voice. It was a voice of a different person. I assume it was Saruman's voice seeping through. I have a feeling that King Théoden was going to have an unusually powerful headache when he is himself again.

Gandalf points his staff at Théoden again and Théoden flies back against the back of his throne. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf said as Théoden snarled.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman said as Gandalf pointed his staff at Théoden again.

"Be gone!" Gandalf said as Théoden jumps forward with a yell. Gandalf touched him with his staff and it was like whatever entity possessed King Théoden left. The woman in white breaks out of Aragorn's arms and rushes to King Théoden. She catches him and sits him down on his throne. Immediately his face starts to change. I watched as he became younger, the grey of his beard and hair, turning into a speckled head of grey and blonde. His eyes which were clouded were now shining their natural blue. He looks over at the woman in white and I could see recognition in his eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn…" he said as he touched her face. "Éowyn." He said as she started to cry, both were smiling in happiness. It was a touching moment. I would have cried but these people just saw me kick four hoodlum's asses. My reputation was at stake. King Théoden looks over and his face contorted into confusion.

"Gandalf?" King Théoden said, evident that he did not know what exactly was going on.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said as King Théoden looked around, his people standing behind us and kneeling before their king.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." King Théoden said Gandalf smiled slightly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said as the commanding officer brought the sword forward and held it in front of him. Slowly King Théoden grasps the handle and draws it. He studies the sword until his eyes found Gríma. His blue eyes were laced with anger and he found Gríma, on the floor hold in place by Gimli.

Oh…that look…creeper Gríma was a dead man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. =D I would greatly appreciate it! =D XOXO<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hello guys! I hope you all are having a great day! =D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I received some intel that my girl, my Esperanza, is apparently becoming a Mary-Sue character. Well I am not changing anything about her so…yeah. **_

_**Now that I have that out of my system, sorry this update came out a day late. I was going to post this last night but my internet had a brain fart and I could not get on FanFiction. So sorry. I hope you enjoy and italics mean Elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<strong>_

The guard grabbed hold of Gríma and literally threw him down the stairs. A mass of villagers gathered towards the bottom of the stairs to watch and Gríma rolled down the stairs. I winced a little, not for the creepy man but for the fact that it must have hurt like hell. He stopped rolling the first flight of stairs. He looked up, in pain and blood on his lip.

"I've only ever served you my lord." He said as King Théoden stalked after him. He was walking on wobbly legs and still has a sick, pale complexion on his face. I call bullshit on that one! I scoffed as I stood on the veranda, standing next to the women in white. Legolas stood on the other side as we watched.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he yelled, dragging his sword with him. I am pretty sure that he meant to drive the sword straight into that creeps chest. I know I would if I just woken up from that kind of nightmare.

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma pleaded as he continued down the stairs, crawling backwards and King Théoden neared. Please, send him from your side. That man cannot be saved from the darkness he embraced. Oh no, he was beyond anyone's help now. King Théoden gets close enough to Gríma and raises his sword, ready to kill Gríma.

Then I was torn. Yes the man worked on the side of Saruman. Yes the man was the cause of many deaths and the banishment of Éomer, who by the way I still thoroughly feel is a sexist prick that I would probably befriend before the war is over, and needs a decent bath and some damn sunlight. A little tan never hurt anyone. Then killing the man full out in the open without a trial or anything, if Rohan even did a trial, just seemed wrong. Maybe it was because I was taught that justice is served by trail with a jury. Who knows but I just had an icky feeling about it. I guess my conscious is working its magic.

As the sword swung downward, Aragorn intervened to my conscious delight. I guess I really did hold onto many of my values from my former life. I never really thought about it but now definitely did not seem like the time to dwell on such manners. There was a spectacle happening right now.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go." Aragorn said as I saw King Théoden look up at him with woeful, angry eyes. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn reasoned as it seemed that King Théoden did not have the will or strength to argue. That poor man. Then Aragorn really threw me for a loop. He holds out his hand to help Gríma. That is something I would not have done. I would have let the man pick his own sorry ass up and kicked him out the front gates.

Then I had to refrain from running down the stairs and beating the crap out of the guy. He spat on Aragorn's out stretched hand, gives the women next to me a look before glancing over in my direction before he runs through the crowd like a girl. "Get out of my way!" he yells as he pushes the crowd like a mad person. Now that was kind of weird.

I narrowed my eyes as I started to feel a pressure on my arm. I looked down to see Legolas holding me by my forearm. I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in question before I turned forward. He would not let me make a fool of myself. I wonder if Haldir had a chat about me with him. He seemed to look after me more than usual. It definitely had Haldir written all over it. I rolled my eyes as I felt the lady in white's eyes on me, soaking up my appearance.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn said as he kneeled. I glanced over and up a little at the woman. She seemed young but older than me, maybe around twenty three or twenty four. Her hair fell in long golden waves and her blue eyes held a strength that I could admire. She seemed strong but broken. I gave her a soft smile and she returned it to my surprise. She reminded me of someone and I just hope that if they were related that she did not have his attitude. Huh…maybe I found a buddy.

I turn my attention to Gríma who rides out of Edoras like a bat out of hell. The crowd kneeled to honor their King who looked seemed almost bewildered before he uttered something softly.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked as I felt like someone hit me in my gut and punched my heart. Oh no…

I glanced over to the woman beside me and saw the devastation in her blue eyes. I grabbed onto Legolas' hand in support.

More death. All around us I felt it in each passing moment. It was on the verge of suffocating me. Aragorn lead Théoden up the stairs where the woman took care of him, leading him inside as the guards followed. I stayed on the veranda, gripping Legolas' hand tightly in my own. I needed something stable. I needed something to keep me here and now while my emotions run rampant for a few moments.

"_Esperanza?"_ Legolas asked as Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf walked in and the villagers went back to their own business, a few looking up at us before walking away.

"_I…I need a moment."_ I said softly as I closed my eyes and my free hand went up my necklace, touching softly before holding in between my fingers.

"_You can confide in me my friend."_ He said as I looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"_All this death weighs down my heart."_ I whispered but I knew he could hear me clearly even with the window blowing about in an almost harsh manner. _"And there will be more death, so many more lives lost. I just…I feel weak."_ I said as I looked over at him. He squeezed my hand before pulling me into a side hug.

"_Aye there will be more but in the end there will be more life. When we win this war, we will have peace and happiness. The lives lost now will not be in vain. We will ensure that they would not have died for nothing."_ Legolas said as I felt his breath it the top of my head. _"And you are weak because you are away from the other part of you. The better half if I say so myself."_ He said and I laughed slightly, pulling him closer. Of course what he said was true. The sacrifices today will not be in vain. They would have died trying to free Middle Earth of evil.

And I did miss Haldir. It seemed like I was so much stronger with him beside me or in the general area. I missed his presence, his love, his touch…and his kisses. I definitely missed his kisses. I just missed him period.

"_You know if I did not like you so much I would probably hit you_." I said as he chuckled in response. I pulled away, taking a deep and steady breath before feeling sort of like myself. I looked at him and smiled. _"Thank you. You have lifted my spirits."_ He smiled in return before walking into the Golden Hall. I took another deep breath before following him, knowing that I was going to meet questionable glances about who I was and how in the hell did I end up there.

* * *

><p>When I walked in the Golden Hall, King Théoden was out of sight. Most likely resting and grieving for his son who I feared died. How, I have no clue but I am pretty sure it was in battle. But my companions were sitting at a wooden table, waiting. I strolled on over, receiving a few questionable stares and mutterings. I just ignored them as I stopped in front of the table. Aragorn and Gimli were on one side and Gandalf and Legolas on the other.<p>

"Oh I was wondering where you were." Gandalf said concern in his all-knowing eyes as I gave him a small smile.

"I was outside thinking. What's going on?" I asked as I looked around the hall, more eyes were staring at us. Actually let me correct that, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. These people really need to get out more.

"We are waiting for quarters. Lady Éowyn has gone to prepare them." Gandalf replied as I nodded and looked around the hall. This place did remind me of Vikings a bit. The hall itself smelt of horses and leather. I know it does not sound appealing but if you are a horse lover like me, it smelt of home. It smelt of my home in my world which just made things that I pushed a year ago spring up from the depths of my mind. Damn.

"Who is Lady Éowyn?" I asked desperately trying to get my mind onto something else. I had no time for those thoughts and I definitely could not stand it emotionally without Haldir. He was my support, my stone, my foundation to sanity. How? I have no idea since he drove me insane but he was the doorway to my sanity. Go figure.

"The woman in white. She is King Théoden's niece and sister to Lord Éomer, Third Marshal of Rohan." Aragorn said as I sighed deeply. He laughed slightly as I ran my hand over my face.

"Of course she would be his sister. I had a feeling she was." I said as I heard footsteps approach. The men stood and we all bowed as he approached. She was apprehensive about us. We must have been an intimidating bunch since the maids behind her looked scared out of their wits.

"Milords…milady, I am Éowyn, niece to King Théoden." She said as she and the maids curtsy in respect.

"As you know I am Gandalf the White. These companions of mine are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas of Mirkwood and Esperanza of Lothlórien." Gandalf introduced as Aragorn bowed again, Gimli simply nodded, Legolas placed a hand over his heart and I gave her a smile and a wave.

Yeah, way to blend in, dumbass.

"It is an honor to meet you all. My servants will show your rooms milords. Milady if you would follow me." Éowyn said as she motioned to a hallway opposite of where the maids were speed walking to. I looked over at my companions and gave them a wave as I followed. We walked down the hall a bit of a ways until she stopped in front of the door. I caught her a few times studying my appearance while we were walking. I could see she did not mean it to be rude. She was just curious. I bet I was a curious sight.

"This will be your room milady. I apologize if it not to the Elvish standards." She said as she opened the door and stepped in.

I followed her to meet the heat of a blazing fire, a small table with two chairs, a cupboard, dresser, queen size bed, a night stand, a small vanity and a little sofa. A large window looked out the plains and mountains. The room was decorated in rich colors of reds, golds and browns. There was brown and white animal fur rug underneath the small table in front of the fire. The wood of the furniture was a rich mahogany brown. My bed was covered in a red and gold comforter with an animal fur at the foot of the bed. The room had their horse banner on the wall and a few pictures of beautifully painted horses on the wall.

"This room is lovely, thank you Lady Éowyn." I said as she looked at me surprised before I sent her a small smile.

"I did not know whether you spoke the tongue of men. I heard you speaking Elvish earlier and I just assumed." He said as I held up a hand before placing it light on her shoulder.

"It is okay. Do not feel bad." I said as I saw that my weapons were settled on the bed. A smile found its way to my lips as I approached the bed and buckled my sword and long knife on before pulling on my quiver and bow. I now felt sort of complete. I just needed my blonde headed love then I would be entirely complete.

"You do not hail from these lands." She said as I looked over my shoulder and shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"No, I do not. It seems that I do not blend in with 'traditions' of your people either." I said as she shook her head in response. She moved a little more in my room like she wanted to talk more. "And I am sorry about your cousin." I said softly as I turned to her, her blue eyes shining in despair.

"I am thankful for you concern. My uncle…he is taking it well considering what has just passed." She said as I gave her a small smile. I really did want to help her through this. I felt for her, losing someone she cared about.

"I know how you feel. I lost someone dear to me not too long ago." I said as she looked up me, waiting for me to continue. "They say that the pain lessens in time. And it is true. It does. But you must surround yourself with those that care and love you." I said as I walked to her and gently placed my hand on her arm in comfort. "Remember the fond, happy memories of your cousin. Remember how he lived. There will be pain in those memories but…I believe it is worth it in the long run." I said as I released her arm and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Never before have I met an Elf. Your people do hold great wisdom." She said as I laughed slightly.

"Milady, I am no Elf. Just a mortal that lived with the Elves for a while and found something dear among them." I said as I heard a knock on my door. Soon the door opens to reveal two servants carrying a large tub followed by four other servants carrying steaming hot buckets of water. Éowyn looked at me surprised as they placed the tub in front of the fire and poured the buckets into the awaiting tub. Then one of the maids pulled a screen from the corner of the room in front of the tub. Oh! A bath!

"I was sure you were an Elf." Éowyn said as I unbuckled my weapons and placed them on the table. Why did I even put the suckers on in the first place? I am quite positive that I was pretty safe in the Golden Hall. What a waste of energy.

"I lived with the Elves for a year after they found me. They trained me while I was there. It was intense." I explained as I started to slowly slip out of my clothes. My body was now feeling the pain that I have endured over the past days. My wounded leg was throbbing, my shoulder ached slightly and my head and jaw felt like someone was hitting me with a mallet constantly. My entire body felt like it could sleep for a week. Yikes.

"But your skills…you seem like you have fought all your life." She said as I was now in my under tunic and leggings. Éowyn held her soiled clothes in her arms as I slowly took off my leggings, the arrow wound in my leg looked red and angry.

"I was trained diligently by the Marchwarden of Lothlórien and my best friend Merendír. And I was determined to be the best so that no one would have to look after me, being a woman and all." I said, my tone softening at the mention of Haldir and Merendír. I knew she heard it and looked curious but I kept my attention on my leg. I poked the outside of the wound to hiss in response. Damn, it is healing but it still hurt like a mo-fo. "The fighting, the training came easy to me after about a week. I was meant to fight. I was meant to go into battle. I just had to get over my insecurities first which is still a struggle." I rambled on as I took off my shirt and stood there in my underwear. I looked over at her and smiled in an apology.

There I go, spilling my guts out to a perfect stranger.

"I wish I had your freedom." She said in a small, sad voice that made me want to slap myself across the head. Way to make her feel like her life is crap. Nice job Esperanza. After a moment of awkward silence and me just standing there in my underwear she snaps out of her own little sad world and gives me a small smile.

"I will have your clothing washed while you bath. I will find you a tunic and breeches to wear." She said as she turned around, my signal that I was to strip the rest of my clothes and get into the hot tub. I grabbed my traveling pack and placed it on the floor beside the tub as I got in with a small splash.

I had to prevent a sharp gasp-moan from leaving my mouth. The wound on my leg burned slightly but then my muscles relaxed in sheer delight. I ignored the pain and laid down in the tub, the hot water doing wonders for my body.

"Thank you Lady Éowyn. And I do not want to cause any trouble so a dress will be just fine." I said as she turned, pulled the screen to block the view with a smile before I heard her sweep up the rest of my clothes and started to leave. I leaned over and grabbed my herbs when I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Please, call me Éowyn. I want us to be friends." I heard her say as a smile appeared on my face. I found my buddy!

"Then please call me Esperanza or Zaza for short. I would like to have a companion that is not of the male origin." She laughed before I heard the door shut. Yay! I have a female friend, that is not an all-knowing being and who is around my age. I should probably act mature but somehow I just could not. It was nice to feel a sort of giddiness during a time of darkness. It would be so much better if Haldir was here in person. Ugh…I just should bath and stop thinking in general.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on at my door and I raised my head in question before looking around at where I was. I fell asleep in the damn tub. Just leave it to me to try and drown myself. I am coming to the conclusion that I should never be left alone. I saw that a deep purple dress with silver embroidery around the swooped neckline and sporadically along the dress and a dark, emerald green tunic with gold horse designs and brown leather breeches on the table. I hope both of them fit because that would be embarrassing. I stood up, my body feeling much better when I heard the door open. I panicked and grabbed the towel that was next to the clothes and wrapped it around my body.<p>

"Esperanza?" I heard from the door way and I sighed in relief. It was just Éowyn thank goodness. This would have been an awkward moment if one of my companions came waltzing in here. Haldir would not be pleased.

"Éowyn, you literally freaked me out." I said as she came around the tub, a look of confusion on her face. Yeah…let's talk in Middle Earth language. "I thought it was one of my companions. They can easily forget that I am not like them." She laughed as she helped me out of the tub, her eyes landing on my scar on my shoulder. I looked at it and then at her with a small smile.

"You have so many." She whispered as I nodded. I did have many. A lot came from protecting the borders, others from training. "They must have been painful." And that they were, at first. She handed me my underwear and I quickly put them on.

"They were, at first, but pain is something that you can block in your mind. Well…that is what my brother told me which ended up working." I said as I contemplated whether to wear a dress or not. I decided not. I needed to be prepared for whatever happens. That means no skirts to trip over.

"Is he a warrior?" she asked as I picked up the leather breeches and pulled them on. They were a little snug, really snug but the tunic would cover it. I smile sadly as I remembered my family. It was like the conversation I had with Boromir.

"Yes, of sorts. Not with weapons but with hand to hand combat and fighting…philosophies. Anthony wanted everyone to know the proper time to fight and not to fight." I said as I remembered him teaching me self-defense. I would have learned more but I was not that interesting. I am glad I got the basics down at least. I pulled on the white under tunic and then the green tunic before I walked to my boots, sliding them on with ease. She looked like she got the gist of it and I just smiled as I ran my hands through my hair before quickly throwing it into a bun. We were silent for a few minutes as I grabbed my weapons from the table.

"Earlier, you mentioned two people from Lothlórien. Your tone changed to one that sounds like more than just a teacher." Éowyn said as I gave her a small smile. I knew she caught on to that.

"Yes, one of them, Merendír, was my best friend who I saw die in battle." I said as sadness filled her eyes. "The other one, the Marchwarden of Lothlórien, means a great deal." My hand rose to my necklace and touched it gently, a small blissful smile on face. Éowyn smiled as she moved closer to get a closer look.

"Is he your love?" she asked as I gave her a wider smile.

"Oh most definitely." I said as she just smiled. I was glad I could relieve the sadness in this dreary place, in her gloomy moment of life. We smiled at each other until my stomach rumbled embarrassingly. My cheeks grew red as she laughed quietly.

"Come, the others wait to eat." Éowyn said as I followed her out of my room and into the hall. There sitting at the table were Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf waiting patiently for my arrival. Éowyn stopped in front of the table and bowed slightly. "Enjoy your dinner." She said as she sent me another friendly smile before leaving. I looked at the others and smiled.

"You guys did not have to wait for me." I said as I sat next to Gimli. They smiled as they started to eat. On the table was an assortment of cheese, breads, fruits and happily meats. I missed eating meat. Elves do not normal consume animals so when I saw this, I literally had to stop myself from gasping in joy.

"So you clean up nicely." Gimli said and I laughed before nudging him with my elbow.

"Whatever Gimli, at least I cannot smell you from over yonder." I said pointing to no place in particular. He laughed along with the others, silence engulfing us. I took a sip from the mug, the beverage burned hot down my throat making me make a face. "Oh…I did not expect alcohol. Gees." Gimli laughed again as he pushed another mug towards me. I lifted it up, looking inside before sniffing it. Ah-ha! Water. As I took a sip, Gandalf looked over at me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Esperanza, it is time to tell the truth about you origins." He said, making me choke on my water. I coughed, placing my hand over my mouth and I looked at him and then at the others. Their eyes were on me as I placed the mug down and looked down at the table. I was not expecting that. It was kind of random and I was kind of fearful at their reactions. I mean Boromir took it amazingly well that I thought he would. I was just scared that the others would treat me differently or not trust me like they did now.

"Well…before I go into the story, promise me that it will change nothing. I do not think I could bear losing the trust that we have." I said as they looked at each other like I was losing my mind.

"Whatever you have to say will not change how we feel about you Esperanza. Do not fear on that account." Aragorn said as I sent him a small smile. I told them my tale, from the very beginning to where I met them at Rivendell. The table was silent as I glanced to Gandalf in fear that what I said did change their feelings towards me.

"That's it?" Gimli asked as I looked at him confused. "That's the end of your tale?" I was a tad bit confused. It sounded like a trick question.

"Y…yeah…" I responded unsure as Gimli just laughed out loud, making a few of people walking around that evening look over at us. Why in the hell was that crazy ass dwarf laughing about? "What's so funny?"

"I was expecting a tale like you being born from a golden dragon's egg or you were a fallen star from the night sky." Gimli said as I looked at him like he just lost all of his marbles.

"I came from a different world. A world were dwarves do not exist." I said almost defending the fact that he found my story not so intriguing.

"It sounds like you are better are here. Dwarves changes one life." He said as I shook my head before placing it in my hand. The others chuckled as Gandalf stood from the table, a small smile on his face.

"Well now that went out just as I hoped. We must rest for tomorrow is a day full of sorrow." Gandalf said as he bowed and walked away.

"Tomorrow?" I asked as I stood up from the table, the others following.

"King Théoden's son Théodred is to be buried." Legolas said as I nodded. Tomorrow would be a sad day. A very sad day indeed.

"Oh…well…" I started but stopped as I looked at the others as they started towards their rooms on the other side of the hall. "I will see you guys in the morning then." Gimli nodded and disappeared through a door. _"Rest well."_ Legolas and Aragorn bowed and walked down a hall way out of sight. I walked slowly to my room, feeling very alone at that moment.

* * *

><p>The next day was one of great sadness. King Théoden's son was being buried and I could feel the sorrow from the people of Rohan. He must have been a good man and a great prince. Many were crying for him as Théoden came walking down, followed by his son's corpse. I stood in between Aragorn and Legolas, dressed back into my clothes that Éowyn sent to me that morning and they were clean as a whistle. I put my hair into a high pony tail before fastening my cloak around my shoulders.<p>

We watched as the soldiers carrying Prince Théodred's body passed it to the women to put into the tomb. Then Éowyn started to sing. I did not know the language yet it was beautiful but sad. Tears fell from her blue eyes and down her fair face and I felt my heart clench for her. I knew all too well the loss of someone dear. All my companions did and I wished that no one had to feel the pain. But I had no power over who lives and who dies. I would never want that power.

Soon the prince is placed into the tomb and the funeral ends. Everyone walks back to their homes but Gandalf and Théoden do not move. I glanced over at them but continued on my up the slope to the Golden Hall. Éowyn walked beside me and I gently laced her arm with my own. She laid her hand on my forearm and squeezed it and I patted her hand softly. No words I would say could help ease her pain. Just like I said the day before, being surrounded my loved ones and time are the only things that would heal her wounds.

We made our way up the stairs to the Golden Hall when I squeezed her hands. I did not want to go indoors just yet. I needed the fresh air to clear the melancholy thoughts that were starting to swim in my poor little brain. She looked at me, nodded in understanding before making her way into hall. I placed my hands on my hips and looked up towards the sky, closing my eyes in the process.

How many more deaths will follow? Would it be one of my companions? Would it be Haldir? Would it be mine? These people deserved more than just sorrow and grief. Everyone in Middle Earth deserved better, happier times that now. There should be no war. There should be no bloodshed. Damn it to Hades, there should be no Sauron. But I cannot change reality and this was not going to get better at this moment. There is more in store, more tests for the race of men. They needed to prevail, we needed to prevail. I opened my eyes and let out a long breath, my will restored and my determination strong. I needed to be strong mentally now.

My eyes now gazed the beautiful plains of Rohan, a small smile flittering onto my face. This was worth fighting for. Everything in this beautiful world was worth fighting for. My eyes then settled onto a figure that appeared over the hill. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I tried to get a better look at the figure. It looked like a horse with a rider, maybe two small riders. Then I saw one of the riders fall onto the ground.

I ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time. _"Max! Max!"_ I yelled as I heard commotion in the stable until the two large double doors opened to reveal Max followed by a few of the stable hands. Max ran to me and I hoisted myself on his back. The stable hands and the villagers watched me in shock as the crazy started to act out. I rolled my eyes as Max started to trot towards the gate.

I grabbed onto some of Max's mane and he galloped full speed out of the gates and towards the figures. I looked over at Gandalf and nodded as Max made his way quickly to the figures. One was a little girl on the horse and the other was a boy, unconscious on the ground. Max came into a dead halt as I dismounted and stumbled slightly from the momentum. I really should work on my landing.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked as the little girl cried. She just nodded her head as I kneeled by the boy. I checked quickly to see if he was hurt and once I found that he was not, just exhausted, I picked him up. And he was damn heavy. I swayed to and fro until I got to Max. I looked around and no one had yet to come and help me. Where is the damn chivalry in this universe? I took a deep breath and hauled the boy onto Max's back. He lay on his stomach upon Max's withers as I took a deep breath before jogging over to the girl's horse and held its reins. "Okay, now I need you to come and get on my horse." She nodded, too hysterical to even protest as she slipped off her horse. I walked the horse to Max and leaped onto his back, holding the reins in one hand as I held out my other hand. "Alright, sweetheart, grab my hand." I said as she did as I pulled her up and placed her behind me. She wrapped her arms immediately around my back and I patted her hands before Max turned around and made his way back to Edoras at a slower tempo.

We were in front of the steps when Aragorn, Gandalf and King Théoden approached Max, Aragorn taking the unconscious boy up the stairs while King Théoden grabbed the young girl and took her shaking hand. "Thank you Esperanza." Gandalf said as he patted my leg lightly before walking up the steps. King Théoden gave a look and I wanted to go hide. I know being a warrior and all I should be fearless but this man definitely did not approve of me being so involved. So this is where Éomer gets it from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know how you think it's going with my 'Mary-Sue'. =) I am pretty sure her name is Esperanza, not Mary Sue. Lol! Ugh, horrible joke I know. But please, let me know. REVIEW! XOXO<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey! So today I watched "Gone with the Wind" for the first time EVER and…I loved it! But Scarlet absolutely grated my nerves to the point where I wanted to slap her and tell her that Rhett Butler was SO MUCH BETTER than freaking Ashley. Ugh! But it was amazing none the less. =D**_

_**Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate that you guys go through the trouble. It makes me super happy! =D I hope you enjoy this chapter. =) italics mean Elvish.**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_

I put Max and the children's horse in the stable, making sure that both had grain, hay, and water. I unsaddled the dark bay horse before patting him lightly on the shoulder and leaving the stall. _"Be good Max…"_ I warned as he flicked his ears back like he did not hear me. Damn ass.

I walked up the steps to the Golden Hall and entered through the large double doors. The two children were seated at a wooden table eating food. Éowyn was by their sides. The double doors closed loudly behind me and everyone turned and looked before returning to what they were saying. The only person kept staring at me was King Théoden and his face was filled with displeasure at my arrival. I wondered what I did to receive such looks as those.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." Éowyn said as I stood next to Legolas, Théoden's eyes following me.

"Where's mama?" the young girl asked as Éowyn shushed her and softly ran a hand through her hair.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf said as Théoden turned his gaze away from me and looked toward the floor, deep in thought. I let out a sigh of relief and popped my neck. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." That sounded like a good plan to me. A straight on fight is always the best in my opinion. But Théoden was quiet.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said as the King Théoden shook his head in response.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us." He said as he walked forward again. I forgot about his dislike for me and opened my mouth. Not a very good thing.

"Can you at least send a rider to look for him?" I asked because we will definitely need those two thousand riders when Saruman launches his attack on Rohan. If we are to stay in Edoras then we need the man power and spears. But his gaze met mine and scrutinized me for speaking, hell for even breathing. The intensity of his stare made me confused at such abhorrence at my very existence. I feel the others mixed emotions. One was utter confusion, another was displeasure quickly turning into anger, and then one was curiosity. I just wanted to know what I did wrong. I am pretty sure I have been courteous the whole time here.

He ignored my comment and then my presence entirely. I sighed as I sat down beside Aragorn. I could sense that he was the one with displeasure. He did not look over at me but his hand patted mine that was on the table. It was a nice gesture but it does diddly squat in finding out what in the hell was wrong with King Théoden. Maybe I should be the one to go find Éomer…I will mention it to Gandalf later, away from King Théoden.

"I know what is that you want from me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He said as I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Well when Saruman comes he is not going to play Rock Paper Scissors with you to figure out if your people will live. He will slaughter them all in one blow. But I did not voice my opinion as I reached forward and grabbed a piece of bread, tore off a small piece before popping it into my mouth.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said as Gimli and I glanced at each other before turning our eyes to Aragorn. I could feel the aggravation from him, radiating out with intensity. I do not know if it because of King Théoden's ungrateful behavior or the fact that he is not seeing our point. Maybe it was the combination of both. Whichever one it is, it was bold and probably slightly rude. King Théoden looks over at him and walks towards him.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." He said as he literally stared Aragorn down. After a few moments, Aragorn bowed his head and continued to smoke his pipe. Then Gimli just had to be ill-mannered and burp.

"Um…excuse you?" I said as I glanced over at him to see him pat off his beer from the ale that had spilt. I never understood how men with beards always ended up getting crap all in them. Wear a freaking bib or something.

"Thank ye lass." Gimli said as I laughed softly before turning my attention to King Théoden. He seemed like he was contemplating something before absolution covered his face.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked as King Théoden turned towards him, walking to his throne and sitting.

"We will make to Helm's Deep." He stated as Aragorn sighed quietly and I kept my eyes on King Théoden. I had a strange little feeling that this was not the brightest idea.

* * *

><p>I followed behind the others as I processed the whole situation. King Théoden decided to take his people to Helm's Deep, a fortress built into a mountain but…there was no other way out than the way in. We would get cut off from any retreat. We would be backed into a corner like a cowering animal. I did not cower…unless it was a murderous look that Haldir would conjure in battle. Now that would have me scared speechless. Hama, the commanding guard from when we first entered the Golden Hall, was telling the villagers what was happening and what the next step would be.<p>

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King" Gimli asked as we walked into the stables. Good question but Théoden seems to think that this is the right choice. I do not have to agree with it but I will obey his command…for the time being.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said as we walked to Shadowfax's stall. He was stabled next to Max, who became instant buddies with him.

"That may be true but he has not gone against Saruman. And he has Uruks. We barely have enough men to make the long journey." I stated as I leaned against my horse's stall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"True Esperanza and there is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre." Gandalf said.

"And we have women and children at Helm's Deep. The Uruks will not show mercy, even if they are innocent." I said as I stared as the straw on the ground, a deep frown on my face. When did I become the spokesperson for stating the facts?

"Aye, they will not. Though Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf replied as I felt pressure on my shoulder. I looked over and smiled sadly at Max who laid his head in a gesture of comfort. I placed a soft kiss on his muzzle before I scratched him behind the ears. Gandalf turned his gaze upon Aragorn. Oh he was going to say something meaningful to him. Something like 'the world relies on you' crap. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Yep I knew it. Totally meaningful, heroic and true.

"They will hold." Aragorn answered back and saw the determination in his eyes. Of course they will hold. Middle Earth sake lies in the balance, or at least Rohan lies in the balance. Gandalf nods as he turns his attention to Shadowfax, placing a hand on his withers and petting his softly.

"The Grey Pilgrim…that is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." He looked sadly at Shadowfax before turning his attention towards us. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain." He said as he moved to mount Shadowfax. Ah, my moment has come.

"Wait, why not I go?" I asked as Gandalf looked at me like I just did something profoundly inappropriate, like run around naked or something. "Now do not give me that look Gandalf…you either Aragorn. You all know as well as I do that King Théoden despises me being here. And the fact that you guys do nothing to change it makes it all the worse. I should go, for moral sake at least." I said as Gandalf shook his head.

"No." Gandalf said and I laid my hands on my hips, waiting for a reason. "I know you well Esperanza. You loathe the traditions of this land that women are inferior to men. And I have heard of your first encounter with the Théoden's nephew." He said a slight twinkle in his eye. Aragorn must have told him. I bet Gandalf found the story very amusing much to Aragorn's disapproval of my actions at the time. "It is a generous offer, no mistaking but you must prove your worth to Théoden."

That was complete bullshit. I crossed my arms over my chest in an annoyed almost angry manner.

"I thought I already have." I said my voice calm but it was evidently that I was on the verge of getting angry. Gandalf just placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a calmness flow through me. Damn him and his wizarding powers. That is cheating

"Dear one, we all know of your skill. His people know of your potential. King Théoden needs to see you with his own pair of eyes." Gandalf said as I just looked down at the ground in a childish manner. It was still bullshit.

"And you are breaking every tradition he and his people have known." Aragorn said as I had to feel a little pride in not conforming like Théoden probably thought I would.

"What can I say? I am a trend setter." I said with a small smile. Aragorn smirked as Gandalf just gave me a look. Ugh…he wanted me to say it out loud.

"Fine, I will stay. 'Prove my worth' in your words." I said, making sarcastic quotations over the 'Prove my worth' bit. I saw that Gimli and Legolas looked at each other with confusion before shaking it off.

"Smart girl." Gandalf said as he mounted Shadowfax. "Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At down, look to the east." He said as he looked at us all. Gimli and Legolas bowed slightly and I sent a little wave.

"Go." Aragorn said as Shadowfax bolted out the door. Max nickered as the left the stable. Moments later I heard a returned nickered from outside. I shook my head as I patted his cheek.

"Do not fret Max. We will see them again." I said softly as I walked out of the stable. The villagers were running around, gathering their things and loved ones as they formed into their groups. I am guessing we are leaving today sometime. It was pretty early in the day. I was guessing about nine ish. But I did not look towards the sky to gauge the sun's position because I did not know how to do that. Plus is doubt they had sun dials and I probably would not be able to read that either.

I felt kind of useless actually. I had no idea what to do except to get my traveling bag from my room, maybe pack a few things like food to munch on, a few apples for Max…maybe a magazine. I smiled at the thought before moving quickly out of the way and Rohan soldiers trotted through where I was standing. They could have at least said excuse me.

* * *

><p>We rode and walked out of Edoras that afternoon. Many of the villagers were on foot and many of them were old, almost elderly. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode up front with Théoden but I choose to stay towards the end of the group. Aragorn tried to convince me to come forward and not let his aversion send me away. But I was stern in my decision to stay in the back. Plus I really did not want to get too close to the King and frankly I needed some alone time. Plus the elderly people needed more assistance and King Théoden's men were sparse, either guarding Théoden or keeping a watchful eye out for anything amiss. Aragorn even got Éowyn to urge me to the front but that sneaky man did not win this little battle.<p>

About a mile outside of the city, I noticed that an elderly couple, slowed down considerably. The man holding on to the woman, who I assumed was his wife, and looked around. I clucked Max into a trot and stopped short of the couple, not wanting to scare them away.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" I asked as the man looked at me, alarmed and unsure as I sent him a kind smile. They both looked like they were in their sixties, maybe early seventies. He had white hair that reached his shoulders and the woman had grey and white hair that was pulled up behind a cap like headdress. I looked at the women to see that she was shaking, sweating and looked like she was about to fall to the ground. "Sir, what is wrong?" I asked again, taking a small step forward. The man looked from me to his wife before his green eyes soften slightly.

"My wife, she is ill." He said his voice rough and raspy. I stepped towards them and gently placed a hand on her forehead. It was not a fever from what I could tell.

"Sit her down please." I said and he slowly led her to the ground. Her eyes fluttered opened, a piercing light brown-hazel color looked at me before they fluttered shut. "Has she eaten?" I asked as the man looked like he was thinking. After a few moments he shook his head.

"I know not." He answered as I nodded before gently putting my hand on her shoulder and squeezing it.

"Milady? Milady?" I asked as she did not move. I wanted to wake her up but I did not want to startle her into fear.

"Alma." The man said as I looked up at him confused. "Her name is Alma." He said as she opened her hazel eyes. I gave her a gentle smile as she looked at me, her hand squeezing my hand.

"Forgive me milady. We did not mean to disturb you." She said as I shook my head, a reassuring smile on my face.

"It is no disturbance. Have you eaten today milady?" she shook her head in response. I pulled my traveling pack off and searched through it, finally locating what I was looking for. I pulled out the apple and water skin, placing the apple in her shaking hands. "Eat, you need sugar in your system. That is why you are feeling faint and do not have strength." I stated as she nodded, taking a small bite out of the apple. I smiled as I motioned for her to take a drink which we obediently did.

"Now, milord, I need to you help me put your Alma on my horse." I said as he looked unsure. I stood up and whistled Max to come forth. He walked beside us and waiting patiently as the man finally decided to pick up his wife.

"Are you sure, milady?" he asked as I nodded, helping him place her on Max's back.

"Of course, she will quite herself in a hour or two." I said as he nodded and his wife looked down at me, her face not looking so pale.

"You are very kind milady." She said as I patted her leg gently before walking, Max following behind me in a slow pace.

We walked in silence for about two hours. Alma's husband on the right side of Max, a hand on her leg just in case she slipped off. I was on the left with Max's head looming over my shoulder. I did not mind the silence though. It relaxed me in some weird kind of way.

"Thank you, milady." I heard the man said as I smiled. He just had to warm up to me, that is all.

"You are most welcomed, milord." I stated as I heard movement from up top of Max. I looked over my shoulder to see her looking much better. "How are you feeling milady?" I asked as Alma set her eyes upon me, smiling apologetically.

"Like a fool milady. Thank you for your kindness." She said as I waved it off.

"You are not a fool Lady Alma. And I am glad you are feeling better. You need to remember to eat while your travel." I said as I sent her a smile over my shoulder before turning my attention ahead managing to trip over a rock and stumbling slightly. I cursed under my breath as I heard a slight chuckled from both of them. Yep, that probably ruined my reputation of being a total bad ass. Great. "My name is Esperanza by the way. My friends call me Zaza for short…and because they cannot say my name with ease."

"As you know I am Alma and this is my husband." She said as she motioned to her husband. I turned my attention from her to him and saw him bow, a kind smile on his face.

"Baldoren Lady Esperanza." He stated as I returned the bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. And please, just Esperanza for I am no lady of the court." I stated as I patted Max on the neck.

"We did not know what to expect from you Esperanza. You are a strange woman in these lands." Alma said as I laughed slightly.

"Indeed for I see how odd I might look in your eyes. I challenge your traditions but I am not callous. I will help, regardless how your people…or King sees me." I stated as they nodded, their views about me as a person changed. It is amazing what a little kindness could do change one's opinion.

* * *

><p>I separated from them once we stopped for the day. Many eyes watched as Alma embraced me in a motherly fashion and Baldoren bowed, both wishing me many thanks and blessings for my kindness. I smiled at them, grateful for the company during the walk. We talked about many things before we reached the camping grounds. They told me of their family, their children, their grandchildren and even their great grandchildren. Both had lived a wonderful and blessed life and I hoped that Haldir and I would have the same fate once this was all over.<p>

I walked through the camp, looking for my companions. The soldiers that I passed looked at me, confused as to who I was and why I was allowed such improper behavior. Max heard some of their whispers and I had to keep a hand on his shoulder because he took a nasty bite out of one soldier's arm. It was an interesting sight to watch my horse defend my honor. It made more whispers flow around at the sight.

Soon I sighted Aragorn in the distance talking to Éowyn. I did not want to interrupt so I made my way further, to the outskirts of the camp. It was better if I did not linger in the midst of Théoden's people. I did not want to hear anymore whispers at my presence. It was starting to grate on my nerves.

I made it to the outskirts and sat on a rock jutting out from the ground. Max was close by eating some grass. I pulled my cloak around me. The air had a bit of a chill and I shivered as it brushed over my face.

"_You should wear more clothing."_ I heard behind me as I jumped slightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Legolas smirking ever so slightly.

"_I would if I had other articles of clothing to put on."_ I said as I felt him standing beside me. He silent for a moment and I looked over at, pulling my legs to my chest. _"What is on your mind?"_ I asked as he looked over at me.

"_King Théoden saw the kindness you showed to the man and woman today. It confused him greatly."_ Legolas stated as I felt the tingle of annoyance poke its little head out from nowhere.

"_I do not understand why. I am not some barbaric woman from the wastelands of Oblivion with no heart or soul."_ I said with a hint of anger. I no longer felt the cold around me. I just wanted these people to stop thinking me something far different than I really was.

"_You will get your chance."_ Legolas said as I felt anger swell in my chance. I should not take it out on him but…

"_See, I have a problem with that because I should not have to prove myself to anyone, much less them. I should be accepted for who I am and what I stand for, regardless if it is in their tradition or not."_ I stated a little bit harsher than I wanted. I was not angry at him, or the people or even King Théoden. I was just angry at the traditions that blind them from seeing me.

"_This realm is far different than the one you came from."_ Legolas said in a soothing tone.

"_I understand that Legolas, I really do. I just do not feel it right that I must prove myself all the time that I am 'worth' or the clothing that I am wearing and the weapons that I yield."_ I said as he went silent and I took a deep breath. _"I am sorry for sounding like I am attacking you. I am not angry towards anyone but the ideals they compare me with."_ He nodded as I felt the silence come between us. I feel guilty now.

"_I have a question for you Legolas."_ I said my tone much lighter than before.

"_What is it my friend?"_ he responded, keeping his eyes on the horizon but his attention was focused on me.

"_Did Haldir ask you to look out for me?"_ I asked as he glanced over at me before turning his attention back onto the horizon. That was enough for me to take it as a yes.

"_Aye, he did. It was not that he found you unable to take care of yourself. He just wanted me to watch and assist if needed."_ He explained as I rolled my eyes. We already did that for each other. Legolas was not trying to throw him under the bus.

"_I thought he did. He is still going to get a bit of a scolding."_ I stated as I picked up a blade of brownish-green grass and threw it into the breeze.

"_Then go easy on him Zaza. He loves you deeply."_ Legolas said as I smiled, thinking about his kisses.

"_And I for him."_ I said softly. I wanted Haldir so bad. I missed him greatly and I just hoped that he was okay. And selfishly I hoped that he missed me as bad. I had a feeling that he did.

"_Come, you need rest for tomorrow."_ Legolas said as I looked at him and saw that he was smiling now. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks went a little red. God knows what he was thinking about when I had my goofy ass, love smile on my face. The thoughts are probably not very appropriate in any shape or form.

* * *

><p>The next day we continued on to Helm's Deep. I kept to the outskirts on Max. He was not himself though. He was tense, like he sensed something was coming. <em>"What is it bud?"<em> I whispered as he trotted forward. Something definitely was wrong. I had a gut feeling about it.

I felt like I needed to be up front, regardless of how King Théoden feels about me. I had to be up there.

I urged Max further and he cantered ahead. One of my hands went to my sword and I neared the front, halting as I see Aragorn running from up ahead. "What is it? What do you see?" I heard King Théoden asked as Aragorn neared.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn yelled as the villagers started to panic. King Théoden looked over at me as Max began to step in place. I knew he knew something was wrong.

"All riders to the head of the column!" King Théoden said as the soldiers started to mount horses. "You!" I heard and I looked over to see him referring to me. Oh he better not even try to send me with the villagers. "Protect the villagers!"

"Look I know you do not like the fact that I am a warrior but you need get over it King Théoden. You have no authority over me. I am not some common woman that will just bow to every order. I am going to help by fighting alongside my companions. If you really feel offended, after it is all over, you may do as you wish." I stated as I looked him dead in the eyes. I then urged Max forward, not even waiting for his answer. I am most definitely going to be thrown into the dungeons.

I heard the other riders behind me as we galloped pass Legolas. Théoden raised his sword with a mighty war cry as I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow. We crashed with the enemy at full speed.

I have never seen this kind of creatures before. They reminded of hyenas from my realm but then times bigger and much uglier and stinker too. I shot through them as they either lunged after me or someone close. Max outmaneuvered the Wargs with great efficiency as I kept my eyes alerted all around. I shot at one of the Warg riders that were attempting to kill a Rohirrim soldier on my left when I heard the approaching rider less Warg on my right. Just as I turned, I felt Max getting tackled to the ground. I rolled not so gracefully a few feet away as Max tried to get up.

The Warg stalked towards me, his teeth bared towards me as I glanced down at the yellow sharp fangs. I pulled out my sword and long knife and stood in my fighting stance. I was quite intimidated by my new enemy. The Warg circled around me and I kept my full attention on him. He then charged and I quickly rolled out of the way. I was trying to get to my feet when it charged again. I moved just in time to miss his bite only to be tackled a few feet away. My body was in pain as he lunged at me. I side stepped quickly and brought my sword down, chopping its nasty head.

I turned my attention to the battlefield to see that we were victorious but many bodies lay strewn across the plain. King Théoden was just finishing a kill when I saw it. I saw the Warg that was making his way towards him. I looked around intently for my bow to see it on the ground a few feet away. I sprinted towards it, picked it up, and notched an arrow. The Warg was about to kill the Théoden when I shot. King Théoden turned with his sword raised only to see the Warg skid dead to his side. King Théoden looked at the golden arrow that embedded itself into the creature's skull before looking at me.

I nodded towards King Théoden before receiving a nod in response. Now that was something that I did not expect. My right arm was bleeding and I felt warm blood making its way down the left side of my face from my eyebrow. Both injuries I guessed I got from the fall from Max.

I looked around for my companions to see Gimli and Legolas searching for something. Then I felt a panic rise in my chest as I looked around for Aragorn. I ran towards them, looking frantically left and right for him.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" I yelled as I made my way towards Legolas and Gimli. I felt King Théoden's eyes on me as I made it to my friends. Both were talking at a dying Orc. I made it to their side.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli said as he pointed the axe at the Orc.

"He's…dead." The Orc said, laughing evilly. Black blood dripped out of this mouth and down his brown, yellow scarred skin. King Théoden stood behind us as Legolas grabbed the Orc. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." I ran past them to the cliff.

"You lie!" I heard as I scanned for any trace of him. I could not see anything. He could not have…no…

Legolas and Gimli came to my side, Legolas on my left with Gimli beside him. They looked down to the river that ran below, sadness vibrated from their bodies as I felt tears flood to my eyes. King Théoden stands beside me, looking down at the river before looking over his shoulder.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He ordered his men as the nodded. "Leave the dead." I closed my eyes on that, holding my tears from falling. He could not be dead. Aragorn is the most stubborn, amazing man I have ever known. This would not take him. I could not. Legolas turned and stared at Théoden intensely.

"Come." Théoden said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to be surprised again to see the hand belonged to King Théoden. I looked from his hand to his face to see understand and regret. He squeezed it softly before turning and walking away. I turned back around and looked down at the river. Legolas did so as well and I saw that he held something in his hand. I looked down and saw the necklace that Aragorn wore. I shook my head before walking away from the cliff.

I know he is alive in the river somewhere. I just hope he made it back to us before Saruman marched onto Helm's Deep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sneak peek- guess who makes an appearance in the next chapter? =D I am not going to give it away but you all are going to be super happy! xD Please review! XOXO<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hello guys! I am so happy that you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and that have added my story to their favs. I appreciate the support. I feel like this chapter might be a little choppy but I needed to get to the good stuff and I could be over analyzing the whole thing. Let me know what you think. =D Thank you! Italics mean Elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_

When we arrived at Helm's Deep, I immediately set out to treat the small cuts on my Max's left side of his body. The tackle from the Uruk earlier ended with him landing on some pretty sharp rocks that made the small but numerous wounds. He was not hurt badly and could walk, trot, canter and gallop fine. He was just tender in those areas. I watched as the healers surrounded those that were wounded with our battle with the wolves of Isengard. The Rohirrim, including King Théoden, believed that Aragorn had died from his fall off the cliff. I would not let myself believe. I hoped with all my heart that he was alive, somehow making his way back to us. We just had to wait until he returned. After I finished with Max, a young soldier led him away so quickly that I had no time to protest.

I sighed as I rushed past the many people that seek refuge in Helm's Deep to find a place where I could sit and think. Silence was not an option since there were so many villagers from all over Rohan. I pulled the tie from my hair and ran my hands through it. It fell in long waves as I rubbed my hands on my thighs, not knowing what else to do.

"You should have your wounds cleaned lass." I heard Gimli said as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him, confused until I started to feel the sting from the cuts on my eyebrow and on my arm.

"Yeah…good idea." I said as I stood before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Legolas as he gently pushed me to sit down.

"Allow me." He said as I nodded, sitting down and let him clean my wounds. They were there for support. I could feel they were on the fence with the idea that Aragorn could be dead. Well if no one was going to say it then I surely was going to.

"He is not dead." I stated as Gimli looked at me as Legolas' blue eyes flickered towards me before they settled on my wound on my eyebrow. "I know he is alive."

"I wish I had as much faith as you." Gimli said as I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Théoden wants to see you when we are finished." Legolas said as I glanced over at him. He was now working on my arm. My sleeve was pulled up all the way to my shoulder and he inspected it carefully.

"I wonder why." Gimli mused out loud as I sighed before hissing as the wound stung a bit before going completely numb. I knew why King Théoden wanted to see me. It was the outright disobedience to his order of not letting me go into battle. I knew it. I was going to be thrown into a dungeon.

"I…well…I kind of yelled at him before the battle." I said as Gimli raised an eyebrow as Legolas looked up at my face. "He told me to go with the woman and the children. In short I told him that he could get over his dislike for me and let me do what I do best and if he had a problem that he could throw me into the dungeons later." I said as Gimli chuckled slightly as Legolas shook his head.

"I doubt he will toss you into the dark, cold dungeons. You saved many of his men's lives today, including his own if I am not mistaken." Gimli said as I nodded, a dark thought cross my mind but I did not voice it. Aragorn's fall had nothing to do with me. I could not have done anything because I was not even near him during battle. I was fighting that lone Warg that tired me out and gave me a few wounds. I am pretty sure that I never want to fight a Warg again. Actually I am quite positive.

When Legolas finished, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it before motioning with his head to the keep. I nodded towards him before giving Gimli a quick smile. I stood, sweeping my hair into a messy bun on top of my head as I headed towards the keep. I pushed open a large wooden door and saw King Théoden talking to his second Gamling. He looked over to the sound of the door and kept his eyes on me as I approached. I stood before him, my hands on my weapons in a relaxed manner as he studied me.

"Lady Esperanza, I owe you an apology." He said as I felt like I had to pinch myself. Huh. I guess I am not going to the dungeons them.

"There is no need milord." I said as he raised a hand to stop me. I closed my mouth as I waited for him to speak. I guess I could let him apologize. It would be nice to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Leave us Gamling." He ordered his second. The man bowed before exiting, giving me a small nod as he passed. "You saved my life and many of my men's lives today. You are not helpless and have shown kindness to those that were lead to mistrust you. I was mistaken to not see that you mean no harm. Forgive me." He said as he stood in front of me, sincerity in his blue eyes as I felt a smile rise to my face.

"You are forgiven milord. Just one request." I said as he looked at expectantly. "Do not, ever, ask me to leave a battle ever again." I laughed slightly as he did too, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You will never hear those words uttered from my lips ever again. It is an honor to have fight alongside my men." He said as just smiled, nodding. He better remember that because if he did not, I was going to duel him. I swear I would.

"It is an honor to share the field with them milord." I said as his hand slipped away and started to retreat, walking backwards as I motioned with my thumb towards the double doors. "Now if you may excuse me, King Théoden, I will go help your people as much as I can." He nodded as bowed slightly before turning around and walking out, feeling lighter at the thought that I will not receive a scowl from that man again.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when I was helping Alma and Baldoren with moving sacks of food when I heard the rumor. "Please, excuse me." I said as I jogged through the crowds of people, muttering my apologies and 'excuse me' as made my way to the keep. And there I found him, Aragorn, looking worse for wear but alive and breathing. I let out a sigh of relief when I continued over to him and Legolas. Legolas glanced over his shoulder at me, making Aragorn turn slightly. I smiled as I embraced him, he groaned a bit but I released him quickly.<p>

"_You're late."_ Legolas said as I cracked a smile, my hand still on his damp person.

"_Very late, mister."_ I said, a small smile on my face as Aragorn gave me a look but I could see that he wanted to smile. My hand dropped from his shoulder to lay on my sword in a casual manner.

"You look terrible." Legolas said as I nodded a smirk on my face.

"Like someone beat you with an ugly stick." I said as Aragorn laughed, placing a hand on my and Legolas' shoulder. It was so good to have him there again, especially now. "It is good to see you Aragorn. But I have to go to the keep. King Théoden needs to speak to me." I said as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes before placing a hand on his cheek gently before turning and heading in.

A few moments later Aragorn comes in and King Théoden looks surprised and relieved. I turned from the healer, patting her arm lightly as Legolas and Gimli follow in after him. I raised an eyebrow in question as Aragorn started to tell us what he saw while making his way to Helm's Deep.

"A great host, you say?" King Théoden asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe it was not that bad as I thought it would be, maybe a couple thousand. This keep sounded like it could keep a couple thousand of Uruks out.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said. That did not sound too good.

"How many?" Théoden asked as we waited for the answer.

"Ten thousand strong at least." I literally felt my heart plummet down from my chest cavity to my feet. Oh my god…

"Ten thousand?" Théoden said, looking at Aragorn in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of Men." Aragorn said as a hand laid on my necklace in support. I closed my eyes and thought of Haldir and how he would have reacted to the situation. He would be strong, regardless of the odds. I will be the same but…my heart felt burdened. I think we all felt burdened. "They will be here by nightfall." And the news keeps on getting better and better.

"Let them come." Théoden said as he walked out of the keep. We followed him as we walked down the stairs.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He ordered his second. As the second, I think his name was Gamling, bowed I stepped forward.

"I can give them a quick lesson with their swords and bows if you want King Théoden." I said as King Théoden looked over at me, a grateful smile on his face. Gamling looked between me and the King, waiting for a response.

"That would benefit us greatly. The offer is much appreciated." He said as I bowed before I followed Gamling out, smiling to my friends as I followed behind Gamling to the armory. The young men, young boys and elderly men started to file in and suit up with their weapons and armor. Soon I had charges that looked at me with awe and some fear. I really hope that I do not pass as the dragon lady from hell.

I was relieved of my duty when many of the soldiers came and took over my job. One told me that I should go and be with my companions since we are the only warriors with experience with fighting the Uruks. It was said in a mean or patronizing way, it was the simple fact that my knowledge may actually be need. When I met up with my companions I was afraid to even utter a word. The atmosphere was tense between King Théoden and my companions and sadly the tension was weighing on our relationships as well.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" Aragorn said as Théoden spun around quickly and grabbed Aragorn by his tunic.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hands by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" King Théoden said as I did look around at his men. They were barely scavenging enough armor and weapons for their people. Food was rationed and many people were sick from the cold air. Their hope was slipping away slowly and it was heartbreaking, to me at least.

"Send out riders, milord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said with some hope. King Théoden let go of his tunic and took a small step back.

"I will gladly go, King Théoden." I said as he looked over at me before shaking his head.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." King Théoden said as I stepped back behind Aragorn.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said with assurance and I thought King Théoden's eyes were going to explode or pop out of his head. Oh gees.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…no, milord Aragorn, we are alone." King Théoden said sadly as we walked away from us. "Get the women and children into the caves." He ordered as he walked out of ear shot. We stood there for a moment. I was processing what was said and I just could not let them despair.

"Aragorn?" I asked as I walked and stood in front of me, Legolas and Gimli followed and we formed our own little circle. I was full of apprehension and just needed to know what Aragorn thought. He was our leader and hopefully, very soon, the leader of Men.

"King Théoden may be right. We are on our own." Aragorn said as he looked at us, his eyes lingered on me more. "You are concerned." He stated as I laughed slightly. No duh Sherlock.

"Hell Aragorn what kind of question is that? I am always concerned. I am a woman for crying out loud." I said as they chuckled softly. "Seriously though, we may prevail in this battle." I said as Gimli and Legolas looked skeptically at me. Aragorn however sent me a knowing smile. I think he thought the same.

"Against ten thousand Uruks?" Gimli asked with doubt. I rolled my eyes as his negativity.

"We cannot lose hope Gimli. Not when so much is riding on us to prevail." I said as I remembered Haldir's words to me before we left Lothlórien. I would prevail whatever obstacle came in my way. I will believe in us, in my friends, in Frodo to push me forward. My hand rose to my necklace and touched it lightly before looking Gimli in the eyes before making eye contact with Legolas and Aragorn. "We can never lose hope." I stated as I made my way towards the entrance of the caves to help as best as I could.

* * *

><p>The people ran around like crazy people preparing to enter the caves. Women and children went one direction while the men and young boys went another. It broke my heart to see their fear struck faces.<p>

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said as I gave him a once over, not liking what I saw.

"Aragorn, bud, I am going to say this the nicest way possible but you kind of look like a zombie." I said as he looked at me kind of confused. Well he did. Like an old western term, he looks like he has been ridden hard and put up wet. He looked at me confused as I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should tell him that line instead but I was beat to it by Legolas.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said as Aragorn just ignored him. Frankly all of us needed rest. We either have been running or fighting or running some more or fighting some more without much rest. And when we do have rest, it is never enough to sate our bodies. The only that probably does not need rest is Legolas because Elves do not sleep. He was like a living energizer bunny.

Then I heard my name being called out. I looked over my shoulder to see Éowyn making her way through the throngs of people entering the caves.

"Aragorn! Esperanza! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She said as she looked between Aragorn and me. I really did not want to be a part of this conversation. I feel like my influence is already pushing her into doing something drastic. I hope she did not think she could convince us to let her fight by our side.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn said looking over at me as I nodded. I really did not want to say anything. I did not want to be a part of conversation one bit.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked as I looked at her sadly. She turned her gaze from Aragorn, to me and then back to Aragorn.

"Milady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked as I knew what she was going to ask next. Please do not ask us.

"Let me stand at your side, by both of your sides." She asked as I sighed, running my hand through my hair that was still loose. Aragorn looked at me and I gave him a look that was supposed to mean 'it is not her place' which it was not. Maybe in a different battle she was meant to fight but now was not it.

"It is not in my or in Esperanza's power to command it." Aragorn said as he grabbed my elbow and started to pull us away. I felt like I was caught in the middle, like smack dab in the middle and I did not like it.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." She said as her eyes went wide. She looked at me and I knew she saw the puzzlement in my dark eyes. Was that a confession of love? Holy cow I think it was. "I'm sorry." She said as she looks at both of us before rushing off. Aragorn watches her go and I still felt the confusion. Then I wondered if that is how I looked before Haldir and I confessed and became engaged.

We made our way to the armory and watched as more men and young boys were equipped with weapons and armor. These boys and men probably have not seen war or have seen too much of death. This is not what we needed to go against ten thousand Uruks.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn said as he looked around before his blue eyes settled on us. "These are no soldiers." He said as I nodded.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli stated as I kept looking at them all.

"Or too few. Look at them. There are frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said as I turned my glance upon him. I really hope this did not turn out like I thought it was. The room fell silent as the men looks towards us.

"_Why do we not change to a language that no one else can understand, hmm?" _I asked I gave both of them a very meaningful look. They better get my damn point.

"_And they should be. Three hundred…against ten thousand!"_ Legolas said as Aragorn looked around before looking at Legolas.

"_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras."_ Aragorn defended as many eyes watched the interaction. They were scared. Hell I was scared. This was something that we probably will not make it out of but that does not mean we give up hope.

"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Legolas said and that seemed to have flipped a switch in Aragorn because he was in his face.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled as they looked at each other before Aragorn turned and walked away. Legolas went after him before Gimli grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said as Legolas look at him and then at me. I was a little pissed at him actually. Scratch that, I was pissed at him.

"_You should not give up hope so easily Legolas. There is always hope if we just look for it."_ I said before walking away from him too. I needed time to think. The battle was going to starting soon and I really needed to get my thoughts together before that time came.

* * *

><p>I made my way down to the caves, helping the soldiers carry the last of the food down for the women and children. I spotted a familiar head of golden hair and waved over at her once I placed the food down onto a wooden cart.<p>

"Éowyn!" I yelled as she looked over and waved back, making her way towards me.

"Esperanza! What are you doing down here?" she asked as she stood in front of me, looking at me concerned.

"Helping the men with the last of the supplies, how are you?" I asked as I saw that she was slight panting. A look of regret and sadness flashed in her blue eyes as she looked at me.

"I feel guilty for my actions earlier. I am truly sorry." She said as I pulled her into a hug. I felt like she needed it and she hugged me back fiercely. My feelings were right. Ten points for me.

"It is alright Éowyn. I am certain that Aragorn did not take offense." I said as I pulled away, looking her in the eyes. "Your time to fight will come Éowyn. You will know it and will have fulfilled your duty to your people and to yourself. Just have patience my friend. Your time will come." I said as she pulled into another hug.

"Stay safe my friend."

"Stay strong Éowyn. Your people will need your strength." I said as she nodded, placing a hand on my cheek before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Milady, you must prepare." The soldier said as I nodded before looking at Éowyn with a small smile before following him out of the caves. I walked through the crowds of people until I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Gamling motioning for me to go to the keep. I raised an eyebrow in question as he entered through the doors. King Théoden stood there, already strapped into his armor and I looked at him curiously.

"I was told that you did not possess armor for the battle." He said as I shook my head. Well whoever was being the creeper was absolutely correct.

"The battles that I have been in did not require me to own such armor milord. It was not a necessity at the time." I stated as he nodded before motioning for Gamling to come forth. I looked and saw the bundle in his hands and I shook my head. "Oh no, I cannot accept this." I stated as Gamling literally thrust the bundle into my hands. I caught it before it hit the ground and looked up at him with my eyes narrowed. King Théoden chuckled slightly before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Do not think of it as a gift. Think of it as a necessity to the current predicament." He stated as I rolled my eyes in response before a snort came out. The man was playing words with me. Damn.

"Fine…okay…thank you milord." I said as I sent him a small smile before nodding towards Gamling. "I will try to put this on correctly." I stated as I left the keep, hoping to find one of my friends to help me put on this damn 'necessity'. I found myself wandering into the armory where I spotted Aragorn starting to get ready in his own armor.

"Hey…" I said as he looked up and nodded before looked at the bundle questioningly. I placed it on the table and opened it up. "It was a gift from King Théoden since I do not have the appropriate armor for this occasion." I stated as I lifted up the dark brown leather armor. It was simple but light and seemed like it might be a tad bit too small for me. Uh oh.

"He seems to have changed his thoughts about you." Aragorn said as I nodded, looking at the damn armor like it was about to come alive and attack me.

"Well it does help saving him from those nasty Wargs." I said as Aragorn walked by my side, took my armor away, and looked at it. He nodded in approval.

"This is good armor. It should fit you well." He said as I nodded, still looking at the garment like it was a bomb that I needed to disarm. He chuckled softly before patting me on the shoulder. "Take off your weapons. I will help you into the armor." He said as I gave him a look. I am perfectly able to figure out how to put on armor by myself. I looked at the armor, cocked my head to the side a bit before I let out a huge sigh.

"Alright…just do not tell anybody. It would be so embarrassing if someone knew that I had no earthly idea how to dress myself." I said as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed slightly before I started to take off my sword and long knife belt, them my quiver and bow followed after it. Silence surrounded us as I lifted my arms up and he pulled the leather cuirass and started to tie it into place.

"I see you have added more to your collection." Aragorn as I looked at him before he motioned to my face and arm. I shrugged in response. I could not be perfect all the time. Plus Wargs are nasty buggers.

"Eh, I ended up no worse for wear." I replied as I sucked in when he started to tighten the leather cuirass around my stomach-chest area. This vaguely reminded me of a corset in some weird way. Soon he patted me on the back and I turned towards him.

"Now, you are ready. How does it feel my friend?" he asked as I moved around a bit, grabbing my weapons and strapping them back on. Not too shabby.

"It is a little snug but extremely comfortable." I said as I held up two leather straps that I had no idea what they were used for. "Um…what are these?" I asked as Aragorn laughed and motioned to my forearms.

"Vambraces, protection for your forearms." He stated as my mouth formed into a 'o' before I tied one arm on and then the other with the help of my teeth. Once I was done I did a little twirl in front of Aragorn who looked like he was refraining from laughing.

"Do I look silly?" I asked as he shook his head in response.

"Absolutely not. You look quite the warrior." He said as I bowed in response. He smiled and then placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him to see gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you…for never giving up hope." He said in a quiet voice as I just smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Remember, I told you that I would never while there is life in me let this beautiful world fall into shadow and darkness. I will always have hope for Middle Earth." I said as he hugged me back tightly before we released. "Now I am going to go and check on Max and to make sure that he understands that he is not supposed to come out of his stall what so ever." Aragorn nodded as I squeezed his shoulder before leaving. I passed Legolas and Gimli on the way and I shot them a wide smile as I continued on to the stables.

* * *

><p>I entered the stables and I was met with an eerie silence. The horses were pacing their stalls but made no sound. I moved forward looking for Max when I found him towards the end of the hallway, in a large stall and the door opened. I shook my head as I leaned against the wooden frame of his stall and picked up a small oat treat that was in a bucket.<p>

"_Hey you."_ I said as he looked up at me and nickered. I walked in and petted him on the neck as he continued to eat his hay. _"I need you to stay in here when the battle ensues. Do not leave the stable until a soldier or someone human comes for you."_ I said as his head popped up and I swore he nodded in understanding. I smiled sadly as I stroked his large, long face with my hand before kissing his muzzle. This could be the last time I would ever see his face again. Then I heard what sounded like a horn being blown. I looked towards the doors of the stables and frowned as I turned my attention to Max whose ears were perked up. Well that must mean that it is not the enemy.

Who in the world could it be?

I made my way of the stables and towards the keep. A massive crowd was standing there and all of them had a look of awe and surprisingly hope. What could cause such a change in attitude? As I neared the front I heard Aragorn speak.

"You are most welcome." He said as the soldiers looked over their shoulders and then parted. As I neared the top step I felt the air rush out of my lungs at the sight before me. There, standing, were the Elven soldiers from Lothlórien and Rivendell. And there leading them was Haldir. He pulled away from Aragorn's embrace, his eyes finding me immediately and never once wavered. Aragorn looked at Haldir and then over his shoulder, a knowing smile on his face as I made my down the steps by twos. I could feel eyes all around me as I stood in front of him, one of my hands slowly rising to his face. I touched his cheek softly and I felt an assortment of emotions. Fear, shock, love but mostly happiness. _"You are here…"_ I whispered as he nodded, one of his hands rising to my shoulder and then slowly made its way to my neck.

"_Aye, my love. You will not stand alone."_ he said as smiled before pulling him into a kiss, not caring who was around or what they said. I relished the fact that I caught him off guard but it took him seconds before he met my kiss with such a passion that I felt like my knees were going to buckle at that very moment. As I moved to pull away, his hand wrapped behind my neck and pulled me even deeper while his other hand held my hip tightly. I wrapped one arm around his neck while my other arm wrapped around his waist. Our armors made this so uncomfortable but I would not break it. Actually I could not break it. I missed him so bad and now he is here. We would have carried on longer if there was not a cough that interrupted our own little world.

We pulled a part and from my perspective, the whole freaking Elven army was watching, happy smiles on their faces and I buried my head into Haldir's shoulder. Oh my god. I felt a kiss on my temple as I turned around to see the many stunned faces of the Rohirrim, King Théoden's looked like he was about to pass out or something. Maybe I should provide an explanation or something, yeah that sounds good.

"King Théoden, this is my betrothed Haldir, Marchwarden for Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien." I said as King Théoden looked between me and then Haldir then back at me before nodding. Yep, he was speechless. Another ten points for me. I took a step away from Haldir and looked over at the faces of the Rohirrim. There was more hope in their eyes now. They had a chance to fight with a kind of decent chance. Legolas came down the stairs and embraces Haldir before pulling away, nudging me with his elbow as I rolled my eyes. I would never hear the end of it now. The Elven army turned, facing King Théoden and the keep and lowered their bows in unison, making quite of an impression on the Rohirrim.

"I would ask if I would receive such a welcoming but I might not live to see the battlefield." I heard as I looked over and a laughed escaped me. I ran and literally jumped into Boromir's arms as he caught me as I hugged him like no tomorrow.

"Boromir!" I said as I felt a rush of emotion flow through me. He was alive. I managed to save him and now he has come to stand by our side once more. I pulled away to smile brightly at him, placing my hands on either side of his face. "I am so glad you are here."

"I would not be here if it was not for you. I owe you my life." He said as I shook my head and moved to the side as Aragorn embraced him and then Legolas and Gimli.

"The only thing I ask is that you fight alongside me." I said as he nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I turned around to see a small smile on Haldir's face before he turned his attention to King Théoden and I knew that he had that stoic, stern look on his face.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said a smile appeared on my face. There was always hope. Sometimes you had to search for it but then other times…it came searching for you instead. And ours came in my love, Haldir, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They have given us a fighting chance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Haldir is in the building and Boromir is alive. I hope you guys liked that little twist. =D Please review! XOXO<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_**OMG! One hundred reviews! AHH! I am so happy right now that I might actually have a party in my room instead of finishing this chapter. ;) Just kidding! But still, I might have a party. =D Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews and the support that I have received. I am truly blessed. **_

_**Also, sorry for such the long wait. I had an emergency with my sweet little kitty Paulina. But she is okay now! She is literally passed out at my side, on my pillow...the pillow I use to sleep on. Poor thing so sorry it is late in the evening but better than not posting at all. =)**_

_**In addition, a little news on my life. I am supposed to be getting a response from Nursing School this week sometime. So everyone keep your fingers crossed while I patiently wait for either a rejection (Shucks!) or acceptance (Yay!). =/ I will just keep on writing which helps with the stress of waiting and waiting and waiting. It is agony. So I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

I stood beside Haldir was we looked out over the wall. The sky was completely black and faintly we could hear Saruman's approaching army. I took a deep breath as he looked over at me, his typical stoic expression on his face.

"_Remember your training."_ He said as I looked over at him, a small smile on my face as he kept his blue eyes forward. I bet he could not look over because the second that he did, he would probably lose that ridiculous expression off of his face and try to kiss me. I only wish that would happen. That would make my night before it was blown to the wind by a massive battle that would probably be the end of Rohan's people. _"Do not underestimate your opponent."_ I nodded, knowing full well that he saw my response. Not it was my turn to give him a mini lecture.

"_Now I want you to remember something."_ I stated as I turned fully towards him, my voice in a low whisper so that only he could hear me. I saw that I got his attention as I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye with his beautiful blue-grey orbs. _"Remember that I love you so much and that if you do anything stupid that may threaten your life, I will hurt you."_ I said as he fully turned and faced me. He smiled as a hand rose to my face, sweeping of the willful dark brown locks from my face.

"_I would rather face this army by myself than to face your wrath if I fail the woman that I love."_ He said as leaned forward, an almost fearful expression on his face. I guess I mirrored it back because he pulled me close, kissing my lips chastely before placing a kiss on my forehead. We pulled away, saying our peace and knowing what was in the other's heart. If I was to die tonight, I was glad that I could have seen him for one last time, to have felt him, to taste him on my lips, to feel his hands on my person. If this was the end, I will make it one that the Uruks would never forget.

As the army approached, I kept my eyes focused in front of me. I could feel the earth rumble slightly as the army came closer to the walls. I inhaled a deep breath before exhaling slowly, one of my hands on my sword while the other closes to Haldir reached out and held his hand. He held it tightly as I glanced over to where my companions were. Closes to us was Aragorn, the leader of the whole defense and offensive coordination, further away stood Legolas, Gimli and Boromir standing together.

Then there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a long rumble of thunder. I turned my gaze towards the dark sky when rain started to fall heavily. After a few moments, we were soaked to the bone.

"_I hate the rain."_ I muttered as Haldir squeezed my hand in response. I turned forward as I saw Aragorn walk the wall, talking briefly with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir before making his way towards us. I felt him at my side and I looked over at him, sending him a reassuring smile as the rain splattered my face with its cool droplets. I really did hate the rain at this particular moment.

The Uruk army stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder from Aragorn before he walked away. It was his turn to rally the men_. "Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"_ he yelled out over the rain, thunder and the uproar from the Uruks.

We readied our weapons. I notched an arrow into my boy as I pushed away the deafening roars, the clamor of weapons, the rumbled of thunder and the feel of the water running down my face and arms. Then a lone arrow came soaring out and hit an Orc. It fell to the ground as a dead lump and I had to keep myself from laughing. I really wanted to pat that person on the back.

"Hold!" Aragorn yelled as the battlefield goes silent as the Orcs comrades looked down at eh body before they roared in anger and charged. The Elves notched their arrows as the Uruk army neared the wall. I sent a silent pray to whatever deity that was watching this to please watch over my friends and Haldir.

"Fire!" Aragorn yelled and the Uruks were rained down by golden and brown arrows. Then I felt arrows fly over our heads and more Orc fell onto the battlefield with already littered bodies of the dead. "Keep firing!" Aragorn ordered as I continued to do what he said. There were about thirty arrows in my quiver and I was about half way through them when I heard another update from Aragorn. "Ladders!" I immediately sheathed my bow and pulled out my sword and long knife. The Uruks climbed up the ladders and we were immediately plunged into fighting that I have never seen before or experienced before. Never before have had I ever felt so much hate from something or someone. But these Uruks, it seemed that they were fueled by it.

I was still fighting alongside Haldir. Our backed were close to one another. The rain had stopped as I pushed an Uruk off of the ladder and then kicked the ladder off of the wall. It fell on to the Uruk that were waiting to climb. I spun around quickly and sliced the throat of one Uruk that was attacking me behind while I dropped low, quickly rolling out of the way before cutting the back of the legs of a Uruk before running my long knife down through his shoulder, black blood flowing out of it mouth as I kicked the dead body away.

Then I was sent flying towards to stone wet ground as I rolled over onto my stomach, missing a sword stab into my stomach. I rolled onto my back and blocked the series of attacks from an Uruk as he tried to get past my block. I raised my hand that held my long knife but he kicked at it, sending the blade over into the inside of the wall into the mud. I grinded my teeth together as we dueled over who was the strongest, he trumped me by being twice my size and he had the upper hand. I was still on the ground and he was using his full force to overpower me. The Uruk pushed my sword to the side and was in mid strike of stabbing his weapon through my chest is when its head went flying over the wall. Black blood squirted all over me as I fought the urge to gag.

That was absolutely the nastiest thing that has ever happened to me. I spit out the blood as I stood, stabbing an Uruk in the face as he ascended a ladder. I kicked the ladder over with all my might, sending it crashing down onto the Uruk army before. I glanced around and saw that Aragorn was yelling at Legolas to do something. With the sounds of battle I could not hear what he was saying. I looked over to where was pointing and saw a large Uruk running like an Olympian towards the drain in the wall. Legolas shot two arrows into the Uruk yet it never faltered. I ran towards Haldir, tackling him to the ground before a portion of the wall exploded.

What in the hell? They had freaking explosives in Middle Earth! Why did not someone tell me about this? I could have told them numerous of ways to use that stuff to our advantage. Now there is a huge ass hole in the wall while other Uruks tried to break through the front door. I sat up a little. My body was on top of Haldir as he looked at me shocked. I stood up, pulling him up with me. He continued to fight the Uruks on the wall as I scanned the hole in the wall. Aragorn was lying on the ground unconscious as the Uruks crowded the newly made entrance.

Come Aragorn! Get the hell up!

He finally became conscious but then I see in my peripheral a dwarf leaping into the air like he was a freaking monkey. He attacks the Uruks and Aragorn looked over at him before he leads the charge of Elves against the Uruks. Legolas ends up riding an Uruk shield, taking out Uruks as he goes. Boromir continued to fight along the wall with many of the Elves.

I sated my worry for my friends. I needed to focus on keeping Haldir alive. I had a feeling that somehow something was going to try to take him away from me. I will be damned if I let that happen.

* * *

><p>The fighting continued on and on. I was assaulted by many Uruks, all inflicting wounds with either their shields or the hilts of their weapons. I chopped off an Uruk sword hand as he tried to thrust the blade into my stomach. Then I sent his head rolling onto the ground as I sliced the jugular of one of its nearby comrades. I backed up a bit, my sword held out in front of me as I panted. I was beyond exhausted. I was beyond feeling anything but pain. I extended my free hand behind me and I felt him.<p>

He was still there, fighting with such ferocity that I wanted to turn around and watch. Haldir was a beautiful fighter, deadly but one of the most graceful, amazing swordsmen I have ever seen in my life. But was definitely not the time to be at awed with Haldir's amazing skill. I needed to stay focus. I needed to keep fighting, regardless what my body and mind said.

"_To the Keep!"_ I heard as I blocked an attack, kicking the Uruk over the wall as it screamed.

"_Pull back! Haldir! Esperanza! Pull back!"_ I heard as both Haldir and I looked over at Aragorn who was calling for the others to follow. As I turned my attention back in front of me, I was struck by a shield with such force that it sent me flying backwards and down to the ground below. I fell onto ground with a thud, groaning as I was stunned by the pain in my back and body. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. As my sight focus, my heart almost stopped. An Uruk was approaching Haldir from behind and I knew Haldir had no idea that it was there. He thought I was behind him. Fear struck my heart as I searched for anything that I could use.

A glint caught my eye as I scrambled towards my long knife that lay a few feet away from me. I grasped it in my mud covered hand as I flung it with all my might. It embedded into the side of the Uruk head as he was about to strike Haldir. Haldir killed the Uruk in front of him, wielding around to see me not there. Panic filled his eyes as I called for him. He looked down relief on his face. He grabbed my long knife and sheathed it in his belt before he jumped down from the wall still calling out to his men. He landed gracefully on his feet with mud and all, reaching down and pulled me up by the arm.

We ran behind Gimli who was being carried out my Legolas and another Elf. I look over my shoulder to see Boromir was close behind. I glanced over slightly to see an Uruk coming up from his side. I do not think he can see it. I cried out Boromir's name as he looked over at me before looking into the direction the approaching Uruk, slaying it with one swing. Since I was running sideways and I do not have the best track record for being surefooted. I tripped and fell face first into the mud. I do not know if it was a severed limb, a body or my own damn exhausted feet. I fell and I cried out as I felt a pop in my foot before pain shot up my leg.

Good god I think I broke my freaking ankle. My luck is not running high today.

I almost took Haldir down with me in my fall. He pulled me up and I tried to put weight on my leg but it just buckled as a sharp pain ran up my leg. Haldir kept me from falling as he looked down in concern for me. I sent him a look and I could feel the anger that the idea even crossed my mind.

The look meant to leave me. Leave me before the Uruks catch up to us and kill us both. I did not even know why that thought even came out. Maybe it was from the exhaustion. Maybe it was from the pain. Or maybe it was from the sheer fact that I did not want to see another dead Elf or Human ever again. Whatever the reason was, it was not enough for Haldir. Nothing would ever be enough for him. Then I felt an arm snake behind my back and hold my side tightly. I look over to see Boromir who nodded to Haldir. Haldir copied his position and they both hauled me into the Keep.

"You need to work on those two left feet Zaza." Boromir said as he and Haldir moved me to the stairs that led to the Keep. My right injured leg hit one of their legs and I gasped as the pain ran up my leg. Haldir kneeled in front of me as Boromir stood. "I need to help them at the gate." He said as I motioned for him to go.

"Go Boromir. Haldir will tend to me." I said as he nodded and ran off. Haldir touched my leg gently but the simple touch or even the idea of someone touching my leg made pain shoot up. I stifled a cry as Haldir stopped touching it, looking up at my dirty, sweaty face.

"_It is not broken. You sprained it badly."_ He said softly as he placed a hand on my good knee, squeezing it as his head shot up, his blue-grey eyes blazing. _"And do not ever give me that look again Esperanza. Never again."_ He said in a dangerously low voice, that menacing tone that made a slight fear pulse through me. I nodded my head in response. I felt like a child being scolded which in a way I was being scowled for being stupid.

"_I am sorry. I did not know what came over me. Forgive me."_ I said as he reached up and placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it softly as a small smile flitted to his face. This was one of those moments that could be our last. These were the moments that we needed to cherish if our time has come.

"_There is nothing to forgive."_ He said as he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips_. "I will never leave you."_ He said as he looked me in the eyes. His blue-grey orbs flashed in truth and love. He would never leave my side if something happened to me. He would die, fighting for me until he too was claimed. It made me sad as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, long and deeper than the one before.

"_And I will never leave you."_ I said as our foreheads touched and we just stared into each other's eyes. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he pulled me up quickly and led me into the Keep.

"Fall back! Fall back!" I heard Gamling yell as we were followed by the men of the Rohirrim and Elves. Haldir moved me towards the throne as I looked behind me to see that all of my companions, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn had made it into the Keep before the doors slammed shut. King Théoden looked around and I could see the defeat in his eyes.

The doors shook as the Uruks attempted to break into the large wooden doors. Haldir looked at me and I nodded before he placed his hand on my cheek before running and helping the others load more furniture in front of the door. Aragorn came to my side and frowned as I pointed at my leg. He nodded before he went back to work.

Yeah, they did not need to worry about me at the moment. I am not dying so keep focused.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." King Théoden said as I sat up from my spot.

"You said this fortress would never all while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn said as he helped the others place more tables in front of the doors. The doors shake loudly and there was a large bang. I stood up, using the throne chair as leverage to help me up without using my right leg for any kind of support.

"Aragorn!" I said loudly as he looked over at me, concern on his face as he moved towards me. I stopped him with a look that clearly said 'I am fine. Worry about everything else'. "What about the women and children. They need to move from the caves or they will get slaughtered." I said as Aragorn nodded his thanks towards me, moving his attention to the Théoden and Gamling.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked as he was met with silence. King Théoden looked towards the stone ground in defeat as Gamling looked toward him for guidance. "Is there no other way?" he asked again, urgency in his voice.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-kai are too many." Gamling said as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

Who in the hell cares Gamling? They needed to make a run for it while they still could dammit!

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered as King Théoden looked over at him, sadness dripping from his voice.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked as the door shook again. Oh I know! How about not give up hope dumbass! And then I saw the gears working in Aragorn's head. I think I know where he was going. I slowly started to make my way towards the stable.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said and I thought I should get a cookie or a favor from lady luck. Either one would have worked for me. I made my way to the stable only to be lifted into someone's arms. I looked at the person and smiled sadly at Haldir as he strode into the stable, men following behind him as he walked to Max's stall.

"Trying to get a head start?" he asked as I just shrugged. If I would have known that he was going to carry me, I would have just stayed. Being in his arms was amazing and the fact that he was carrying me like I was nothing but air. As Haldir neared Max's stall, he walked on in since the door was opened. Max nickered in greeting before his ears pinned back and he moved from side to side. All the horses were restless as the men saddled and bridled them quickly, taking two horses out at one time. Haldir placed me on Max's back, jarring my leg slightly which sent a pain up my leg again but it was much more intense.

"Dammit to hades and back!" I said through gritted teeth as Haldir smirked before walking to a stall with a dapple grey stallion looking out curiously. Haldir quickly saddled and bridled him as I moved Max out of his stall. I patted Max on the shoulder as Haldir walked the horse out quickly and mounted it.

We trotted out of the stable and down the hallway to the main entrance of the Keep. Every time Max even moved made my leg hurt. It was in a constant state of pain as I cursed in my head while trying to push the pain away until it was all over. Every soldier was mounted on a horse and had their swords drawn. I unsheathed my sword as Max stood next to Legolas and Haldir stood on my other side.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" Théoden said as a great horn resounded off of the walls of the Keep. The doors burst open as Uruks came charging through.

We rode though the income Uruks, killing them as we rode out. The pain in my leg was absolutely excruciating that I literally felt like I was going to pass out. The mental block clearly not working for me in this situation, oh no, not working at all. The horn blows again as I felt it through my body, kind of like a really cranked up bass in a nightclub. We rode out of the front gates and down the causeway and straight into the Uruk army.

In the midst of our fighting, I see a bright light from one of the peeks to the side. I look over, as well as everyone else, including the Uruks, when a smile flitted upon my face. There Gandalf was upon Shadowfax. I freaking forgot about the five day thing. And lord and behold, the sexist nephew of the King rode forward along with all of his men. Regardless of how Éomer and I met and conversed, I was so happy to see them. Then Éomer and Gandalf led the army down the steep slope. A bright light flashed from behind them and the Uruks were blinded. The army rammed into the army, our odds of survival clearly doing a one eighty.

The fighting was just as intense as before. The Uruks were ruthless and surround us. But we had the advantage of being on horses which helped us maneuver around from attacks. I think Max found a sick pleasure of stomping on Uruks that fell from being pushed or tripping over dead comrades. All I know is that he would move and then there was a sick squish. But whatever works I guess.

The Orcs start to retreat from Helm's Deep, running to a tree line that I did not know was there. I was quite positive it was not there to begin with. Haldir rode and stood beside me as the others joined us, the soldiers stopping their horses immediately.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer yelled as everyone watched as the trees swayed and then the cries of Uruks were heard. It was like how it was in Lothlórien when I was running away from the Orcs after we left the Moria. A small smile appeared on my face as Éomer's horse calmed down on my opposite side. He glances over quickly before taking a second look. I look over at him to see him kind of shocked that I was there but not nearly as surprised as I thought. "We meet again, milady." He said and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes in response.

"Indeed, milord." I said sarcastically as Éomer just smirked. I gritted my teeth together as I turned Max around, heading back to the fort before I said an unladylike comment towards him, like he should stick his head up his ass. I would definitely like to see the look on his face when he heard that one. I bet we would have to duel and then Haldir would have to intervene and it would be a whole mess. It was better for me to disengage while I was still rational.

"Who is that?" I heard Haldir ask as Éomer followed closely behind. I looked over at Haldir to see him eyeing Éomer with that damn stoic look.

"That is King Théoden's nephew, Éomer." I said as Éomer looked over and made eye contact with Haldir. They had a little sizing match before Haldir turned to me, looking me deeply in my eyes. "We had a little…run in before we got to Edoras. In short, we argued and I thoroughly dislike him." Haldir seemed to smile as he turned his attention up ahead but he seemed like he was thinking a lot now. I wonder he has running through his brain this moment.

We rode through the broken gate and up to the Keep where the women and children were cautiously coming out of the caves. Apparently some of the soldiers rode back right after the battle and told them that we were victorious. Max halted behind a few of the soldier's horses and I saw Éowyn embrace Aragorn. She glanced up and a smile lit her face as she ran over to me. Haldir was by my side immediately and helped me off of Max.

"Esperanza! It is good to see you unharmed!" she said as she pulled me into a hug. My leg touch the stone ground and I hissed in response. She pulled back quickly before her eyes went wide and looked down at it. "I am sorry!" she said immediately as Haldir had an arm wrapped around my waist.

"It is okay Éowyn. It is just a sprain. I tripped over my own damn feet. It is quite embarrassing really." I said as her eyes stayed on Haldir's arm before looking up at me. My cheek went red as I glanced at Haldir before looking at Éowyn with a sly smile on my face. Haldir kept his face clear of emotion but I could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he wanted to laugh at my embarrassment. Total ass.

"Éowyn, I do not know if I told you about my betrothed. Lady Éowyn, this is Haldir Marchwarden of Lothlórien. He led the Elves to Helm's Deep." I said as her eyes widen while she shook her head in response. Whoops, my bad.

"You failed to voice this. " Éowyn said, reprimanding me in her tone. I laughed slightly as she bowed. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Haldir. We are forever indebted to you and your people." She said as Haldir bowed respectfully.

"The honor is mine Lady Éowyn. There is no debt between allies." Haldir said as Éowyn just smiled in response. "Esperanza, we must get a healer to look at your leg." He said to me as I nodded, sending Éowyn a smile.

"Well…I must go see how bad I injured myself this time. I will see you soon Éowyn." I said as she smiled, placing a hand on my cheek before she looked over my shoulder, a large smile on her face. She rushed away quickly and as I looked over my shoulder, she leapt into her brother's arms. They both laughed as he spun her around.

Huh…Éomer is actually nice and smiles. My world has been completely mystified by his interaction. Damn…now I am probably going to have to like him now. He is Éowyn's damn older brother. Crap.

* * *

><p>The verdict on my ankle was that it was not broken. Like Haldir said, I sprained it badly. The healer said that I should keep off of it for a while until it is fully healed. Yeah right. We are in the middle of a war. What am I supposed to do? Sit around and have coffee…tea…whatever and not fight. I do not think so. When the healer finished wrapping my leg, Haldir lifted me up and carried me to sit somewhere quiet but not far if we were needed.<p>

"_You know you do not have to carry me around."_ I said as he stood in front of me, looking out at all of the villagers. He almost seemed annoyed at the amount of people. He really needed to work on his social skills.

_"I like carrying you."_ He said, his eyes never leaving the scene around us. A goofy ass grin appeared on my face at his comment. His compliments have definitely improved since the day we met. Like Lady Galadriel said in the beginning, he took more cares to be kind and more pleasing. At least now they paid off. I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our hands and intertwined his finger with mine. He looked up at me, his eyes twinkling as I sent him a smile. "_But you are smaller than the last time I held you in my arms in Lothlórien." _I thought he would be happy by the pounds that I have shed over the course of this journey. But by the look on his face, he did not seem happy at all.

"_Umm…is that not a good sign? We have been fighting a lot, we do not have a large amount of food and most the time we rather sleep than eat."_ I asked as he shook his head, turning towards me and placing his free hand on my cheek.

"_You were beautiful just the way you were when you came to Middle Earth a year ago. I will ensure you are back to normal when the war is over."_ He said as I could not help but get a little excited. I loved food. I have not had the time to think about eating since there are more important things that food but…I had a feeling that Haldir would definitely ensure that I was back to my normal, chunky self. He was not one of those guys that liked the stick thin chicks. I sure know how to pick them.

Soon I was back on Max, Haldir carrying me the whole way which got a lot of attention. Gandalf was already on Shadowfax and he smiled at us. I rolled at eyes in a playful manner before returning his smile.

"So is this your new style of transport?" I heard from my left. I looked over to see Boromir with a playful smile on his face. I gawked at him as I heard laughter from my right. I look over to see Haldir laughing, getting onto his white stallion.

What? Do not tell me that they are now buddies!

"Indeed, Lord Boromir. I am afraid that I am spoiling her before our union has even begun." Haldir replied back as I looked between them both before facing forward with a confused look on my face. It appears that they did become buddies. Wow. I urged Max forward as I ignored the two men, having no retort to say.

"Zaza! Zaza!" I heard Boromir say behind me as we started cantering out into the direction of Mordor. "I believe she is ignoring us Lord Haldir." Boromir said as he chuckled loudly.

"Indeed, she is irritated." Haldir said as I saw Aragorn ride up alongside me. I look over to see a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes as I looked up ahead to see King Théoden looking back with a smile on his face.

Fine! Be amused at my expense. Please, I enjoy it so much…and I do weddings! Asses. The whole lot of them.

We stopped on top of a hill, looking over in the direction of Mordor. The sky over the land was dark as the orange light from the volcanos could be plainly seen. The mood that was set at cheery was immediately replaced with importance and seriousness.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said as the smiles left from the men's faces. We looked out at Mordor. Gandalf was right. Whatever Sauron was planning next was going to be big and absolutely set on to destroy Middle Earth as we know it with all of the occupants in it. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." I closed my eyes, hoping and praying for their safety and that somehow that they would find a way through. I hoped with all my heart that I would be able to see them again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The battle for Helm's Deep is over! Yay! Haldir LIVES! =D I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! XOXO<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

_**I know! I am a horrible person for the RIDICULOUSLY long update! I had a lot happen over the past couple weeks and I am so sorry! So I made this chapter REALLY long in hopes to make it up on my part. I really hope you enjoy it and THANK YOU for being patient. It means so much to me! Also, thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews and PMs! They have helped this process SO MUCH and I appreciate the support! Thank you thank you thank you! Please, keep reviewing and PM-ing. I love to read your thoughts! =D Italics mean Elvish.**_

_**XOXO**_

We rode through the trees that have surrounded the dark tower that Saruman resided in. I think it is called Orthanc or Almanac or something to that nature. I really do not remember but we were heading over in that general direction to meet up with someone. Apparently the trees came to life, or at least that is what Gandalf told us on our way over here. I have no idea what that means but Gandalf did not sound worried so I took it as a good sign.

The trees started to make the same sounds when we were in Fangorn forest. They were loud, rumblings that made everyone uneasy. Éomer moved around, waiting for something, clearly uncomfortable. I got a sick happy feeling while I looked over at him squirming.

That's right…squirm…

I laughed slightly to myself as I glanced over at Haldir. He was not moving around in fear but had a watchful stare on his handsome face.

"_These trees are old…"_ Haldir said as he looked at me. I nodded, motioning with my finger to the surrounding area.

"_I do believe they are from Fangorn Forest. They are bound to be very old…like you." _I said, hinting a smile as Haldir chuckled softly. Éomer looked over at us in question while Aragorn cracked a smile. I winked over at Aragorn and just ignored the nosey Éomer. He can keep that questioning nosey look to himself. He needed to mind his own damn business.

I gave Éomer a look telling him so and he turned around after a small glare. I heard a cough from next to me and looked over at Haldir and Boromir. Haldir gave me a look, clearly stating to be on my best behavior. I rolled my eyes as I urged Max forward a bit. I felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. Now Haldir is probably going to have a 'talk' with me afterwards when we are alone. Joy.

The forest ended, followed by a large stone wall of Isengard. We could not see clearly but there was laughter, unmistakable laughter that belonged to two very small, endearing friends. I looked over a Boromir, a large grin on my face as he returned it. As we walked closer to the gate of Isengard we spotted Merry and Pippin on top of a crumpled portion of the wall, smoking and eating. The large grin on my face did not disappeared as the two hobbits looked upon us ecstatic about our arrival.

"Welcome, my Lords, oh and my dear beautiful Lady…to Isengard!" Merry said as he stood up, wavering slightly as I giggled lightly.

"I think they are drunk." I stated as Boromir halted to my left, Haldir to my right.

"That would not surprise me." Boromir said as he chuckled alongside me. I looked over at Haldir to see a small smile on his face. I knew he liked them when we visited Lothlórien. Who didn't like Merry and Pippin when they met them? Those two were quite a charismatic duo.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" Gimli said, sounding envious at he looked upon the two hobbits, unconsciously licking his lips at the meat they were waving about in a drunk like manner. I glanced over at Aragorn who made eye contact with me and we both simultaneously shook our heads in disbelief.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said in a matter of fact way but I could not help but laugh out loud with Boromir at his slurred words. We both received a small glare. I hid myself behind my hand as he continued. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli said before cracking a smile. My stomach did a little gurgle at the thought of tasting some salted pork. For some reason that sounded amazing right now…and kind of made me homesick. Not the homesick for Lothlórien but for my family back home. I looked at Max's neck, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind as I looked up, a small smile on my face.

"Yummy…" I said as I felt Haldir's eyes on me. I looked over and he was giving me a look, a stoic unreadable look. I shrugged my shoulders as he kept that look on his face, all the others looking at us. "What? It does sound yummy!" I explained, my voice kind of turning into a squeaky, high pitched one at my defensive statement.

I mean, come on! Haldir said hours before that I was thinner than he remembered at Lothlórien. Salted pork would definitely help me get back to my voluptuous self.

"I prefer women with meat on their bones." Gimli said as my eyes widened, they were still on Haldir. Boromir laughed loudly again as Aragorn and King Théoden exchanged smiles. Haldir smiled slightly before reaching over and touching my hand softly. I looked over and noticed that Éomer looked beyond confused by Haldir's actions and, kind of, disappointed. Why in the hell would he be disappointed? Huh…

Gandalf just looked annoyed as I sent him a small, innocent smile. He rolled his eyes in response as Merry and Pippin both looked like the whole situation went over their head. Both hobbits took a deep breath from their pipes before smiling in a drunken style.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said as he swayed slightly from side to side. I watched him slightly as I squeezed Haldir's hand. If Merry fell forward it would be a nasty fall that he probably wouldn't remember since he's completely out of it. Gandalf nodded before motioning the two down.

"Good. Now come down. We must converse with Treebeard." Gandalf said as the two hobbits looked between each other before looking at Gandalf. I had to control the laughter that was trying to bumbling out. The looks on their faces was priceless. I wished I had a camera.

"And leave the salted pork?" Merry asked as I looked over towards Boromir who was laughing behind his hand. Our eyes met and it took every ounce of my power not to laugh hysterically.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took…" Gandalf said in a threatening tone that took the look off of their faces. They looked in between each other again before Pippin stood up, swaying before picking up their coats from beside him. If I was talked to in that tone by Gandalf I would probably bury my head in the sand like a freaking ostrich. It was that lethal.

"We're coming…" Pippin said in a sad voice as they climbed down. Boromir and I exchanged a laugh as we continued on our way. Yay for hobbits and their absolute ridiculousness.

BREAK

We rode up to the Orthanc which I finally figured out the damn name. Actually I asked Haldir and after a look of pure 'Really? You should use your brain' look he told me. We seriously needed to have discussions about these looks that he keeps on sending my way. I'm sorry if I don't have a good memory. Sue me.

As we approached the 'Orthanc', we rode through possibly the greatest things I have ever seen. Ents were actually living, breathing creatures. They weren't extinct or lost like I was led to believe. I couldn't help but stare at them, especially one that looked like a beautiful weeping willow. I was in hog heaven at the moment and I wasn't the only one. I chanced a glance towards Haldir and saw that he too was enthralled by the Ents. I thought I would see a look of reprimand on his handsome face but he wasn't even paying attention to me to notice. I lucked out of that discussion.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a _Wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower." An Ent said as we neared the tower. It must have been Treebeard. And I'm pretty sure Gandalf is ancient. Just saying.

Our party became uneasy as I looked around, not sure if I should expect Saruman to jump up from behind debri wielding his staff in a barbaric manner. Hell, he could have a freaking wand for all I know.

"Show yourself." Aragorn said as I saw that Haldir was looking on top of the tower. I followed his gaze and weirdly sensed that someone was watching us, like that creepy 'Someone is hiding in a dark corner just staring unblinkingly' kind of stare. Not good at all.

"Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf said as I felt the urge to place my hand on my sword. I didn't like this at all. I felt Haldir's hand on my forearm and I suddenly felt safer and less creeped out by the hiding eyes.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said as I nodded with that plan. I totally agree. Saruman have killed many of my beloved Elven people. He was responsible for Merendír's death and he was responsible for the many lives lost at Helm's Deep. This man needed to pay for what he has done.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said as I rolled my eyes.

"But is that wise? What can he possibly tell us that would be useful?" I asked as Gandalf looked over his shoulder at me as I gazed into the back of his white head. Please give me a useful answer that will not piss me off to high end.

"He was in the enemy counsel. He may know Sauron's next move." Gandalf said as I knew that information would be good. Maybe then we would see heads roll…or at least justice delivered. And I wondered how King Théoden feels? He had to watch majority of his men die at Saruman's hands. I bet he and I are on the same page of wanting revenge. Then out of nowhere came a voice. I looked up and out crept out Saruman. He reminded me of a troll peeking out from under a bridge. I don't know why but he just reminded me of it.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards." Saruman said as I looked toward Théoden who watched and listened thoroughly. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman asked and I felt my jaw drop.

How can this man ask such a ridiculous question? He needs to be strung up high and get what he deserved which was a whole lot better than many of King Théoden's men received. I know I am from a time that deems all people are innocent until proven guilty but this is clearly different. This man is responsible for hundred or even thousands of deaths, men and Elves alike.

"We shall have peace." Théoden said softly as I looked over at him. He can't be serious. He looked towards his horses white mane before looking up towards Saruman. "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace." Théoden finished boldly as I mentally cheered him on. I looked over at Éomer and saw that he looked proudly at his uncle.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman said as I took that as a sign that he definitely has lost his freaking marbles. What in the hell does that mean? "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"What in the hell is he talking about?" I asked in a whisper but Saruman hissed and I immediately felt his eyes on me. Haldir tensed as I felt uneasy in his gaze. Haldir did not like this one single bit and he wasn't the only one.

"And you…you want to know how to go home, to go back to your realm where all that love you search for you." Saruman said as I felt like the world around me die away. I could picture my home, my room, every single thing where I left it in my room. Lady Galadriel said that there was no way back home. But I never thought about what would happen, if their minds were erased or if it appeared like I disappeared off the face of the earth. I felt tears sting my eyes as I closed them to stop them from flowing out.

"Where your family and companions worry and dread the worst had come to pass…where you abandoned them to play warrior for a land that you have no bound." Saruman said as I felt Haldir squeeze my forearm. What if Saruman knew of a way to send me home?

Because what would honestly happen when the good guys win the war? Am I supposed to live happily ever after with Haldir only for him to watch me die from old age? And now what if Saruman is telling the truth, that my family is searching for my missing body? What if I have caused them pain and suffering for over a year? Could I leave what I have here? Could I choose my former life over Haldir and everything that Middle Earth had to offer?

I felt Haldir's hand slide slowly up my arm and lay softly on my shoulder, brushing his fingers gently on the crook of my neck. My eyes snapped opened as I looked over at him. Was I really about to believe this murderous man over Lady Galadriel? What in the hell was I thinking?

"Go to hell Saruman!" I said loudly as I turned my gaze upon him, sending him the darkest stare I could muster. He growled in response and felt the invisible hold that he had over me disappear as I felt Haldir squeeze my shoulder. I could feel that he was proud and very happy.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf said as Saruman turned his attention towards him. After a few moments, we all could tell that he was grinning in a sinful manner. It made the little hairs on my arms stand on end.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman said as he reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a large marble from his robes. I wondered how in the hell did he fit that onto his persons. It was quite a trick that he and Gandalf have learned. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." I looked over at Haldir, a look of distress crossing my face. He looked over at me and I saw that he too was very aware how this was seriously bad news and absolutely unhelpful. We needed more information than that damn vague spurt of information. Gandalf moved Shadowfax forward, moving away from our group. "You're all going to die."

"Like hell we are." I said as I felt another squeeze on my shoulder. Haldir had a small smile on his face as Saruman kept talking, ignoring me entirely.

"But you know this don't you, Gandalf." He said as we all turned towards Gandalf. That wizard was a damn liar. Yes, I expected more deaths. Many more deaths but that does not mean we aren't going to be victorious in the end. I had so much faith and hope in the people of Middle Earth. Saruman then turned his attention to Aragorn, sending him a sneer. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king."

"You know what? I am really getting tired of hearing you spread lies. He will be King and then you will roll in your damn grave." I said as Saruman turned his attention towards me, clearly not happy at the fact that I would even utter in his attempt to put despair into our hearts. Again, nobody expect a woman to have a mind of her own.

"Esperanza…" Gandalf said in a voice that clearly stated that I needed to shut up. Now that would be a feat in itself but I was willing to try. I just probably won't be successful.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Saruman asked as his smile widen. Gandalf sighed sadly as he looked upon Saruman. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

I wish someone would kill him already.

"I've heard enough." Gimli said as he turned to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." He finished as Gimli literally read my mind. I nodded, clearly on the same page he was on. Apparently we weren't the only ones since I could feel that Haldir wanting to do it himself.

"I second that." I said as Legolas reached behind him to grab an arrow from his quiver.

"No." Gandalf said as Legolas stopped midway. We all looked over at Gandalf as he kept his gaze on Saruman. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared."

Damn Gandalf for making promises. That meant that I couldn't do a sneak attack on the murderer. Damn it.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman said angrily as he suddenly shot a fireball from the end of his staff. The flame engulfs Gandalf and Shadowfax as our horses reared at the flame. Max backed away slightly as my dark eyes widened in shock. What the hell? I shielded my eyes with my hand as the flames died away, revealing Gandalf unharmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said as the staff shattered in Saruman's hand, the pure look of shock on his face as the pieces burnt up and floated away with the wind. Saruman hunched forward as a shadow crept from behind him. It was the creepy Gríma Wormtongue, Saruman's lackey. How nice.

But for some reason, Gríma looked sad and he should be. He killed many of his kin folk. I would have thrown myself off of the tower before even considering helping Saruman but that was me being drastic and a bit melodramatic. Théoden looked upwards at Gríma with a sad expression on his face.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." Théoden called out as Saruman scoffed and Gríma looked at him before bowing slightly towards Théoden.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said as I felt the need to notch my bow and aim in between his eyes. I felt a wave of anger from my side. I looked over at Éomer to see that he too had the idea to climb up the tower and beat the living day lights out of the man. Maybe he would let me help him….maybe not.

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him." Théoden tried again and it looked like Gríma was about to come down.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman said as his face contorted into more anger.

"No." Gríma said as he shook his head in defiance. So the little creepy guy had some spunk. It wouldn't make up for everything that he has done but it was quite surprising. I didn't think he had it in him.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman said as he reaches back and backhands Gríma, sending him backwards on his back. My eyes widen in shock. I glanced over at Gandalf but he seemed unmoved. He could do something. I'm all up for Gríma for a trial, hanging, or whatever but Saruman needed to be beheaded or something. If not I am seriously going to shoot at him and pretend I had temporary insanity.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf asked as he kept his unwavering gaze upon Saruman.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where you doom will be decided." Saruman said as I rolled my eyes and gave Haldir a sidelong glance. I severely doubted that he would give us accurate information. But maybe I just wanted his head to roll. Who knows? "I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman finished as all of the sudden, Gríma lunges forward and stabs Saruman in the back.

I had to say…I never that the fella had it in him. Complete and utter shock. I think I even gasped at the scene. And he did it twice. Twice!

Gandalf cried out as Legolas notched his bow and shot. Gríma falls down backwards, gasping before finally taking his last labored breath. Everyone looked upon the scene horror struck. I, on the hand, reached outward and grasped Haldir's hand. Saruman falls forward, sailing through the air until his body is impaled on a large wheel spike. I jumped and looked towards Haldir. There was a sickening thud as his body hit and for some reason my stomache could not take it. It swirled unceremoniously as my free gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said after he looked upon the body in a sad, almost rueful way. Saruman used to be a great man, a wise powerful wizard that was considered the most sapient being to ever walk Middle Earth. Now here he was, a pathetic lowlife in the body of one of Gandalf's most trusted friends. I just hope that Gandalf remembers him for who he was in the past, not for his actions of the present.

I'm not justifying Saruman's actions. I think this was a long time coming but…I hated when my friends were hurting, physically or emotionally. I wanted peace for Gandalf. I hoped that he found it that now, Saruman will no longer spread pain and suffering among the people of Middle Earth. But hoping for something to happen and that something 'actually' happening are two very different things. But at least there is hope. Like I said before, I am hoping so much that I'm practically crapping it out…nasty description, I know but it's the only thing that comes to mind. The large wheel starts to turn, slowly submerging Saruman's body into the waist deep water that we stood in. The reign of terror gone from this world and into the beyond…whatever that is.

Treebeard walks…or is it more of a lumber…we'll just say lumbers back in, watching as Saruman's body completely submerges. A calm, justifying aura surrounded him and I just can't take my eyes off of him, off of any of them. They were so majestic and breathtaking that it was hard…now there wasn't a psycho on the loose. They reminded me so much of Lothlórien and how much I missed it, how much I wanted to go back to my home, my real home with Haldir beside me.

I should just stop thinking…the hopeless romantic poking its little head from the shadow of the badass, Amazonian warrior…without the 'manly' appearance I hope. Oh gees…I hope I don't look like man. Damn.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." He said as I gave him a smile. I bet he was psychic. Hell to the yeah! "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Treebeard continued on as I switched back to my serious mode. It made me happy that this place was going to be replaced with life after so much death. I hope that I would be able to see these young whipper-snappers before I turn old and die. God…that sounded bitter…ugh…

Haldir must have felt it because he squeezed his hand ever so gently. I looked over at him and his face, always so stoic, was graced with concern. I gave him that 'Please can we talk about this later…in private' smile as he simply nodded. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I couldn't help the fact that that little gesture lifted my heart. Haldir lifted my heart. You could say he was my better half but that depended on who you asked. I felt more eyes on me and I looked around, finding two sets.

One belonged to Boromir who had the same concerned look on his face. I gave him the same look and he knew me well enough to do some calculating in his head before nodding. The second pair belonged to Éomer. He looked curious and…may I say somewhat defeated. I don't know why he looked defeated but…he did. We made eye contact before he looked away. Weird. He usually was the one who loved to challenge me to silent duels. Maybe this whole scenario was a tad bit too much for him to process. I'll just go with that for now. Then my focused turned from inward to outward as Aragorn called out Pippin's name. I look over to see Pippin just wading in the water like he was an otter or something. Pippin was a cute guy but…he was nowhere near the cuteness scale of an otter, especially a baby otter. Just saying.

Pippin leans forward and pulls out what looks like a giant marble. Pippin looked enthralled by it as Gandalf looked upon it, then at Pippin and frowned. I got a feeling that this giant marble was going to bring some misfortune. I had my woman intuition and never doubt a woman's intuition. I learned that from experience and my mother.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said as I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Boromir. His eyes were widened slightly. I then glanced at Haldir and he looked deep in thought. Huh…for some reason I felt like something was wrong with this picture.

"That is a big ass piece of marble." I said as Éomer actually chuckled slightly. I had to send him the cheesiest grin I could muster. I looked over at Boromir and he just smiled slightly, shaking his head. I went to give Haldir a grin when I was stopped short. He was giving me his 'Really? Come on Esperanza' stare. I hated that stare. It felt so condescending and humiliating in a way. _"Do not give me that look Haldir."_ I said in a calm but dangerously low voice. Haldir just looked away as I faced forward. I could tell that Boromir was making a face and it was one of those 'Oh shit' faces. I just ignored him. I was peeved.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Gandalf said as Pippin slowly gave the giant marble to Gandalf. He was awfully reluctant to hand off that massive thing. Gandalf gave him a look and Pippin looked away. Now that had a total weird vibe coming off of it.

Gandalf started to ride out of Isengard. We were heading back to Edoras. I don't know why we were in such a hurry but apparently King Théoden said that we 'had' to be back before dark. A path in front of Isengard opened as the last of the trees moved out of the way. I just wondered why that couldn't do that in the first place. I probably have twigs in my hair from what looked like a squirrel decided to have a hurling contest, my hair being the freaking target.

Damn.

BREAK

When we arrived in Edoras, the whole city was in an excited state. Everyone had made it safely back to Edoras and everything was restored. So I had no idea that this excitement was caused by something more than being back home. We stopped in front of the stables, a young boy taking Max. I hobbled on my good leg, a large limp making its grand appearance as I attempted to put pressure on my foot. That wasn't going to happen. Plus…I couldn't feel my damn leg from the calf down. Haldir wrapped it that morning. I think he went a little over board with the bandage.

"You've returned at last!" We heard as Éowyn floated down the stairs. I kind of envied her and her floating capabilities. I wished I could float like her and Lady Galadriel. Maybe they will give me lessons or something. I should probably ask when there is not a war going on. Yeah, sounds like a future goal. It's something that I can look forward to at the end.

"We rode back as quickly as our mounts could carry." King Théoden said as Éowyn smiled and nodded, the answer was enough to bring a smile on her face. Éomer approached her, a loving smile on his face as they embraced. I felt a small pang at my heart. Saruman's words echoing in the back of my mind. I shook my head slightly as I felt a hand on the small of my back. I looked over to see Haldir, taking his position at my side. I wanted to roll my eyes until I looked at everyone, everything finally kicking into gear. There was something I was missing in the situation. Huh.

"Wait…what am I missing in this conversation?" I asked as Éowyn looked over at me, a confused smile on her face.

"There is a celebration this evening." She said as my face fell. No way. "Did no one tell you?" she asked as she looked at everyone. No one seemed to make eye contact before her blue eyes fell upon me again.

"A what? Why didn't anyone inform me?" I asked, my voice going an octave higher than usual. Why am I the last one to learn about this? This is just bullshit! Complete and total bullshit!

"It is a common thought that all women love celebrations." Boromir answered as I gave him a shocking look. Doesn't he know who he's talking to here? I'm not exactly from this neck of these woods…or from this freaking realm. Someone needs to put their thinking cap back on.

"Yeah Boromir but we are talking about me here!" I said as he just rolled his eyes and looked quite put out. I think someone needed a nap.

"Oh yes…we forgot that you are not a woman. Just a spirit in the flesh. Forgive our abrasive nature." Boromir said as he stormed up into the Golden Hall. I glared as his back as Haldir watched him, a slight frown on his face. I looked over at Haldir as everyone left except for Éowyn who was talking to a group of women carrying garlands of flowers.

"_What truly troubles you my love?"_ Haldir asked as I sighed in response. This was going to sound so childish when it comes out.

"_I…don't have anything to wear Haldir. I don't want to go looking like a…I just want to go presentable and respectful."_ I whispered as I didn't want anyone else to overhear. And that only meant Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf. If I was going to feel like a fool, at least I know Haldir won't hold it against me_. "I know this is honoring the dead. I'm not stupid. But they are not only honoring their dead, but your brethren as well."_ I said in a small voice as I felt a wave of love from him. I felt his hand on my chin and gently raised it so my eyes looked up into his. To anyone that did not know him, he would have looked as unemotional as a rock but…I knew him. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with such love that I felt like I was drunk. I was drunk on Haldir.

"_Do not trouble yourself Esperanza."_ He said as he brushed my lower lip with his thumb. My knees turned into jelly and I had to refrain from pulling him into a dark corner somewhere and having my way with him. I blushed at the thought. I needed a cold shower_. "Éowyn has everything you will need."_ He finished, the hand on my back pulling me closer. Apparently I wasn't the only one that needed a cold shower.

"_You plan for everything don't you?" _I asked as I traced the side of his face with my fingers. He closed his eye for a few moments before opening them again. I could see the love…and desire in them. There was a small smile on his face as he glanced over my shoulder for a second, his smile becoming larger.

"_Aye…I love you."_ He said softly as I smiled in response. I knew we had an audience of villagers. Most likely the older ladies are fainting at such a display of open affection. They can go suck on their big toe for all that I care.

"_And I love you."_ I replied as he brushed his lips ever so softly on mine. I can hear the old ladies now. I would join them if he didn't have a tight grip and I was a whimsical school girl. I would have been a puddle on the ground a year ago. I pulled him into a gentle kiss, pulling away with a small peck on his nose before turning and smiling at Éowyn who watched with a small smile.

BREAK

I took the stairs one step at a time. It took forever just to get to the first break and by then I could actually feel my foot. It throbbed and I bet looked like a sack of potatoes. Éowyn was at my side and silent until I felt her hand on my elbow. I just needed to stop being stubborn and let her help me up. I laced my arm with hers and she helped me up the rest of the way.

"You two complement each other well." She said as we finally made it on top of the veranda. We stopped because I thought I was going to pass out from the pain in my foot. Again, I hate stairs and wished elevators have been invented. But that won't be happening until a couple thousand years later. Damn it.

"I am so much younger than him." I stated as I looked over at the rolling hills of Rohan. Plus he's immortal and will slowly watch me die of old age. I didn't want to put that on her shoulders so I kept it on a lighter note. "I'm only twenty one and he's like…I don't know…ancient, to put it mildly." I said as she laughed lightly. I smiled as I took a deep breath and started into the hall. The sooner I get to my room, the sooner I will be able to get off of my feet. "He's so much older and wiser and I'm…childish." And here I go spilling my guts out on to this poor woman. But I just couldn't stop myself. I had to go through the whole entire tirade. "Sometimes I believe that he will be married to a child and…who would want that?" I asked as we finally made it into my room. Waiting was a steaming hot bath and I looked upon like it was the first time I have ever seen the light. It was a magical sight.

"Yes, you do have childish ways but…he is so serious." Éowyn said as she closed the door to my room and locked it behind her. "But when you are with him, his heart lightens at your presence. You may be opposites but…he loves you for who you are and you love him for his ways. You two are good for each other." She said as I felt an appreciative smile appear on my face. Éowyn is a good friend. I am so lucky to have her. She motioned for me to strip and I did willingly. I smelt like Max and I never had a problem with that but…there was a celebration. I didn't want to go smelling like my horse. "Now…let me help you into the bath." I laughed softly as she helped my naked-self hobble towards the tub.

"Yes Éowyn." I said in a child-like voice as she shook her head before helping me lower myself into the hot water, a large sigh of relief escaped from my lips.

And my foot did look like a sack of potatoes. Like a nice blue, black and purple sort of potatoes. It was quite nasty if I could say so myself.

BREAK

It was hours later and I was sitting at my small vanity. A healer knocked on my door and helped decrease the swelling in my foot. It wasn't a sack a potatoes now, just a few potatoes and it was numb. The healer wrapped my foot and left and soon Éowyn was tugging and pulling on my wave hair. Then after when felt like someone was trying rip it all out she stopped, placing her hands on my shoulders. Éowyn managed to tame my wild tresses, pulling half of it back with only a few wisps framing my face. On top sat a circlet of silver with small citrine stones. It matched my necklace perfectly. Éowyn picked up the dress that was laid out on the bed. It was a deep purple of simple design. It hugged my body until my waist where it flowed out and barely skimmed the floor. The sleeves hugged my arms all the way to my wrists. Around the neckline, the hem of the skirt and on my back near the lacing string there were small silver designs. It was absolutely beautiful and I had a feeling that Lady Galadriel has something to do with it. She always has something to do with these types of things. Sneak woman.

"Éowyn, I feel like a fool." I said as I felt extremely nervous. I could hear the people from the Golden Hall. It was steadily becoming louder and louder. It was unnerving for some reason.

"You wore dresses in Lothlórien. What is so different from now?" Éowyn asked as she finished lacing my dress. I ran my hands over it as I looked into the small vanity mirror. It was a beautiful dress but…I looked terrible. I have numerous of small scars on my face, I looked extremely pale and I had dark bags under my eyes. I felt completely unworthy of wearing this beautiful gown.

"But that was with the Elves. They do not judge on looks because…well to put it lightly, looks are trivial. Plus they're all so beautiful." I said as I turned to her, looking at the slippers the matched the dress and then at my boots that looked more appealing than those damn slippers. I really wanted to wear my boots. "These are men. They will be looking…closer." I said, failing completely to voice my opinion. But Éowyn seemed to get the picture because she just smiled. It was warm and made me relax a bit.

"And they should. You look lovely." She said as I smiled and sat down on my bed. She was partially ready. She just needed to put on her own dress and she would be set.

"Thank you…this dress is a little snug." I said as she picked up her dress and walked behind the dressing screen. I played with the fur blanket on my bed. I couldn't wait to sleep in a bed tonight. I felt like I could sleep for days.

"But it is such a beautiful color. I have never felt Elvish fabric. It's so…alien." Éowyn said as she appeared from behind the screen in her gown. It was a simple blue and white dress. I always thought things were more beautiful at their simplest. That and the older it was, the more glamor it possessed. No wonder I love Haldir. He's pretty ancient.

"Well I'll send you some after all of this." I said as she sent me a smile, looking in the mirror to check on her hair.

"I would love that." She said as I stood and looked over her shoulder. My hands rose to my hair, twirling a small strand around my finger.

"I like my hair." I said as she gave me a look. She knew I wanted something. She couldn't help but smile at my innocent grin. She knew that I definitely wanted something.

"Yes, it did turn out well." Éowyn was a smart cookie. She wasn't going to ask me what I wanted. Damn.

"One favor though." I asked as she turned around and looked at me expectantly. "Can I please wear my boots?" I asked as she laughed. I just smiled as she nodded. Thank god!

"Yes, you may." She said as I picked up my boots and sat back down on my bed. I slowly put them on, going gently on my injured foot. "I thought you were going to ask if you had to go. I was concerned."

"What? And miss Gimli get skunk ass drunk? Never!" I said as I looked up from lacing my boots before quickly putting on the other one. I was looking forward to see Gimli get drunk. He seemed like a fun drunk. Plus I wanted to see him try to drink Legolas under the table. I wondered if Gimli knows that Elves really can't get drunk. I'm pretty sure that he didn't and I really wasn't going to tell him. What would be the fun in that?

I know…I'm an evil, wicked person.

"All eyes will turn to you once you enter the hall." Éowyn said as I couldn't help to blush at the thought of being in the spotlight. I didn't want to be the spotlight. I just wanted to have a good time and be around Haldir. Is that too much for a woman to ask? Apparently so.

"I don't know about all that. I do have you to contend with." I said in return as I glanced over at Éowyn to see a blush appear on her face. I stood up from the bed and limped beside her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder, a small smile upon my face.

"You are too kind." She replied as she looked over and gave me smile. I had a feeling that she didn't hear a lot of compliments like that around here. And I am not surprised. The people of Rohan have other important matters on their mind. I doubted that compliments to the fairer sex were on top of their 'Most Important' list. It was kind of a depressing thought really. "You look beautiful." Éowyn said as the smile on my face widened.

I thought we both look quite smashing if I say so myself. Very smashing indeed. Personally I think she looks ten times better but I know someone who would definitely disagree with me on that which is why I love him.

"So do you Éowyn." I replied as I pulled her into a side hug. She wrapped her arms around me, giggling like a school girl as we swayed slightly. It was a typical girl moment, one that I haven't had in a very, very long time. It was nice to it again, made me feel better about myself for some reason beyond me. But that was friends were for, to make you feel better about one self. And to get one drunk when needed but I don't think it has come to those terms quite yet. "We will be the bells of the ball. Those other women have nothing on us." I continued on as I pulled away and motioned between the two of us. Éowyn had a glint in her blue eyes that I hoped would stay for the entire evening.

A slight look of confusion appeared on her face before I think it finally clicked. "I believe you are right. The women of the court will not be pleased." Éowyn responded as I felt a little burst of excitement. I loved taking pompous women down a few notches.

"I do love stirring the pot." I said as Éowyn just laughed slightly, shaking her head as she laced her arm with mine and led us out of the room. Oh…I feel the nerves building. Not good at all.

"You have the oddest phrases." She said as I limped slowly beside her. In all honest, I was milking the wounded leg thing. I really didn't want to go into the hall and be the center of attention, even if that attention is brief. I wanted to blend into the shadow, find Haldir and watch Gimli and the hobbits. I wanted to see the people of Rohan rejoice for a night and have fun. I also wanted to see the elven warriors relax and enjoy the time of temporary peace. I knew this time of ease will be short and everyone needed to recuperate, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I know…it's a hard habit to kick…" I said as we neared the end of the hall where it opened up into the Golden Hall. Already we could see that many people have arrived and started in on the food and ale. I stopped, tightening my grip on her forearm and taking a deep breath. She looked at me concerned until she saw the nervousness upon my face. She was silent and waited patiently for a few moments while I gathered the courage to face everyone and their freaking dog.

I would rather face a horde of Uruk-kai than attend a party with the idea of all eyes upon me. Funny huh? Plus I was really rethinking my outfit when Éowyn pulled me out from my inner thoughts.

"Come…the men await our arrival. Lord Haldir will be quite taken by you." She said as she gently led me forward. Oh crap…we were close now and Éowyn was bubbling with excitement as we paused at the arch before going into the Golden Hall.

"Now wouldn't that be something, me rendering the Marchwarden speechless?" I asked as I felt the bundle of nerves literally explode, making my heart beat faster than I have ever felt before. Actually…scratch that. Haldir's gaze made it beat faster and his smile even faster and this kisses even faster than all those and the thoughts that once we were married…oh yeah, that definitely made my heart beat faster. Never mind about the room of people in plain sight.

"Indeed in which we and his brethren will see soon." Éowyn said as we walked out and the people around us quieted as the rest of the hall followed suit. Dammit to hell and back.

_**Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I know your thoughts! XOXO**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey everyone! I hope you guys have had a good week! =D I don't know if I like this chapter or not. =/ I hate it when I'm in one of these moods. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I would appreciate your thoughts! =D **_

_**I don't know if I say this enough but….thank you to everyone that has reviewed, liked and/or alerted to my story. I am so thankful for the support and I am so glad that you find this story worth reading. Thank you!**_

_**And italics mean Elvish. =D**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Chapter 35**_

I felt like a fish out of water. Hell I couldn't even look up from the ground as the people in front of us parted like the red sea. My palms were sweaty and I felt that damn stupid blush upon my face appear. It spread through my cheeks and I bit down on my lower lip as someone approached. Éowyn stopped us and I looked up and looked at the man.

Thank god! A friendly face! It was Boromir with a mischievous twinkle in his brown-green eyes. I had a feeling he was about to tease for my attire. The ass better not or I will duel him in the morning, bum leg and all.

"Lady Éowyn, you are fair as always." Boromir said as he bowed before turning his eyes towards me. He better not say anything. "And who is this beautiful maiden by your side? A royal of the court perhaps?"

That pompous asshole! How dare he? I mean he knows that I thoroughly despise public places and much prefer reading a book, in a stable or, heaven forbid, on the battlefield. Éowyn could tell I was semi-annoyed and wanted to punch him in the face.

"Milord, do not tease Esperanza so! I barely convinced her to come out in that gown." Éowyn said as a mock look of shock appeared on his handsome. I rolled my eyes as his hand went over heart in an over-dramatic manner. And I thought I was the woman that was supposed to be dramatic. He should get an Oscar or something.

"Esperanza! Nay, it isn't!" he said in a surprised voice that made Éowyn start to giggle. I gave her a side look before rolling my eyes again. They should just go off into the corner and share fashion tips.

"I hate you at this moment Boromir." I muttered as I gave him a glare. He chuckled softly before pinching my cheek softly. I slapped his hand away with a scoff. He was such an ass. I don't even know why I even like him. Gah!

"I am certain that you love me like a brother Zaza." He said as I looked to the floor. He had a point. I did love him like a brother. Damn him and his intelligence.

"Yes…which means I can hate you. It comes with the territory of a sibling-like affection." I said as I felt a pair of eyes on me, a pair that I knew all too well. I looked behind Boromir's shoulder and saw Haldir standing there, a small smile on his handsome face. He wore black leggings, a silver-white tunic with subtle leaf designs and black boots. His hair was pulled back in its normal fashion of warrior braids on either side of his head before being pulled back partially in the back.

"That sounded vastly childish Zaza." Boromir said but my mind was entirely focused on Haldir who started to walk towards me. I felt like everyone else was miles away. "Zaza?" Boromir asked again as he glanced over his shoulder and a small smile appeared. Éowyn looked over at me confused before she saw Haldir walking through the now again active crowd. "Ah, I see that we are forgotten in the midst of her beloved. Come Lady Éowyn. Let's leave these love birds to their own vices." Boromir said as I heard Éowyn giggle softly before leaving me standing there, a goofy ass grin on my face.

"_Haldir…_" I said softly as he stood in front of me, our bodies inches away from each other. I could smell him and I felt like I was drowning, in a good sense, in him.

"_Esperanza…you are most beautiful this night."_ Haldir said as a blush appeared on my cheeks. I reached out and grabbed his hand gently. His hands were so much larger than my own.

"_And you always looked amazingly handsome. The circlet reminds me of something that you gave me not too long ago."_ I said as I touched the circlet with my free hand. He smiled softly, his eyes never leaving my own. I was caught in his mesmerizing gaze and I never wanted him to look away. I wanted to see that never ending love in his eyes forever and ever.

"_One of the many in that set, yes. Do you approve?"_ he asked and I laughed slightly. The people that passed us looked upon us like we were absolutely the most intriguing things in the room. It was hard not to glance over at them and do something ridiculous like stick my tongue out or wink. I would have loved to see the look on their faces. It would have been priceless.

"_Of course I approve! Hell it is beautiful…much too beautiful to sit on top of this mop of hair."_ I said in an attempt to make him laugh but his face grew serious.

"_I wish you wouldn't do that my love._" He said as I looked at him, confused. I wondered if I made a weird facial expression.

"_What?_" I asked as he stepped closer. Without knowing I took a deep breath, taking in his scent as there was only an inch or two between us. He smelt of the trees of Lothlórien and the earth all mixed up in his own unique 'Haldir' scent. It was intoxicating to my senses.

"_Berate yourself. You are the most beautiful woman I have even laid eyes on. You were breath taking from the moment Merendír brought you into Lothlórien. Nothing in all of Middle Earth will be able to compare with you in my eyes."_ He said as I gave him a small smile. I placed my free hand on the side of his face and caressed it softly as he leaned into it, his eyes fluttering softly before he refocused on me.

"_You are too good to me Haldir. I am blessed to have your love."_ I said as I raised our hands and gently placed a kiss on his knuckles. He smiled widely, coming to the conclusion that this situation was one that actions spoke louder than words. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before pecking me lightly on the lips.

Oh the murmurs when the people of Rohan saw that echoed around the room. I laughed softly as he laced my arm with his and let me put my weight against him as he led me to the table that Gimli, Legolas, a few Elven warriors and possibly Boromir sat at. Legolas and the elven warriors stood from their seats on the benches, all bowing slightly as I attempted a curtsy before flashing them a wide, warm smile.

"Good evening Legolas, Gimli and gentlemen." I said as one of the elves stood and walked away. I watched him walking into a room before returning with a chair. He sat it down next to me at the head of the table and I placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks. Gimli did a double take, the second glance he had an almost shocked expression on his face. I must have looked like shit before because washing up and putting on a dress seemed to transform me into a new person.

And it's not like I haven't worn a dress around them in the first place. All of my companions have seen me in a dress, cleaned up and everything. Why the big 'Oh My God! You Look So Different!' looks? I wished Max was here so he could bite them all in the ass. That would make me feel so much better.

"Well slap me silly! You are quite a sight!" Gimli said as I looked at Haldir with a 'Really?" look. He shook his head slightly as he guided me into the chair. The elves and Legolas sat down in their seats, Legolas reaching out and then placing a plate of food and a mug in front of me. Was it me or was everyone acting extremely chivalrous all of the sudden? If I had worn pants, none of this would be happening.

"You're very kind Gimli." I said as I gave Legolas a thankful smile. I picked up the mug and brought it to my nose. I took a light sniff before scrunching my nose and making a face. Ale…gross.

"Aye, it is the truth. And you are drinking tonight lass." Gimli said as I looked at Legolas for help before swinging my head around at Haldir who had taken a seat beside me. He just shook his head, a small smile on his face. Damn it.

"But I'm such a lightweight." I said as Gimli just looked at me. I had a feeling that he was waiting for me to explain my phrase to him, like I always did. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "It only takes three drinks to get me drunk, Gimli. I planned on not getting drunk this evening with a bummed leg and all." Gimli just shook his head as he pointed at me with a half-eaten chicken leg. I was not going to get out of this one at all. Gimli was determined.

"You are going to drink that mug if I have to sit on you and pour it down your throat." My eyes widened in response as I gave him quick nod. The last thing I wanted was for Gimli to sit his Dwarf ass on me. Maybe he'll get drunk and not remember. I am hoping on that to help save me from his madness.

"How does your leg fare?" Legolas asked as I started to eat the food on my plate. It was a chicken leg, some beef, roasted potatoes, steamed vegetables and bread with some fruit and cheese. My stomach gurgled in anticipation as I looked around for utensils. I noticed that everyone had a fork or a spoon and I wondered where mine was. I did not want to eat with my hands, least of all in front of Haldir and the elves. That would just ruin my new image of being all ladylike and all. Haldir leaned over for a moment before returning back to his seat, placing a fork, knife and a napkin in front of me. I smiled in relief as my hand lingered over the hand that held the utensils, his eyes sparkling brightly as we shared a tingling sensation at our touch.

What we had was truly amazing.

"I can't feel a damn thing at the moment. But the healer said it should be healed completely in a month or so." I explained as Gimli looked up, taking a breather from shoveling food into his mouth. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide the laugh that appeared when I glanced over at Haldir that had this priceless expression on his face. Watching Gimli eat was disgusting and grossly entertaining.

"And what did you say to that?" Gimli asked as a smile appeared on my face at the memory of the old healers face. She truly thought she was going to win that battle when she told me that I was unfit to fight anymore. The only time I would unfit to fight was when I was dead.

"I told her in the kindest way possible that it was my leg and that wars do not wait for those that are injured to become whole." I said as I jabbed at a carrot and placed it in my mouth. My eyes closed involuntarily as I chewed and swallowed. I really did love food.

"And…?" Gimli asked as I laughed slightly.

"What could she say? I am determined like always."

"You are the most stubborn woman." Haldir said as I sent him a look before a small smile graced my face.

"But you love me all the same." I countered as Haldir just lifted his hand to my face, his knuckles softly caressing my cheek. I had to consciously not lean forward and kiss the living day lights out of him. He looked that damn handsome at that moment.

"Most ardently." He replied as I felt like that was taken from a Jane Austen book somewhere. It had such a romantic ring to it yet his face was free of any emotion. Only his blue-grey eyes gave way that what he was saying was sincere.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I heard from behind me as I looked over my shoulder to see a playful looking Boromir standing behind me. I gave him a small playful glare as he took a seat beside Haldir, both nodding to each other in greeting before Boromir turned to the others and nodded in their direction. Why couldn't men just say 'Hi', give a little way or manly hug, and then join the rest of the civilized world? It made no damn sense.

"Quiet you stubborn ass." I said as he gave me a smirk as he filled up his plate. I couldn't be mad at the man if I tried. Our bond was entirely too strong to be mad at him for a long period of time. Damn him. "Look! Something's starting!" I said as I saw Éowyn stand from her seat with a goblet in her hand. Boromir and Haldir turned in their seats at that and the hall immediately turns quiet. Éowyn walks to King Théoden and hands him the cup and he was about to speak when Aragorn stood up in respect. No one followed suit as I looked around, rolling my eyes in response as I stood up. The others at the table stood as well. Aragorn looked over his shoulder at us before the rest of the people in the hall stood as well, mugs or goblets in hand. Aragorn sent a nod of thanks as I sent a small smile and a slight wave. He and King Théoden looked like they wanted to laugh out loud but refrained. King Théoden raised his cup in the air, a sad but respectful look upon his tired face.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" King Théoden said as everyone raised their mugs and uttered 'Hail." We all took a drink from our cups before King Théoden motioned for everyone to turn their attention back towards the front. "Now a word from the commander of the Elvish people that came to our aid. Lord Haldir." King Théoden said as Haldir gave me a small smile before walking up with his cool, stoic expression on his face. I looked over at Legolas before turning my attention up to Haldir who grasped arms with King Théoden and then Éomer before turning his stern attention to the people in front of him.

"My king and brothers-in-arms let us remember those who have fallen not for how they have died but for how they have lived. Only when we stand united as one can we overcome the greatest of odds. May their spirits find peace in the afterlife. Hail!" Haldir said as he raised his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Our whole table did the same as the Rohan people uttered another 'Hail' before taking another drink from their cups. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to see that they belonged to Éomer. I sent him a nod and he returned it with one of his own before he, not so subtly, let his eyes roam up and down my body. I immediately felt uneasy at the gesture as Haldir returned to us. I looked away and sat down quickly as the hall quickly erupted into a loud, celebratory atmosphere.

"_What troubles you my love?" _I heard him ask quietly, his lips beside me ear. They gently touched the lobe and I felt a shiver and the feeling of unease quickly dissipate. The last things that Haldir needed to find out was that Éomer just blatantly checked me out and I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm engaged.

The last things I needed were for Haldir to approach Éomer to defend my honor on my behalf and then have fists flying because of something Éomer said response. Haldir had a couple thousand years of military experience on Éomer and it would not be a fair fight and prove no point in the end. Both men would end up hurt and I would be pissed beyond comprehension at both of them. Haldir, I would mad at for not acting the wiser and rising above violence. Éomer, I would be mad at for even having the balls to look at me in such a fashion.

"_I was just deep in thought. Do not worry. Gimli is sure to brighten my spirits with this." I_ said as I held the mug to my lips before taking another sip. The first sip was terrible but after a while, the taste disappears. Haldir placed his hand on my free one and squeezed it in support. I really hoped Gimli would just forget about me and my drinking and continue on with his.

BREAK

Later on that evening I found myself being escorted to a table by Gimli. I gave Legolas a wary look as we stopped in front of table surrounded by men of Rohan and kegs of ale. I raised an eyebrow towards Gimli as he pulled the chair out and sat down. Legolas stood beside me as the bartender walked up, that bartender being Éomer. I groaned inwardly as he gave me another once over. I wanted to throw the mug of ale in front of me at him but somehow my mother's voice rang through my skull stating 'Be the bigger person.'

Bigger person my ass.

"No pauses, no spills." Éomer said as he handed Legolas and Gimli a mug. He offered me one but I shook my head in response. I already had enough. I had a tingle in my fingers and cheeks and I couldn't feel my leg. That was a definite sign that my three ales before were getting to me. The last thing I needed was to be drunk and incoherent.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added as I made a face. Nasty.

"If you do, aim somewhere not in my direction." I said as the men surrounding us laughed as I pointed to a space in the opposite direction of myself. Another thing I didn't need was someone to throw up all over my gown. If I was in my usual cloths it wouldn't be a big deal but…this was so pretty. I'm pretty sure that throw up would ruin this dress.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as I felt like I should slap him in the back of the head. No, it was an arm wrestling match. What the hell Legolas? Use your noggin bud.

"Aye, the last one standing wins." Gimli said as he laughed along with the other men. Legolas turned to me, noticing that I did not have a mug in hand.

"Will you be joining my friend?" Legolas asked as I shook my head, raising my hands in front of me.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I can't feel my lips which is a sign that I have already had too much to drink tonight." I said as I tapped my lips with one of my fingers, a smile on my face. Gimli sent a small glare but didn't say anything in response. He probably wouldn't talk to me again while he was sober. Oh well, at least he wasn't trying to shove more alcoholic beverages into my hand and forcing me with his looks to drink them. Thank goodness!

"And where is your Marchwarden?" Éomer asked as I sent him a look at his tone. He had this disgusted ring to his voice. I did not like it at all.

"The last time I checked he was talking to King Théoden and Gandalf." I said in a tense tone, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I know it was a defensive position. But Éomer had this aura about him that made me want to snap snarky remarks at him. Actually I just wanted to slap him silly and be done with it but then again my mother's voice comes to play.

Éomer was a very lucky man in my opinion.

"What'll we drink to?" the men around us asked as I frowned openly at Éomer. He had that same disappointed look on his face at the mention of Haldir's name. I really did not need this, not now. "Let's drink to victory! To victory!" they all yelled loudly as they chugged back their ales. Gimli hungrily chugs his drink as Legolas looks down at it before taking a small sip, a look of wonder crossing his face. I glanced over him, my resentment at Éomer's unwanted glances and suppressed anger pushed aside at the thought that Legolas might not have ever had an alcoholic beverage. Wouldn't that be something else?

Éomer kept his gaze on me as I watched Legolas and Gimli commence in the drinking game. I could feel his eyes and I really, really wanted to throw something at him since I couldn't walk up and punch him in the face with my leg and all. I couldn't feel it but I didn't want to do any more damage to it nor did I want to be thrown into the dungeons.

"I am surprised he let you out of his sight. He seems determined to have you in his midst always." Éomer said as I turned my attention towards him, glaring slightly as the underline hostility in his voice. I looked over and saw that Haldir had moved from talking to King Théoden and Gandalf to Aragorn and Boromir.

"Love does that to people milord." I said, uttering 'milord' in a sarcastic manner as I kept my gaze towards Haldir. Gimli, Legolas and the others were not paying attention to our conversations thankfully. Legolas would have hit him in defending my honor since Haldir was not present. Again, this whole situation was the last thing that I needed at the moment. "We have been apart for some time since our betrothal. I doubt he will leave my side for the duration of this war." I said as Haldir looked over his shoulder and our gaze met. I sent him a small smile as he returned it with a nod of this own, again his eyes the only things to betray what he was truly feeling at that moment.

"Congratulations milady. I hope you two find happiness." Éomer said as I turned my attention back to him, anger clearly on my face at the fact that he meant the opposite of what he said. He better not go down that road, oh no. I don't think I would be able to contain myself if he was going where I think he was going.

"In all due respect, I don't believe you milord." I stated as I didn't stop the anger from showing on my face, all propriety slipping through my fingers. I was definitely in defensive mode now. My mother's voice being totally ignored though I think she changed her tune to 'Girl, tear him into pieces.' I wanted to…with my bare hands. Not good what so ever.

"And in all due respect, you relationship is doomed. You will die of old age while he lives forever, milady. Cannot you see that?" Éomer said angrily as I was hit with an assortment of emotions.

The first was sadness that that would come true. Second was surprise I couldn't believe he went that far. But thirdly, I was angered. How dare he tell me what I should and should not see and know? What business was his? This is my life. My life! Haldir and I made the decisions to be together after our hearts and souls figured out that we were soul mates, meant to be together for a lifetime now and forever. What gave him the right to try and change that?

Nothing, that's what, not a god damn thing gave him the right to try to interfere. Pardon my language but…fuck him! I was beyond angry now. I was furious, maybe on the point of lashing out. Actually…that was the exact point I was.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" I asked in a deadly whisper as my eye narrowed into slits. I knew my dark eyes were ablaze in the fury at his words. I bet he could see the flames in my eyes because his demeanor changed drastically. He seemed regretful at his words but that didn't hinder me one bit. "You have no right to tell me anything about my relationship with Haldir. You know nothing about me and what I feel for him." I said as I took a step closer to him. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. My hands were clenched at my sides so intensely that my knuckles were turning white. No one near us knew what was going on, not like I would notice if they did. I could see nothing but the prick of a man in front of me.

"It is none of your god damn business so back the _fuck_ off milord." I finished as his face changed to one of complete guilt. I turned and limped away quickly before I turned around, pointing a finger at him. "And I would appreciate it if you kept your unwarranted, suggestive looks to yourself from now on. I love Haldir with all of my heart. You could never nor will you ever change that you god damn bastard!" I said fiercely as I turned and quickly made my way out of the hall onto the veranda outside.

I needed air before I ran my sword through him. No one says anything about me and Haldir in a negative sense and thinks that I would say nothing in return. They would be completely crazy if they think I would just let that slide. I am not some woman originally from Middle Earth. I just don't roll over and let people bad mouth our relationship and disrespect us.

Oh no, not in a million years.


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry for keeping you all hanging for such a long time. Believe me, I've been working on this during that whole time but my worst enemy decided to appear its really ugly head. Writer's Block. I tell you, it sucks. So I am sorry this chapter isn't long and quite possibly on the serious crappy side but…I was motivated. Thank you so much for all the wonderful, inspiring reviews! I deeply appreciate the time you took to review such awesome words of encouragement and compliments._

_So I hope you enjoy this Chapter, or at least try to if it's super crappy. =( Please Review and let me know!_

_And just…thank you again for sticking with me on this story. I really do appreciate it! _

_XOXO_

_**Chapter 36**_

I stood on the veranda in front of the Golden Hall off to the side. I let the cold wind blow my hair around as my fists clenched and unclenched at my sides. I was fuming. I wanted beat the shit out of Éomer and his damn opinions. He needs to keep his own freaking opinions to himself. I didn't ask nor did I want his opinions, the arrogant asshole.

I closed my eyes as the skirt of my dress flapped around the wind. The cold air was refreshing on my hot skin as I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. Haldir will be looking for me eventually and the last thing that I needed was for him to notice that something was wrong. And I can't lie to him if he asks is something is wrong. He knows me too damn well to fall for that trick anymore. He sees right through the façade and then I feel bad.

But the scenery was calming. It was night time but every house was lit as the people that didn't come up to the Golden Hall celebrated in their homes amongst family and friends. The rolling hills were absolutely breath taking in their own majestic way. I managed to simmer my fury into an extremely pissed off manner when I was startled by a voice behind me.

"Esperanza?" I heard from behind me as I looked over my shoulder in a surprised manner. It was King Théoden so I sent him a small smile as he stood beside me, looking out at his land.

"King Théoden, I am surprised to see you out here and not inside." I said as he glanced over at me before turning his attention to the rolling fields in front us.

"I saw you leave in a troubled manner. I came to ensure that you were well." He said as I let out a sigh under my breath. I wanted to go out unnoticed. So if he saw that I left in the understatement of feeling then I'm sure that Haldir saw it as well and is probably on his way to fetch me and make me spill the beans. Damn.

"I am quite well. I just needed some fresh air." I said as I tried to send him a convincing smile. It didn't work because he didn't return it. His blue eyes saw through my act. Maybe he was just testing me. Yeah…I'll go with that.

"I noticed that it was after you shared words with my nephew Éomer." Théoden said as I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I mean he was a King after all. He probably has a six sense or something about people not telling the whole truth.

"You're very perceptive milord." I responded in quiet voice as he kept his gaze upon me, concern etched into his older face.

"I am no fool." He responded as I looked down to the ground. "He thinks he is in love with you." I looked up at him, the anger gone and replaced by pity. I pitied that Éomer feels that way. He doesn't deserve my pity but…I have a heart under this warrior exterior.

"Yet my heart and soul belong to another." I said as Théoden laced one of his arms with mine. He placed a hand of comfort on my forearm as I looked forwards towards the hills.

"He does not understand why you have chosen the path you taken. He believes he is in love with you but in truth he is not." Théoden said as I glanced over at him, a sigh releasing from my throat.

"I love Haldir more than words can describe. What we share is once in a lifetime. I could never love another like I love him. Lord Éomer is giving himself false hope if he thinks he can change my feelings." I said as I kept my eyes focused onto Théoden's blue ones. He didn't seem to be judging my decision. He almost seemed to be awed at me having the guts to choose what I have chosen, knowing that Haldir and I will almost certainly meet a sad end.

"I know what you speak of Esperanza. I loved my wife the same. That is why I never remarried after she passed. Lord Haldir looks at you how I looked at my wife. And all know that you love him more than all in the world." Théoden said as he squeezed my arm with reassurance. Well I am glad Haldir and I wear our hearts on our sleeves. "Éomer will know his place. Do not worry about breaking his heart."

Why is it that all of the sudden I am having men fall in love with me and breaking hearts? Even since I came into Middle Earth it seems like I have been a magnet for gazes and unwanted advances. I mean, Haldir wasn't unwanted. But ever since meeting Éomer, the damn man seemed in love now. The last thing I want to do is break someone's heart, especially if that someone is Éowyn's brother. Even though he's an ass, he doesn't deserve it. No one ever deserves a broken heart. I think that is the worst wound that anyone can inflict.

"Please don't say that around my horse. He would bite the crap out of me." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Théoden chuckled softly as he patted my arm before letting go. I sent him a warm smile over my shoulder.

And I wasn't kidding about Max biting the crap out of me because he would. He was a little punk like that.

"Congratulations on your betrothal. I know you will live a long life full of love and happiness." Théoden said as I sent him another warm smile. He returned it with one of his own as we heard a clearing of a voice behind us. We both looked over our shoulder and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"King Théoden…" Éomer said as he sent a bow towards him before sending him a look. Théoden nodded, looking over at me as he bowed slightly.

"I will take my leave. Good night Esperanza." Théoden said as he turned and walk away.

"Good night King Théoden. Have fun." I said as I sent him a wave, wishing that he wouldn't just leave me…with 'him'. I might not to break his heart but that didn't mean that I wanted to be in his presence…alone. Éomer might end up unconscious on this stone floor.

"You as well. " He replied as he looked over his shoulder, sending me a smile as he turned back around and walked through the large, wooden double doors.

BREAK

We were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence as I looked at him. He kept his gaze on my face as I turned around fully, crossing my arms over my chest. My mother's voice poked its little head out stating me to be the 'Bigger Person' again. Damn. "Lord Éomer…" I said acknowledging his presence finally.

"Lady Esperanza…I owe you an apology." Éomer said as he looked me in my eyes. His brown-green one's held the sincerity of what he said. I felt myself relax a bit but not enough for him to notice. I should make him squirm and annoyed. Yeah…that sounds like an amazing plan.

"You don't say?" I said in a sarcastic tone as he narrowed his eyes slightly. I smirk slightly at the annoyance as he gave me a look. I had to suppress the laughter that wanted to flow out from me. The scene was quite funny.

"You will be quiet and let me finish?" Éomer responded as I laughed softly before nodding, motioning with one of my hands for him to continue. The tension lifted from between us as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. I was an easy person to please when it came to apologies. If you did something wrong, just acknowledge it, say an apology and I, in return, will forgive and maybe forget. It depended on the situation and if I feel like there is a possibly of harm in the future. "I had no right to cause you distress. I do not wish for us to be enemies during this time of war. My sister finds your friendship a blessing and you are a remarkable warrior. The land of Rohan owes you a great debt for your service." He said as he took a step forward, standing beside me in King Théoden's old spot. I turned around and looked out at the rolling hills again.

"I am not doing this for any kind of reward. I am fighting to ensure that the people of Middle Earth do not live in terror or in fear any longer. I do not want more innocent blood to be shed." I said as he turned to me, a curious look on his face.

"But you are not from these lands. Why would you sacrifice your life for people you know not? For a realm you owe no allegiance? Why do you not go back to your homeland and be at peace?" Éomer asked as I looked over to see that he meant nothing hostile or wounding about his questions. He was genuinely curious. He reminded of a small boy that asked 'Why?' about everything.

"Milord, I love this land. I may not be from Middle Earth but I have fallen in love with everything it holds. My home in Lothlórien is where I was taught everything I know today and brought me the greatest blessing of my life." I said with a small smile as I sent him a smile over my shoulder before looking at the hills. "I owe my allegiance to them for everything they did from providing shelter to letting me become one of them in their society and culture. In regard to going to returning home, I can't even if I wanted to which I don't. I am forever separated from my homeland but…Lothlórien is my real home. And Middle Earth will be dear to my heart forever." I finished as I felt the confusion and sadness radiate off of him.

"And if there is a way home, like Saruman suggested, you wouldn't return?" he asked as I shook my head immediately.

"No…I wouldn't. My life is here in Middle Earth, in Lothlórien beside Haldir until the end of my days." I said genuinely as I smiled slightly. Regardless of my past thoughts about my family and what Saruman said, I still wouldn't go back. This is where I belonged. I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Then Middle Earth has been graced with a divine woman indeed." Éomer said as I sent him an appreciative smile. "Do we depart as friends Lady Esperanza?" Éomer asked as I turned to him, a wide friendly smile on my face. I knew we were going to be friends. We just had a hurdle that we needed to jump before it commenced. It reminded me of my relationship with Boromir. And I didn't like Boromir most of the time.

"Please call me Zaza or Esperanza…Éomer. And I would like nothing better than to be friends." I said as he extended his hand out and we shook slightly. I didn't know that he even understood that because no one else had in the past. It must be part of their tradition or something. Personally they looked more like bro huggers or manly 'Let's Slap Each Other on the Backs So Our Sexuality Isn't Put into Question' kind of fellows. That's what I get for thinking. He took a step back to go back into the Golden Hall. I felt the need to give him encouragement for the future now that we were considered 'friends'. "Éomer…" I said as he stopped, looking over at me curiously.

"Yes…Esperanza?" he asked as I was silent, trying to choose a line that didn't sound ridiculously corny in my mind. Apparently I needed a new repertory of sayings because they ALL were corny and I mean super-duper corny.

"You will find that special someone. You will know when you see her." I said, sounding a total idiot in my mind. But Éomer looked down towards the floor before looking up, a small sad smile on his face. I hope she comes soon so this little crush would be forgotten and in the past. But knowing my luck, it probably won't happen until after this freaking war. Yay…not.

"Coming from one with experience, I will hold you to that." Éomer responded as he bowed slightly before disappearing through the double doors. I smiled slightly until I felt the 'oh so familiar' gaze upon me. Sneaky little bugger.

BREAK

"_How long have you been listening_?" I asked as I looked into a shadowy corner. Haldir stepped out, a guilty expression on his face. I bit back a smile from appearing on my face. I should be mad but surprisingly I was the opposite. In a way, he needed to hear what was said. I am sick of seeing those looks when I talk to Boromir or Éomer or even King Théoden, like I am really going to make a move on the poor King.

Gees. What is Haldir thinking in that gorgeous head of his?

"_Longer than it is considered polite."_ He replied as he approached me. I crossed my arms over my chest with the intent to give him a hard time. His blue-grey eyes flashed in worry at my defensive posture. _"Do not be angry."_ He asked in a whisper, his voice holding an apologetic tone. A smile appeared on my face as I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"_I'm not angry at you Haldir. Even if I was, I wouldn't stay angry longer than a few minutes. I love you too much."_ I said as his face relaxed as he ran a hand over my cheek. I leaned into his caress slightly as he traced my jaw, his thumb outlining my bottom lip softly_. "Did you hear enough to sate your worries about me changing my mind?"_ I asked attempting to keep the mood serious because it was turning to one of complete sensuality and Haldir was one sexy being. I don't know if I could control myself any longer.

"_How did you know?"_ Haldir asked as I just smiled in an all knowing manner. I placed my hand on top of his and slowly pulled it away after I placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand.

"_I know you well enough to see the doubt when it is there which is every time I talk to a mortal man."_ I responded as his blue-grey eyes flashed in guilt. For once I caught him in an act. It was usually the other way around.

"_I shouldn't have doubted you. I just want what I best for you."_ He said softly as he pulled me closer to him. He put my hand on his chest as he gazed down at me. My heart clenched at the look on his face.

I've always thought that he overlooked the fact that I was mortal but I was wrong. It was in his eyes this very moment. He knew that soon he would lose me to an enemy that he could not defeat. Time was for once against him and he had no way to stop it, no way to postpone the inevitable. But when I think about being with someone else, it hurt more than the thought of dying from old age or in battle.

"_Well now you know that I will never change my mind. I know what is best for me, which is you. You mean everything to me Haldir." _I said as I traced the designs on his tunic with my fingers. I stared at his chest momentarily before looking back up into his eyes. My words moved him emotionally. His eyes were fierce as he kept his gaze solely on me.

"_And you mean everything to me Esperanza. I plan on staying by your side for the rest of our journey."_ He stated as I just smiled before leaning up onto my toes and kissing him softly on the lips.

"_I thought so."_ I responded with a mischievous grin as he smirked softly. "I look forward to having you near me. You seem to give me so much more strength and courage when you are near." Haldir just smiled as he kissed me chastely on the lips before lacing one of my arms with his.

"_Come, let us join the festivities."_ He said as I felt the need to sigh dramatically.

"_Do we have to? I'm not much of a partier."_ I stated as we slowly made our way to the double wooden doors. I honestly don't mind a good ole fashion party. I just want some peace before we plunge back into war again.

"_Yes, now come along…" _Haldir said as he gave me a glance. Before I could offer any more objections he finished_. "…before I carry you inside."_ I laughed lightly as he pushed the double doors opened and motioned me to limp on in. I wouldn't have minded being carried in his arms…but I doubt that would be helpful in the hall.

"_That would start the wagging of the gossipers tongues for sure."_ I responded as eyes were upon us again. I sent a group of women a small glare as we weaved through the throngs of people.

"_Trust me, they haven't stopped."_ Haldir said as I shook my head slightly.

"_Great! Just what we need_." And all we needed was some paparazzi hiding in a bush somewhere then we would be famous. Damn these people and their narrow mindedness. And it's not like the news of an Elf and a mortal is old. It is has happened before. It must be a rare thing. I have no idea but it is annoying. These people are lucky my mother's voice popped up again. Spoons would have been thrown if it wasn't for her.

_Thank you so much for reading! Please Review! XOXO_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my lovely readers! I know. I took my lovely ass time to update but with school and life, things have been a bit complicated. But I haven't given up! I still plan on finishing this story, no matter what! There could be a zombie apocalypse and I would still update. Haha!**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, PMs and addings to the favorites/alerts pages. I appreciate it so much that you have no earthly idea. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think and I can't wait to hear from you guys! **

**XOXO**

**P.S.- italics mean Elvish. =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37<strong>_

"So…what did we miss?" I asked as I found Gimli and Legolas in the same spot that I left them. Éomer returned to his spot as bartender in front of them. There were so many empty mugs in front of them that I was quite surprised that they were still standing. I know I would be passed out somewhere or…maybe possibly dancing on a table. In other words, alcohol and I do not mix. Éomer gave us a nod as our presence went unnoticed by the two drinkers.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." Gimli said as my mouth hung open slightly. I looked over at Haldir who was chuckling slightly with Éomer.

"I just had a disturbing mental image. Thanks Gimli." I said as Gimli laughed in a loud, drunken manner before chugging another mug. I looked over at Legolas to see a worried expression on his face as he raised his hand and examined his fingers. I raised an eyebrow in response as I gave Haldir and Éomer a look.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers." Legolas said as I looked at him like he had two heads. "I think it's affecting me." He finished as I laughed slightly. I doubted that he would be seriously affected in the morning. Which makes me wonder, does human alcohol affect Elves?

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli said in triumph as he burped loudly before falling backwards, legs sprawled towards the air as he finally succumbed to the liquor.

"Gimli!" I said loudly as I rushed over to his side. I had to refrain from recoiling at the smell that made its way into my nose. I would be seriously surprised if he walked the next morning. He smelled absolutely fowl. I patted his head softly as the men around me laughed loudly in a drunken manner.

"He will be fine my love." I heard Haldir say behind me as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him before glancing down again. He was probably right but I couldn't just leave Gimli passed out on the floor. That would be just plain rude.

"I will ensure that Master Gimli is safely returned to his quarters." Éomer said as he motioned for a group of his men to carry Gimli to his room. As I watched them go, I am pretty sure they banged his head on a table. Haldir and I were most likely the only sober beings in the room.

"Our thanks Lord Éomer." Haldir said as I sent Éomer a smile of thanks as he nodded and then turned away. When he left, I turned to Haldir, reaching down and lacing my hand with his. He looked down before a small, almost invisible smile flitted across his handsome features.

"Let's go mingle with the others." I said as Haldir nodded before I started towards a crowd of people. As we made our way we saw Merry and Pippin dancing on a table. I was just happy they weren't stripping off their clothes and coins weren't being thrown at them. It didn't surprise me that they were singing a drinking song. I wouldn't have been surprised if someone wasn't singing during this time. I was reminded of a song, _Beer for my Horses_ by Toby Keith and Willie Nelson. It seemed like a good song for this kind of festivities.

I happened to glance over to see Gandalf and Aragorn in what appeared to be in a deep conversation. I was curious until both looked over at me. I felt like a kid that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I whipped my head around and tried to act normal. I could feel the quizzical gaze of Haldir from beside me. I could hear my mother's voice for the second time tonight in my head. I feel like a damn busy body.

"Enjoying the festivities?" I heard from my other side as I looked over my shoulder. Aragorn stood there with an all knowing smile on his scruffy face. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I knew him too well which in return he knew me too well and both he and Gandalf probably expected me to be eavesdropping. I bet I looked like one of those old women with no lives from an eighteen century British show.

Total fail.

"Yeah…haven't been to a shindig like this in ages." I said as I felt the aura of confusion from both of them. "Ugh…sorry. Let me rephrase. I haven't been to a party in a very long time." I restated as they both had the 'ah-ha!' moment. I gave Aragorn a nudge with my elbow as I felt him start brooding.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked him as he looked around wearily before lowering his voice.

"_Fears…doubts…there has been no news of Frodo."_ He said as he looked forward where Merry and Pippin started to sing a new song. I could tell he wasn't focused on the present events. He was thinking about the events to come and about Frodo and Sam.

"_We will always have fears and doubts. It is part of every beings nature, I think. But with that said, we cannot let fear or doubts influence what we feel in our hearts. We have to put those feelings aside. Beat those seeds of doubt with a big stick until it is forever banished away from our hearts." _I said as Haldir sighed in amusement from beside me. I looked over at him with a slight glare. I could be completely serious. I was never totally serious. I left that for him to do since he was a pro with being an ice age older than me. Aragorn looked over at me, amusement and appreciation in his eyes.

"_Intriguing words…but true none the less. Thank you."_ Aragorn said as I flashed him a warm smile before a huge yawn escaped through my lips. Aragorn laughed openly as Haldir chuckled. A blush graced my cheeks as I sent them an embarrassing smile. My yawns always pop up at the most ridiculous times.

"_Yeah…I think that is my cue to go to bed."_ I said as Aragorn nodded in response. I felt Haldir touch my arm lightly before walking in the direction of my room. I turned my attention to Aragorn as I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in farewell. Aragorn sent me a smile before I noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. I am pretty sure I know where he is about to go.

"_Good night my friend. Rest well." _Aragorn said as I rolled my eyes and refrained from punching him in the groin. That was something that Boromir would say. They should stop hanging out with each other. He was a horrible influence on the future king of men.

* * *

><p>I made my way through the crowd of drunken people, smiling at a few who watched my every move. I felt like I was being put on display and they were waiting for me to do something inconceivable. I had to refrain from turning my attention to them and stick my tongue out at them. It may have been childish but they were being rude. I rather have childish than rudeness. But that was my personal opinion.<p>

I made it to my room but Haldir was nowhere in sight. I shrugged, knowing that he will come eventually to at least check on me before going to wherever he and the other Elves slept. I open the wooden door and walk in to see Haldir standing in front of the fireplace. He looked trouble as I closed the door quietly before slowly making my way over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back. I knew I surprised him because he was startled. That was an instant cue that he was extremely deep in thought.

"_What has you so deep in thought love?"_ I asked as I felt one of his hands on top of my arms, slowly caressing it as I felt him take a deep breath.

"_The future."_ Haldir said as I felt his chest rumble.

"_Of us or Middle Earth?"_ I asked again and was greeted with silence. I thought we already had this discussion about us. Hopefully we are not going to have to talk about it again. I am not changing my mind about spending the rest of my life with him.

"_Both._" He said in such a small voice that I felt my heart clench at the sound. He sounded scared and at any other time I would have found this hilarious and would have teased him about it but…he was truly and deeply worried.

I ran one of my hands up his stomach to his chest, feeling the toned, defined muscles in his body. In any other situation this could have been conceived as sexual but we both knew I was trying to comfort him. I placed a kiss on his back as I felt him relax. I slowly turned him around to face me. His hands went immediately to my waist as my hands went to the sides of his handsome face. My fingers gently traced his cheek bones and his lips before settling around his neck.

"_We need to concentrate on defeated Sauron first. Our future will not exist if he is not defeated. I know you worry about our future, I do as well, but…we need to focus on the problem at hand."_ I said gently as I was greeted with silence. I watched as he thought through what I said before nodding slightly.

"_I know. But I cannot lose you Esperanza. I would not be able to live without you."_ Haldir said as I flinched at his words. My dark eyes glazed over with sad tears. I really did not want to talk about this now. I know I said I have wanted to in the past or that I have accepted that he would possibly fade from a broken heart but to hear those words uttered from his lips…I just hit me full force.

"_Do not say that Haldir."_ I said as I laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my body, laying his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and wielded the tears away. But then I felt a sort of panic in my chest, swirling around until I felt like I could not breathe. "Promise me that you will keep on living." I felt him still before I could sense a sort of defiance from him. I pulled back, placing my hands back on his face, holding it firming in between my fingers. _"Promise me Haldir."_ I said as our gazes met. I was determined for him to promise me this. I need to hear him say it for my own sake. I won the battle in the end as his blue-grey eyes turned from defiant to defeated.

"_I swear onto you_." He whispered as I nodded, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. He pulled me flushed against my body as I ran my hands through his soft hair, closing my eyes at the sensation of being so intimate with him. I felt his hands roam my body freely, up my sides, on my arms, down my back and over my butt. My body was on fire from his bold touch and the intensity of the kiss.

I could not help but make a bold move of my own. I softly traced his lower lip with my tongue. His tensed before he opened willingly. At first we were hesitant, exploring the new sensation and territory. But then we started to duel, fighting for who claimed who. I felt myself being lifted and moved. Our passion and desire taking hold as I felt my back hit the mattress. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach as Haldir hovered over me. My hands roamed freely over his body, over his chiseled chest and stomach, and over the toned muscled of his shoulders and down his defined back. We could not get enough of each other. Haldir broke our kiss, slowly making his way down my jaw to my neck. He found my sweet spot and I could not help but arch and let out a moan.

Then simultaneously we both stopped our movements and looked at each other. All sensible and rational thought came back and we knew that if we kept on going we would not be able to stop. Haldir opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with a soft kiss.

"_I love you Haldir."_ I said in a whispered as he smiled, leaning back down for another gentle kiss.

"_And I love you Esperanza."_ He said as I smiled back. That is all I wanted to hear at the moment. That and I wanted to hold him as much as possible. Sadly I did not know what the future had in store for us.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Too much PDA? Not enough PDA? Let me know! =D I had so much fun writing this Chapter! xD XOXO<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello my lovely readers! So I have no excuse except for the normal excuse. A lot of crap happened this year sadly so I just got back into the roll of things. =( But like I have stated before, I WILL finish this story…eventually. Thank you to all those that have stuck through with me. I deeply appreciate the continued loyalty and understanding.**_

_**This chapter is mostly a filler chapter but I am working on the next chapter right after I post this one. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and please review or PM! **_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 38<strong>_

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside. I felt my head move slightly as I looked up and could not help but smile at the handsome face of Haldir. I was surprised to find his eyes were closed as I traced his exposed chest. Nothing happened the night before but I could not help but imagine what it would have felt like. My cheeks became hot at the thought as I moved slightly. I felt his arm around my waist tighten and a small smile appeared on my face. Our legs were intertwined under the covers as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

I never thought I could love one person will all of my being. It was like every fiber in my person burned for Haldir. One look could send them sparking with delight. His voice could send them to the edge. A touch could light them on fire. It was the best feeling in the entire world.

As I looked out of the window in front of me, I felt the necklace around my neck grow hot. I touched it softly until I felt an unease settle in the room. I looked back at the door until I heard yells. I flew up and out of the bed, Haldir sat up immediately. His blue-grey eyes held confusion until his gaze landed on mine. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a pair of brown breeches. I pulled on my boots and Haldir followed suit. We ran out of the door…well…I stumbled out the door, hobbling along to the room where the yelling got louder. When we entered, we saw Gandalf throw his cloak over the big ass piece of marble that I forgot the name of. Merry was kneeling beside a petrified looking Pippin and Aragorn was lying on the floor out cold.

Apparently these people threw one hell of a party because I had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

I knelt beside Aragorn, concerned etched onto my face as Haldir made his way over to Gandalf and Pippin. It was like Haldir read my mind. Even though I was concerned equally for both of my companions, Gandalf was beside Pippin and I could not for the life of me make it over to him. I placed my hand on Aragorn's forehead, moving his hair out of the way as I looked up at Legolas who sat in front of me.

"_What happened?"_ I asked him as he glanced over to the giant marble. But he would not say anything else. It seemed like the giant marble made him uneasy. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that a small crowd surrounded Pippin, Gandalf and Haldir. Haldir looked over at me and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. Pippin was okay.

In truth, that was all that mattered at the moment. Sure I knew something significant happened in the past few hours but I just had to know my friends were okay. Once I knew that, I will take whatever is thrown at me. It is just how I roll.

* * *

><p>We found ourselves in the Golden Hall with King Théoden and the others. I stood in between Haldir and Boromir as Gandalf gave us the narrated version of what happened a few hours before. In the end, it turns out that Pippin was a nosy fool who ended up having a nasty conversation with the big baddy Sauron himself. Gandalf explained the Pippin saw some of Sauron's plans and then was tortured for not telling the big baddy who had the ring, hence where we found Aragorn and Pippin sprayed out on the floor when we arrived.<p>

During the story, I kept glancing over at the two Hobbits. Merry looked deep in thought and serious and Pippin with a look of worry.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"This is good news then. Sauron is still in the dark." I said as Gandalf nodded. We still had an advantage over Sauron. Middle Earth one. Mordor zero.

"Yes, we've been strangely fortunate Esperanza. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Gandalf finished as a look of confusion overcame my facial features. I forgot where the hell Minas Tirith was. Haldir glanced over for a moment before I could feel his annoyance. I rolled my eyes. Typical reaction.

"_Gondor Esperanza."_ Haldir said in a whisper as I let out an agitated sigh. There he goes treating me like a moron. I hated when he became a condescending asshole.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." Go race of men! "Men are not as weak as he supposed." That's what he gets for thinking. "There is courage still, strength enough to perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Damn right he should. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." Well too freaking bad.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said as we nodded. I immediately thought the Théoden would be gun hoe for a chance to end the evil that resided in Middle Earth. I was totally wrong.

"Tell me…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" He said as I looked over at him with my mouth slightly agape. How did he expect them to arrive? Teleportation?

"Because it's the right thing to do…" I said in a 'duh, you idiot' tone. Everyone looked at me and I met their gazes. Legolas and Gimli agreed with me, Aragorn and Gandalf were mentally telling me to shut up and Haldir looked like he was a mixture of the two groups. And of course Théoden had a sour expression on his face, like usual.

"_Esperanza…"_ Haldir said softly as I gave him my full attention.

"_What?! Haldir, honestly, he's being a moron."_ I stated as I motioned wildly to Théoden. If he didn't know we were talking about him and his stupidness, he did now.

"_You will only make matters worse. Let Gandalf and Aragorn handle this. Please."_ Haldir said as I just stared at him before rolling my eyes.

"_Ugh…fine._" I sighed out as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden continued on, ignoring me and my death glare. I felt Haldir touch my arm gently. I had to refrain from punching him in the shoulder. I looked over at Aragorn who nodded silently at me.

"I will go." Aragorn said as Théoden walked away. Again, being an idiot not thinking rationally.

"No!" Gandalf said before swiftly turning his gaze upon me. I gave him a look as he pointed an old finger at me. "And no to you as well." My mouth dropped open at the thought.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I stated in shock. The idea didn't even have time to form. Gandalf gave a half smirk at me.

"I know you well enough. I know how your mind works." Gandalf stated pointed to my head slightly before letting it grasp his staff in an all knowing manner. I dropped my arms to my side as I felt cheated.

"Well that's just not fair." I stated with a slight pout on my face. It really wasn't fair. How can I out wit a wizard if he can read minds and…anticipate my next moves? I can't because half the time I don't even know what I'm doing.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn said, pulling our conversation back to the problem at present.

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road." Gandalf said in his normal cryptic tone with his equally cryptic look on his face. I hated when he gets that tone and look. You just know that he knows something that no one else knows and he won't tell you not matter how much you try to bribe him. "Follow the river and look to the black ships." Gandalf whispered slightly. I leaned in a little just to make sure I kind of heard what he was saying. Haldir put a hand on my forearm to ensure that I didn't topple face first into the stone floor. I looked over at him and gave him a quick smile.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf said as he turned his attention to Merry and Pippin that were sitting away from our group. I had a feeling about what was going to come out of his mouth. "And I wont be going alone." I knew it.

* * *

><p>"Alright…remember to stay safe okay." I said as I made sure that Pippin was bundled correctly. He was since he is a full grown Hobbit but…I couldn't help the maternal instinct that kicked in. Pippin looked up at me with a sad and terrified expression on his face.<p>

"I am such a fool Zaza. I'm sorry." Pippin said in a small voice as I knelt down in front of him, both hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay Pip. We make mistakes. You just got to make it right. Just…get those beacons lit and don't get hurt. Stay safe. Please." I said as I heard hurried footsteps. I saw Gandalf making his way out of the Golden Hall with Merry and Haldir behind him. Haldir looked over at me, giving me a nod. It was time.

"I'll see you soon Pip." I said as I pulled him into a strong hug before pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards Gandalf. I inhaled deeply before following, my hand gripping the hilt of my sheathed sword to the point my knuckles turned white.

By the time I made it out of the large doors, Gandalf and the two Hobbits were already hitting the last few steps. I stopped on top of the staircase, watching my two friends leave with my heart stuck in my throat. I hated this feeling. It felt like Boromir all over again.

"You should not fret about the Hobbit. Gandalf will ensure his safety." I heard from beside me. I looked over to see Boromir himself standing there watching the quartet enter the stables.

"I know Boromir. I just…I worry…all the damn time." I said as moments later Gandalf and Pippin ride out of the stables and out of the gates of Minas Tirith. Right afterwards Merry goes rushing out of the stables with Aragorn on his tail. I let out a sigh before looking back at the stable to see Haldir standing there with no expression on his face.

"My friend, we will end this war soon. There will be no need to worry any longer." He said as I couldn't help but let a hopeful smile appear on my face. Wouldn't that be a thought…no more worries about war, death and destruction? Just worries about my relationship with Haldir…which doesn't sound any better now that I think about it…ugh…

"I hope so Boromir. I hope so." I said as I turned around and hobbled inside the Golden Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review andor PM. XOXO**_


	39. Chapter 39

Hello readers! So I hope you like the new thing I did in this Chapter. I have never done it before and I thought it would be kind of cool to see if you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.

Shout out to samantha . castillo . 7902, ZabuzasGirl, Rossi's Lil Devil, Abyss Prime, and Glassary for reviewing! It means alot! And shout out to everyone that has read but has not left a review. Thank you so much! I love all of the support! =D I hope you enjoy!

XOXO Samurai

* * *

><p>Three days later, pissed off beyond belief, I found myself sitting in the library which ended up being King Théoden's personal study. I don't know when Éowyn and Haldir decided it was time to coddle me but I have about enough of it. I felt insulted by Éowyn's mother hen stance and looks. And I felt even more insulted by Haldir's condescending Marchwarden self with that ridiculous stoic expression. So I went into the library hoping with all my might I didn't snap and asked for a duel from both of them.<p>

Simultaneously.

I was sitting there when Merry came in. I could tell he was sad by the look on his face and I honestly had no idea what I could do to help him. So I didn't do anything. I just sat there flipping through several of books hoping that he would say something to give me some sort of sign.

"I miss him." I heard him say quietly after a few moments. I put the book in my hands down as I gave him my full attention.

"I know. I miss him too." And I did. He was only gone for a few hours yet it was quite evident that he was missing from the group. It was too quiet without him.

"What he did was stupid." Merry said with a bit of venom in his voice. I let out a sigh at how it stung me a bit, like the venom was directed towards me and not his friend.

"Yeah, it was. But I don't think that is what you should be focusing on." I said as I got up from my plush seat and walked towards him. "Focus on how he helped us. He gave us an advantage over Sauron. He saw his plan and now we have a chance to counter. He will light those beacons in a weeks' time. And then you two will be together once more causing all sorts of trouble." I finished as I now stood in front of him. He laughed a bit at the last bit before looking up from his lap. The small smile on his face was replaced by a smirk of mischievousness. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Should you be on your foot?" He asked as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest. My smirk turned into a glare as I looked at him.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned towards a bookshelf to look at. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I looked over my shoulder at him. I couldn't snap at the little guy because I was on the breaking point with Haldir's and Éowyn's behavior. He was just genuinely concerned.

"But you are injured." He said it like I didn't already know.

"Sure but I just have to suck it up." I said as I felt a wave of confusion from him. I really should stop confusion the crap out of them. "I have to deal with the pain. The war won't stop for me and my bummed leg." I felt like I was rehearsing this line. First Éowyn and now Merry, I wonder who else is going to coddle me like I'm an infant.

"I wish I was a strong as you." I heard him mumble softly which made me spin around to look at him like he was insane, in which he was.

"You are Merry!" I said a little too loudly because it made him jump. I walked and knelt in front of him. I winced in pain but I got the job done. "You have done such extraordinary things since leaving the Shire. Remember what you have been through Merry. Don't ever doubt yourself. No matter what happens." I said as I placed a reassuring hand on his small shoulder. He mulled over the things I said to him, nodding absentmindedly as I gave his shoulder a small squeeze before letting go.

He would need to time to really think about what I said. I'm pretty sure I got to him but I didn't want to leave him alone. So I thought of a smashing idea. "Now I'm tired of being cooped up and babied. Let's go get some food."

Comfort food is the best food a girl and Hobbit could ask for.

* * *

><p>As I thought before, comfort food was a great idea. I'm pretty sure I was a genius for thinking it up in the first place. As Merry and I made our way to the kitchens, we happened upon Gimli who was in the mood to eat as well. Chicken and pork were brought out in platters. The potatoes were golden and crispy. The assortment of cheese was amazing and the fruit fresh like it was just picked from a garden. And the vegetables were covered in herbs that literally made a food moan escape from my mouth. And the bread…the bread was the best thing I have ever tasted.<p>

Sure the feast was amazing the night before but this…this was truly amazing.

And then…he came in.

"Esperanza." I heard from behind me as I looked over my shoulder. Haldir had his stoic expression on his face as he glanced at the three of us, accompanied by a few of King Théoden's men, before settling his icy stare on me. I felt pricked by irritation at the small scowl on his face. It was the equivalent of getting a whiff of something foul.

But I was going to be the bigger person, like my mother told me to be, and I sent him a smile. Maybe he would lighten up and be a bit more respectful.

"Haldir! Hungry?" I asked in a cheery tone as Merry sent him a small wave from his seat in front of me while Gimli raised a chicken leg in greeting from beside Merry before returning to gnawing on it.

"_What are you doing?"_ He asked his tone slightly strained from whatever he had stuck up his ass. I wiped my face with the cloth napkin I had in my lap before standing from the table. I knew what I was about to say was going to make matters worse but I couldn't help it.

"_I thought it looked pretty obvious."_ I said as I turned towards him, my face void of all emotions except annoyance. His scowl deepened as his posture went rigid. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut and be the bigger person.

"_Don't play me for a fool Esperanza."_ He hissed back, that condescending tone on full throttle. I literally felt my blood boil in my veins. That arrogant prick!

"_Then stop treating me like a child!"_ I said back, my voice a bit too loud. I could see the men at the table look in between us with uncertainty and hesitation. Merry stopped eating to watch with concern. Of course Gimli was off in his own world of food. I would have been envious if I wasn't about to punch someone in their face.

"_Are you in a mood again?"_ Haldir asked with an air that he was dealing with a annoy bug flying around his face. I was sure my face turned red as I took a step towards him before stopping and taking a deep breath of air. To me that was like a guy asking if I was on the rag. It literally enraged me.

"_Excuse me? A mood?"_ I asked as I glared at Haldir. His icy eyes met my dark ones with the same intensity, neither one of us were thinking about what a scene we were making. Because we were making a scene that moment. The ladies and men of the court were watching intently as Haldir and I had it out in Elvish in the middle of the damn Golden Hall.

"Zaza, pass the potatoes." I heard from behind me as I closed my eyes.

Don't snap at them Esperanza. They aren't the ones asking if you are 'in a mood'.

"Not now Gimli." I said in a low voice as he glanced up, making an 'O' with his mouth as he saw the show down Haldir and I were having. I bet it looked like a damn soap opera happening. _"So now I have moods Haldir. Please tell me, is it considered a mood not wanting to be on the receiving end of your cold demeanor and condescending ways? If that is so, then yes I am in a mood."_

Haldir scoffed with an arrogant toss of his head before looking at me like I was the dirt on his show. _"You are acting like a child."_ He said as my jaw slacked slightly in amazement.

Me? Acting like a child? Really?!

At that point I had to leave. I walked right past him towards the doors leading out into Edoras. If I stayed there with him anymore I would punch him in the face or at least knee him in the groining.

"_Well when you start treating me like an adult maybe you'll get something different."_ I said as I walked passed him. I could see we caught the attention of practically of everyone in Edoras. King Théoden was standing with Éowyn and Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were standing there with the expressions equivalent to almost gawking and the rest of the court looked like they were having the times of their lives. And the Elvish soldiers, they looked sad. I don't know why but they just looked down right heartbroken.

I felt his hand on my elbow, spinning me around partially so he could look at me. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting like before except this time he looked confused. _"What do you want from me Esperanza?!"_ He practically yelled. For some reason it twisted my heart. Tears sprung in my eyes and I fought the urge to let them spill except one did. One made its way down my cheek slowly like it was emphasizing how much this argument took its toll.

Because even though I was so mad at Haldir. I was scared, scared that maybe this relationship wouldn't be able to work because he wouldn't and/or couldn't change his ways. He was thousands of years old. I don't know if he could change a mindset that he has had for over a thousand years.

"To be treated like your equal! I know you love me. That is something that is evident and undeniable. But you treat me…you treat me like a lowly mortal. I am not equal in your eyes. And all I want is to be your equal…and to have your love." I yelled, this time not worrying about saying it in Elvish. His grasp slacked as a mixture of emotions flickered in his eyes while his face stayed unmoved. I yanked my arm out of his grasp as I made my way towards the doors.

"_That's all I have ever wanted."_ I whispered slightly, knowing he could hear me as I pushed the door open and walked out, leaving him with the others.

* * *

><p>Haldir stood there, dumbfounded and hurt from Esperanza's words. How could she think he treated like a lowly mortal? Could she not comprehend the intensity of his love for her? His devotion of her well-being?<p>

When he saw her sitting at the table enjoying her meal, he couldn't help but be irritated by her interactions with the Hobbit, the Dwarf and Théoden's men. Was it a spark of jealousy? For all he knows, it could have been. Why was he jealous? Not even his centuries of experience could help him decipher the sharp twist in his chest.

He was jealous. Even after their talk the night before. She had proven her loyalty to him when the mortal pursued her. As much as it pained him to watch, he saw no lie in her dark eyes. She was deeply in love with him.

It was intense and true and it made his heart soar to know he had finally found his soul mate in her, this beautiful exotic woman from a different realm. He knew the first moment Merendír brought her into Lothlórien that his heart was taken completely with her, her strange garb and her strange sense of humor. It made his heart soar knowing that she was completely his and that no one in Middle Earth would ever claim her like he did.

He swore from that first moment that he would always keep her safe. That he would never hurt her in any way, shape or form. But from the look on her face, the tear that escaped from her eyes, he had hurt her. He had hurt her deeply and he felt ashamed. He let his own fears of losing her when it was evident that she was completely his get in the way and cause her harm. He broke his own vow towards her.

"That did not bode well for you my friend." He heard from beside him as the door Esperanza left through closed with a resounding thud. He glanced over at the mortal, Boromir, before turning his attention back to the door. Esperanza saved this man, had a friendship that is cemented in a bond that is only forged during war. Haldir held this mortal in regard for if Esperanza held him dear, then so would he. Haldir watched as Legolas went after her. The same jealousy quickly appeared and just as quickly was banished away. It was jealously that led to this mess to begin with.

"I have broken my own vow. I swore to never harm her and now I inflicted the deepest pain of all." Haldir said quietly as the murmurs of the court started to form. His gloved hands clenched at their indecency. If this happened in Lothlórien, no one would behave in such a rude, careless manner.

"Yet this wound can be mended. Speak to her. Tell her your fears." Boromir said as Haldir looked down before turning towards the mortal. He didn't have the heart to scowl at Boromir because in the end he was right. He knew he has been unjust to Esperanza and to these mortals, especially after the hard won battle at Helms Deep.

"Thank you my friend." Haldir said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder in gratitude. This mortal was wise. He shouldn't have been surprised.

"Go mend this heartache and bring a smile upon her face and to yours." He heard Boromir said as Haldir made his way towards Esperanza's room. He would wait for her to calm down before talking to her again. Once she is settled and he had the words, he hoped that he could mend this wound he inflicted.

* * *

><p>By the time I made it to the stables, I was in tears. My heart felt like it was being squeezed out of my chest. Every heart beat felt like death and despair was running rampant through my soul. The last place I wanted to have it out with Haldir would have been in the Golden Hall. And I didn't want it to end in such a violent manner. I should have kept my mouth shut and waited until a more private moment. And now everyone and their dog knew about what happened between us.<p>

I walked to Max's stall and saw him eating some oats. His head popped up and I could tell in his eyes that he was happy to see me. But I couldn't for the life of me return the feeling. I wiped the tears from my face but more replaced them. I sighed as I picked up a grooming brush and entered the stall. Max, my best friend, stood still as I gentle groomed him down. He would nuzzle me slightly during my work and a small smile crept up on my face. I dropped the brush and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

At that moment, I wish I had my mom there. I wish I could ask her how to fix this and what in the hell was going on inside Haldir mind. Because I know she would have known what to do and how to salvage whatever happened between us. I would have sufficed with a hug from her. And that thought made even more tears fall down my face.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't see the person behind me. Max looked up

_"Esperanza…"_ I heard from behind me. I took in a deep breath as I wiped down my face with my hands and sleeves. I knew it wouldn't change the fact that I was crying my heart out. I knew I looked like someone slapped me with an ugly stick. My face would be blotchy, my eyes red and puffy, and nose would be as red as Rudolph's nose.

"Hmm…" I replied back, not trusting my voice to come out as normal. I turned and met the gaze of Legolas. He stood there, his face full of compassion as he looked over my face before meeting my eyes.

_"Share your sorrow my friend."_ He said as he beckoned me to him with a flick of his hand. If I couldn't have my mom here, maybe an ancient Elf would do the trick. So I went to him. Legolas engulfed me in a tight embrace as I clutched his tunic like it was a life line.

It's been so long since I felt so weak emotionally, physically, and mentally. I think the last time was when I first arrived in Lothlórien. I was so emotionally unstable that most the time I was in tears.

_"I didn't want it to happen like this_." I finally said after I calmed down enough. Legolas gently rubbed my back while his other hand cradled my head to his chest. "But he came in there like…like I was nothing but an annoyance. Remember at the beginning of the fellowship, you and Gimli would be rude and condescending towards each other." I glanced up at his face and I could see the regret in his blue eyes. He nodded in agreement.

_"Yes."_

_"Well that is how he treats me except worse. He sees me as fragile and weak and…and a woman. He loves me yet looks down upon me because of my race."_ I said not knowing if that even made sense because to me, it made total sense. He loved me yet loathed me. He wanted me yet he didn't.

_"And you want more from him._" Legolas uttered as I laid my head on his chest, taking a deep breath as I pulled him closer.

_"I just want him to see me as his equal. Like I wasn't a human but…"_ I couldn't continue on. It hurt too much to utter what I really wanted from him. But in reality, I just wanted to be treated like his equal. I wanted him to look at me and not see me for my weaknesses, for my mortality. I wanted him to see my strengths. But I wanted him to also love me because of my weaknesses. I wanted to be appreciated for everything that I was and possess.

_"But his love._" Legolas interrupted. We stood there for a moment while I dwelled. That is all I wanted in honest truth. I wanted and needed his love.

If I was to be frank, if he didn't love me I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

_"Yes._" I whispered as Legolas tightened his grip on me. He held me there, feeling the heart ache that I held. I don't even know how it turned out so bad. We were fine the night before.

_"It is hard to change one's ways my friend. But I believe he would for you._" Legolas said as I pulled away, feeling calm and sort of collected. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and my face.

I don't want him to change himself completely. I just…I wanted him to see through the injustice he was inflicting upon me and Men. I wanted him to see that Men were ready to be trusted, to be graced with respect. I just wanted him to be a better person.

_"Maybe."_ I said as I grabbed Max's bit-less bridle and put it on him. I needed time alone with myself and thoughts. And I felt like I have been neglecting my horse. It is time to fix that.

_"You should speak with him. Tell him what you told me. I believe you two can mend and grow from this altercation._" Legolas said as he handed me my riding pad. I took it from him with a smile as I cinched up the girth. Max flicked his ears forwards and backwards with anticipation.

_"I hope we can Legolas._" I said sounding defeated and so not myself. _"I'm going to take Max for a ride. I'll be gone for a few hours."_ I replied as we stood there in silence. Legolas told me his advice. We both knew his job was done for now.

_"Be careful my friend._" Legolas said as I hopped onto Max's back. My leg gave off a slight pain at the movement but I was too upset to even worry about it. At this point, I had something a bit more important to worry about than whether or not I should be jumping and what not. I gave Legolas a wave as Max trotted out of the stable.

* * *

><p>When I returned from my ride, the sun had already set. People were in their homes going about their lives as I rode past. I brushed down Max, feeding him and making sure he had water before making my way into the Golden Hall to retire for the evening.<p>

I was emotionally and physically exhausted from the argument. The ride hadn't done much to settle the fear that resided in my stomach. Hell, I cried at one point when Max and I were over the hill and out of sight from Edoras. It felt like my heart was breaking into a million of pieces. I felt like our relationship was doomed or something.

I know. I was being dramatic but my emotions were on high. This situation makes me second guess our relationship and I knew I shouldn't be doing anything without first speaking to Haldir. I was acting like a teenager. I needed to be mature about this and crying about it didn't help the processes one bit.

I made my way to my room. I was making a game plan for the next day. I knew it was too late to find out where Haldir was staying with the other Elves and I didn't want to wake anybody up to find the information I seek. So I would find Haldir the next day, find a secluded spot, maybe ask for him to accompany me on a ride and sort things out. It seemed like a logical, mature thing to do.

I let out a sigh as I opened the door, expecting a cold room to hit me but I was surprised. Not only was my room toasty warm but Haldir was waiting again for me. He was in the same place I found him the night before, back facing me and he looked deep in thought. I closed the door softly behind me as my nerves heightened to the maximum. I felt like I was about to take a major test in college. My palms got clammy and I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

This was it. It was time to settle this.

"_Haldir."_ I said, my voice betraying me and coming out in a damn whisper. I cleared my throat slightly, knowing that I probably was going to sound like a woman that has been crying for most of the day.

"_Esperanza."_ I heard him mutter back. He sounded sad, almost depressed. Maybe this hurt him as well. What was I saying?! Of course this hurt him.

"_Have you been here long?"_ I asked, not knowing how I should dive into a situation that we were in.

_"I cannot recall. Did you have a good ride?_" He asked as he turned around to watch me. I felt nervous under his gaze as I took off my sword belt and laid it on the chest that was at the foot of the bed. I nodded my head like a five year old before I gave him a sideways glance.

We were beating around the damn bush. We both to talk about what happened but we also didn't want to be the first to bring the subject up.

"Yes…" I said as I faced him fully. I slowly sat down on the chest, grasping the sides with my hands. I could see his eyebrow rise in response. I let out a sigh. Fine. I guess I'll start it. "No, I did not. We need to talk."

It sounded worse spoken than in my head.

_"Yes, we do._" He said in response has he poked the fire a little before putting the fire poker away and giving me his full attention. I took in a deep breath, release the vice grip I had on the chest before speaking.

_"I know we agreed about not having this conversation until after the war but…"_

_"It is causing a rift._" He finished, knowing exactly what I was going to say. I gave him a sad smile before nodding in agreement.

_"I do not find you inferior in any way, regardless of what you may think._" He said adamantly as he approached me, spinning a chair around to sit in front of me. I felt the nerves die away completely as I looked into his blue-grey eyes. He was being honest, not like he lied to me from the beginning. But I could see he was going to be brutally honest with me. It made my heart soar with such love.

_"Then why treat me with such…distaste?"_ I asked as confusion settled in. He paused in his response. I could see he was struggling with his words and it pained me to see him do so. I grabbed his hand in both of my own and kissed his knuckle gently. I could feel a shiver run up his arm in response and I internally celebrated.

_"I let jealousy cloud my reason…jealousy and my prejudice towards mortals._" He said softly as I leaned back slightly in surprise. Jealousy? When has he ever been jealous?

_"So you don't think of me as inferior?"_ I asked just to be certain that we cleared this portion of the conversation up before we jumped onto the jealousy bit.

_"Never. You were never a part of the race of Men."_ He said in a determined voice. He let go of my hands to grasp my face gently but firmly. I couldn't help but to stare him in the eye as he searched my face before continuing. _"In my mind, you were always more…so much more._" I had to stop a sigh from leaving my body. His eyes shined with so much love. His voice held a tone that was the equivalent to reverence and devotion. I wanted to burst with how loved I felt in that very moment.

On their own accord, my arms went around his neck as I leaned forward and kissed his gently on the lips. I could feel the passion, the tension and the love as his lips moved with mine. He pulled me forward, his hands skimming down my face, to my arms, and stopping at my waist as he gently tugged me forward. I found myself straddling him in the chair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entrance into my mouth. I gave in and our tongues danced around each other as held onto him. I ran my hands down his chest, my nails gently scraping against his tunic as I made my way down his chest to his abs.

If this is how arguments were going to be mended, this is so going to be worth it in the long run.

_"Jealous of what?_" I asked when I pulled away from his lips. I ran my hands through his hair as he took a breath in. I smiled slyly at the thought that I could make him breathless.

_"Others._" He said as he looked me in the eyes before slowly kissing my cheek and then making his way slowly to the curve of my neck. I let out a low moan as he found my spot. He sucked gently, making my breath hitch in my throat as I closed my eyes in response.

But I couldn't get distracted. I needed to know.

_"Why?_" I asked as I opened my eyes, waiting for him to answer. He stopped sucking, placing a soft kiss on the spot before looking at me.

_"I feel like…"_ He started but stopped. I could see it in his eyes.

_"They were trying to take me away from you…_" I finished as he gave me a sad smile before nodding. I placed a kiss on his lips before resting my forehead against his.

_"Aye…I even felt the same jealousy towards Boromir and Legolas."_ He stated the last bit with a bit of a laugh. I leaned back slightly, my hands on his shoulders to give him a good look. He wasn't kidding. I laughed at the ridiculousness of me falling in love with Boromir AND Legolas. He tickled me slightly after a few moments. I squirmed slightly with a slight squeal as I moved closer to him. Our body pressed together intimately.

_"Haldir…_" I said in a scolding manner as I ran my hand over the side of his face. His hands ran up my sides to the buttons on my vest I wore that day. He untied it slowly, watching my face as his nimble fingers made its way to the last of my fastenings.

_"I deserve your wrath. I am sorry._" Yeah, okay. I was straddling and making out with him in that moment. And he was slowly discarding me of my clothing. I don't think I could have mustered enough of a wrath to scare Sauron from Middle Earth.

"_Stop. I love you. Nothing will ever, ever change that._" I said as I quickly discarded the vest. The light blue tunic underneath with thin and he knew it from the way his hands made their way to my sides and up my back. _"You are stuck with me until the end of my days Haldir. I would get used to it."_ I said jokingly as Haldir just smiled before kissing me deeply again. I could feel the heat of his hands on my back as I ran my hand through his hair again. His hands made its way to my hair where he untied the leather strip that that keeping my unruly hair in its bun. Soon I felt a tug and my hair fell down in its wavy mess.

_"I will change my prejudice."_ He said when he pulled away. His hands were running through my hair, unraveling the tangles and knots. I shook my head lightly in response as a small smile appeared on my face.

_"I just want you to see that Men deserve your respect Haldir. They are worthy of your regard and loyalty."_ I said as Haldir tugged on my hair lightly, our eyes meeting.

_"I do see it Esperanza. It is hard to change what has been centuries of experience._" Haldir said and I laughed slightly. The thoughts have been already thought of in my mind. What if he couldn't change or in worse, didn't want to change. But hearing him utter those words out to me now made my heart soar with love and respect. Haldir would do all that and more for me, to ensure that I was in his life forever.

_"I know Haldir. And I'll help you by telling you when you are being a dumb ass."_ Haldir chuckled slightly as he gave me a peck on the lips.

_"I will rely on you my love."_ I gave him a large smile at that. I felt whole at the exchange we are having. Granted it is not a typical make up session but I wasn't going to be first one to complain about it. I am all for make out sessions whilst having a serious conversation. It was almost like multitasking except…fun.

_"And we need to promise to not let it go this far. If something is wrong, we need to voice it out to the other."_ I said as I leaned back, making sure he understood how serious I was about this promise. He nodded in agreement.

_"I agree."_ He said as I flashed him another smile before kissing him gently on the lips.

_"I'm glad you waited here for me."_ I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He flashed me his smile, the smile that I loved to see.

_"I had to amend our strife."_ I chuckled slightly at that. If my mom could have met him she would have loved him.

_"You know, my mother always told me to never go to bed angry. Said it wasn't good for a relationship, regardless of who was wrong or right."_ I said as we slowly unwind our arms and my legs from around each other. I found that thinking about my mother and Haldir and how both of them would never get the chance to meet wounded me deep down.

_"She sounds like a wise woman."_ Haldir said as all I could do was nod. Haldir let out a sigh as he placed a loving, understanding kiss to the side of my head. I was glad he wouldn't broach upon the subject then. It was something that we should discuss on a different day and mood.

_"Are you staying with me tonight?_" I asked as I stood from the chair with my disheveled clothes lying in an odd sort of fashion upon my body. Haldir smiled as he stood as well, taking a few breaths to calm his breathless heart, no doubt.

_"Only if you'll have me."_ he responded back which made me smile. I always thought Haldir had the heart and soul of a romantic and now he reminds me why I think so. I'm sure that is a line that could have been on the Hallmark Channel or romantic movie.

_"I will always have you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PDA at last! I know you guys wanted PDA well here you go. And I personally thought that it would be cool to have a serious conversation whilst making out with a significant other. But you guys let me know how you felt about the Chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And I hope you all have a fabulous holiday! XOXO<strong>_


End file.
